Dragon Ball RWBYverse
by Dragon of Beacon
Summary: After 4 years of saving Universe 7 and its history, The Future Warrior finally returns to her home on Remnant, but her job as a Time Patroller is not yet finished. Follow Manami Aoi as she faces new threats and old enemies from both universes to protect her home and loved ones. Post Xenoverse 2. Rated T for now (May change to M later).
1. Before RWBYverse! The Story of Manami!

**A/N: Welcome to the very beginning of Dragon Ball RWBYverse! As you guys can already tell, this is a crossover between RWBY and Dragon Ball Xenoverse. As an important reminder this is my very first story so bear with me for any mistakes that I make since I have only myself to double check my story as well as any possible lack of updates.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs, plotline, and concepts for the story. The rights of both RWBY and anything Dragon Ball (Z, GT, Super) related, including the music that I suggest listening to, go to their respective owners and so on.**

 **Recent Update log:  
8/2/17 - Rewritten the scene where Chronoa, Akane, and Manami had a private conversation due to conflicts in detail. Also Poll is closed unfortunately due to a similar reason and that I will be doing something different in the story line.  
10/6/17 - fixed a few plot errors that were still in the chapter.  
** **8/16/18** **\- minor fixes and opening sequence added.**

 **Now without further ado, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Prologue: Before RWBYverse! The Story of Manami!

* * *

 _Four Years before the events of RWBYverse began_

On the Island of Patch, a young girl is walking home from a study session with some friends at Signal Academy; this girl was wearing a blue martial arts gi with a matching skirt, a white undershirt, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. She had long black hair with blue highlights, and onyx colored eyes. The sun was setting and she wanted to get home as soon as possible, though she saw that she had more than enough time for a little detour. The path that she took lead to some cliffs and near the edge of said cliff was a grave stone marked "Summer Rose."

The young girl walked up to the grave stone, kneeled and placed her hand on it. Her thoughts were, _"We miss you mom. There isn't a day when you're not in our thoughts. We love you and I will keep my promise to take care of Yang and Ruby."_

Just then her scroll started ringing, she took it out and saw the caller. She answered call and said, "Hello?"

 _"Manami Aoi, where are you? It's getting late, and you know I don't like it when you're out while the Grimm are more active!"_ the caller asked.

The now named Manami answered, "Easy dad, I just took a little detour. I'm at mom's grave right now."

 _"Alright, just asking. I…_ we _already lost your mother, I don't want to lose someone else."_

"Don't worry I'm fine, I was about to leave right now anyways."

 _"See you soon."_

"Later dad."

When the call ended, Manami put away her scroll once again. She stood up and turned around to take her leave. It wasn't even ten steps when a flash of teal light enveloped her and made her vanish that day, not even leaving a trace on the cliffs.

* * *

 _Toki Toki City, Universe 7, Age 850, moments earlier_

In the Plaza of Time, Trunks, a young man with lavender hair and sword on his back has gathered the seven legendary Dragon Balls and called forth the eternal wish granting dragon, Shenron.

He proclaimed, "Give me a strong ally! Someone with the kind of power to defend the timeline! This wish I ask of you, Shenron!"

Shenron's already red eyes began glowing a brighter red as he announced, "Your wish has been granted!"

A bright teal light began shining in the plaza; the light was shaped in a humanoid form, bringing forth the warrior…

* * *

When the light died, Manami found herself in what looked like a plaza, though not any that she recognized; she also took note that the sky was dark, but what really grabbed her attention was the fact there was a massive green dragon with glowing red eyes looming over her.

It announced, "Farewell!"

Not even a moment later, the dragon disappeared and rising in its place were seven orange orbs that were glowing. Once they stopped rising the seven orbs scattered, each disappearing into different directions. A few seconds later, the darks skies returned to normal almost instantly. Manami also sensed the presence of someone nearby and turned to her left to find a lavender haired man approaching.

Smiling he announced, "Your surprised I'm sure; I'll have to explain it all to you later. For now, let's see how much power you have."

The young man drew the sword on his back during his second sentence then charged… no, dashed through the air. Manami jumped back and dropped into her fighting stance, ready to fight. Little did she know, this bout was just the start of her adventure.

* * *

Manami soon found out that the man was known as Trunks a member of what is known as the Time Patrol. The dragon earlier was known as Shenron, an eternal wish granting dragon, and was summoned by the seven Dragon Balls; through him, Manami was summoned to help end a threat to the Time Line of what she soon found out as Universe 7. Being the kindhearted soul that she is, she accepted the responsibility with the promise of returning to Remnant when the threat has ended.

And so, Manami began to correct the timeline by appearing at critical fights to ensure the Z fighter that originally defeated the dangerous foe wins. Along the way, she discovers her Saiyan origins, learns to control ki, and gains much more power than she ever thought was possible. She faced many foes throughout her first year as a Time Patroller but only three were the real threat: Demigra, Mira, and Towa. In order to face those threats, she trained under many powerful fighters including Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku. Eventually she took down Mira, leaving Towa nearly defenseless. However, Demigra was playing his game in the shadows, ensuring that those two didn't get in his way; fortunately, when he did make his move, he was killed in the Crack of Time by Manami; she was preparing to leave a few days later.

As fate would have it, the threat to the Timeline was still there. Mira was rebuilt; he and Towa were still causing anomalies in throughout Universe 7's history; with this in mind, Manami decided to stay and help until the threat is gone for good. For the next two years, she and Trunks chased Mira and Towa throughout history; each confrontation led to course correcting the Timeline, but never the capture or destruction of Mira and Towa. During those two years of chasing after the wanted time-criminals, Manami missed her family more and more, causing her to become more restless and reckless over time. Of course, when in the heat of battle, she brushed aside all thoughts except the mission.

At the beginning of fourth year as a Time Patrol member, they sent an announcement to Conton City, formerly Toki Toki City, that a Time Patroller of their choosing would take on an important mission. That time Patroller was Akane Ryuunosuke; a girl with neck length hair, red eyes, wears red and black with white accents, and is another Saiyan like Manami. During her time as a Time Patroller in her first year, Manami had befriended Akane and went on Parallel Quests whenever there was extra time. Akane was already strong to begin with and had learned several techniques; however, it was when she accepted her special assignment that she grew much stronger, learned many more techniques, and achieved the power of Super Saiyan 3. Akane's mission was to correct the anomalies in the Timeline in Manami's place, while she and Trunks were busy tracking down Mira and Towa.

However, when she came face to face with him, Manami wasn't strong enough to beat Mira this time and was captured and placed under Towa's control. Eventually, she was freed but was erased from time due to Towa messing with recent history. Akane, of course, corrected the anomaly and eventually confronted the two, who were able to sneak into the Time Vault to steal an egg that had enough power to create a new timeline or even revive the demon realm with a lot more power left over. As a last ditch move that caught everyone off guard, Mira forcibly merged with Towa and the egg with her and gained a massive power boost. Thankfully, Akane, with the help of SSB Goku, had beaten Mira, averted disaster, and returned the egg to the Time Nest.

In the coming days, everyone was celebrating the birth of a new history. Afterwards, Manami realized that she was finally able to go home. Now she is emptying her locker and packing her belongings before she returns home.

* * *

 _Conton City, Universe 7, Age 853_

Manami, wearing her old gi, albeit a bigger size considering she's grown the last four years, smiled as she placed her 4-Star Dragon Ball themed Gi in a duffle bag before removing her scouter and thought with a mixture of excitement and sadness, _"Today's the day I return to Remnant. I honestly thought this day would never come, and part of me wishes that it never did."_

Placing her scouter in the bag, she zipped it up, slung it over her shoulder, and was about to leave when she saw Akane, who was also wearing the 4-Star dragon ball gi in her usual color scheme, leaning in the doorway, arms crossed under her… modest endowment.

"Leaving already, Ana?" Akane asked playfully.

Rolling her eyes and smiling, Manami replied as she passed Akane, "I did tell you guys that I was leaving three days after the celebration ended, which I remind you was three days ago."

"Yeah, you did say that," Akane replied as she followed her.

"Is that all you came talk about?"

"Well that and the fact that I still wonder how you beat me in our fight that day."

"Honestly, I still think you let me win."

Akane stopped as shouted, "I was going all out as a Super Saiyan 3!"

This caused Manami to pause for a moment and turn back to face her, "Okay, that is weird."

"What's even more weird is that I sensed Goku's power within you during our Kamehameha power struggle."

This sent Manami deep into thought, _"Now that I think about it, I did receive a power boost in the Crack of Time by Goku and the others. I wonder, since my aura was awakened before I became part of the Time Patrol, could it be that I… nah. There's no way. I'll make a mental note about this though. See if it happens again on Remnant."_

"HELLO!" Akane shouted right next to Manami.

"AGH, what the hell Aki!?" Manami semi-screamed as she jumped.

"Come on! Let's get to the Time Nest, they're already waiting."

A short walk later and they found themselves in the Time nest where they found Trunks, Elder Kai, Tokitoki the time bird, and The Supreme Kai of Time. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except Trunks was holding a something that had a large cloth over it. It wasn't until Manami and Akane stepped closer that the silence was broken.

Elder Kai stepped forward and announced, "We can't ever thank you enough for your service to the Time Patrol; you have saved this universe's history many times over and for that we are grateful."

Tokitoki screeched in agreement. The Supreme Kai of Time also added, "It was a pleasure to have you Manami and we will miss you; you aren't just a comrade to us, your also our friend. That being said, I believe Trunks has a gift for you."

Trunks stepped forward and said, "I know it isn't much Ana, but think of this as a farewell gift, after all you did tell us that a Huntress needs a weapon of some kind. And from what I've seen during the times you borrowed my sword, I asked both Elder kai and the Supreme Kai of Time to help me craft this for you."

Trunks removed the cloth to reveal a sword, though bigger than the one Trunks has on his back. It took a second but Manami recognized the blade before she spoke up.

"Is this…?"

"A recreation of the Z-sword, though it is much more durable than its predecessor and has different purpose," Elder Kai answered.

Trunks, remembering a few things that he was told about Remnant, asked, "Do you have a name for it?"

Though this confused everyone else, Manami smiled and answered while placing the weapon on her back, "The R-Blade; simple name but it references a few events here in Universe 7, don't you think?"

Everyone laughed at the thought, even Elder Kai. When everyone was done laughing, The Supreme Kai of Time was the first to speak.

"Trunks, Elder Kai, can you two go grab the Dragon Balls from my home? Us girls have a private matter to attend to."

Trunks nodded and left to do the task. Elder Kai sighed, but followed Trunks reluctantly because he doesn't want to hear girl talk; Elder Kai may be a bit of a pervert, but even he doesn't like to hear that type of conversation.

The second the two were out of ear shot, Akane asked, "So are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Manami asked.

"I mean have you experienced any aftereffects from being erased from the timeline?" Akane clarified.

Manami sadly smiled and answered, "Yeah, I been having nightmares about it these past few nights and so far I haven't experienced any hallucinations; I think I've just been lucky so far and that's what I'm worried about, for me and my family."

Chronoa smiled and declared, "Well I'm 100% sure what your going through isn't PTSD because well you "died" back when you faced Demigra and you were just erased from time, which isn't really that painful from what I've witnessed. It's not like you've suffered something so traumatic as losing a friend or family."

Manami sighed in relief and said, "Thanks, Supreme Kai."

"Please, call me Chronoa. Both you and Akane have earned the right to call me by my name a long time ago. As I said earlier, I am proud call you my friend."

Manami's smile became a bit brighter, but before she could say anything, Trunks had returned with the Dragon Balls.

Trunks set them down and asked Manami, "Are you ready?"

Manami nodded.

Trunks then said, "Oh wait before I forget, here take this."

He took out a container that held several capsules which Manami took and placed in her duffle bag.

"I'm sure you already know this but just to make sure, Capsule 1 is basically a working replica of the ship that Goku used to fly to Namek and the very same one my father used to train in extreme gravity. Capsule 2 is greenhouse, modified by both the Supreme Kai of time and Elder Kai to grow nothing but Senzu beans even in capsule form; the beans themselves, thanks to the Supreme Kai of Time, fully grow within one to two weeks. Capsule 3 is basically a survival kit that comes with ten Senzu beans in case you don't have Capsule 2 with you. The rest… well you have to read the list that comes with that container," Trunks stated.

"Thank you," Manami said.

Trunks nodded then turned to 7 orbs in question, raised both his arms toward them and announced, "Eternal Dragon Shenron, by your name I summon you!"

The seven dragon balls began glowing and the sky grew dark; two seconds pass, and a light shot into the sky. The light began to twist and turn until it formed the green dragon they were all familiar with.

Shenron demanded, "State your wish, I shall grant any you desire."

Trunks respectfully asked, "All we wish for, Shenron, is for Manami to be sent back to her home or close to, at the very least, on Remnant."

"Your wish shall be granted, but I will need a minute to gather the strength necessary to do so. I suggest you say your final goodbyes."

Manami turned to the five before her and said, "Well I guess this is it."

Elder Kai remarked, "Yes, it is, and while I hate to admit it, it won't be the same without you."

"Agreed, I hope someday that our paths cross once again," Chronoa added. Her best friend, Tokitoki just screeched once more in agreement.

Akane smiled and announced, "And I hope the next time we see each other, we can have another match."

Manami laughed at that.

Trunks finally added, "Remember, you can call us any time with your scouter when you are in trouble or you just feel the need to talk."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Suddenly Manami was enveloped by a shimmering teal light.

"Looks like I'm leaving, until we meet again."

The light suddenly grew to its brightest, forcing everyone to shield their eyes, but it disappeared just as quickly, leaving no trace of Manami behind.

Shenron announced before disappearing, "Farewell."

Trunks said quietly, "Until we meet again my friend."

After a few seconds, everyone went back to their duties: Elder Kai went back to training the new generation of Time Patrollers, Akane returned to her PQ duties as well as some meeting a few patrollers that challenged her, Trunks and Chronoa had kept a close eye on the scrolls to make sure there weren't any major changes. Unfortunately for Manami, she won't be living the quiet life she wanted as a Huntress, because an old threat had arrived on Remnant 3 years ago…

* * *

 _The Crack of Time, Age 850, 3 years prior to RWBYverse_

After a grueling battle between himself and the Future Warrior, Demon God Demigra in his Final Form had enough of this farce. With all his rage, he put all of his remaining power into his final attack.

"NNNOOOOOOO!" he shouted as he charged Manami with a Ki Blast Thrust.

Manami, in her Super Saiyan 2 form, cupped her hands to her side and put every ounce of power she had left into the infamous technique she learned from Goku himself.

 **"KA…ME…HA…ME…"**

A second passed before she fired the blast.

 **"HA!"** Manami shouted as a massive azure beam of destruction raced toward Demigra.

Both techniques met in the middle and a historical power struggle began. Unfortunately, Manami was losing and Demigra was slowly pushing back the Kamehameha Wave.

"DIE…YOU MAGGOT!" He screamed.

What he didn't see was that Manami's Power was somehow getting restored, causing a stalemate. After about several moments, Manami put all of her renewed strength into the blast, which in turn, easily pushed Demigra back and engulfed him in the blast.

In his last moment in the Crack of Time, Demigra muttered, "Impossible, I am a god! I have become a god!"

However, fortune favored him this day as a black aura surrounded him, giving him temporary protection.

A woman's voice spoke to him, _"Well then so-called-god, I have proposal. Help me in my quest and I shall save you from your fate and grant you the powers of pure darkness that I have attained. Powers that will give you more power than ever before."_

" _Deal, anything is better than losing my life to this Saiyan monkey!"_

" _Good, unfortunately whatever external power is inside you will be left behind and you will be reverted back to your base form."_

The black aura that surrounded him had then swallowed him completely and disappeared instantly, leaving behind a small orb that contained a certain bird of time…

* * *

 _Grimmlands, Remnant, Age 850, 3 years before RWBYverse_

In a circular stone chamber, lit by candles and moonlight, a black aura popped up in the center. When it dissipated, a tall man with red hair, wearing the clothes of the denizens of the demon realm, and holding a staff with a red orb, appeared in the aura's place. This was Demigra in his base form; a second passed and he had sensed a presence behind him and turned to it.

Stepping out from the shadows was an extremely pale woman with white hair, black eyes with red irises, wearing a black and white dress.

Demigra asked, "Who are you?"

The woman chuckled and answered, "My name is Salem and I welcome you to Remnant."

* * *

 **[Music Start – "Cha La Head Cha La" _Dragon Ball Xenoverse Intro OST._ Performed by FLOW]**

The scene begins with a close up of someone's eye which is closed; below the eye was a line that went down the being's purple skin into a mask like carapace. The being slowly opens their eye to reveal that it was glowing red, more specifically glowing a darker shade of red than usual.

 _ **CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA**_

As the lyrics start, another close up of something was popped up, this time it clearly showed the right side an Alpha Beowolf, surrounded by a dark aura, baring its fangs. At "Head-Cha-La", another close up was shown, this time being an Ursa as it was getting up on its hind legs.

 **Egao urutora zetto de**

What, or rather who, was shown next was Manami who looked like she had been through hell, being shocked at what she was seeing before she calmed down and started to smile.

 **Kyô mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai… _Sparking_!**

In rapid succession, the next few shots were of the exhausted and injured Teams RWBY and JNPR as well as Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch who were watching safely from the cliffside where Beacon's initiation begins before the final shot was of Manami giving off a bellowing roar as she transformed into a Super Saiyan. A second after she transformed, there was a flash of white that slowly faded to reveal the Opening Title.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

The title stayed there for a bit as the instrumental part of the theme was building up to the next set of lyrics; close to the end we see shots of Cooler in his Final Form facing down Manami, the Alpha Beowolf facing down team RWBY, and the Ursa Major facing down team JNPR.

 **Hikaru kumo o tsukinuke _Fly Away (Fly Away)_**

As soon as the next set of lyrics start, Manami is seen in a clash with Cooler, while Team RWBY was seen in combat against the Alpha Beowolf, with Ruby and Blake blitzing the Grimm while Weiss and Yang were blasting away at it with their explosive and burn rounds. JNPR on the other hand was seen battling the Ursa Major, with Jaune blocking its swipe with his shield while Ren pelted it with a burst of machine pistol fire before Pyrrha jumped over Jaune and slashed the Grimm in the face with her sword, staggering it, before she bashed her shield and pushed it back with Nora blasting the Ursa with her grenade launcher.

 **Karadajû ni hirogaru panorama**

Team RWBY was then seen being knocked into nearby trees while the one after that was of Team JNPR slowly getting up with Nora smiling like a Maniac.

 **Kao o kerareta chikyû ga okotte (okotte)**

After that was a scene of Manami raising up her hands to charge up an attack, taking up the familiar pose that Goku used, preparing a Genki-Dama (Spirit Bomb). The next few shots were of Cooler, the Alpha, and the Ursa roaring/howling as they were charging up their power.

 **Kazan o bakuhatsu saseru**

The next two shots were of Yang as her expression showed that she was pissed, showing that her eyes were blood-red, before she gave off her own roar, causing her Aura to give off an explosive outburst and forcing anything fragile to break around her like the broken trees and their branches. Nora, meanwhile was sparking with pink electricity, before she converted her launcher from single-fire mode to multi-fire mode, popping of the front the launcher so all of her grenades can fire at once and aiming it at the Ursa. Lastly Manami saying a few words before she fires the Super Spirit Bomb at Cooler.

 **Toketa kôri no naka ni**

As the next set of lyrics began, Roman Torchwick is shown to be in a Warehouse overseeing an operation with a mysterious woman with glowing amber eyes, dressed in red hidden in the shadows, watching over the "middleman".

 **Kyôryû ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne**

Meanwhile Akane, Trunks, Chronoa and Elder Kai looking through a Scroll of Eternity watching the events unfold before their very eyes before the camera pans up above them to show the shadowy figures of Demigra and Salem flaring their demonic red auras menacingly.

 _ **CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA**_

As the final set of lyrics began, a new scene shows that the sky has darkened before revealing the face of a massive green dragon.

 **Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa**

The next shot were of a group of seven glowing orbs on grassy area; these were the wish granting orbs known as the Dragon Balls. Chronoa, Tokitoki, Elder Kai, Akane, Manami, and Trunks had gathered in the Time Nest in front of Shenron, the eternal wish-granting dragon.

 _ **CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA**_  
 **Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo**

Trunks was then seen making a wish, though his words seemed to be inaudible.

 **Sawagu Genki-Dama... _Sparking_!**

Shenron's eyes began glowing, a sign that the wish was granted, before the final shot showed a light engulfing Manami, who was holding a duffle bag, as she waved goodbye to everyone at the Time Nest just as the song was finishing.

 **[Music End]**

* * *

End of Prologue

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys for reading, I hope you enjoyed! So, did any of you guys catch the hint to what Manami's Semblance is? If so hope you liked it!**

 **Stay tuned to find out what happens when Manami returns to Remnant!**

 **Next Chapter: Manami's Return! Grimm Problems and Big Questions!**


	2. 1-1: Manami's Return!

**A/N: SURPRISE! I bet you guys weren't expecting me to upload the next chapter so soon. Well, I figured that I should give you guys at least the prologue and the first chapter to read. I'm only doing this one time because I had these two chapters prepared for awhile now, so please don't expect another chapter for a little while. Maybe after about a week or two I will have another chapter posted, I don't know.**

 **Anyways guys, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Recent Update log:  
8/31/17 - character description updates.  
10/6/17 - power level adjustments to Manami so it makes more sense (still not gonna be perfect because power levels are still ambiguous and bullshit as hell, but I'm gonna try my ass off to equalize her power; hopefully this is the last time I'll adjust her power level in these and that the next time will be in future volumes). Minor grammar fixes and character description updates.  
** **8/16/18** **\- minor fixes and opening sequence added.** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs, plotline, and concepts for the story. The rights of both RWBY and anything Dragon Ball (Z, GT, Super) related, including the music that I suggest listening to, go to their respective owners and so on.**

* * *

 **[Music Start – "Cha La Head Cha La" _Dragon Ball Xenoverse Intro OST._ Performed by FLOW]**

The scene begins with a close up of someone's eye which is closed; below the eye was a line that went down the being's purple skin into a mask like carapace. The being slowly opens their eye to reveal that it was glowing red, more specifically glowing a darker shade of red than usual.

 _ **CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA**_

As the lyrics start, another close up of something was popped up, this time it clearly showed the right side an Alpha Beowolf, surrounded by a dark aura, baring its fangs. At "Head-Cha-La", another close up was shown, this time being an Ursa as it was getting up on its hind legs.

 **Egao urutora zetto de**

What, or rather who, was shown next was Manami who looked like she had been through hell, being shocked at what she was seeing before she calmed down and started to smile.

 **Kyô mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai… _Sparking_!**

In rapid succession, the next few shots were of the exhausted and injured Teams RWBY and JNPR as well as Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch who were watching safely from the cliffside where Beacon's initiation begins before the final shot was of Manami giving off a bellowing roar as she transformed into a Super Saiyan. A second after she transformed, there was a flash of white that slowly faded to reveal the Opening Title.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

The title stayed there for a bit as the instrumental part of the theme was building up to the next set of lyrics; close to the end we see shots of Cooler in his Final Form facing down Manami, the Alpha Beowolf facing down team RWBY, and the Ursa Major facing down team JNPR.

 **Hikaru kumo o tsukinuke _Fly Away (Fly Away)_**

As soon as the next set of lyrics start, Manami is seen in a clash with Cooler, while Team RWBY was seen in combat against the Alpha Beowolf, with Ruby and Blake blitzing the Grimm while Weiss and Yang were blasting away at it with their explosive and burn rounds. JNPR on the other hand was seen battling the Ursa Major, with Jaune blocking its swipe with his shield while Ren pelted it with a burst of machine pistol fire before Pyrrha jumped over Jaune and slashed the Grimm in the face with her sword, staggering it, before she bashed her shield and pushed it back with Nora blasting the Ursa with her grenade launcher.

 **Karadajû ni hirogaru panorama**

Team RWBY was then seen being knocked into nearby trees while the one after that was of Team JNPR slowly getting up with Nora smiling like a Maniac.

 **Kao o kerareta chikyû ga okotte (okotte)**

After that was a scene of Manami raising up her hands to charge up an attack, taking up the familiar pose that Goku used, preparing a Genki-Dama (Spirit Bomb). The next few shots were of Cooler, the Alpha, and the Ursa roaring/howling as they were charging up their power.

 **Kazan o bakuhatsu saseru**

The next two shots were of Yang as her expression showed that she was pissed, showing that her eyes were blood-red, before she gave off her own roar, causing her Aura to give off an explosive outburst and forcing anything fragile to break around her like the broken trees and their branches. Nora, meanwhile was sparking with pink electricity, before she converted her launcher from single-fire mode to multi-fire mode, popping of the front the launcher so all of her grenades can fire at once and aiming it at the Ursa. Lastly Manami saying a few words before she fires the Super Spirit Bomb at Cooler.

 **Toketa kôri no naka ni**

As the next set of lyrics began, Roman Torchwick is shown to be in a Warehouse overseeing an operation with a mysterious woman with glowing amber eyes, dressed in red hidden in the shadows, watching over the "middleman".

 **Kyôryû ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne**

Meanwhile Akane, Trunks, Chronoa and Elder Kai looking through a Scroll of Eternity watching the events unfold before their very eyes before the camera pans up above them to show the shadowy figures of Demigra and Salem flaring their demonic red auras menacingly.

 _ **CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA**_

As the final set of lyrics began, a new scene shows that the sky has darkened before revealing the face of a massive green dragon.

 **Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa**

The next shot were of a group of seven glowing orbs on grassy area; these were the wish granting orbs known as the Dragon Balls. Chronoa, Tokitoki, Elder Kai, Akane, Manami, and Trunks had gathered in the Time Nest in front of Shenron, the eternal wish-granting dragon.

 _ **CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA**_  
 **Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo**

Trunks was then seen making a wish, though his words seemed to be inaudible.

 **Sawagu Genki-Dama... _Sparking_!**

Shenron's eyes began glowing, a sign that the wish was granted, before the final shot showed a light engulfing Manami, who was holding a duffle bag, as she waved goodbye to everyone at the Time Nest just as the song was finishing.

 **[Music End]**

* * *

Chapter 1: Manami's Return! Grimm Problems and Big Questions!

* * *

 _Summer's Grave, Patch, Remnant, Universe 13, Age 853_

It's a beautiful sight to behold from the cliffs of Patch; the sun is shining, birds flying in the skies. It made one feel at peace, even if one was near the grave of Summer Rose. One such person was a young girl, about the age of 15, wearing a familiar red hood, a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim, a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. The young girl also had a rose emblem in the form large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also has bullets and a pouch attached. She pulled her hood down to reveal fair skin, silver eyes and black, neck-length hair that gradates to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical style.

"Hi mom, I just wanted to visit you before heading home. It feels awkward without Ana around since she's the one who keeps Yang's attention; god Yang's antics and all that are embarrassing. Oh, I'm also doing great in Signal by the way and I made a few friends as well," she said happily.

"Ruby! It's time to go home!" a voice announced behind the now-named Ruby. She turned around to see her older sister, Yang Xiao Long. Yang was wearing a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. Yang was also fair skinned, had purple eyes and blonde hair worn loose with a cowlick sticking out at the top.

"I got to go mom, Yang's calling me over. I'll talk to you later," Ruby said before running towards her older sister who had already started on the pathway to their house.

An hour has passed by at the grave before a teal light suddenly flashed into existence nearby. When it died, a young lady wearing a familiar blue, black, and white gi carrying a duffle bag and a sword on her back was in its place. Looking around, she noticed the grave and smiled.

She thought, _"I'm back mom. This time with the power to protect our family. I'm gonna keep the promise I made to you that night."_

The girl then turned to the forest behind her and then said to no one in particular before concentrating her ki, "Look out Remnant, Manami Aoi has returned and this is one warrior you don't want to mess with."

Engulfed in a clear white aura, Manami flew towards the home she knew. While flying to her family's home, she used her senses to see if there were anybody nearby; just as she thought, Yang and Ruby were home. Bursting her power a bit more, Manami reached the Xiao Long-Rose home in a few seconds.

Touching down in front of the two-story log cabin in the middle of a clearing, Manami quickly suppressed her unneeded power. She took a minute to take in the sight.

 _"I'm home. Four long years as a Time Patroller and I'm finally home._ "

After a few more seconds, Manami finally mustered the courage to walk up to the house's front door. Using her old key, she unlocked the door.

 _"Huh, I thought they would've changed the locks after I was gone, not that I'm complaining."_

Opening the door, Manami went inside and semi-shouted, "Hello? Anyone home? Yang? Ruby?"

Of course, she knew that they were home since she could sense their ki signatures. She was just waiting for them to come greet her.

 _"No way,"_ a voice said in the kitchen.

" _It can't be,"_ said another.

Turning to her left, Manami saw her two of her favorite people in Remnant. Both of them were her adoptive sisters, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose.

Smiling, Manami simply said, "Hey, I'm finally back."

At this moment, Ruby tackled her out of fear that she will disappear, which quickly turned into happiness that her older sister was back.

"Is this real? I'm not dreaming this?" Ruby asked whilst crying.

Manami smiled in an almost motherly way and said, "Yeah its real, Ruby; I home after so long."

Yang walked up to the two sitting on the floor and gave them both a hug that they, mostly Yang and Ruby, needed and the three stayed that way for while…

* * *

 _An abandoned village, outskirts of Vale, Remnant_

Meanwhile, two Huntsman were called in by an old friend of theirs to investigate the increased Grimm activity in the area. One Huntsman was blonde, had blue eyes, wore wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off; for armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm, and had cuffs that turned into gauntlets for his weapons. The other was a raven-haired man with red eyes, wearing a red tattered cloak, gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants with black dress shoes, and had a massive sword sheathed on his back. Currently they were in a medium sized village, although it looked to had seen better days. Normally they would have dismissed the destruction as normal with the Grimm nearby, however, the destruction is exactly what confused the two.

"Hey Qrow, does the village's condition seem a bit odd to you, the way it was destroyed I mean?" The blonde Huntsman asked.

"You mean the fact that some of the walls were destroyed, a few buildings completely collapsed, multiple burn marks throughout the village, and that there are craters and some odd-looking holes in the ground? Not weird at all Taiyang," Qrow sarcastically remarked.

Slightly irritated, Taiyang said, "In all seriousness, this just doesn't add up."

"You're right, though there are reports of increased Grimm activity around this village, it doesn't even look like this was the Grimm's doing."

Unfortunately for them, they heard the howls of Beowolves, a few of which had appeared out of nowhere. Tai and Qrow quickly noticed the Beowolves, but they also noted that they were radiating a sinister aura, which shouldn't be possible.

"Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"How much trouble are we in?"

At that moment, the two Huntsman heard the screeches of Nevermores. When they came into view, a few dozen Nevermores, although horse sized, were also generating the same sinister aura.

"I'd say that we just walked into a shit storm."

That being said, Taiyang readied his gauntlets while Qrow drew his massive sword and shifted it into scythe mode, preparing to fight the most dangerous battle they've ever been in…

* * *

 _Xiao Long-Rose Cabin, Patch, Remnant_

After about ten minutes, give or take, Yang and Ruby finally calmed down and gave Manami some room to breathe. Unfortunately, it only lasted a few seconds before she was assaulted with questions from her sisters.

"Where were you?" Ruby asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, and why did you disappear like that?" Yang followed up.

"Where did you get that sword?" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes.

"Of course, you would Ruby," Yang deadpanned.

Manami just raised her arms in defense and said, "Whoa, take it easy. I'll answer those questions and others if you have more, but for now two things need to happen."

"Like what?" Ruby asked out of curiosity.

Slinging her duffle bag over her shoulder once more, Manami answers, "One, I need to head to my room and put away my things, and two, I'll wait until dad and uncle Qrow have their reunion with me before I answer any questions."

"Okay the first reason I can understand but why the second?" Yang asked next.

"If you were put in a situation that raised multiple questions, would you want to answer them once or multiple times?"

Yang simply said, "Good point."

"Speaking of which, where is dad and uncle Qrow?"

Ruby answered for her sister, "They're on a mission to the north of Vale right now and won't be back for another day."

Manami just nodded and began walking to her room upstairs. At the very top, she walked past several rooms and walked straight to a door on the far left. She opened the door to a simple blue, black and white themed room exactly as she left it; Manami wasn't like her sisters who liked a few things that were complex, such as Ruby's affinity for complex hybrid weapons or, if her sister's looks were an obvious tell, the way Yang takes care of her beautiful hair. No, she finds beauty in the simple things; maybe that's why a few older boys at Signal 4 years ago, had a huge crush on her.

Manami tossed her duffle onto her bed and placed her new sword next to her side desk and sat on her bed afterwards. She sighed because she just wanted to answer the questions as soon as possible so rather than just waiting she closed her eyes and used her senses to find her father's and uncle's ki signatures. Manami reached out to the north of Vale and found several travelers in a few areas. Unfortunately, it wasn't until her senses looked over a certain spot that screamed evil that she became worried; at the edge of the grouping of evil intentions were two ki signatures that somewhat matched Yang's and Ruby's but much stronger; however, she sensed that their ki was lower than usual and that the sinister ki was closing in.

Not thinking clearly, she rushed downstairs, unintentionally drawing her sisters' attention.

"Manami, where are you going?!" a concerned Yang asked.

Apparently, she didn't hear and rushed out the front door followed by Yang and Ruby. Once outside, Manami unleashed just enough power to blast off at supersonic speeds, leaving behind Yang and Ruby with shocked expressions…

"What the…?" muttered Yang.

"Manami?" was all Ruby could say as they both watched Manami's azure energy trail disappear.

* * *

 _Abandoned village outskirts, Kingdom of Vale, Remnant_

In the middle of a clearing was a beaten up Taiyang and Qrow, on their knees trying to catch their breath. In front of them were dozens of powered up Grimm that they ran into back at the village. Both Tai and Qrow knew that they were in for a life-threatening battle, however, they didn't expect the Grimm to fire some sort of energy blast at the two; an unexpected occurrence that answered their question of "what happened to the village?" But here they are, on their knees at the mercy of an Alpha Beowolf that stood a few feet away from them both. It opened its mouth to gather up reddish-pink energy into one final energy blast that will end the two hunters in front of it.

Still breathing heavily, Qrow had one thought, _"Is this really how it ends?"_

Tai thought, _"Yang, Ruby I'm sorry, I won't be coming home this time."_

The Alpha unleashed the ki blast at Tai and Qrow who closed their eyes and accepted their fate. A second passed and they didn't feel anything; they opened their eyes and saw that a raven haired young girl wearing blue, black and white clothing, no older than Yang, was effortlessly holding back the blast with nothing but the palm of her right hand. A moment passed and she pushed the ki blast back into the Beowolf which tanked its own blast easily.

Without turning to face them, the girl asked, "You two okay?"

Qrow answered for the both of them, "We're fine kid, but we'd be better knowing that you get out of here alive."

This time the girl turned to Qrow and smiled. Normally, Qrow would say something to get her to back down even though she helped them but this time Qrow was speechless, not because of the girl's confidence but because she looked a lot like…

"Manami?"

Manami's smile only grew brighter before turning back to face the small horde of powered up Grimm in serious manner and telling her uncle, "Don't worry about me, Uncle Qrow, you and dad stay back; I've got this one in the bag."

 **[Music Start - "Dangerous Zone" _Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 OST_ ]**

While Tai and Qrow moved to the other side of the clearing, the horde of Grimm didn't move an inch; they waited for the newcomer to make a move; Manami just stared the super-powered horde down as she dropped into her fighting stance. Nobody moved for a few seconds until two powered up Beowolves lunged at Manami. However, Manami just stopped their claws with her bare hands before pushing them back and delivering a powerful uppercut followed by a literal neck-snapping roundhouse kick to the right Beowolf's head, killing it instantly; not stopping there, Manami vanished and appeared in front of the other Beowolf, hitting it with rapid-fire punches and kicks too fast for the naked eye to see before finishing it off with a Ki blast, effectively wiping it out from existence.

Tai and Qrow witnessed Manami's actions with slack-jawed expressions; they were even more shocked to hear her next word, "Next!"

This prompted the remaining land based Grimm to charge at Manami all at once, while the Nevermores began gathering evil energy into their wings. Manami smiled once more, this time at the approaching horde; just as a few Beowolves were about to lunge at her, Manami vanished again and appeared as she punched or kicked them and disappeared just as fast only to repeat the process with the others. Unfortunately, a few Nevermores had gathered enough energy and flapped their wings once towards Manami's general area and unleashed a volley of energy blasts instead of their usual lance-like feathers, knowing that the Beowolves would be able to tank the bombardment. Of course, Manami just vanished completely out of the area and appeared several feet in front of Tai and Qrow, who are still in a state of shock.

While the Grimm were occupied, Tai finally shook off his stupor and asked, "How are you doing this?"

Manami just replied, "How about we play twenty questions when we're with Yang and Ruby because I know they saw me flying at insane speeds just to get here."

Before Tai could say something more, a Beowolf finally took notice of where Manami is and quickly fired an energy blast from its mouth. Manami just deflected it by back handing it into the ground away from her and her family. Soon the horde regained their bearings and rushed at Manami once more.

Manami just sighed and announced, "I've had my fun, I'm ending this now."

Manami stood up straight, brought the tips of her fingers together to form a triangle-like shape with her hands and began charging her ki into it; this action gained questioning looks from Tai and Qrow.

Qrow asked, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Manami ignored his question and continued concentrating. The horde of Beowolves, joined by the Nevermores, drew closer, making Tai and Qrow grow more worried.

"Manami, they're getting closer!" Tai shouted.

Manami continued charging the attack, which started glowing a bright yellow, blinding both Tai and Qrow. The Grimm however didn't care much and just kept rushing toward the Trio. Unfortunately for the Grimm they never made it; the second they were close enough, Manami shouted the callout of Tien's ultimate technique.

 **"TRI-BEAM, HYAH!"**

Manami unleashed a massive yellow energy wave, completely engulfing the entire horde, vaporizing them into nothingness.

 **[Music End]**

A few seconds passed before the blast died down and when it did, there was nothing… literally nothing left standing from her attack, not even a single tree; even the ground in front of her was about a foot lower. Manami smiled as she turned to her father and uncle; not even a second passed as she was bombarded by the same exact questions that Ruby and Yang asked minus Ruby's weapon question.

"Okay seriously, did I not say that we'll do this when we're with Yang and Ruby; they did also see me do something just as crazy," Manami sighed.

Qrow and Tai gave into her request; Qrow announced, "Well, better start moving, it'll take a few hours to reach Vale and-"

Interrupting Qrow, Manami said, "Actually I've got a faster way, just do me a favor and hold any questions you have until we're back home."

Tai and Qrow nodded.

Manami smiled and said as she turned around, "Okay, both of you place a hand on my shoulders and wait; this will only take a few seconds, I promise."

When she was done talking, Manami closed her eyes, concentrated on locating Ruby and Yang's Ki signatures, and placed her right index and middle fingers on her forehead. Tai and Qrow both faced each other and asked themselves, _"What the hell did we get ourselves into?_ "

They reluctantly did as they were asked. Just as Manami promised it did take only a few seconds as they started vanish, leaving behind the destroyed clearing.

* * *

 _Xiao Long-Rose Cabin, Patch, Remnant, One minute earlier_

Ruby and Yang were in the living room sitting on the couch still trying to comprehend what they just saw Manami do.

"I don't understand; Manami returns then… flies off to who knows where. What is going on?!" Ruby whined.

Yang looked at her sister and answered, "I have no idea but when she gets back she'll give us answers and I'll-"

Yang was interrupted by Tai, Qrow, and Manami appearing in front of them out of nowhere, once again becoming completely shocked at her sister's actions along with Ruby.

Manami sheepishly said, "Hey guys, I'm back… again."

Tai and Qrow took notice of her wording and how she said it. Tai announced, "Manami Aoi, you've got a lot, and we mean a helluva lot of explaining to do young lady."

Manami sat down on a nearby chair and solemnly said, "Of course dad, but let me ask you one thing."

Tai simply nodded at her request.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was an alien?"

Becoming even more shocked at this revelation, Qrow and the others looked at Tai who was now pale, well paler than Ruby ever was, and it was at this moment, Tai knew, he fucked up. All he could say was, "W-Well, I-I uh…"

Qrow looked at Tai, slyly smiled, and asked, "Taiyang Xiao Long, what have you been keeping from us?"

Tai sighed, "Look Manami, Summer and I found you when something fell out of the sky. That something was a space pod of some kind and inside that pod…"

"Was me," Manami finished.

Once again, Tai just nodded.

Yang decided to speak up and ask, "So… do you know what kind of alien are you?"

"YANG!" everyone except Manami shouted.

Manami smiled at this and announced, "No it's alright guys; I actually know the answer to that question."

Once more everyone was shocked, and this time Ruby was the one who voiced their thoughts, "You do?"

"Yep; I'm a Saiyan."

It was now Yang's turn to voice their thoughts, "A Saiyan?"

"Yeah, and before you guys ask, a Saiyan is a powerful race of warriors that basically look like humans, with one trait that would normally categorize us as a Faunus; all Saiyans usually have a tail but I'm guessing mine was cut off way before I arrived on Remnant."

Qrow asked what he and Tai was thinking, "And exactly how do you know all of this?"

Manami sighed, "Well to answer that I have to tell you a story, a story that'll also answer what happened to me and where I was."

Qrow, Tai, Ruby, and Yang listened to Manami's tale of her adventure's as a member of the Time Patrol, Universe 7's guardians of the Timeline. From how she was summoned by Shenron to her first time learning of her abilities to facing down Universe 7's most deadly villains, facing down actual gods, chasing the true time criminals, and eventually how she returned to Remnant.

"So, let me get this straight," Tai began, "You were forcibly teleported to another universe by a wish granting dragon, roped into saving the universe's timeline, found out about Ki or Life energy and at the same time your insanely powerful ability to manipulate it-"

Yang interjected, "Try insanely _broken_ dad."

"-Along with your Saiyan heritage," Tai continued, ignoring Yang, "and continued to help until the threat was ended, then come home after all this time."

Manami simply said, "That about sums it up, yeah."

Qrow scoffed, "And how exactly do you expect us to believe that you can go toe to toe with gods?"

Manami smiled, stood up and stated, "Well I did mention that there was a legend among the Saiyans and I can actually say that the legend is true."

Qrow narrowed his eyes and asked, "What legend?"

Manami's smile grew brighter as she answered, "The Legend of the Super Saiyan."

This grew questioning looks from her family, but Manami continued before they could ask, "I'll spare you guys the details, but a Super Saiyan is basically a type of transformation that multiplies a Saiyan's power by fifty times."

Everyone's eyes went wide and jaws dropped at Manami's statement and they all screamed as louder than when Yang was yelled at, "WHAT?!"

Manami simply put her hands to her ears and said, "Ow…"

Yang, once again, voiced everyone's thoughts, "Can you show us?"

Manami grinned at Yang's request, "Alright but I'm gonna have to keep my power suppressed as much as possible, I don't want to overwhelm you guys or break something just by transforming."

With that Manami stepped back away from any furniture. She closed her eyes to concentrate on suppressing her power as much as possible; when she did that she tapped into her rage to begin the transformation. During this time, the four family members who were watching had noticed that Manami's hair was flashing gold before turning black again. A few seconds passed before a golden aura surrounded Manami and her hair now stayed golden blonde; she opened her eyes to reveal that her onyx eyes were now teal.

Everyone was surprised to see Manami transform into a Super Saiyan for different reasons. Qrow was now beginning to accept the fact that Manami had told them the whole truth, Tai was similar but he was more focused on the fact that Manami was radiating a powerful golden aura and Manami said she was _suppressing_ her power, Ruby just quickly shook off her stupor and was in awe of Manami's display with stars in her eyes.

Yang just smirked and announced, "Even though I'm mad about you stealing my thing, I gotta say you look good as a blonde."

"Thanks Yang," replied Manami as dropped back to her base form, before putting on a nervous smile and asked, "So, you guys believe me now?"

Qrow finally put on a smile and answered, "Before you went Super Saiyan, I only believed part of your story; I mean, going up against beings who have the power to destroy entire worlds and won? Now I know everything you said was true."

Tai gave Manami a comforting smile, "I feel the same way, Manami, but I'm just glad you were able to make it back home."

Yang gave her infamous Xiao Long grin and added, "Hear, hear!"

Ruby however ruined the mood with one question, "I hate to ask this right now Ana but I'm curious, if you defeated beings who can destroy worlds with one Ki blast, does that mean you are also that powerful?"

Everyone looked at Ruby for a second before realizing her logic. Qrow, Tai, and Yang instantly became pale at the thought of Manami having that kind of power.

The girl in question sighed and deadpanned, "Yes Ruby, I'm powerful enough to destroy worlds and, before you ask, I can do it without going Super Saiyan."

If they weren't pale before, everyone became as pale as a ghost when Manami answered.

Tai then realized, "Wait a minute, so that display earlier against that unusual horde of Grimm…"

"I was holding back… a lot," Manami finished.

"Damn," Qrow muttered.

Silence fell amongst the family for several moments before Manami spoke up to lighten the mood, "Okay enough about me; what happened these past four years, anything I need to know?"

Qrow sighed, "We'll talk about that later, for now I've got to report what Tai and I found during our mission."

 _"I also got to report about your new abilities and your heritage kiddo,"_ he thought.

"That's fair; I'm gonna get my things in order in the meantime," Manami stated.

With that Manami went back to her room to get organized while Tai, Ruby, and Yang went to the kitchen to fix up a welcome back dinner. Qrow on the other hand, left the house for his own home whilst typing up the report on his scroll, attaching to it a video recording of Manami's brief battle and an audio recording of their conversation; both were secretly taken without Manami noticing. However, when Qrow sent the report to his friend, it was intercepted and copied without the sender nor the receiver noticing.

* * *

 _Grimmlands, Remnant_

Meanwhile in his private chambers, Demigra was trying to meditate to become more in tune with his new dark powers, powers that grew stronger every day. Unfortunately, his meditation was interrupted when he sensed one of his spies at the entrance to chamber. He announced, "Enter!"

The spy did as he asked and the door opened to reveal a woman in her late twenties with neck-length black hair hair and emerald eyes. This spy wore a skintight dark gray suit that clung to her body without leaving anything to the imagination as well as a mask that covered the lower half of her face. He didn't even give the spy a chance to knock when he announced. She immediately kneeling when she reached the edge of Demigra's meditation ring. Demigra then inquired, "What news do you bring."

The spy announced, "Lord Demigra, I regret to inform you that the Super Grimm you sent, at Lady Salem's request, to eliminate The Cursed Crow and The Elder Sun Dragon were killed."

Demigra's eyes opened as he turned toward his spymaster, "What?! Who dares to interfere?"

"My spies intercepted a report about the Super Grimm; it states that an alien girl was the cause of their destruction."

Demigra's anger slightly spiked as he asked, "What alien race is the girl?"

"The report stated that the girl was a part of a race known as the Saiyans."

Immediately his anger spiked once more, "Who… is… she?"

"Her name is Manami Aoi, my lord."

At this point, his rage was barely contained as he spoke, "Find her, give me her location, and don't you dare come back without it. I want to test her myself; I'm considering the elimination of this first batch of Super Grimm as her first test."

"My lord?"

"If it's indeed the Manami Aoi that I know, then we will need to alter the plan accordingly; for now, this is your assignment: Locate her and report directly to me, do not engage the target under any circumstances and do not breathe a word of this to Salem or her subordinates until I can confirm this. Am I understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

End of Chapter 1

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that escalated quickly! Before anything else, I'm gonna clear up one question that is likely to be asked in the future.**

 **Future Question: Am I gonna nerf the future warrior?**

 **Answer: HELL NO! Since Demigra's working with Salem, the threats are extremely likely to get a buff. Example: The Super Grimm that only Manami is able to defeat. With this in mind, n** **erfing Manami wouldn't make sense at all.**

 **Now that that settled, I'm sure your wondering about what exactly the future warrior is capable of. Here is a short dossier about Manami.**

* * *

 **Name: Manami Aoi**

 **Nickname: Ana**

 **Age: 13 (Beginning of Xenoverse 1), 17 (Post Xenoverse 2/Around the time of RWBYverse Vol 1)**

 **Heritage: Saiyan**

 **Emblem: 4-Star Dragon Ball in Blue and Black colors**

 **Masters: Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Gotenks, Krillin, 18**

 **Ki Techniques known: Kamehameha, Kaioken, Spirit Bomb, Light Grenade, Masenko, Special Beam Cannon, Hellzone Grenade, Tri-beam, Galick Gun, Big Bang Attack, Final Flash, Burning Attack, Finish Buster, Heat Dome Attack, Solar Flare, Super Explosive Wave, Die Die Missile Barrage, Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, Ki Blast Thrust, Spirit Ball, Destructo Disc, Scatter-Kamehameha**

 **Miscellaneous Abilities: Ki sense, Afterimage, Instant Transmission, Telekinesis, Mind-reading, Telepathy, Transmutation (manipulation of an object's molecules such as making impromptu training weights out of clothes)**

 **Transformations: Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2**

 **Max Power level in [each form]: Superior to (Buu Saga) Vegito [Base form], Superior to Super Vegito's power [Super Saiyan], Equal to Mira (XV 2) at full power [Super Saiyan 2]**

 **Semblance: Unknown (But hinted at *WINK WINK*)**

 **Weapon Name: R-Blade**

 **Weapon Type: Heavy one handed sword**

 **Weapon Appearance: Double edged broadsword (Basically looks like the Z-Sword)**

 **To the naked eye Manami's weapon was just a normal sword. However, using materials that his mother had created as well as what the Supreme Kai of Time had given him, Trunks had the sword forged specifically for Manami. Basically, alongside the fact that it was extremely difficult to break, Manami can channel her Ki/Aura into the blade allowing it to cut through most, if not all, metals found on Remnant. Not much else is needed for Manami considering that she can shoot beams and blasts of destruction from the palm of her hands…**

* * *

 **Okay that's it for now. Thank you guys for reading and stay tuned for what happens next on DB: RWBYverse.**

 **Next Chapter: Ruby at VPD? The Unexpected Outcome.**


	3. 1-2: Ruby at VPD?

**A/N: I'm back and as I promised, I have uploaded the next chapter of DB: RWBYverse. I also have also fixed some minor mistakes in the previous chapters as well.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Recent Update log:** **  
8/31/17 - minor grammar fixes  
12/10/17 - minor description updates  
** **8/16/18** **\- minor fixes and opening sequence added.** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs, plotline, and concepts for the story. The rights of both RWBY and anything Dragon Ball (Z, GT, Super) related, including the music that I suggest listening to, go to their respective owners and so on.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ruby at VPD? The Unexpected Outcome

* * *

 _Xiao-Long-Rose Home, Patch, Remnant, One week before the school year begins_

It was an average day in the life of a Huntsman. Training, taking care of your children, training the future protectors of the world; unfortunately for three people, it wasn't an average sparring session. It was Tai, Yang, and Qrow vs. Manami. For the latter, she was having fun while the former was struggling to even land one hit on Manami, even if it was just a love tap.

"You guys okay? We can take a break if you guys like?" a concerned Manami asked.

Surprisingly, a heavily breathing Qrow was the one to announce, "Nah we're good; we can keep this up all day."

Tai and Yang thought the same thing, _"Qrow / Uncle Qrow, you are insane to think that we can fight Manami all day!"_

Manami smirked and stated, "I agree with you two, Qrow is definitely insane to think that way."

Qrow was confused until a shocked Yang and Tai looked at the Saiyan girl and semi-shouted, "Did you just read our minds?!"

Manami grinned and announced, "Yep, it's one of the tricks that I picked up in Universe 7."

Qrow scowled and asked, "I thought you told us all of your abilities?"

Manami smiled, vanished, reappeared behind Qrow, and stated, "If I did, I probably would've broken your mind by now."

Qrow quickly turned and slashed at her, only to hit an afterimage. Manami appeared behind Qrow again, this time leg sweeping him, followed by a knee-kick to his stomach, extending his air time, and finally finishing with a downward smash, sending him to the ground and effectively shattering his Aura. Tai and Yang saw this happen with comically wide eyes.

Yang was the first to shake off her stupor and say, "Okay I think I'm done for today."

Tai, also shaking out of his trance, quickly said, "Me too."

As both Xiao Longs went inside the house, Qrow slowly picked himself off the ground and grunted, "Ugh, damn you pack one hell of a punch, even if you are holding back. I think I'll need to rest for a while."

Manami laughed a little, before reaching into a small brown pouch tied to her belt, took out a small bean, and gave it to Qrow, who had a confused look.

"What's this bean for?" he asked.

"Just eat it, trust me, it'll help," Manami stated.

Qrow reluctantly gave into her request, chewed on it a few times, and swallowed. Qrow's muscles expanded to twice their size then shrunk back to their original size all in two seconds; he instantly felt energized, like he could take on an army. Confused, Qrow opened his mouth to ask what happened, but Manami was already ahead of him.

"Feels good, right? What you just ate was called a Senzu Bean, it is basically a miracle medicine that heals all wounds and restores someone to full health. Cool, huh?"

Qrow smiled and chuckled, "Yeah it is; you know I thought you couldn't surprise me more after what I've already seen, but you still manage to surprise me even now."

"Heh, well believe me, I still got a few more surprises."

"Normally I'd call BS, but after seeing a tiny capsule turn into huge spaceship with a gravity generator that you use for, and I quote, 'training under +1000x Remnant's gravity...'"

"Well my friend told me that the corporation that designed the ship massively upgraded the gravity tech in the last 75 years so now it can go up to about 500,000,000x Remnant's gravity."

"And therein lies my point."

Manami chuckled at the statement before announcing, "Listen I'm gonna stay out here and continue to train, you go and rest up."

Qrow asked, "What kind of training?"

"The kind that focuses on honing your combat senses: Image Training."

"What?"

"Basically, I just sit down, meditate, enter a mental battleground, call to mind whatever enemy I've faced in the past, and beat their ass down."

Qrow was about to say something but the house's front door opened up, revealing Yang and Ruby who looked ready for a trip.

Yang announced, "Hey guys, Ruby and I are going to head to Vale for a few hours; we'll be back at night."

"Okay, but be careful you two," Qrow replied then turned to Manami to ask, "Did you practice with your sword, using what I taught you?"

Manami sighed, "Yeah I did; I incorporated it into part of my gravity training."

"Alright, it's just that I'm still surprised that you managed to learn everything I know about sword play in just two and a half months."

"Uncle Qrow, do I have to remind you that I'm a full-fledged Saiyan warrior? I earned the right to call myself that in the first year I saved Universe 7 and its history, meaning I learned all my martial arts and Ki control skills in just several months and then continued to improve."

"Heh, good point. I'll see ya around, Ana."

That was when everyone went their separate ways. Yang and Ruby sped off to the docks on Yang's bike, Bumblebee, to catch a ship to Vale. Qrow started his walk back to his home. Manami just continued with her training, this time in her mind. Little did they know, well mostly the three sisters that their night was about to get a little more interesting…

* * *

 _Vale, Remnant, an hour after dusk_

 **[Music Start - "This Will Be the Day" _RWBY Vol.1 OST_ ]**

At a Dust shop appropriately named _From Dust Till Dawn_ , Ruby was just browsing the weapon magazines in the back, admiring the articles of weaponry whilst listening to one of her favorite songs… until someone grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around. She saw a mean looking man in black suit and fedora, complete with red shades and tie, gesture to his ear, a sign for her to remove her headphones.

Ruby did so and asked, "Yes?"

The man threatened with a red sword, "I said, 'Hands in the air!'"

Ruby asked, "Are you robbing me?"

"Yes!"

"Oh…"

In one swift movement, too fast for the robber to even react to, Ruby sent him flying to the front of store which drew the attention of his associates. One of them tried to subdue her, instead he was knocked to the ground as Ruby broke through the window. All the robbers looked on, including the leader who wore what looked like guyliner, a white suit jacket, black gloves, pants and shoes, a small grey scarf, and a bowler hat, as Ruby stood up, unfolded her massive scythe, Crescent Rose, and skillfully twirled it around before slamming the blade into ground, an action that screamed "Try something, I dare you," before turning off her music player.

 **[Music End]**

The leader looked to his men and said, "Okay… get her."

The thugs did as they were told, starting the scuffle that would lead to Ruby's fateful meeting…

* * *

 _Xiao-Long-Rose Home, Patch, Remnant, 30 or so minutes later…_

It was quiet throughout the house, something that Tai enjoyed every once in a while, even if he was busy with something at the time. Right now, he was busy preparing for dinner for himself, Manami, and some extra food for when Yang and Ruby return. Just as he got finished making Manami's dinner, the Saiyan girl in question walked into the kitchen / dining room.

"Hey Manami, you finished with… Image Training, I believe you call it?" Tai asked while handing Manami her dinner.

Manami took her plate to the table and answered, "Yeah just got done with Image Training right now, why?"

"Heh, still getting used to the fact that you go through an extremely hardcore training regime that none of us could keep up with."

Manami smiled at her father's words as she ate and thought, _"Not yet anyways…"_

Suddenly Tai's scroll started ringing, which he answered almost immediately when he saw the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

Manami just continued eating but listened to Tai's side of the call.

Tai shouted, "SHE'S WHAT?! Wait you want Manami to…"

Manami's interest was piqued at this point.

Tai sighed, "Alright if it's that important then I'll send her over… yeah goodbye."

The second Tai hung up, Manami asked, "Okay, what's going on?"

Tai gave Manami a hard look and sighed, "Ruby is at the police station in Vale and an old friend of mine is about to meet with her, but for some reason he also wants to meet with you as well."

"Okay, why's Ruby at VPD? And why does your friend want to meet me?"

"Didn't say, just that he wants to meet with you in five minutes."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I suggest you head on over right now."

Manami reluctantly stood up as groans, "Fine, what could go wrong anyways?"

She went out through the front door walked a few feet and then blasted off to Vale. Taiyang witnessed this while he smiled, knowing that she is about to meet the one headmaster she wanted to meet four years ago…

* * *

 _VPD, Vale, Remnant, exactly four minutes later…_

" _Me and my big mouth…"_ Manami thought.

With all her abilities, Manami thought that the most discreet way to reach her destination would to be to fly into an alley near the police station. She did so and had arrived with more than two minutes to spare. However, the second she stepped into the station, she was approached by an officer who asked if her name was Manami Aoi, which she nodded yes to. He told her to follow him, and not wanting to cause trouble, she reluctantly followed; eventually they arrived at an empty interrogation room and the officer told her to wait inside and that someone will speak with her in a minute. Now here she is, sitting behind the table and waiting for whoever needs to speak with her, which thankfully was not a very long wait. The door opened up once more and revealed a blonde woman with glasses who had her hair in a bun, wearing a white blouse, black skirt, black-brown stockings, and black boots with brown heels, as well as holding a data pad and… a riding crop?

"Manami Aoi, I presume?" She asked, keeping a stoic expression.

"Yes; am I in trouble or something?"

"That depends young lady," the woman answered as she pulled up a video on her data pad and placed it in front of Manami, one that shocked even her; the video was of her taking down the abnormal Grimm from a while back.

"About three months ago, give or take, we asked Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long to investigate a disturbance in that specific area. We did not expect these… Super Grimm, as researchers dubbed them, to have powerful capabilities and we certainly did not expect you, someone who is supposed to be dead, to be able to overpower them."

Manami was speechless, she was in a corner and had no idea what to say. She had no choice but to listen to what this woman had to say.

The woman stated as she walked around, "I hope you realize that your actions that night will not be taken lightly young lady; you've put yourself and others in great danger."

"Well what the hell was I supposed to do, let them die?! They're my family for Kami's sake!" Manami snarked.

The blonde interrogator just continued, "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home, with a pat on the back…"

Manami lightly smiled as she thought, _Why does she remind me of Bulma and Chichi?"_

"…and a slap on the wrist!" the woman snapped as she slammed her riding crop on the table, an action that made Manami slightly jump in her seat.

 _"That's why she reminds me of Bulma and Chichi. Great..."_

Continuing on, the blonde stated, "But, there is someone who would like to meet you."

She stepped aside as the door opened once again, allowing a silver-haired man to step inside; upon further inspection, he was wearing glasses, a black suit with a green shirt, and holding a coffee mug and a cane.

The man announced, "Manami Aoi… you've grown so much for a dead girl…"

* * *

 _Next door…_

Ruby was still waiting inside the interrogation room waiting for someone to get her. She had been waiting ever since her meeting with Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, and she wanted to tell her family the news that she got accepted into Beacon two years early. Well it only had been about ten minutes, but she is more impatient than most people believe; luckily, Ruby did not have to wait very long. The door to her interrogation room was finally opened by none other than her big sister, Manami Aoi.

"Ana! Guess what?! I got accepted Beacon!" Ruby exclaimed as she rushed to her sister.

"Nice! I guess that makes the two of us," Manami said casually.

"What?! You also got accepted?!" Ruby semi-shouted.

"Yup! And I believe we should find Yang; she should be the first to know that we got accepted…"

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a spy watched them, learned where they will be going and reported it to Demigra's spymaster in the Grimmlands.

* * *

 _Downtown Nightclub, Vale, Remnant, 10 minutes later_

 **[Music Start - "I Burn (Remix)" _RWBY Vol. 1 OST_ ]**

Yang had one objective tonight, shake down some informants and find information on the one person she's looking for. Unfortunately, this shakedown became fight club in one moment; now here she is, in the middle of a nightclub full of unconscious or barely conscious thugs facing down Junior, the boss of the club, who is holding a rocket launcher.

"You're gonna pay for this," he announced, before firing his launcher, unleashing multiple rockets at once.

Yang back flipped to avoid the initial barrage, some of which impacted where she last stood, then she rolled right to dodge the rest. Junior fired another barrage at Yang; she blasted the missiles with her shot-gauntlets, detonating them before they reached her. Junior shifted his weapon to club form before leaping through the smoke cloud and swung at Yang three times. She blocked the first two strikes, but the third forced her back a few feet; Junior followed up with another swing. Yang blocked again, but this time, it sent her flying into nearby glass furniture.

Junior smirked at what he'd done, but it was short-lived. Yang slowly stood up and as she did her hair began glowing; Yang smiled as she slammed her fists together, causing a fiery aura to surround her, a sign that she is unleashing more power before she charged at him. Junior switched his weapon back to launcher form and fired two more rockets only for Yang to sidestep them both as she got closer. Junior switched back to his club to better defend himself; the second Yang was close enough, he gave a few swings but missed. Yang took this chance to counter attack and hit him with a left hook, then a right hook, and repeated a few more times before Yang's eyes turned form lilac to red and she hit Junior one last time with a powerful right hook, breaking his weapon and sending him flying towards some stairs.

Junior quickly recovered as soon as he hit the ground; he looked at his broken weapon then his right hand to see that he is holding some of Yang's hair and smiled. The blonde in question saw this and was instantly enraged; she unleashed her every ounce of power, breaking every single glass object in the club, and charged at Junior one last time. To say that Junior was terrified was understatement; unfortunately, he couldn't do anything since Yang threw her strongest haymaker, which connected with Juniors face and the force of it broke all the club's windows and sent him flying through one of them.

 **[Music End]**

Yang quickly jumped through the same window to talk to him one last time but stopped when someone asked…

"Yang? Is that you?"

She looked up to see two familiar girls, one wearing blue and white, and the other black and red.

"Oh, hey Ruby, Ana!"

Ruby asked, "What are you doing here?"

Yang remarked, "It's a long story; what are you two doing here?"

Manami smiled and answered, "Long story short, Ruby and I got accepted into Beacon!"

* * *

 _Airship to Beacon, Remnant, One Week later…_

"Oh, I can't believe that both my sisters are going to beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang exclaimed as she bear-hugged her younger sister.

As she was being crushed, Ruby managed to utter, "Please stop."

Manami just chuckled at the scene.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang praised.

Manami added, "We both are, Ruby."

Ruby lightly smiled but said, "Really, guys, it was nothing."

Yang just smiled and kept the praising her, "What do you mean? It was incredible!"

"I agree; someone your age facing off against one of Vale's most wanted, as well as someone powerful to counter a huntress's every move and block sniper rounds with nothing but her bare hands, is nothing to laugh at," Manami added.

"Yeah, everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees," Yang finished.

Ruby frowned and said, "I don't wanna be the 'bee's knees,' okay? I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

Manami noticed her reaction and asked, "What's wrong Ruby?"

"Yeah, aren't you excited?" Yang followed up.

"Of course, I'm excited…" Ruby replied, "I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Manami shook her head, smiled, and countered, "Ruby there's nothing wrong with being special; I mean, look at me! I have years of actual combat experience and I barely had any formal combat training. I'm just as special as you are Ruby and so is everyone else here, after all only a select few can enter such a prestigious academy."

Ruby smiled but before she could say anything they heard a news report on the holovision, "… The robbery was led by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." A mug shot of a man with orange hair and green eyes, wearing a white coat, appeared before the reporter continued, "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

The news switched to a woman with lavender hair, appropriately named Lisa Lavender, who began her report, showing a photo of a Faunus labor protest followed by the White Fang emblem, "Thank you Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…"

A recording of a huntress, the same one that interrogated Ruby and Manami, overridden the feed to greet the future students, "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

Yang asked, "Who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

The recording of Glynda announced, "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!"

Manami whispered to Ruby, "Told you."

The recording continued, "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The recording ended and faded to reveal a beautiful scene of the island of Patch.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby giddily announced.

The three took in the scene for several moments before Ruby said, "I guess home isn't too far after all!

Yang corrected, "Beacon's our home now."

Manami thought to herself, _"Here we go again, spending the next four years at my home away from my home."_

However, the moment was ruined when they heard groaning to their right. A blonde knight looked like he was trying not to vomit with very little success; he shortly ran off past the three sisters to search for a suitable container to spill his guts into, literally.

Yang stated, "Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone."

Ruby added, "It was a nice moment while it lasted."

"I wonder who we're gonna meet," Yang said.

"I just hope there better than 'Vomit Boy,'" Ruby said before semi-screaming, "Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!"

The aforementioned blonde started shaking it off and repeated, "Gross, gross, gross…"

Manami backed up and shouted, "Yang! Stop! You're going to get puke on me!"

Ruby followed her sister's example but yelled, "Get away, get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

This continued for a while until they almost arrived, preparing for their first day at Beacon…

* * *

 **[Music Start – "This Will be the Day" _RWBY Volume 1 OST_ \- Performed by Casey Lee Williams]**

As the theme starts to build up to the first lyrics, several words appeared in a black background, stating:

 _ **Dragon of Beacon presents**_

Shortly after, the words and the black background faded to show a figure with a red cape and hood on a cliffside with the full moon above the person; their cape billowing in the wind and as it did, the end of their cape had rose petals flying out of it. The next shot revealed the figure to be a girl who was wearing black and red clothing beneath the hood and was kneeling in front of a gravestone.

 **They see you as small and helpless**  
 **They see you as just a child**

As the lyrics began, the girl soon looked up to see that behind the grave was a figure wearing a white hood and cape whose billowing cape was turning into rose petals at the end and another girl with long raven colored hair, wearing a white shirt underneath her simple blue Gi with a matching blue skirt. However it was soon revealed that there was no one underneath the white hood and cape as if there was a ghost while the girl in blue was merely transparent.

 **Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild**

The white hood and cape then faded away into rose petals while the girl in blue simply disappeared, floating past the girl in the red hood who continued to look at where the figures were. The final shot showed that the moon was also turning into rose petals before the screen went white.

 **Prepare for your greatest moment**

On the first "Prepare", the red-hooded girl then dashed across the screen in a blur leaving behind rose petals, which in turn revealed the title of the series.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

 **Prepare for your finest hour**

On the second "prepare", the title faded away to show Weiss, who was currently under a spotlight.

 **The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower**

The scene quickly changed to show Blake on a tree branch somewhere in the Forest of Forever Fall. Moments later she vanished but in her place was a white outline of a mask very familiar to her; once more the scene changed to show Yang looking at an image on her scroll before she looks up in determination. She was then seen revving up her motorcycle, Bumblebee, doing a quick 180 and leaving in hurry as she does a wheelie, leaving behind tire smoke causing the screen to fade to white.

 **We are lightning**

As the next set of lyrics begin, a Nevermore flies over an army of various Grimm before the scene changes again on the lyric "lightning" to reveal Roman Torchwick with a bunch of black suited henchmen behind him before the scene caught fire as it faded away.

 **Straying from the thunder**

We go through the fire to reveal a woman in red dress whose face is hidden by shadows with her Amber eyes clearly visible; she was flanked by four silhouettes. One was a young man, another a young woman, while another was of a taller muscular man, and the last being another young woman with some kind of staff.

 **Miracles of ancient wonder**

The scene changed once more to reveal that the first girl from earlier was Ruby who was currently flanked by Weiss, Blake, and Yang and all of them were surrounded by Grimm while a large sphere of darkness hovered above them.

 **This will be the day we've waited for**

As the first part of the chorus begins, Ruby turned around before she moved to block some kind of attack; the sphere of darkness crashed down from above, causing a powerful shockwave and forcing Weiss, Blake and Yang to dodge and move toward Ruby. The four quickly recovered before the girl in the blue Gi joined them, revealing herself to be Manami Aoi, as she dropped down from above and dashed toward the incoming darkness with the four girls quickly joining her.

 **This will be the day we open up the door**

The scene then changed once again, showing a large statue in the middle of a courtyard which depicts a Huntsman and Huntress with a young man with blonde hair wearing some armor looking up at the statue.

 **I don't wanna hear your absolution**

The young man was soon revealed to be Jaune before a hand was then placed on his shoulder before he looked to his left to see Pyrrha.

 **Hope you're ready for a revolution**

The scene reveals Ren and Nora standing next to him before it changed once again.

 **Welcome to a world of new solutions**  
 **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution**

The next scene started to pan out to reveal Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch on the bow of a transport class airship joined by Manami Aoi who is leaning on the safety rail.

 **In time**

The shot then fades to show a black background with Ruby and her red rose emblem behind her, followed by Weiss brandishing her rapier, Myrtenaster, with her elegant snowflake emblem behind her.

 **Your heart will open minds**

Next was Blake preparing to unsheathe her weapon, Gambol Shroud, with her black flower emblem behind her.

 **A story will be told**

She was quickly followed by Yang and her burning heart emblem, finishing off with Manami opening her eyes as she stops meditating with her emblem of a blue four-star dragon ball behind her.

 **And victory is in a simple soul**

The scene changes one last time to show the entrance of Beacon Academy with Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch in front of the doors; the camera pans outward to Jaune sheepishly scratching his head, Pyrrha with her weapon Miló on her shoulder, Nora being her carefree self with Ren close by. Yang was shown to be standing confidently and winking, Blake on guard with her hand on the handle on Gambol Shroud, and Weiss standing with her hand on Myrtenaster's guard. The final shot is of Ruby twirling Crescent Rose and Manami twirling her sword, R-Blade, before slamming it into the ground fading into a black background; in between the two girls and their weapons was once again the title of the series before completely fading to black.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

 **[Music End]**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay first off, I'll apologize for leaving out two of the most iconic scenes in RWBY's very first episode, but I had to since this story focuses more on Manami, even though it runs in parallel with the original story up to a certain point. Let's be honest though, we already know what happens, and we don't need to rehash a lot of the scenes now do we, just a handful of them.**

 **Second, if you noticed during the interrogation scene, Manami mentions Bulma and Chichi. Before any of guys ask, yes she did meet them sometime before she returned to Remnant. You will know why in future chapters.**

 **Anyways, thanks again for reading, leave reviews of what you guys thought and so I can improve the story, and stay tuned for what happens next on Dragon Ball: RWBYverse.**

 **Next Chapter: Fated Gathering! The Shining Beacon.**


	4. 1-3: The Shining Beacon

**A/N: Another chapter is here! The only things I've got to say this time are that I've went back and cleaned up some things in chapter 2 a few small things but they help.**

 **Recent update log:** **  
** **8/31/17 - character description updates  
12/25/17 - minor grammar fixes  
** **8/16/18** **\- minor fixes and opening sequence added.**

 **Now as always, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs, plotline, and concepts for the story. The rights of both RWBY and anything Dragon Ball (Z, GT, Super) related, including the music that I suggest listening to, go to their respective owners and so on.**

* * *

 **[Music Start – "This Will be the Day" _RWBY Volume 1 OST_ \- Performed by Casey Lee Williams]**

As the theme starts to build up to the first lyrics, several words appeared in a black background, stating:

 _ **Dragon of Beacon presents**_

Shortly after, the words and the black background faded to show a figure with a red cape and hood on a cliffside with the full moon above the person; their cape billowing in the wind and as it did, the end of their cape had rose petals flying out of it. The next shot revealed the figure to be a girl who was wearing black and red clothing beneath the hood and was kneeling in front of a gravestone.

 **They see you as small and helpless**  
 **They see you as just a child**

As the lyrics began, the girl soon looked up to see that behind the grave was a figure wearing a white hood and cape whose billowing cape was turning into rose petals at the end and another girl with long raven colored hair, wearing a white shirt underneath her simple blue Gi with a matching blue skirt. However it was soon revealed that there was no one underneath the white hood and cape as if there was a ghost while the girl in blue was merely transparent.

 **Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild**

The white hood and cape then faded away into rose petals while the girl in blue simply disappeared, floating past the girl in the red hood who continued to look at where the figures were. The final shot showed that the moon was also turning into rose petals before the screen went white.

 **Prepare for your greatest moment**

On the first "Prepare", the red-hooded girl then dashed across the screen in a blur leaving behind rose petals, which in turn revealed the title of the series.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

 **Prepare for your finest hour**

On the second "prepare", the title faded away to show Weiss, who was currently under a spotlight.

 **The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower**

The scene quickly changed to show Blake on a tree branch somewhere in the Forest of Forever Fall. Moments later she vanished but in her place was a white outline of a mask very familiar to her; once more the scene changed to show Yang looking at an image on her scroll before she looks up in determination. She was then seen revving up her motorcycle, Bumblebee, doing a quick 180 and leaving in hurry as she does a wheelie, leaving behind tire smoke causing the screen to fade to white.

 **We are lightning**

As the next set of lyrics begin, a Nevermore flies over an army of various Grimm before the scene changes again on the lyric "lightning" to reveal Roman Torchwick with a bunch of black suited henchmen behind him before the scene caught fire as it faded away.

 **Straying from the thunder**

We go through the fire to reveal a woman in red dress whose face is hidden by shadows with her Amber eyes clearly visible; she was flanked by four silhouettes. One was a young man, another a young woman, while another was of a taller muscular man, and the last being another young woman with some kind of staff.

 **Miracles of ancient wonder**

The scene changed once more to reveal that the first girl from earlier was Ruby who was currently flanked by Weiss, Blake, and Yang and all of them were surrounded by Grimm while a large sphere of darkness hovered above them.

 **This will be the day we've waited for**

As the first part of the chorus begins, Ruby turned around before she moved to block some kind of attack; the sphere of darkness crashed down from above, causing a powerful shockwave and forcing Weiss, Blake and Yang to dodge and move toward Ruby. The four quickly recovered before the girl in the blue Gi joined them, revealing herself to be Manami Aoi, as she dropped down from above and dashed toward the incoming darkness with the four girls quickly joining her.

 **This will be the day we open up the door**

The scene then changed once again, showing a large statue in the middle of a courtyard which depicts a Huntsman and Huntress with a young man with blonde hair wearing some armor looking up at the statue.

 **I don't wanna hear your absolution**

The young man was soon revealed to be Jaune before a hand was then placed on his shoulder before he looked to his left to see Pyrrha.

 **Hope you're ready for a revolution**

The scene reveals Ren and Nora standing next to him before it changed once again.

 **Welcome to a world of new solutions**  
 **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution**

The next scene started to pan out to reveal Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch on the bow of a transport class airship joined by Manami Aoi who is leaning on the safety rail.

 **In time**

The shot then fades to show a black background with Ruby and her red rose emblem behind her, followed by Weiss brandishing her rapier, Myrtenaster, with her elegant snowflake emblem behind her.

 **Your heart will open minds**

Next was Blake preparing to unsheathe her weapon, Gambol Shroud, with her black flower emblem behind her.

 **A story will be told**

She was quickly followed by Yang and her burning heart emblem, finishing off with Manami opening her eyes as she stops meditating with her emblem of a blue four-star dragon ball behind her.

 **And victory is in a simple soul**

The scene changes one last time to show the entrance of Beacon Academy with Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch in front of the doors; the camera pans outward to Jaune sheepishly scratching his head, Pyrrha with her weapon Miló on her shoulder, Nora being her carefree self with Ren close by. Yang was shown to be standing confidently and winking, Blake on guard with her hand on the handle on Gambol Shroud, and Weiss standing with her hand on Myrtenaster's guard. The final shot is of Ruby twirling Crescent Rose and Manami twirling her sword, R-Blade, before slamming it into the ground fading into a black background; in between the two girls and their weapons was once again the title of the series before completely fading to black.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

 **[Music End]**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fated Gathering! The Shining Beacon.

* * *

 _Beacon Academy landing pad, Vale, Remnant, Universe 13, Age 853_

The airship finally began its docking sequence at Beacon's landing pad; once docked the doors opened to let the occupants out. The first was the blonde knight, who finally found a trash can and puked his guts out into it. Meanwhile the three sisters walked out of the airship for several moments before stopping to admire the sight of Beacon.

"Wowwwwwwwww…" Yang and Ruby said in awe, while Manami admired the view in silence.

In front of them was a classical yet modern looking castle-like academy. Down the pathway they were on was a statue of a Huntsman and Huntress standing over a creature of Grimm. Surrounding the statue were several trees with red leaves; around all of it was large pond. All the way in the back was massive structures touching the skies including Beacon Tower.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang stated.

But Ruby wasn't paying attention; she was more interested in the people passing by, specifically what they were carrying; in other words, Ruby was gushing about people's weapons, chibi style.

"Ooh! Ooh! Sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!"

Yang grabbed Ruby's hood and pulled her closer to both her and Manami.

"Ow, Ow…" Ruby whined.

"So, I'm guessing Ruby's weapon fetish has gotten worse over the last four years?" Manami asked Yang quietly.

"You have no idea…" Yang deadpanned before talking to Ruby, "Take it easy, little sister. They're just weapons."

Ruby looked at Yang and corrected her, "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Ooh, they're so cool!"

"She's got a point Yang, about the 'extension of ourselves' part," Manami added.

Yang ignored that and said to Ruby, "Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby promptly unfolded her weapon to its scythe form, hugged it, and said, "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. But better."

Manami whispered to Yang, "Should I be worried?"

"Is that even a question?" Yang deadpanned once again before pulling Ruby's hood down and asked, "Ruby, come on, why don't you try making some friends of your own?"

"But why would I need friends when I have you two?" Ruby asked.

Before Manami could answer, people showed up behind Yang out of nowhere and Yang announced quickly as they raced away, "Well… Actually,myfriendsareherenow. Gottagocatchup. 'Kay,C'ya,Bye!"

This caused Ruby to spin and get dizzy. She shout-asked during her dizziness, "Wait! Where are you going? Aren't we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? …Do we have dorms?"

Ruby finally stopped spinning, fell backwards onto something, and said to no one in particular, "I don't know what I'm doing…"

White luggage flew everywhere and the person they belonged to shouted, "What are you doing!?

Ruby slowly picked herself up and said, "Sorry."

Manami witnessed this but decided to let it all play out.

The person who was yelling turned out to be a young girl, standing over Ruby, who is pale skinned with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is an intricate snowflake emblem. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. The girl remarked harshly, "Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

Ruby didn't know what to say, so she just began picking up the luggage to put it back but the white-haired girl grabbed it and yelled, "Gimme that!"

She opened the case and continued her rant, "This is Dust, mined and purified, from the Schnee Quarry."

Ruby was still picking herself off the ground and was still at loss for words, but the person ranting didn't let up as she grabbed a vial of Dust, closed the case, and waved the vial around, which spread a cloud of the substance to fill the air, "What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, energy!"

Ruby was now on her feet and unknowingly inhaled some of the volatile substance, showing the tell-tale signs that she was about to sneeze.

Manami noticed this and finally spoke up, "Uh… miss?"

The ranting girl ignored her and continued, "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in?"

Manami tried again, "Miss?"

The girl ignored her once more and continued to lay into Ruby, letting one more cloud of Dust loose with a wave, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ruby's sinuses could not take it anymore and she sneezed into the cloud of dust, causing it to explode and unleashed fire, ice, and lightning. The vial of Dust flew through the air and landed next to a girl in mostly black clothing, who was reading a book. She picked it up, looked at the vial, heard someone shouting, and looked in the direction of the three girls.

"Unbelievable!" the white-clad girl shouted, "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!

Ruby was twiddling her fingers and apologized, "I'm really, really sorry!"

"Ugh! You complete, dolt!" the snobby girl in white ranted once more, "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well… I…" Ruby began.

Unfortunately the girl in white wasn't done, "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So, watch where you're going!"

At this point, Manami was getting pissed to the point where her veins were showing on her forehead; she finally stepped in and snapped, "That's enough out of you!"

The white-clad girl finally turned to Manami and irately said, "Butt out! This has nothing to do with you!"

Manami countered angrily, "It has everything to do with me! You were yelling at my sister non-stop, not even giving a chance to explain herself!"

"Your sister?" the girl asked in slight shock.

"Yes! My sister apologized to you, yet you ignored it and continued ranting about something that is barely relevant, while waving a _loosely_ capped vial of Dust in her face!"

"Excuse me, I…"

"Shut up! I'm not finished! If you hadn't waved that vial around in the first place, I wouldn't be chewing your ass out for yelling at my sister about something that was also partially your fault! So, if I were you, I wouldn't place all of the blame on one person and accept responsibility, princess!" As if on cue, Manami's onyx eyes flashed teal for a second, something that unnerved the slightly ashamed white-clad girl.

Just then a voice corrected, "It's Heiress, actually."

All three girls turned to the direction of the voice to see a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem, which depicts some kind of flower, is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. She walked up to them with the Dust vial in hand, announcing who the girl in white is, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

The now named Weiss smiled arrogantly, instantly forgetting the lecture she received, and stated, "Finally, some recognition!"

The girl in black continued, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss was now fuming with anger as she spoke, "What- How dare-! The nerve of-!"

Manami smirked at the burn and Ruby was chuckling at Weiss's reaction. Weiss finally had enough, grabbed the vial from the girl's hand, and stormed off.

Ruby yelled to Weiss, "I promise that I'll make this up to you!"

Weiss didn't hear it through her anger and kept walking.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day," Ruby sighed, then turned to her to ask the name of the black-clad girl, but saw that she was also walking away. Manami however, felt something off about the girl; her Ki was similar to that of a human's but it felt a little more animalistic in nature... like the Ki signatures of a Faunus. Manami thought, _"Could she be...?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a thud; Manami quickly turned to Ruby to see that she was lying on her back and hear her announce to no one in particular, "Welcome to Beacon…"

Just then, someone offered her a hand and greeted, "Hey…"

Ruby looked up to see a blonde knight who said, "I'm Jaune."

The young Rose took his hand, stood up and answered with her own name, "Ruby."

Upon closer inspection, Jaune is a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blonde hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. Jaune has elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sheathed sword is strapped to his left hip.

Jaune turned to the Saiyan girl and asked, "And you are?"

Manami answered, "Manami, but my friends and family call me Ana."

Ruby thought for a second before saying, "Hey, aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship."

"Ugh… don't remind me," Jaune sighed.

Ruby and Jaune started walking toward the academy; they took several steps before Ruby noticed that Manami wasn't following. She turned around and asked, "Aren't you coming, Ana?"

Manami smiled to Ruby and said, "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up!"

Jaune and Ruby shrugged and left her behind for reasons unknown. Manami however sighed and fell into deep thought remembering her conversation with the headmaster of Beacon a week ago…

A memory of a voice announced, _"But, there is someone who would like to meet you."_

 _ **Flashback: One week ago** , VPD interrogation room, Vale, Remnant_

The blonde interrogator, now known as Glynda Goodwitch, stepped aside to allow a silver-haired man to step inside the interrogation room where Manami was being questioned; upon further inspection, he was wearing glasses, a black suit with a green shirt, and holding a coffee mug and a cane.

The man announced, _"Manami Aoi… you've grown so much for a dead girl…"_

Manami remarked, _"Well, I wasn't really dead, just missing."_

" _I see,"_ the man said before asking, _"Well then, where did you learn how to do this?_

He gestured to the Datapad in front of Manami, which was still playing a video loop of her decimating the Super Grimm.

" _You wouldn't believe me If I told you_ ," Manami answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

" _Oh? Then would you mind telling me what this entails?_ " the male interrogator said whilst pulling up a recording of her explaining to her family about what happened to her in the past four years.

Shocked, Manami asked, _"Where did you get that recording?"_

The man smiled and said, _"From a dusty old crow."_

Manami was wide-eyed for a second as she realized what he meant before facepalming and muttered, _"Damn it Uncle Qrow."_

The man straightened himself before asking, _"Now then can you clarify a few things for us?"_

Manami sighed, _"What do you wish to know?"_

" _How exactly are you able to do all of this? From vanishing to floating to vaporizing the Super Grimm with some kind of energy blast?"_

" _Everything I did was possible because I learned how to manipulate a power inside me known as Ki."_

" _Ki? What is that, exactly?"_

" _Ki is also known as life energy."_

Both Glynda and the silver-haired man, was shocked to hear this; Glynda asked, _"Wouldn't that shorten your life-span?"_

Manami shook her head and said, _"It regenerates after resting for a while; the only time it's dangerous is when you use too much at once, which can leave you vulnerable to a killing blow or, if you take too far, it can kill you."_

" _How powerful is Ki anyways?"_ the Glynda fired another question.

Manami simply says, _"That depends on the person who is trained to use this power._ "

Realizing there's more to Ki than they originally thought the silver-haired man asked, _"Can you explain the training to us? Maybe name some skills that can be obtained? Perhaps even give us a few examples of how powerful this ability is from your experience, maybe from a novice user to a master?"_

Manami nodded, _"After learning the basics of Ki control, you need to condition yourself to make your Ki more powerful; in simple terms, you need to wear training weights while doing even the simplest of motions."_

Both interrogators understood this concept; the man motioned for Manami to continue.

Manami stated, _"In addition to having enhanced capabilities, your senses can be tuned to detect the Ki signatures of other beings, even the soulless creatures of Grimm."_

" _How is that possible?"_ The silver-haired interrogator asked.

" _While it's true that the Grimm lack souls, they are still alive in a sense and thus possess a form of life energy, Ki; their Ki signatures however will be radically different and will give you a sense of extreme sinister or malicious intent rather than the more neutral Ki signatures of Humans and Faunus," Manami explained._

" _That is certainly enlightening,"_ The man stated.

" _This 'Ki sense' of yours must be extremely useful to have," Glynda added._

 _Manami nodded before announcing, "Your other question, however, is partially irrelevant to how powerful the ability to manipulate Ki is."_

Glynda asked, _"How so?"_

Manami answered, _"The ranks for Ki users correlate to that of a martial artist. The more they learn, the more powerful the Ki user is. However even if you have all the knowledge for Ki control, you're limited to the amount of Ki in your body."_

" _What are trying to say?"_ The male interrogator asked.

" _I'm saying that the question you should be asking is 'What is the potential of a Ki user?' And the answer to that question, and I wish I was joking about this, is that the potential of a Ki user is practically limitless."_

Both were now shocked; Glynda asked, _"Can you clarify that a little more?"_

" _Yes, but don't interrupt me when I do, please,"_ Manami sighed.

Both interrogators nodded.

" _A Ki user can destroy thick walls of any kind of material, or at the very least, punch a hole in said wall with a Ki Blast to start, ramp up their training a bit and they can destroy a large building or a chunk of a mountain. From there, a lengthy training period will give the power to easily level a large city, possibly even entire mountains. Train more, and you have a Ki user that can level entire_ countries _with a weak Ki blast, but if they concentrate it with all of their power, well, say 'goodbye' to Remnant, because a Ki blast that powerful can destroy_ worlds _. And yes, their power can keep growing further than that; I'd say more but you get the idea. After all, if you listened to the audio recording, I did face a destroyer god if you recall."_

Both the silver-haired man and Glynda were visibly pale when the explanation was finished, the latter more so than the former.

The man shook off his shock and said, _"Well then, moving on. Since we already know your background already, we just want ask a few more questions. All of them relating to the Super Saiyan transformation. But first can you give us a demonstration."_

Manami nodded, _"Like I told my family, I'll have to keep my power suppressed so you don't get overwhelmed and so I don't break anything just from transforming. I don't want the whole station to know about my power"_

Like last time, she stood up away from all furnishings. She closed her eyes to concentrate on suppressing her power; when that was done, she tapped into her rage once more, an action which was barely visible to her interrogators. They noticed Manami's hair flashed back and forth between its natural raven color and golden blonde. Moments later, the golden aura of the transformation surrounded Manami once more; when she opened her eyes, they were teal instead of their usual onyx color.

" _Impressive, you can actually feel and see the power you radiate, Miss Aoi,"_ the silver-haired male commented.

Manami said as she dropped the form, _"Ask your questions, I know you have at least three."_

Glynda asked all of the questions, _"What are the factors for achieving such a transformation? How powerful is it? And are there any levels beyond it? If so, what levels have you achieved?"_

"I probably shouldn't tell them about Super Saiyan God and the levels beyond that, at least not yet," Manami thought before she said _,_ " _In that exact order, the three key factors are extreme rage, the pain of loss, and the need for power. That is all I will say for how to achieve it, because how I achieved the transformation myself is very personal."_

They both nodded, _"Fair enough."_

Manami continued, _"The transformation multiplies a Saiyan's power by fifty times. As for the levels beyond it, there are two more levels to the transformation that I could possibly obtain, 3 if I had a tail and if Remnant didn't have a broken moon; for simplicity's sake, they're called Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, the one that is currently not possible for me to obtain simply called Super Saiyan 4. The key factors to achieving 2 and 3 are the same as the first while Super Saiyan 4 requires total control over another transformation that is very dangerous, but as I said it isn't possible without a tail and with a broken moon. So far, I've only achieved the first and second levels."_

" _Thank you, Miss Aoi," said the man before asking, "Before I go, do you have any idea who I am?"_

" _If memory serves, you're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy,"_ Manami answered.

Ozpin nodded and said, _"I have a proposition for an experienced warrior such as yourself. I'd like to hire you as a part time student counselor and T.A. for your combat class; you will be elevated to an honorary huntress for now and receive a smaller pay than what the full-time employees of Beacon until you graduate. Do you accept?"_

Manami smiled, not at the thought of getting paid, but at the thought of helping the other students of Beacon while continuing her own education. She answered, _"I accept."_

Ozpin smiled and said, _"You will still have to go through initiation, though for all intents and purposes, it's more of an exhibition for you and will be given a different task. For now, your task for when you first arrive at Beacon is to discreetly observe the students and how they act; most importantly, let no one know of your true role an 'initiate.' You will be given a list of students that are top priority. You will receive further instructions when the orientation ceremony is finished. Understood?"_

Manami nodded in acknowledgment to Ozpin. However, everything began to fade away as she pulled herself from the memory and returned to the present reality…

 _ **Present Time:** Beacon Academy grounds_

Manami opened her eyes and sighed. After a few moments, she vanished and zipped toward the main hall at insanely fast speeds, so fast that the naked eye could not track any movement.

* * *

 _Beacon's Main Hall_

Jaune and Ruby, finally arrive at the Main Hall for orientation and when they went inside, they found that it was packed. Ruby barely even moved several steps inside before she heard…

"Ruby! Over here!"

The young Rose looked in the direction of the voice to find Yang.

"I saved you a spot!" Yang called out as she waved.

Ruby turned to Jaune and stated, "Hey, I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!"

She ran off just as Jaune yelled out, "Hey wait!"

Too late; seeing that Ruby's now with her sister, Jaune groaned, "Ugh great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

He walked off, oblivious to the fact that a redheaded girl was watching him. The girl had her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wears light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. The girl had a top that consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It was quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also had riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, indicating heavy stitching. The bottom layer was a low bronze V-neck She wears an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that wrapped around her skirt. She also had armor. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

Anyways, Yang and Ruby stood in silence before the former asked, "How's your first day going, little sister?"

Ruby scowled at the question immediately; she faced Yang and semi-screamed, "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?"

Slightly concerned, Yang commented, "Yikes. Meltdown already?"

Ruby angrily corrected her, "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school… There was a fire… and I think some ice."

Yang grinned and asked, "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed. And then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby explained, but was so oblivious that she didn't realize that the very girl that she was talking about was right behind her.

"You!" Weiss yelled.

Ruby comically jumped into Yang's arms, bridal style, while Yang winced at what was happening. Ruby whined, "Oh god, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss finished.

With wide-eyes, Yang looked at her sister and stated, "Oh my god, you really exploded."

As Ruby climbed back down from her sister's arms, she explained, "It was an accident! It was an accident!"

Weiss simply took out a pamphlet that was labeled _Dust for Dummies and other Inadequate Individuals_ and shoved it into Ruby's face.

"What's this?" Ruby asked.

Weiss simply stated, "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company Product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field."

This all simply sounded like rapid-fire gibberish to Ruby, who could only manage to utter, "Uhhh…"

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

Ruby answered nervously, "Absolutely!"

Weiss shoved the pamphlet into Ruby's hands and said, "Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

Yang rubbed the back of her head and finally spoke up, "Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot! Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby said slightly relieved, before turning to Weiss, extending her arm for a handshake and reintroducing herself, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

The Heiress simply raised her arms and said in a mocking manner, "Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!"

Weiss point her thumb behind her, specifically at Jaune who took notice at what Weiss said.

The sarcasm flew over Ruby's head as she asked brightly, "Oh wow, really?"

Weiss frowned, blinked, and waited a full second, before answering, "No."

Suddenly, feedback ringing through the speakers caught everyone's attention. They all looked to the stage as the headmaster began the orientation ceremony, "I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy… in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Yang messed with her hair a bit as she, Weiss, and Ruby all look at each other curiously at Ozpin's speech. Ozpin walked away and it was Glynda's turn to speak, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

Yang voiced everyone's thoughts, "He seemed kind of off. It's almost like he wasn't even there."

Jaune suddenly appeared beside the three, announcing to Weiss who facepalmed, "I'm a natural blonde you know!"

The doors finally opened and students started leaving to gather their belongings. Ignoring the "natural blonde," Weiss just followed the other students' examples.

However, Ruby looked around before asking, "Hey Yang, did you happen to see Ana?"

"No I thought she was with you," Yang answered.

"Oh well, I guess we'll see her at the ballroom for when we sleep," Ruby stated happily as she turned to leave, quickly followed by Yang.

Soon the whole Main Hall was empty, leaving Professors Goodwitch and Ozpin alone… almost.

"You can come out now!" Ozpin announced.

Manami floated down onto the stage right in front of them. Both professors were no longer surprised by the Saiyan's abilities.

Manami complimented, "Interesting speech professor, I believe as the saying goes, 'Truer words have never been spoken.'"

"Well said," remarked Ozpin, "What did think of our initiates thus far?"

The Saiyan gathered her thoughts before answering, "It's just as you predicted; each student on the top priority list has great potential, especially my sisters and Jaune, though the some are going to be tough to work with, like Ms. Schnee with her snobby attitude, Ms. Belladonna with her quiet demeanor, and Ms. Valkyrie with her hyperactive antics."

Ozpin nodded, "My thoughts exactly."

Ozpin turned to Professor Goodwitch and nodded; she returned the gesture, before facing Manami and stated, "Miss Aoi, your instructions now are to continue observing them, see if there's anything that you can note for future reference for when initiation is over. Stay out of sight, and report to Beacon cliffs at 9 am tomorrow in your combat gear, you will receive further instruction upon arrival."

Manami nodded and then vanished to complete her task. Nothing interesting happened that night however, other than seeing Jaune in a onesie, Yang and Ruby making one new friend out of Blake Belladonna, the girl in black… sort of, a fight between the siblings, and another argument with the Ice Queen. Manami watched this all happen from the comfort of the upper level of the ballroom. She was happy that Ruby was making new friends. As everyone fell asleep, Manami was the last one awake, thinking about two things. The first was about the Super Grimm she ran into three months back; why did the sinister power they radiated feel familiar? Then she thought about the sudden pit in her stomach; why did she feel like something bad was going to happen soon? For now, she couldn't dwell on it, she had a job to do and she could not be late in completing it…

* * *

 **A/N: Didn't see that one coming now did you guys? I know you guys are wondering "what does this mean for Manami's teammates? And why did you have the cliche about the main protagonist having 'a bad feeling?'" Well I think, you guys know the answer to that, well, more like at least half the answer. But if you want to know the whole answer to those questions and more, I suggest that you stay tuned! And remember, leave reviews of what you guys think so I can continue to improve my fanfic. Thanks in advance!**

 **Next Chapter: Taking the First Step! The Emerald Forest.**


	5. 1-4: The Emerald Forest

**A/N: Hello everyone! Several changes happened to this chapter to spec it to my standards so hopefully it's a bit better now that I've added several things. Nuff said!**

 **Recent Update log:  
** **Previous updates - minor grammar fixes  
** **8/2/17 - Poll is closed unfortunately due to conflicts in character. I will be doing something different in the story line.  
** **8/16/18** **\- Little bit of an overhaul at the beginning of this chapter to make this better**

 **Enjoy the chapter ladies and gentlemen!**

* * *

 **[Music Start – "This Will be the Day" _RWBY Volume 1 OST_ \- Performed by Casey Lee Williams]**

As the theme starts to build up to the first lyrics, several words appeared in a black background, stating:

 _ **Dragon of Beacon presents**_

Shortly after, the words and the black background faded to show a figure with a red cape and hood on a cliffside with the full moon above the person; their cape billowing in the wind and as it did, the end of their cape had rose petals flying out of it. The next shot revealed the figure to be a girl who was wearing black and red clothing beneath the hood and was kneeling in front of a gravestone.

 **They see you as small and helpless**  
 **They see you as just a child**

As the lyrics began, the girl soon looked up to see that behind the grave was a figure wearing a white hood and cape whose billowing cape was turning into rose petals at the end and another girl with long raven colored hair, wearing a white shirt underneath her simple blue Gi with a matching blue skirt. However it was soon revealed that there was no one underneath the white hood and cape as if there was a ghost while the girl in blue was merely transparent.

 **Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild**

The white hood and cape then faded away into rose petals while the girl in blue simply disappeared, floating past the girl in the red hood who continued to look at where the figures were. The final shot showed that the moon was also turning into rose petals before the screen went white.

 **Prepare for your greatest moment**

On the first "Prepare", the red-hooded girl then dashed across the screen in a blur leaving behind rose petals, which in turn revealed the title of the series.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

 **Prepare for your finest hour**

On the second "prepare", the title faded away to show Weiss, who was currently under a spotlight.

 **The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower**

The scene quickly changed to show Blake on a tree branch somewhere in the Forest of Forever Fall. Moments later she vanished but in her place was a white outline of a mask very familiar to her; once more the scene changed to show Yang looking at an image on her scroll before she looks up in determination. She was then seen revving up her motorcycle, Bumblebee, doing a quick 180 and leaving in hurry as she does a wheelie, leaving behind tire smoke causing the screen to fade to white.

 **We are lightning**

As the next set of lyrics begin, a Nevermore flies over an army of various Grimm before the scene changes again on the lyric "lightning" to reveal Roman Torchwick with a bunch of black suited henchmen behind him before the scene caught fire as it faded away.

 **Straying from the thunder**

We go through the fire to reveal a woman in red dress whose face is hidden by shadows with her Amber eyes clearly visible; she was flanked by four silhouettes. One was a young man, another a young woman, while another was of a taller muscular man, and the last being another young woman with some kind of staff.

 **Miracles of ancient wonder**

The scene changed once more to reveal that the first girl from earlier was Ruby who was currently flanked by Weiss, Blake, and Yang and all of them were surrounded by Grimm while a large sphere of darkness hovered above them.

 **This will be the day we've waited for**

As the first part of the chorus begins, Ruby turned around before she moved to block some kind of attack; the sphere of darkness crashed down from above, causing a powerful shockwave and forcing Weiss, Blake and Yang to dodge and move toward Ruby. The four quickly recovered before the girl in the blue Gi joined them, revealing herself to be Manami Aoi, as she dropped down from above and dashed toward the incoming darkness with the four girls quickly joining her.

 **This will be the day we open up the door**

The scene then changed once again, showing a large statue in the middle of a courtyard which depicts a Huntsman and Huntress with a young man with blonde hair wearing some armor looking up at the statue.

 **I don't wanna hear your absolution**

The young man was soon revealed to be Jaune before a hand was then placed on his shoulder before he looked to his left to see Pyrrha.

 **Hope you're ready for a revolution**

The scene reveals Ren and Nora standing next to him before it changed once again.

 **Welcome to a world of new solutions**  
 **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution**

The next scene started to pan out to reveal Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch on the bow of a transport class airship joined by Manami Aoi who is leaning on the safety rail.

 **In time**

The shot then fades to show a black background with Ruby and her red rose emblem behind her, followed by Weiss brandishing her rapier, Myrtenaster, with her elegant snowflake emblem behind her.

 **Your heart will open minds**

Next was Blake preparing to unsheathe her weapon, Gambol Shroud, with her black flower emblem behind her.

 **A story will be told**

She was quickly followed by Yang and her burning heart emblem, finishing off with Manami opening her eyes as she stops meditating with her emblem of a blue four-star dragon ball behind her.

 **And victory is in a simple soul**

The scene changes one last time to show the entrance of Beacon Academy with Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch in front of the doors; the camera pans outward to Jaune sheepishly scratching his head, Pyrrha with her weapon Miló on her shoulder, Nora being her carefree self with Ren close by. Yang was shown to be standing confidently and winking, Blake on guard with her hand on the handle on Gambol Shroud, and Weiss standing with her hand on Myrtenaster's guard. The final shot is of Ruby twirling Crescent Rose and Manami twirling her sword, R-Blade, before slamming it into the ground fading into a black background; in between the two girls and their weapons was once again the title of the series before completely fading to black.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

 **[Music End]**

* * *

Chapter 4: Taking the First Step! The Emerald Forest.

* * *

 _Grimmlands, Remnant, 5 days before the Beacon Initiation_

In the hallways of Salem's palace, Demigra was on his way to meet with the Grimm Mother herself. He was to discuss the usual business of the operation in Vale, but not before his Spymaster rushed up to him.

She announced, "My lord, I just received word from our spies in Vale."

"Whatever it is, Nyx, it will have to wait, I have a meeting with Salem and her… associates," Demigra remarked in an annoyed tone.

"My lord, the message pertains to a certain… _alien element_ that you wish to test," the now named Nyx added.

Demigra stopped in his tracks as soon as she mentioned the words _alien element_ ; the code words that were established when they needed to talk about the so-called Saiyan Girl, the one who claims to be Manami Aoi, when they were in an area that may have people listening in.

The Demon God turned around, walked up to Nyx, stopped when they were side by side, and asked as quiet as possible, "What have you learned?"

"She's currently preparing to attend Beacon and will be going through the academy's initiation as an initiate and a faculty member," Nyx responded indifferently.

Demigra contemplated this information before commanding, "Nyx, pull your spies away from Beacon's initiation grounds, they are littered with monitoring devices to keep an eye on the initiates. I'll see to the _alien element_ myself; the initiation is the perfect opportunity to test its power. Dismissed!"

"Of course, Lord Demigra."

The two went their separate ways. Demigra went to his meeting, knowing that his second test for Manami will begin soon enough…

* * *

 _Beacon Academy, Vale,_ _Remnant, Present Time_

Manami woke up early, well earlier than usual, to make sure that she could do her usual routine without getting caught. Her routine involved usually early morning training, usually around six in the morning; this time however, she had to wake up between 4:30 and 5:00 in the morning to make sure she wasn't seen by anyone, as some of them might be early risers as well. When she was done, she ended up back in the upper level of the ballroom in time to see one of the most peculiar sights. A girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes was sitting next to a sleeping young man. The girl's clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. According to the "High Priority List", this girl was Nora Valkyrie and by extension the man sleeping must be her best friend, Lie Ren.

Lie Ren is a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes. It was just moments later that Ren woke up to see Nora... who was very close to his face right now before she announces very loudly, "Wake up Lazy Butt!"

Ren sighed as he sat up at his friend's antics. Speaking of which, Nora was bouncing everywhere shouting, "It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's moooorning!"

Manami's face was one that practically shouts "WTF!" while her mind was currently "...", not knowing how to process the event unfolding before her. It got even worse as she saw Ren go to the Men's restroom... with Nora following him. She definitely heard someone scream, "WHY IS THERE A GIRL IN HERE!?"

Soon they both came out of the restroom to clean up their area... well Ren was putting away their sleeping bags while Nora was brushing her hair and talking out loud, "We've been friends for soooooo long. What are the odds that we'd still be together? Well not 'together' together. Not that I'm not saying your not handsome! You are handsome, but that'd just be weird... Right?"

The Hero of TokiToki City still had trouble processing this, especially the fact the girl obviously had some lungs on her considering how much she can talk for an extended periods of time. Deciding to clear her mind before the initiation starts, she decided to watch over the people in the cafeteria from the high ceiling. Unfortunately it seemed she couldn't escape them as Nora and Ren were also now in the cafeteria. The two had sat down at a table with an absurd amount of pancakes. And the former of the two was STILL talking while gobbling up the pancakes before her, "Right. What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together."

It was here where Manami witnessed Nora slurp up the pancake she held with her mouth before continuing her thought, "Ooh! We should come up with some sort of plan. To make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work, he has the school."

Manami sighed at this but began to smile shortly after thinking, _"Oh well, at least it's a nice change of pace from saving a universe from destruction..."_

* * *

 _Locker room, Beacon Academy_

While everyone was oblivious to the fact they are being monitored, Ren opened the locker that held his trademark weapon, StormFlower: a pair of green, bladed machine-pistols, and grab them, Nora was still bouncing around as she was continuing her thoughts from earlier, "I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! **_*gasps*_** A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora..." Ren finally spoke up; said girl asks, "Yes Ren?"

Ren concealed his weapons in his sleeves, as he states, "...I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

Nora's face slowly went from one of thought to one of realization as she shouts, "...That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together."

The magenta-eyed teen closed his locker, as he says, "Come on Nora, let's go."

As she followed her best friend, giggles "But not 'together' together."

While the two were moving to leave the locker room, the two passed by Yang and Ruby who were also getting ready for the initiation; the former had noticed their "conversation" since the ballroom, who wouldn't considering that Nora kept talking non-stop, and asked aloud, "Wonder what those two were so worked up about?"

"Don't know..." Yang responds before asking, "Hey have you seen Ana, like at all?"

"No," Ruby replied then returns the question, "What about you?"

Yang merely shook her head before she asked, "Where did she run off to this time?"

The weapons-nut shrugged, stating, "Knowing her, she has something important to take care of."

She had no idea how right she was; awkward silence overtook the two before Yang asks her sister, "So... You ready to rock the initiation?"

"Heck Yeah! No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking," Ruby announces giddily, stroking Crescent Rose happily.

Yang shook her head before reminding her sister, "Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"You sound like Dad!" Ruby sighed in frustration as shoves her weapon into the locker; she turns back around, saying, "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang pointed out, adding, "Besides, Ana had to learn to work with others she only just met during her time away from the kingdoms."

"Fine, you have a point," knowing that Ana said that being a member of the Time Patrol was like being a Huntress to some degree; she had to form a team whenever she could not take on a dangerous mission alone.

Yang brought hair around her shoulder and stroking it, not knowing how to break it to Ruby slowly, "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team? I'm not always going to be there to hold your hand, and neither is Ana..."

Ruby turned to her older sister and accused her, "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you and Ana do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

Yang defensively put up her arms in a placating manner and says, "What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!"

Ruby freaked out on her, "What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune shouts, suddenly walking in between the sisters, holding a map and looking lost; he was looking around for a certain locker but could not seem to find it, muttering out loud, "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

The two sisters looked on in surprise before realizing something, and turned toward him. He, however, unknowingly passes Weiss and another girl with red hair, forcing the two to stop as they saw him notice who he passed by moments later. The redhead wore her hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. As a top, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, she wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. The redhead also wore armor. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf. as they ready themselves at their lockers. Weiss asks her, "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

Pyrrha, however knew what she was trying to do, so she simply tried to let her down subtly, "Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

Weiss, who was completely oblivious, tries to persuade her to try to become members of the same team, "Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

Pyrrha, while not wanting to be used because of her fame, did not want to be rude, so she opted to be nice, "Well, that sounds grand!"

Weiss beamed with joy as she said, "Great!"

Suddenly she turns around and starts scheming to herself, unknowingly she was creeping Pyrrha out a bit considering she hear her laughing evilly to herself. However, Jaune suddenly comes out of nowhere and interrupts Weiss's train of thought, "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

This visibly irritates Weiss, venomously saying, "You again?"

Pyrrha places herself in between the two and greets him, "Nice to meet you, Jaune!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jaune says, obliviously pushing Pyrrha aside and continuing his not-so-suave attempt at wooing Weiss, "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss says, barely keeping herself from face-palming.

The blonde dunce kept going, "Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

Pyrrha interrupts gaining his attention, "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-"

"You don't say," Jaune says offhandedly, still ignorant of the situation; he slides closer to Pyrrha and adds, "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

Weiss then steps in between the two, intending to make the blonde's ignorance disappear, "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, snow angel," Jaune replied.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos," Weiss introduced the emerald-eyed redhead, who then says, "Hello again!"

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss proudly adds.

"Never heard of it," Jaune said.

Weiss scoffs at his ignorance, adding with pride, "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

Jaune says, "The what?"

Having enough, Weiss waves her arms rapidly in anger and shouts, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune suddenly gasps, "That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

Pyrrha says with a bitterly-sweet tone, "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

Weiss, now a bit more calm, asks, "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Jaune hung his head in embarrassment and dejectedly said, "I guess not... Sorry..."

Pyrrha, being the nice girl she is, says cheerfully, "Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!"

Jaune this immediately brightens his mood as he says, "D'oh, stop it!"

Weiss was about to say something but then she and the others were approached by none other than the two sisters; seeing this, she says with renewed venom, "What do you two want?"

"Easy there, Ice Queen," Yang says, ticking off said girl even more at the nickname, and asks, "We only want to know if you or Jaune here has seen our sister."

"And why are you asking us?" Weiss says indifferently.

"Because we haven't seen here since yesterday when we arrived at Beacon," Ruby added.

That surprised her, last time she their sister was when she was being reprimanded by her. As cold as she usually is (Pun partially intended), she isn't shallow; she doesn't wish anything bad on anyone who didn't deserve it. She was about to answer when the blonde beat her to the punch, "Ana hasn't been seen since yesterday?"

The two sister shook their heads before Weiss asked, "She wasn't in the ballroom?"

Another shake of the head, telling them no. They were all wondering how an initiate could go missing that quickly. However before their conversation could continue an announcement plays on the intercom system. " _Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."_

Once they all heard the announcement, Pyrrha then says, "Maybe we'll see her at the Cliffs?"

"If not, then it's probably best to inform Professor Ozpin about the situation," Weiss adds before she started heading out for the cliffs. It wasn't long before the others followed; however they all did not know what awaited them that day...

* * *

 _Beacon Cliff, The Emerald Forest_

To Yang and Ruby's disappointment, Manami was not there; following Weiss's suggestion they informed Ozpin on the matter who told them that he will take care of it and told them to take their places. The first-year students have gathered at the Cliffside waiting for their instructions from Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch; each of the students are standing on a metal plate with Beacon's symbol as instructed upon arrival.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin announced, "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Taking her cue, Professor Goodwitch added, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today."

The second she heard this, Ruby whimpered nervously, "What?"

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time hear at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can whom you can work well," Ozpin added.

Ruby whimpered a bit more after hearing this, but…

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin finished.

…This statement completely shattered Ruby's confidence as she shouted, "What?!"

And everyone barely heard Nora announce to Ren, "See? I told you!"

Ozpin continued with the instructions, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

This time it was Jaune who was audibly nervous.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished with instructions.

Jaune raised his hand and said, "Yeah, um, sir-"

As if he never heard anything, Ozpin announced, "Good! Now, take your positions."

Everyone got into various starting stances for the start of initiation… well everyone except for Jaune who still had his hand raised…

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question."

Jaune was oblivious to the fact that his fellow initiates were being launched; the first being Weiss.

Jaune asked, "So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're, like dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling," Ozpin answered blankly.

Another initiate, this time one with a mohawk, was launched into the forest.

The blonde knight responds, "Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

Several initiates were launched this time; the orange haired girl, the magenta eyed young man, and a knight with a bird symbol on his chest piece.

Once more, the coffee loving headmaster answers, "No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

Jaune responds, "Uh huh… Yeah."

Yang and Ruby were finally launched into as well, knowing what is to happen to the blonde knight.

"So, um, what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYYY!" Jaune tried to ask but was launched into the forest as he screamed the last part of his question.

Ozpin watched the boy flail around helplessly as he sipped his coffee.

"As funny as that is to watch, was that really necessary?" a familiar voice asked behind the two professors.

Ozpin and Glynda turned around to find Manami in her combat attire. Instead of her simple martial arts gi, Manami was wearing a much more luxurious yet functional gi. For the top, she wore a blue robe-like gi with white accents which only covers mostly her right side, a black long-sleeved undershirt, black and blue armbands, and it was held together by a buckle that had a four-star ball emblem on it. For everything below the waist, Manami was wearing blue and black leggings and boots. This was the 4-star Dragon Ball martial arts gi in Manami's favorite colors, however something stood out from what she wore. She had a device of some kind for her left eye and ear; a high-tech monocle of some sort.

"Well, all warriors are to expect the unexpected," Ozpin answered.

Manami shook her head as she replied, "True enough."

"Speaking of unexpected, what is that device your wearing?" Ozpin asked

Manami smiled and explained, "It's called a Scouter. I can communicate using this and it also can detect Ki signatures or 'power levels' as my foes are used to saying, not that I need that feature; however, thanks to a few things I learned from a few friends in Universe 7, I've modified it to almost act like a scroll. The best part?"

The Saiyan input a few commands into her Scouter; a second passed, before a new link appeared on Glynda's datapad. She tapped on it, and to her surprise, it was a live feed… that was watching her and Ozpin.

"I've added a tiny yet powerful camera to my Scouter and you two have the link to its live feed for the initiation."

"An impressive and useful development, indeed. Now then I believe Glynda has your assignment."

The blonde professor nodded, "This is your final assignment, you will head out like the other initiates to the forest temple to retrieve a relic, but unlike them you will retrieve one that is hidden. You are to also ensure the safety of the initiates, but only interfere if you are sure they encounter a threat that is too much for them. Until then, you are to stay hidden, understood?"

Manami nodded in acknowledgement, then vanished into thin air to complete her assignment for the duration of initiation, leaving the two professors alone on the cliffs to monitor the initiates' progress.

"Why do I feel like that were going to see her do that many times?" Professor Goodwitch deadpanned.

Ozpin just shrugs and begins to monitor the students on his datapad whilst sipping his coffee.

* * *

 _The Emerald Forest, Beacon Initiation Grounds, Remnant_

The second she received her final task, Manami had begun using her senses to find the initiates. She could already sense the Ki signatures of Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Weiss, and Blake; she could also sense every other initiate she hadn't meet yet but knew of, such as Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, and those that she had no knowledge of but knew were the other initiates. Right now, Manami was watching over the newly formed partners of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, the former had already raced off in flurry of rose petals in a random direction.

"You maybe fast but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss shouted.

However, she soon realized that she was surrounded; red eyes peered from the bushes. Slowly, the eyes were revealed to be that of multiple Beowolves. Manami watched all of this unfold; she knew that this was something even a huntress-in-training could handle, so she just sat on the branches of the tree she hid in and observed, while keeping her senses trained on the other initiates. Several of the initiates were far from enough from Grimm encounters, other initiates had encountered them but quickly dispatched the Grimm so she had no need to worry. For now, she could focus on Weiss and see how she would handle the Beowolves.

Fortunately, Manami was correct in her assumption; Weiss was able to hold her own against the Beowolves, unfortunately, an alpha joined in the mix. After a few seconds, and infusing burn dust into her rapier, Myrtenaster, Weiss dashed toward a Beowolf in front of her; Ruby, however, suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slashed the very same Beowolf with her scythe, forcing Weiss to stop suddenly and aim her strike away from Ruby. Weiss's attack created a wave a fire that cut a tree in half and started a forest fire. Ruby glanced at the Damage her partner caused for a couple of seconds, long enough for the Beowolf in front of her to capitalize on her mistake. Luckily Ruby brought up her scythe in time to block, but was knocked into Weiss from the hit.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby complained as she stood up.

Weiss remarked, "Excuse me, you attacked out of turn. I could have killed you."

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that."

They got into their battle stances for the fight ahead of them; Ruby reloaded her sniper scythe, but to failed to see that the fire to her left is getting worse, making a tree fall.

Weiss noticed this, grabbed Ruby's arm and stated, "We have to go!"

The Ice Queen ran with her partner in tow, away from the fire and the Grimm it distracted. Manami followed them through the trees until they stopped to rest. Ruby looked back at the aftermath behind them before turning to yell at Weiss.

"What was that?! That should've been easy!"

Weiss simply retorted, "Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!"

Ruby just scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just surprised that someone who talked so much would communicate so little during an encounter."

"Well I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak into Beacon, bravo," Weiss sarcastically stated, then turned in the opposite direction and walked away. In frustration, Ruby unfolded her scythe and completely cut through a tree trunk using just one hand to wield Crescent Rose. As luck would have it, the tree Ruby cut down was the exact same one Manami was hiding in, but thanks to her quick reflexes, she just dashed to another tree all in one second. Looking at the unlikely duo one last time, the Saiyan girl noticed a giant feather floating down.

 _"Great, a Giant Nevermore is nearby. With the way those two are acting, it'll be a challenge. I really hope Ruby would grow up just a bit and that Weiss drops the attitude soon. Otherwise I'm gonna have to step in, I hope it doesn't come to that."_

Once she is sure those two are safe enough for now, Manami tapped into her senses. She located those she is looking for almost instantly.

 _"So, Yang and Blake are partners, Ren and Nora are close to each other's positions but I'm guessing aren't partners… yet, and it seems Jaune is partners with Pyrrha, and from the looks of the considerable boost in his power, by Remnant's standards, his Aura was unlocked. As for the other initiates, it seems they've just located the temple and are now grabbing the relics."_

However, she also sensed a large sinister presence near Ren, granted it was a far cry from the strength Super Grimms' displayed she witnessed awhile back but was still a dangerous foe, and yet its power was diminishing somehow. In an instant, Manami dashed through the trees only to find that Ren was finishing off the second head of a King Taijitu. She also saw that Nora dropped in and made eye contact with Ren, cementing their partnership. Knowing that everything was going fine for these two, she did another check on the other initiates with her Ki sense. This time she felt the Ki signatures of Jaune and Pyrrha near another strong Grimm signature; Ruby and Weiss also close to a strong Grimm signature, although for some reason three signatures were above her and were on the move. The Grimm that the Blonde Knight and Redheaded Champion was near, however, remained unmoving. Manami knew that she couldn't risk being seen by any of the initiates, so she decided to check on Jaune and Pyrrha first and vanished, moving so fast that she was invisible to any prying eyes.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Beacon Cliffs…_

The two professors of the academy were watching from the cliffs, keeping an eye on the initiates. Glynda Goodwitch, maintained a watchful and professional eye on the datapad she held. Ozpin seemed unaffected by the events of what happened thus far, but was still keeping a vigilant eye on his own datapad.

"Our last pair has been formed, sir," Professor Goodwitch announced, then tapped a command to see Manami's live feed from her Scouter before continuing, "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor Boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along."

Another input into her datapad and a live feed of a certain Blonde Knight and Redheaded Champion popped up, "Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos."

The silver-haired headmaster merely hummed as he spared Glynda a quick glance as she continued her statement, "I don't care what his transcripts say, or the fact that he is on our top priority list, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat; but I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this time?"

Glynda turned to Ozpin only to find him not listening; she instantly grew worried because she noticed that Ozpin was looking serious instead of his usual stoic façade. The headmaster much more focused on looking through the live feeds and he noticed that something was off; several of the feeds seemed to be normal to the naked eye, but if you look at it close enough, they had the tell-tale signs that they were on an endless loop, and each time it was close to where Manami was checking on the students. After Manami leaves to check on other students however, the feeds return to normal live feeds. This drew a lot of questions: Who would do this and why? What do they hope to gain? Ozpin already crossed _her_ off the list of suspects because while chaos between and within the kingdoms is her MO there is practically nothing to gain from spying on the initiates of Beacon Academy. No, this was someone else's work and their goal is somehow connected to Manami Aoi. Sadly, all these questions would have to be answered when initiation is over.

Ozpin only had one thought, _"I only hope that whatever they're after, Miss Aoi will be able to handle the situation."_

* * *

 _The Emerald Forest, Near the Deathstalker's Cave_

Meanwhile a figure was watching from above a cavern entrance, one that had many warning signs of something deadly sleeping within. It was Demigra using his Omnipresence to secretly watch the supposed Saiyan girl. He was a patient man but his anger was already spiking the second he began watching Manami Aoi; in fact, he had two conclusions. One was that this is a very big coincidence and that this universe had their own version of the once proud Saiyan Race and that this girl was the doppelgänger of the one who beat him. Conclusion two, however, was the one he dreaded; meaning that the Saiyan he was watching is in fact the exact same person who had defeated him in the Crack of Time. Either way he was one test closer to getting his answer.

Eventually the scene before him ended with the massive Scorpion Grimm, aptly called a Deathstalker, threw a certain wimpy blonde initiate into the skies with his redheaded partner running after him whilst being chased by said Deathstalker. The whole time however he kept an eye on the Saiyan; the second she vanished, Demigra's rage began spiking a bit.

" _Damn it,"_ Demigra thought, _"She is definitely a Saiyan considering her raven-colored spiky hair style and the speed she displayed. Still, it is unknown if that girl is indeed Manami Aoi or if she is just looks like her. I'll find out soon enough."_

Demigra then took out a golden object from one of his magic pouches. The object turned out to be a golden scroll that seem to be more powerful than the Scrolls of Eternity in the Time Nest. Demigra smirked at what he had planned to do before his ghostly form dissipated to relocate the Saiyan once more and put his little plan in motion…

* * *

 **A/N: Oh boy... it seems Demigra has gotten his hands on a powerful artifact. The question is what is this scroll and what exactly can it do? Well, stay tuned to find out and remember to leave a review of what you guys thought and what I could improve. See you guys in a month or so for some more Dragon Ball RWBYverse.**

 **Next Chapter: Demigra's Move! Players and Pieces**


	6. 1-5: Players and Pieces

**A/N: FINALLY! After months of painstakingly preparing this chapter's fight and working on the chapter itself these past few weeks, IT'S FINISHED! For Kami's sake, you guys have no idea how painful it was. Manami's big fight scene was being developed way back in the days of chapters two and three. I kept combing it over for sentences that had grammar errors and sentences that I felt that needed to be reworded; it was a very painful yet rewarding experience. Anyways I did say that I would update you guys on my uploading schedule in the Ch. 4 author's notes so I'll say it right now. I am gonna need time to work on future chapters and keep myself at least three or four chapters or maybe even five chapters ahead so that means you guys are gonna have to wait until late July to August sadly. Luckily for you guys it's summer break for me and I am out of school and I have all the time in the I need to work on them. I apologize that you guys will have to wait another month or so for another chapter but I need the time to keep myself ahead so it needs to be done.**

 **On the plus side this chapter is over +6k words which is my longest chapter yet. My previous chapters ranged from nearly 4k to 5k words, so you guys have a chapter that's a bit longer. Besides this the _Players and Pieces_ chapter, how could I not make it longer than my usual average.**

 **Recent Update log:** **  
** **8/2/17 - Poll is closed unfortunately due to conflicts in character. I will be doing something different in the story line. A** **dded some battle music to certain scenes which you may listen if you chose to do so. Minor grammar and chronological fixes.  
8/31/17 - Minor updates, grammar fixes and so on.  
** **8/16/18** **\- minor fixes and opening sequence added.** **  
**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs, plotline, and concepts for the story. The rights of both RWBY and anything Dragon Ball (Z, GT, Super) related, including the music that I suggest listening to, go to their respective owners and so on.**

* * *

 **[Music Start – "This Will be the Day" _RWBY Volume 1 OST_ \- Performed by Casey Lee Williams]**

As the theme starts to build up to the first lyrics, several words appeared in a black background, stating:

 _ **Dragon of Beacon presents**_

Shortly after, the words and the black background faded to show a figure with a red cape and hood on a cliffside with the full moon above the person; their cape billowing in the wind and as it did, the end of their cape had rose petals flying out of it. The next shot revealed the figure to be a girl who was wearing black and red clothing beneath the hood and was kneeling in front of a gravestone.

 **They see you as small and helpless**  
 **They see you as just a child**

As the lyrics began, the girl soon looked up to see that behind the grave was a figure wearing a white hood and cape whose billowing cape was turning into rose petals at the end and another girl with long raven colored hair, wearing a white shirt underneath her simple blue Gi with a matching blue skirt. However it was soon revealed that there was no one underneath the white hood and cape as if there was a ghost while the girl in blue was merely transparent.

 **Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild**

The white hood and cape then faded away into rose petals while the girl in blue simply disappeared, floating past the girl in the red hood who continued to look at where the figures were. The final shot showed that the moon was also turning into rose petals before the screen went white.

 **Prepare for your greatest moment**

On the first "Prepare", the red-hooded girl then dashed across the screen in a blur leaving behind rose petals, which in turn revealed the title of the series.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

 **Prepare for your finest hour**

On the second "prepare", the title faded away to show Weiss, who was currently under a spotlight.

 **The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower**

The scene quickly changed to show Blake on a tree branch somewhere in the Forest of Forever Fall. Moments later she vanished but in her place was a white outline of a mask very familiar to her; once more the scene changed to show Yang looking at an image on her scroll before she looks up in determination. She was then seen revving up her motorcycle, Bumblebee, doing a quick 180 and leaving in hurry as she does a wheelie, leaving behind tire smoke causing the screen to fade to white.

 **We are lightning**

As the next set of lyrics begin, a Nevermore flies over an army of various Grimm before the scene changes again on the lyric "lightning" to reveal Roman Torchwick with a bunch of black suited henchmen behind him before the scene caught fire as it faded away.

 **Straying from the thunder**

We go through the fire to reveal a woman in red dress whose face is hidden by shadows with her Amber eyes clearly visible; she was flanked by four silhouettes. One was a young man, another a young woman, while another was of a taller muscular man, and the last being another young woman with some kind of staff.

 **Miracles of ancient wonder**

The scene changed once more to reveal that the first girl from earlier was Ruby who was currently flanked by Weiss, Blake, and Yang and all of them were surrounded by Grimm while a large sphere of darkness hovered above them.

 **This will be the day we've waited for**

As the first part of the chorus begins, Ruby turned around before she moved to block some kind of attack; the sphere of darkness crashed down from above, causing a powerful shockwave and forcing Weiss, Blake and Yang to dodge and move toward Ruby. The four quickly recovered before the girl in the blue Gi joined them, revealing herself to be Manami Aoi, as she dropped down from above and dashed toward the incoming darkness with the four girls quickly joining her.

 **This will be the day we open up the door**

The scene then changed once again, showing a large statue in the middle of a courtyard which depicts a Huntsman and Huntress with a young man with blonde hair wearing some armor looking up at the statue.

 **I don't wanna hear your absolution**

The young man was soon revealed to be Jaune before a hand was then placed on his shoulder before he looked to his left to see Pyrrha.

 **Hope you're ready for a revolution**

The scene reveals Ren and Nora standing next to him before it changed once again.

 **Welcome to a world of new solutions**  
 **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution**

The next scene started to pan out to reveal Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch on the bow of a transport class airship joined by Manami Aoi who is leaning on the safety rail.

 **In time**

The shot then fades to show a black background with Ruby and her red rose emblem behind her, followed by Weiss brandishing her rapier, Myrtenaster, with her elegant snowflake emblem behind her.

 **Your heart will open minds**

Next was Blake preparing to unsheathe her weapon, Gambol Shroud, with her black flower emblem behind her.

 **A story will be told**

She was quickly followed by Yang and her burning heart emblem, finishing off with Manami opening her eyes as she stops meditating with her emblem of a blue four-star dragon ball behind her.

 **And victory is in a simple soul**

The scene changes one last time to show the entrance of Beacon Academy with Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch in front of the doors; the camera pans outward to Jaune sheepishly scratching his head, Pyrrha with her weapon Miló on her shoulder, Nora being her carefree self with Ren close by. Yang was shown to be standing confidently and winking, Blake on guard with her hand on the handle on Gambol Shroud, and Weiss standing with her hand on Myrtenaster's guard. The final shot is of Ruby twirling Crescent Rose and Manami twirling her sword, R-Blade, before slamming it into the ground fading into a black background; in between the two girls and their weapons was once again the title of the series before completely fading to black.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

 **[Music End]**

* * *

Chapter 5: Demigra's Move! Players and Pieces.

* * *

 _The skies above the Emerald Forest_

Two initiates were hanging on to something for dear life, something that was flying at fast speeds, just enough for winds to be roaring in one's ears; these two initiates were none other than Ruby and Weiss.

"RUBY!" Weiss yelled over the roaring winds, "I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA!"

"WE'RE FINE! STOP WORRYING!" Ruby yelled back.

"I AM SO FAR BEYOND WORRYING!" Weiss responded, dripping with sarcasm.

"IN A GOOD WAY?!" Ruby asked, missing Weiss's tone.

"IN A _BAD_ WAY! IN A _VERY BAD_ WAY!"

"WELL, WHY DON'T WE JUST JUMP!"

"WHAT ARE YOU, INSANE?!"

Weiss looked to her side to see that Ruby was no longer there; it only took her a second to realize that Ruby actually jumped.

"OH, YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE RED-"

* * *

 _Minutes Earlier: The Forest Temple, The Emerald Forest_

Aside from their run-in with three Ursai when they became partners, Blake and Yang had a surprisingly quiet journey through the forest. None the less, they exited the forest onto a hilltop overlooking a clearing, one that had ruins of a "temple." They stopped for a few moments gazing at sight before Yang broke the silence.

"Think this is it?"

Blake simply gave her partner a deadpan look, one that went unnoticed, and then started walking to the temple with Yang not too far behind. When they reached the temple, the two looked around to find that the relics were…

"Chess pieces?" Blake wondered aloud.

Yang gave the temple a once over before stating, "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

Blake looked at Yang and said, "Well… I guess we should pick one."

Yang eyed a white knight piece then grabbed it as she rhetorically asked, "How about a cute little pony?"

Blake, who was looking at one of the other pieces, simply rolled her eyes and grinned, answering "Sure."

The two met in the middle of the temple as Yang cheerfully announced, "That wasn't too hard."

"Well, it's not like this place is very hard to find," Blake responded.

Suddenly the two heard a very girly scream. Yang turned around and said, "Some girl's in trouble. Blake, did you hear that?"

Blake couldn't respond as she looked to the sky and grew a bit worried, Yang turned back to her and asked, "What should we d-"

Yang then saw her point to the sky. She looked up then went into panic mode for a split-second; the reason for her panic being a split-second was because Ruby was falling from the sky but she never hit the ground because Jaune, out of nowhere, had slammed into her, and in turn both landed roughly but safely in a nearby tree. Yang and Blake shook their heads in pure shock of what unfolded in front of them, or rather above them. Ruby on the other hand was dazed; she asked no one in particular while recovering, "What was that?"

Finally recovering, she shook her head before hearing someone clearing their throat. Ruby looked up to see Jaune dangling upside down on one of the upper branches. He greeted, "Hey Ruby."

Meanwhile a certain Saiyan had hidden herself in the nearby trees but close enough to the temple for her heightened sense of hearing for her to hear Blake ask Yang, "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I-" was all said blonde could say before hearing the sounds of trees falling and a Grimm growling. The source was from the tree line where an Ursa came out swinging before it was hit by what looked like to be pink lightning followed by a "YEEHAW!" as the Ursa fell on its belly and a girl that was riding it rolled off. The girl happens to be the hyperactive, happy-go-lucky, orange haired girl from before. She groaned as she stood up, "Aw. It's Broken."

She dashes onto the back of the Ursa and further inspects it as her raven-haired partner catches up to her trying to catch his breath. He asks in between his heavy breaths, "Nora? Please… don't ever do that again."

Unfortunately, his words didn't even reach her because the now-named Nora was no longer beside him and he even visually made an outline of where she stood. Nora, at the moment, was eyeing a white rook piece for about 3 seconds. Nora grabbed it and doing a few poses as she sang, "I'm Queen of the castle. I'm Queen of the castle."

"NORA!" the boy yelled, to which she abruptly stopped and dropped the piece into her left hand while doing a mock salute and giggled while responding with, "Coming Ren!"

Blake and Yang just watched before the former asked, "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

Yang was about to answer but is interrupted once again by another crazy situation. On the other side of the clearing, an initiate in amazon-like armor came out of the tree line followed by a massive Deathstalker. Jaune cried out, "Pyrrha!"

Ruby on the other hand saw the Deathstalker and jumped down next to her sister; they were about to hug but of course they were interrupted again… by Nora.

Meanwhile Manami was just watching the craziness unfold before her very eyes. True that everything to her is slow because of what she went through in Universe 7 but that doesn't mean she is immune to weird and crazy at any speed; case in point, she was wondering what the hell was going on in front of her. Manami knew that Jaune was tossed by the Deathstalker since she witnessed it happen and knew that Ruby was on a flying Grimm but she didn't expect the two to find each other like that nor did she expect the two collide mid-air. She also knew that Nora was hyperactive but didn't think that she would use an Ursa like a horse or a mount. Unfortunately for her still-processing mind, Manami saw Yang explode and after two seconds noticed Ruby pointing to the sky and what she saw made her question what her family was teaching Ruby; she saw Weiss hanging on to one of the talons of a Giant Nevermore. Eventually she lost her grip on the Nevermore and started to fall… only to be caught by Jaune … only to continue falling together; Manami's glad that Jaune did that because it slowed Weiss's fall enough for any damages to be negligible, but it's also the reason Manami made a mental note to tutor Jaune… a lot. Anyways Pyrrha, who was still being chased by the Deathstalker, got sent flying towards the temple and landed in front of the others.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang announced jokingly.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby responded confidently before unfolding Crescent Rose into scythe mode and charging the Deathstalker with reckless abandon.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang called out futilely. Everyone, including Manami, watched in horror as Ruby attacked the massive armored arachnid, only to fail and get knocked back by its pincers.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally Fine!" Ruby announced as she got back up. She turned around to the Deathstalker before firing a single round at it with no effect before folding her weapon back into its compact form and ran. Yang decided to try and get Ruby away from it but unfortunately for them both, the Nevermore flew in and fired its "feather lances" at the two; granted the two barely avoided getting skewered, but one of the feathers snagged Ruby's cape and significantly slowed Yang down.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Ruby heard her sister yell as she tugged on her cape, hoping to pull it free.

"I'm trying!" Ruby responds. Sadly, it was too late as she looked up to see that the Deathstalker was looming over her and was about to stab Ruby with its stinger.

At this point, Manami was about to jump in but she saw a familiar white blur race toward Ruby and formed a massive pillar of ice around the Deathstalker's tail, saving her at the last second. Granted, Manami's power allowed her to move a vast amount of distances in seconds, so she could save Ruby all in that very last second. However, since this is still an initiation, her job is to observe in secret and make sure they stay safe if the situation demands it; Weiss's actions proved that Ruby didn't need Manami's help. But it was when she saw Weiss working out her problems with Ruby that Manami smiled and had one thought, _"There's hope for you yet, Ice Queen."_

Soon the eight regrouped at the temple to figure out what to do and they all agreed that their objective was to grab their relic and run for Beacon cliff. Seeing them grabbed their respective relics and ran, the Saiyan of Remnant watched proudly as she saw Ruby lead the others back to the cliff. Once they were gone however, it was Manami's turn to find her relic and quickly arrived at the temple itself.

Manami walked around the temple, looking for anything that seemed out of place. What she knew was that her relic was hidden somewhere in the forest temple; it wouldn't be hidden in one of the pillars holding the relics, it's too obvious. She looked at the walls but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Manami sighed, turned to walk to the center of the temple and thought, _"At this rate I won't find it before the Grimm catch up with them. I can at least keep my Ki sense on them thankfully, but I need to-"_

 _ ***CLUNK!***_

Well that grabbed Manami's attention; she looked down to see that her foot was on a loose stone tile. Upon further inspection, Manami discovered that it covered a hole in the floor and in that hole, was another chess piece; this was a queen chess piece, a golden one at that. She smiled as she picked up her relic knowing that this part of her initiation was complete. Manami muttered, "Well then I better get going and catch up to Ruby and the others."

The Saiyan of Remnant then races to Ruby and the others as she senses them confronting the Grimm; however, another sinister being watches closely from nearby.

* * *

 _Moments earlier…_

Demigra was extremely patient considering that he was trapped in the Crack of Time for millions of years, so he can play the waiting game all day if he needed to. He watched as the Saiyan claim her relic at the temple and race toward the eight initiates. The Demon God smirked as he held up the Golden Scroll in his possession and thought _"Time to see what the fabled 'Golden Scroll of Space and Time' is capable of."_

* * *

 _Near the Cliffs of the Emerald Forest…_

Manami materialized a mile high, above the deep chasm between the two cliffs, and certainly high enough for the Nevermore to not notice, hovering as she saw the eight initiates fight for their lives. Only time will tell if they need her help, but she had a feeling that they could handle the Grimm on their own.

Meanwhile, Blake had regrouped with Yang, Weiss, and Ruby on the ruins near the cliff after slashing the Nevermore several times. As the giant avian Grimm flew around for another attack, Blake announced, "It's tougher than it looks!"

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang responded as she chambered another explosive shell into her gauntlets, the Ember Celica.

 **[Music Start - "Red Like Roses Part 2" _RWBY Vol. 1 OST_ ]**

Ruby followed her sister's example by mecha-shifting Crescent Rose to its scythe mode for long range shots. Blake did the same by unsheathing Gambol Shroud's katana and folded it into its handgun mode. Weiss on the other hand, simply spun Myrtenaster's revolving dust chamber for a certain dust crystal before preparing a long-range glyph. All four of them soon began to fire everything they had at the Giant Nevermore as flew closer at ramming speed. However, their combined fire power still had no effect on it and the Nevermore just punched straight through the ruins. As most of the ruins fell into the abyss below, Ruby used her Crescent Rose's recoil to maneuver around the rubble and get back to the remainder of the ruins, Weiss used her glyphs to propel herself to do the same, Blake ran up one of the bridge supports, and Yang literally punched her way back up until all four were back on the ruins.

As she looked at the ongoing battle, Weiss announced, "None of this is working."

Ruby watched Blake land safely using Gambol Shroud's kusarigama function and then Yang as she was blasting explosive shells at the Nevermore. Ruby had a light bulb go off in her head as she took charge, "I have a plan cover! Cover me!"

While the Ruby and the others are battling the Nevermore, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora were still dealing with the Deathstalker. It had struggled for a bit to remove its stinger from what remained of their half of the bridge but when it did, the bridge slowly began wobbling. Jaune noticed this and announced, "We got to move!"

The four then charge at the Deathstalker in last ditch effort to escape the collapsing bridge. As they drew near the Deathstalker, it attacked with one of its pincers but Pyrrha blocks it with her shield, Akoúō, before slashing it with her Xiphos sword, Miló. The Deathstalker repeats with its other pincer only for Jaune to block it his shield, half of Crocea Mor, while Pyrrha leaped over him to attack the other pincer before Jaune turned to attack the pincer behind him. While they kept its pincers occupied, Ren ran up the middle firing his twin machine pistols, StormFlower, to attack. The Deathstalker retaliated trying to stab him with its stinger but Ren dodged and grabbed it before the arachnid Grimm pulled its stinger back; once the stinger was back up, Ren climbed around and started blasting away at the armor-less tail that held the stinger. Meanwhile, Nora shifted her war hammer, Magnhild, to its grenade launcher form and fired two grenades at the Deathstalker; the massive scorpion moved its pincers to block the projectiles, knocking back Jaune and Pyrrha. The former of the two was knocked down while the latter shifted Miló to spear form and used the rifle component to launch it at the Grimm. The Deathstalker tried to block but the spear slipped past its pincers impaling one of its many eyes causing it to recoil in pain and swing its tail around, tossing Ren into a wall and dazing him for a bit. As he was getting up, Jaune noticed the Deathstalker's stinger was now hanging loosely over its head.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled.

As if she knew what he was thinking, Pyrrha tossed Akoúō at the stinger as she said, "Done."

The shield cut the stinger off the Deathstalker's tail and landed on its head while Akoúō ricocheted twice before perfectly landing back on Pyrrha's arm. Jaune then commanded, "Nora, nail it!"

"Heads up!" Nora yelled as she was given a boost by Pyrrha via her shield and Magnhild's grenades which launched her a tenth of a mile high before she propelled herself back down, spinning and slamming onto the stinger and breaks what was left of their half of the bridge. Nora's attack sent Jaune and Pyrrha flying over her, the latter grabs Miló in the process, while Nora fires a grenade one last time and launches herself over the Deathstalker while sending it to its doom in the abyss. Jaune landed relatively safe on his back, Nora landed butt first, Pyrrha did a three-point hero landing, and Ren just walked over tired, fell over face first. Everyone however still had enough energy to turn around and watch the battle against the Giant Nevermore.

Yang was firing explosive shells at the Nevermore, but kept on missing until she took a second to aim before firing again; this time the shot hit the Nevermore directly in its face and it was angry. The avian Grimm recovered quickly from the blast and turned to charge Yang in an attempt to eat her. Yang, however, just jumped into its beak and held it open while firing explosive shells down the Nevermore's throat and yelling out, "I! Hope! You're! Hung-ry!"

She then turned around to see where the Nevermore was flying before backflipping out of its beak and onto a bridge while the Nevermore itself crashed into the cliff, landing on another ruin. Yang looked up to see Ruby and Blake getting into position of their plan while Weiss was rushing past her toward the Nevermore before Yang joined the former two. The Nevermore was about to take off but Weiss jumped up onto the ruin and stabbed the area of the Nevermore's tail feathers, trapping it in ice and keeping the Nevermore grounded; she backflipped off the ruin and moved to regroup with the other three. Blake, who was on one pillar, tossed Gambol Shroud in kusarigama mode to Yang, who was on the other, to create a slingshot. Ruby propelled herself onto it, pulling back on Blake's ribbon, while Weiss held it in place with a glyph to line up a shot.

"Of course, you would come up with this idea," Weiss noted.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmph. Can I?" Weiss joked.

Ruby missed the tone of her voice, "…Can-"

"Of course, I can!"

Ruby looked back at the trapped Nevermore with fire in her eyes, as she chambered another round into Crescent Rose. After a few seconds, Weiss launched Ruby toward the Nevermore while at the same time Ruby fired Crescent Rose to boost the initial launch. After a second, Ruby fired Crescent Rose rapidly to keep up her momentum until her scythe caught the Nevermore in the neck, pulling the massive Grimm with her on to the face of the cliff. Weiss used her glyphs to allow Ruby to run up the cliff's surface; the latter used all her strength and every single round she had in Crescent Rose to run up the cliff's face, dragging the Nevermore with her until she reached the top and completely decapitated the damn thing with its body slowly falling into the abyss and disintegrating to nothing.

 **[Music End]**

"Wow," Jaune said while the others watched in awe as Ruby walked to the edge of the cliff with rose petals flying in the wind. A moment passes before Yang breaks the silence, "Well… that was a thing…"

High in the skies, Manami Aoi saw the battle below clearly; simply put she could not be more proud of her sisters and the initiates with them. She began to turn toward Beacon when suddenly she sensed a massive spike of sinister ki nearby… and it was headed for the eight initiates…

The ground began to shake around the Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren while Ruby and the others heard the noise of the rumble. They all looked around the clearing to find the source of the rumble but found nothing. However, the rumbling noises kept getting closer and closer until…

"What the hell!?" Jaune yelled.

The rumbling noise was a horde of massive boulders which were heading toward center of the clearing where a ghost like creature with the markings and the bone mask of a Grimm had appeared out of nowhere.

"A Geist? Why is one here now?" Ren asked.

The Geist then possessed the largest boulder as the body the smaller boulders made up the legs and the arms. Once the Geist created a massive body for itself its only eye glowed a brighter red and unleashed the power given to it and was now generating a sinister aura around its body.

"What!? It's generating an Aura!?" Weiss yelled from the ruins.

"That shouldn't be possible," Blake stated the obvious.

"Who cares about that right now, we've got to help them!" Yang announced.

Blake however pointed out, "Well Ruby just beat us to the punch because she is now with the others."

Weiss and Yang looked back at the others to see that Ruby did in fact join them already.

"Not surprising since her semblance is speed; she must have made a running start and used Crescent Rose to give her a boost to cross the gap," Yang stated.

Weiss rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Demigra was happy with the initial results of his plan. Phase one was to use the Golden Scroll of Space and Time to comb the timeline to find the perfect, expendable attack dog and create a clone of it using his magic. He had found the perfect candidate in the Geist as it had given the silver eyed girl and her friends a difficult fight in the near future. After creating the clone, he gave it a massive power boost to rival that of Vegeta in his Great Ape form, instantly making it smarter and gave it access to Ki manipulation, effectively turning it into a Super Geist. Phase two was to send it to attack the initiates in order draw out the Saiyan, which is its real target. The Super Geist was doing its job beautifully and all Demigra has to do is wait. He thought, _"Your move, Saiyan monkey."_

* * *

 _Beacon Cliff, The Emerald Forest_

Ozpin and Glynda were watching in shock and horror; the live feed is showing that the eight initiates that had beaten the Deathstalker and the Giant Nevermore were getting thrashed by the new threat. The two professors never expected a Super Grimm show up at the initiation, let alone a Super Geist; worse the Super Geist is much more powerful than the previous Super Grimm three months back.

"We have to get those eight out of there!" Glynda said.

"True, but we would not make it in time," Ozpin said calmly.

"Are you suggesting that we leave them to die!?" Glynda glowered.

"No, I'm suggesting that we leave this to a certain Saiyan that we've hired," Ozpin answered.

Glynda Goodwitch took a second to process what he said before calming down and hoping that Manami can eliminate the Super Geist.

* * *

 _The skies above the Emerald Forest_

Manami watched in anger of what was happening as she thought, _"Why now? Why is a Super Grimm attacking now?"_

Right now, she was mostly angry at herself for not acting as soon as she sensed the threat, but self-loathing and mystery solving could wait later; she had a job to do and she'll be damned if she let her sisters and other innocents die on her watch. She powered up to match the Super Geist and charged in to end the threat.

* * *

 _Emerald Forest cliffs, Beacon initiation grounds_

The eight initiates were on the ground, battered and beaten; the Super Geist was several meters away from them, but closing in quickly for the finishing blow. The eight each had one thought before the end.

Jaune thought, _"Why is this happening? What is going on?"_

Pyrrha thought, _"Is this my destiny? To fall before I even begin training to become a Huntress?"_

" _Is this how it ends? After all we've been through?"_ thought Nora and Ren.

Weiss and Blake thought, _"Where are the instructors? Why aren't they intervening? This is going way too far!"_

Ruby's and Yang's was, _"Manami, where are you?"_

The Super Geist was now looming over the eight. It raised its right arm to smash the eight out of existence. They closed their eyes as they accepted their fate only to hear a battle cry, one that was familiar to Ruby and Yang. They opened their eyes to see a young girl, about 17 years of age, wearing a blue and black, accented with white, luxurious martial arts gi with a four-star emblem, hitting the massive stone golem in the face with a hurricane of punches and kicks and, to six of the eight's surprise, actually forcing it back halfway into the massive clearing. The mystery girl threw a powerful right hook, pushing the Super Geist back several meters, before lifting her right arm behind her; a yellow light built up in her hand almost blindingly bright. The massive Grimm regained its balance and saw the mystery girl building energy in her right hand. She smiled as she thrusted her right arm forward, palm wide open, to unleash a Full-Power Energy Wave. The attack slammed into the Grimm's chest, exploding on impact, pushing it back further and left behind a cloud of smoke.

"MANAMI!" shouted a relieved Yang and Ruby.

"Don't celebrate just yet, that thing's still alive!" Manami shouted back.

 **[Music Start - "Challenger" _Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 OST_ ]**

Just as she said, the smoke cleared to reveal that the Geist was still standing. It spun around to toss parts of its rocky arms as a volley of boulders at Manami. She vanished only to appear in the middle of the volley then vanish once more and repeated the process a few more times. Luckily for the initiates, the boulders missed them by a mile. When that was done, the Geist simply summoned more boulders to rebuild its arms.

Manami spoke two simple words, "My turn."

She raised her arms slightly above her head and concentrated Ki into her hands; azure energy engulfed them. Manami shouted the callout of Gotenks's famous attack as she unleashed it…

 **"DIE DIE MISSILE BARRAGE!"**

About 20 or so Azure Ki blasts raced toward the stone golem's face; unfortunately, it raised its arms to protect it. The blasts mostly impacted the arms and chest, barely even scratching it. When Manami's attack finished, the Geist suddenly dashed forward, extremely fast for its size, and slammed Manami back. Manami willed herself to stop midair, just over the eight initiates, but when she did she noticed that the massive Grimm's only eye began glowing. Realizing what it was preparing to do, Manami twisted her body to her left and brought her right hand beneath her left, preparing Vegeta's signature move. The Geist finished charging its attack and a second passed before it fired a dark violet energy beam at Manami. The Saiyan Warrior answered with her own violet energy beam as she called out…

 **"GALICK GUN!"**

The beams collided in a power struggle… if you can even call it a struggle. After a few seconds of a stalemate Manami unleashed sudden a burst of power and overcame the Geist's attack. The violet energy wave slammed into the Geist's face before it could even block, sending it stumbling.

The others were watching in awe of Manami's fight. Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were simply speechless at the raw power the girl displayed while Jaune could not believe that this was the very same girl he met yesterday once he heard her name. Weiss and Blake on the other hand were more fearful that someone with such power exists. Yang and Ruby, however, were cheering Manami on, wanting to see more of the power that she only gave a glimpse of in the months before.

"How is this possible? Who is that girl?" Weiss asked, worried that their savior might turn on them.

"That is my sister, Weiss," Ruby announced, incidentally attracting the attention of the 5 initiates who didn't know Manami.

"What!?" screamed everyone, save for Yang and Jaune.

"As for how she can do everything we're seeing, well a girl's gotta have some secrets," Yang added.

This only made Weiss grow more worried and annoyed; she knew that the two was hiding something about their sister if they were to answer casually like that. But for now, she just watched the battle unfold before her eyes since she could not do much more than that. As for Blake, she silently listened to the conversation and prayed that the girl wasn't against Faunus kind.

The eight initiates all saw that the Geist was now on its knees; the Super Grimm was actually damaged by someone. The power it was given made sure that no ordinary Huntsman or Huntress could take it down, not even in a team. Manami however, was not an ordinary Huntress; no, she was a full-fledged warrior, trained by the greatest fighters in Universe 7. She was a Saiyan and in the heat of battle, she was like a mix of Vegeta and Goku. Manami had Vegeta's superior keen eyes and senses to see the attack patterns, openings and weaknesses of the opponent; she also had Goku's fighting smarts, being able to come up with answers to tackle the problem at hand. In this case, Manami knew that the Geist's weakness was the face, everything else it had can and will be replaced. Seeing that she would need to use attacks that can punch through the Possessive Grimm's defense, she came up with a plan.

Manami smiled, showing her inner Saiyan a bit and announced, "This fight was fun for me, but all good things must come to an end."

The Geist slowly got up to its feet for one last stand. Unfortunately for the massive stone golem, Manami wasn't planning on letting it do anything at all. She raised her right hand over her head and concentrated Ki slightly over it. Yellow energy started forming and growing into one of Krillin's signature attacks. Once completed, Manami called out…

 **"DESTRUCTO DISK!"**

She tossed the sawblade-like Ki blast at the Geist which tried to block with its left arm, something that Manami wanted it to do. When the Destructo Disk came in contact with the rocky arm, it was cleaved into two pieces then it completely cut off what remained of the arm, separating it from the shoulder. Even though the massive Grimm lost half its ability to attack or guard, Manami wasn't finished yet; she unleashed a volley of Destructo Disks at key points of its legs, crippling them but not completely cutting them off, bringing the monster to its knees one last time. Even with all the damage she did to the Geist, the Saiyan girl wasn't finished until the damn thing was dead. Finally bringing the fight to a close, she brought her right hand to the front of her face, index and middle fingers extended, and concentrated her Ki into her extended fingertips. For one last time, Manami aimed the Ki blast at the Geist's face, calling out Piccolo's ultimate technique.

 **"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"**

The drill-like Ki blast raced toward the Geist's weakness; the creature in question raised its remaining arm to protect its face, an act that was futile in nature. The attack collided with its dense arm only for the attack to punch straight through it and still find it's mark, killing the Grimm, and then continue to drill through the stone body it possessed. Once the Ki blast faded, the stone body crumbled into dozens of pieces.

 **[Music End]**

Manami smiled; she knew that the eight below her were safe. She faced them, but stayed in the air, and announced, "Alright you guys you have an initiation to complete; I suggest you get moving!"

Before the any of the six surprised initiates could say anything, they all witnessed her vanish into thin air, leaving them even more shocked. They all turned to the Red Rose and the Blonde Bombshell with looks that screamed "Answers, now!"

Yang simply said, "If you want straight answers, the best person to ask is our sister, because Ruby and I are still finding surprising things about her."

"Besides what we do know about our own sister and the things we've seen her done is too much to explain," Ruby added.

"And we barely have a basic understanding of her abilities," Yang finished.

They all nodded at their request, some more reluctantly than others, and went to go complete their objective.

* * *

 _Main Hall, Beacon Academy, Remnant_

The final ceremony was the formation of the teams and Ozpin was announcing the formation of one while the holovisions above him had the pictures of the individuals that stood in front of him.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team CRDL (Cardinal). Lead by… Cardin Winchester."

The crowd applauded Team CRDL as they then turned leave the stage allowing the next group to have their team formed. The next group stood tall with their arms behind their back as Ozpin made the announcement.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team JNPR (Juniper). Lead by… Jaune Arc!"

The crowd clapped for the new team and its leader while Jaune was surprised while Pyrrha smiled at her partner.

"Huh? L-Lead by…?" the boy asked.

"Congratulations, young man," Ozpin answered.

Pyrrha then gave Jaune a friendly punch in the shoulder but the former did not expect it and fell on his butt; the crowd laughed at this. Once JNPR left the stage, the next group stepped into the spotlight so to speak.

"Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team RWBY (Ruby). Lead by… Ruby Rose."

The crowd applauded once more and the newly formed Team RWBY had different reactions. Ruby was surprised, Weiss felt disappointed about the results, Blake simply smiled out of respect, and Yang…

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang yelled as she hugged her sister.

As Team RWBY got off the stage, Ozpin announced, "Before we end initiation, we have one more student to introduce... one who was accepted under special circumstances. That being said, will that student please come forth?"

To everyone's shock, the student in question materialized out of nowhere onto the stage facing Professor Ozpin; she stood tall in her blue and black gi, arms crossed. The student was none other than Manami Aoi, the very same student who saved the now formed Teams of RWBY and JNPR from the Super Geist.

"Manami Aoi, you have retrieved the Gold Queen piece and have successfully ensured that the initiates were safe from any and all insurmountable danger. As a solo act, you are part of all the teams here in Beacon, yet you are not; you will act as an Honorary Huntress and will help students, no matter their year, on their missions should they decide to procure your services. Inside the school however, you will serve as a student counselor should the students have a need for guidance in their spare time as well as a TA for the combat classes you attend. Other than that, you will be a regular student in all other classes."

The crowd roared with thunderous applause; to be given such a high position by the headmaster meant that you were a force to be reckoned with, though a certain individual was too arrogant to see that ( **A/N: * _Cough*_ Cardin! _*Cough*_** ). Teams RWBY and JNPR however, completely agreed with Professor Ozpin's decision since they've seen first-hand what she was capable of. However, Manami looked at the crowd with dejection, specifically teams RWBY, mainly Weiss and Blake, and JNPR; she knew that she had a lot of explaining to do very soon. She thought, _"This should be an interesting year…"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Demigra's Meditation chambers…_

Demigra was seething with rage; the results of his "test" for the Saiyan made it more likely that the Saiyan was indeed Manami Aoi. This did not bode well for him and the others; if his final test for the Saiyan yields similar results in the near future, then the plans would need to be considerably altered to fit this new threat. _"This better be a fluke otherwise this will be a massive problem for us all."_

* * *

 _Unknown Warehouse, Vale_

Hidden in warehouse in Vale, wanted criminal Roman Torchwick was listening to radio chatter before eventually putting the radio down. He sighed and lit his cigar before a man in a black and white uniform complete with a mask pushed a cart that held a case up to him. The man was given several cards of Lien and was asked to open the case. Upon doing so, he revealed multiple dust crystals before Torchwick picked one up and said, "We're gonna need more men."

* * *

 **A/N: So I'll apologize right now if anything in the Super Geist fight scene was a little bit "meh" or a bit weird; I can somewhat write fight scenes but the "man vs giant" type of fight scenes kinda take me out of my comfort zone, hence why I prepared the fight months before.**

 **Also I know these questions will pop up eventually so might as well get 'em out of the way.**

 **Q: "Are you just gonna keep adding the word 'Super' in front of the names of the Grimm? If so that's kind of cheesy. Why not change the name instead of adding a single word?"**

 **A: In that order? Yes, I will keep adding the word "Super" in front of the names of the Grimm. Yes I know it's cheesy. I won't do name changes for the Grimm, at least until the near future volumes, because in Dragon Ball fashion, name changes are kind of related to transformations. It's kind of like how "Super Vegeta" was just a slightly buffed up Super Saiyan, aka Ascended Super Saiyan Grade 2, and not a full on transformation into Super Saiyan 2 Grade 5. If you don't understand what I'm talking about search up "Grades of Super Saiyan," but for those that do understand I'm gonna assume we're on the same page, okay? Great!**

 **Anyways, things are getting real interesting! Stay tuned to find out what happens next on Dragon Ball RWBYverse and remember to leave a review of what you guys think so I can continue to keep improving on my story. Thanks everyone for your support!**

 **Next Chapter: Tensions Within RWBY! The Badge and the Burden**


	7. 1-6: The Badge and the Burden

**A/N: Okay so I'm gonna level with you guys about what's going on. I was hoping to get everything in order before I uploaded this chapter, but like always, life just likes to kick you when you're down and by "Life," I'm mean my bad habits which are draining me of my energy to write; however, this _DOES NOT_ mean I'm discontinuing this story, I'm just readjusting its upload schedule. And for the record, these past few uploads were delayed on the schedule. Anyways, so instead of returning to my usual uploads of every other weekend, I'm going to change it to a monthly upload of one or two chapters at least, three if I'm feeling generous. So what does this mean for the next chapter? It means expect another chapter between August 27th and August 31st. I deeply apologize for the sporadic uploads, I'm doing my best to find a pace I'm comfortable with and so that it doesn't make my chapters feel rushed.**

 **Also, this chapter is going to be a slower and shorter because it mainly focuses on the characters and has little to no action, but you guys already knew that.**

 **Recent Update log:  
8/31/17 - A few fixes to the continuity of (my version of) Xenoverse because I fucked up... again. Minor grammar fixes as well.  
** **8/16/18** **\- minor fixes and opening sequence added.** **  
**

 **Alright, that about wraps up everything I wanted to say, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs, plotline, and concepts for the story. The rights of both RWBY and anything Dragon Ball (Z, GT, Super) related, including the music that I suggest listening to, go to their respective owners and so on.**

* * *

 **[Music Start – "This Will be the Day" _RWBY Volume 1 OST_ \- Performed by Casey Lee Williams]**

As the theme starts to build up to the first lyrics, several words appeared in a black background, stating:

 _ **Dragon of Beacon presents**_

Shortly after, the words and the black background faded to show a figure with a red cape and hood on a cliffside with the full moon above the person; their cape billowing in the wind and as it did, the end of their cape had rose petals flying out of it. The next shot revealed the figure to be a girl who was wearing black and red clothing beneath the hood and was kneeling in front of a gravestone.

 **They see you as small and helpless**  
 **They see you as just a child**

As the lyrics began, the girl soon looked up to see that behind the grave was a figure wearing a white hood and cape whose billowing cape was turning into rose petals at the end and another girl with long raven colored hair, wearing a white shirt underneath her simple blue Gi with a matching blue skirt. However it was soon revealed that there was no one underneath the white hood and cape as if there was a ghost while the girl in blue was merely transparent.

 **Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild**

The white hood and cape then faded away into rose petals while the girl in blue simply disappeared, floating past the girl in the red hood who continued to look at where the figures were. The final shot showed that the moon was also turning into rose petals before the screen went white.

 **Prepare for your greatest moment**

On the first "Prepare", the red-hooded girl then dashed across the screen in a blur leaving behind rose petals, which in turn revealed the title of the series.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

 **Prepare for your finest hour**

On the second "prepare", the title faded away to show Weiss, who was currently under a spotlight.

 **The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower**

The scene quickly changed to show Blake on a tree branch somewhere in the Forest of Forever Fall. Moments later she vanished but in her place was a white outline of a mask very familiar to her; once more the scene changed to show Yang looking at an image on her scroll before she looks up in determination. She was then seen revving up her motorcycle, Bumblebee, doing a quick 180 and leaving in hurry as she does a wheelie, leaving behind tire smoke causing the screen to fade to white.

 **We are lightning**

As the next set of lyrics begin, a Nevermore flies over an army of various Grimm before the scene changes again on the lyric "lightning" to reveal Roman Torchwick with a bunch of black suited henchmen behind him before the scene caught fire as it faded away.

 **Straying from the thunder**

We go through the fire to reveal a woman in red dress whose face is hidden by shadows with her Amber eyes clearly visible; she was flanked by four silhouettes. One was a young man, another a young woman, while another was of a taller muscular man, and the last being another young woman with some kind of staff.

 **Miracles of ancient wonder**

The scene changed once more to reveal that the first girl from earlier was Ruby who was currently flanked by Weiss, Blake, and Yang and all of them were surrounded by Grimm while a large sphere of darkness hovered above them.

 **This will be the day we've waited for**

As the first part of the chorus begins, Ruby turned around before she moved to block some kind of attack; the sphere of darkness crashed down from above, causing a powerful shockwave and forcing Weiss, Blake and Yang to dodge and move toward Ruby. The four quickly recovered before the girl in the blue Gi joined them, revealing herself to be Manami Aoi, as she dropped down from above and dashed toward the incoming darkness with the four girls quickly joining her.

 **This will be the day we open up the door**

The scene then changed once again, showing a large statue in the middle of a courtyard which depicts a Huntsman and Huntress with a young man with blonde hair wearing some armor looking up at the statue.

 **I don't wanna hear your absolution**

The young man was soon revealed to be Jaune before a hand was then placed on his shoulder before he looked to his left to see Pyrrha.

 **Hope you're ready for a revolution**

The scene reveals Ren and Nora standing next to him before it changed once again.

 **Welcome to a world of new solutions**  
 **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution**

The next scene started to pan out to reveal Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch on the bow of a transport class airship joined by Manami Aoi who is leaning on the safety rail.

 **In time**

The shot then fades to show a black background with Ruby and her red rose emblem behind her, followed by Weiss brandishing her rapier, Myrtenaster, with her elegant snowflake emblem behind her.

 **Your heart will open minds**

Next was Blake preparing to unsheathe her weapon, Gambol Shroud, with her black flower emblem behind her.

 **A story will be told**

She was quickly followed by Yang and her burning heart emblem, finishing off with Manami opening her eyes as she stops meditating with her emblem of a blue four-star dragon ball behind her.

 **And victory is in a simple soul**

The scene changes one last time to show the entrance of Beacon Academy with Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch in front of the doors; the camera pans outward to Jaune sheepishly scratching his head, Pyrrha with her weapon Miló on her shoulder, Nora being her carefree self with Ren close by. Yang was shown to be standing confidently and winking, Blake on guard with her hand on the handle on Gambol Shroud, and Weiss standing with her hand on Myrtenaster's guard. The final shot is of Ruby twirling Crescent Rose and Manami twirling her sword, R-Blade, before slamming it into the ground fading into a black background; in between the two girls and their weapons was once again the title of the series before completely fading to black.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

 **[Music End]**

* * *

Chapter 6: Tensions within RWBY! The Badge and the Burden

* * *

 _Beacon Academy, Vale_

It was a 4 am when Manami woke up, and no she was not having a nightmare… at least not this time. She got out of bed, changed from her plain blue tank top and white pajama pants into her weighted training gi, grabbed capsule 1 and made it to the big open area near the landing pad within the next 5 minutes. Once she was certain that there was ample room, she activated the capsule and tossed it away from her; the capsule popped into a plume of smoke before it vanished and revealed the capsule ship, a replica of the spaceship Goku used to fly to Namek. She entered the ship and soon began training under increased gravity at her latest setting… x1000000 normal gravity; in truth, she lied about training under x1000 normal gravity simply because she didn't want to scare her family with how strong she really is without going Super Saiyan, after all story's can be vague about someone's true strength. Anyways, this routine is because of 4 years of discipline ingrained into her system; rising early in the morning to train for about two or three hours in the heavy-duty Gravity Chamber, then have some R&R before finally going about on her Time Patrol duties. This time was not much different, training early in the morning in a heavy-duty Gravity Chamber then getting a half hour or so of R&R anyways. The only thing was different was getting ready for classes after resting for a good while.

The three hours Manami had for training flew by very quickly; she had gotten used to training under x1000000 G's in 2 hours, granted all her muscles were very sore but nothing a Senzu bean couldn't fix and she practically had a limitless supply thanks to Elder Kai and Chronoa. The remaining hour after that, Manami pushed herself to the limit, moving as she normally would in a combat situation with the help of the training drones built into the ship and would tank her own Ki blasts. Soon a buzzer went off, signaling that the timer built into the ship's Gravity Generator had reached zero and was shutting down it down. Once the generator was shut down, Manami quickly ate another Senzu bean made her way to the ship's exit, but what she found waiting outside was not what she had expected.

"Miss Aoi," Ozpin Greeted.

"Professor Ozpin, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Manami returned.

"I was just curious to what this is exactly. I was going on about my business in my office when I looked out the window and saw this... large object, so I decided to investigate. I merely arrived about five minutes ago when I heard loud noises coming from inside," The headmaster replied before asking "May I ask what exactly is this… object and what were those noises?"

"This is a Capsule Corp. Space Ship, its loaded with your basic everyday needs and a Gravity Generator which creates artificial gravity; interestingly enough, the Gravity Generator can be used for training, which brings us to your second question, the noises were me training," The Saiyan Huntress happily answered.

"Impressive that you have a space faring vessel but I am curious as to why the company brand is called 'Capsule Corp.'?" Ozpin asked.

Manami giggled a bit before answering, "It's better if I just showed you."

She then walked over to a panel on the ship's exterior; upon opening it, Manami revealed a button and then pressed it. Suddenly the large spaceship vanished in a plume of smoke; once the smoke cleared, in the ship's place was a small capsule, which Manami picked up and showed it to a visibly dumbfounded Ozpin.

"That's why it's called Capsule Corp., because they developed technology that allows virtually anything to be stored into a tiny capsule."

"I see, very impressive technology indeed."

"Yes, which is why I would ask you to never speak of this technology, especially not to the greedy snobs in Atlas, because if I'm right, they will reverse engineer this tech in their labs, they will eventually unveil it to the public, and the tech will eventually get stolen…" Manami began.

"…And will end up in the hands of those who would have ill intentions, like the White Fang, allowing them to smuggle anything anywhere, giving them the means to cause maximum damage in any location. Very well Miss Aoi, you have my word that no one will know of this unless you deem it to be necessary," Ozpin finished.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for classes. See you Professor."

Once again Manami vanished, leaving the headmaster alone near the landing pads.

"Well it seems Glynda was right about Miss Aoi vanishing into thin air many times in our future. Oh well, we'll probably get used to it pretty soon."

* * *

Not a minute later and Manami was back in her room. She started preparing herself for her school day; academy uniform was laid out and school supplies were ready. Long story short, Manami's morning was surprisingly quiet, no one had questions that first morning, no one talked to her during her small breakfast in the cafeteria (yes, she ate a breakfast proportional to a normal human's despite the fact she ate Senzu beans earlier; she needs to curb her eating habits because she would clean out the school's budget otherwise), no one knocked on her door after she returned to her dorm to decorate it the way she wanted. Surprisingly no one from JNPR, and neither Blake nor Weiss, had shown up to ask about her abilities; all in all, nothing worth noting-

 _ ***TWEEEEEEEEEEEEET!***_

"What the hell!?" Manami voiced before facepalming at the realization of the noise's source, "Damn it Ruby."

Manami was glad to get a room that was next door from Teams RWBY and JNPR's rooms but she is now irritated that Ruby still wakes people up rudely with that with that whistle of hers; seriously, didn't anyone teach Ruby anything while she was away at Toki Toki and Conton City? She looked at the clock to see that it was 8 am exactly which gave her thirty minutes to decorate her room and five to ten minutes to do a final check on her school supplies. What? She likes to be prepared. Anyways, fast forward about thirty minutes and her newly decorated room was very simple. The window had simple blue curtains and facing the window, the bed was on the right and her desk was on left, the desk itself had a desk lamp and her modified scouter, one wall had multiple bookshelves that were filled with books that she needs and likes making her collection rival even Blake's and the other wall was lined with photos of her families: half the photos were of her family on Remnant and the other half were of her family in Conton City.

Manami looked through her photos on the wall and her eyes fell upon two that mattered most to her. One photo was of her, Yang, Ruby, Qrow, Taiyang, and their favorite corgi Zwei during the past three months while the other was of her, Akane, Chronoa, Tokitoki, Trunks, Elder Kai, even Goku, Whis and Lord Beerus during the celebration of a new timeline. She smiled at as she looked one last look at the latter and thought, _"I miss you guys. I hope I'll be able to see you again one day."_

After doing one final check of her supplies, Manami she headed to her first class of the day which was "Grimm 101" with Professor Port. She arrived about ten minutes early to find the classroom nearly empty with a few students already in their seats while a slightly overweight man with grey hair and mustache, wearing a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons, black pants and olive shoes was finishing putting up pictures and information of several Grimm sub-species. Manami took a seat in the center back on the professor's right, took out a notebook and a pencil, and started taking notes on the Grimm; she may have killed a few Grimm in the past, but Manami still doesn't know much and it's been four years since she encountered one, well a normal one anyways. Once she was done she looked up to see that the class is nearly filled with 8 spots remaining before looking at the clock to see it was 8:58 am. Suddenly the door slammed open with Teams RWBY and JNPR entering out of breath and looking like they actually ran to class last minute. Once everyone was in their seats the class had finally started.

"Monsters! Demons… Prowlers of the Night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey," Professor Port began.

The class said nothing at the professor's joke and Manami merely shook her head at the attempt. She had to admit, even Yang's puns were better than that.

"Uhh, and shall too, upon graduating this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses…" Port said while clicking his tongue and winking at Yang at that last part.

Manami caught this and her ire was immediately ignited; she had enough perverted old men in her life and right now she really is hoping what Port did was just a one-time thing.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves," Port continued, "'From what?' you ask? Why… the very world!"

"Eyyy-yeah!" a student suddenly yelled out; Teams RWBY and JNPR looked back to see that student while Manami looked to her lower left. It took a second for the boy to realize the attention he garnered before sitting back down in embarrassment and the class continued onward.

Port continued once more, "That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me."

It was it this point Manami groaned silently while somewhat listening to the story, _"Great, it was bad enough that I had to listen to the old man and his ego back at the Time Nest and now I have to go through something similar in this class; it's a good thing that Port's not egotistical like the old man otherwise I would drown him out completely."_

The Saiyan of Remnant glanced at Team RWBY and what she saw made her disappointed. Ruby drew a picture of the professor except he was very bloated, had a few squiggly lines to indicate that he smells, and was titled "Professor Poop." This made both Ruby and Yang laugh a bit too loudly as Professor Port cleared his throat to get their attention.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero," Port concluded his story before bowing and added, "The moral of this story?"

As Port continued the class, Manami noticed Weiss getting angrier and angrier at Ruby's actions

"A true huntsman must be honorable." Ruby was balancing an apple on top of a book which was balanced on a pencil which was held up by her index finger while making a silly face; Manami didn't know whether to be disappointed with her sister's antics or be impressed that her sister can balance all of that with one finger, so she just kept a stoic face the whole time.

"A true huntsman must be dependable." This time Ruby was pretending to be asleep… really?

"A true huntsman must be strategic… well-educated… and wise!" Now Ruby was picking her nose… again, what did her family teach her? Especially Tai and uncle Qrow… on second thought, that last part already answered Manami's question. As her thoughts returned to the matter at hand, Manami saw that the Ice Queen was boiling in rage from her partner's actions.

Professor Port finally asked, "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

What happened next made Manami very disappointed; Weiss raised her hand and yelled out, "I do sir!"

Port saw this and replied, "Well then let's find out."

The professor turned his head to his right and the class followed his gaze to find a cage… wait how did that get there? And is that cage shaking?

Port announced, "Step forward, and face your opponent."

A few minutes later, Weiss was in her combat attire, with Myrtenaster drawn, in front of the class to face what was in the cage.

"Go Weiss!" Yang shouted.

"Fight well!" Blake cheered as she waved a flag… wait, where did she get that?

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY!" Ruby added.

Weiss turned to her partner and scolded her, "Ruby, I'm trying to focus!"

Manami narrowed her eyes at that, _"What's going on with you Weiss? Why berate my younger sister and not Blake or Yang?"_

Everyone's attention was back on the cage as Professor Port announced, "Alright. Let the match, begin!"

Port then broke the lock on the cage, allowing the door to fall to the floor and reveal a Boarbatusk inside. It growled at Weiss and then charged at her, but Weiss was quick to side step the attack and slash at it. Unfortunately, her rapier's blade just bounced off. As the Grimm turned around to face her, Port commented, "Haha, wasn't expecting that were you?"

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss on the other hand she charged the Boarbatusk only to have Myrtenaster stuck in between its… well, tusks.

Port commented, "Bold, new approach. I like it!"

Weiss heard her partner cheer, "Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!"

Said Ice Queen was about to reprimand Ruby, but the second she took her focus of the Boarbatusk was the second she was disarmed. Myrtenaster was tossed to the other side of the room and Weiss was knocked back. Manami continued taking mental notes as she watched, _"Too much anger is driving Weiss's actions right now, and it all seems to be related to Ruby…"_

Meanwhile Weiss managed to get around the Grimm to retrieve Myrtenaster when Ruby gave some advice, "Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted angrily.

To say Manami was shocked, disappointed, and a bit angry is an understatement. From what she saw, Weiss's anger seemed to be unprovoked at first but something related to Ruby was causing it; even though she is younger, Ruby's earlier actions are childish and that's fine to some extent because in some cases, such as having fun and joking around with friends, it's funny and cute but constant immaturity is unacceptable. However, Weiss's anger couldn't be caused just by the young Rose's antics alone; Manami had a feeling what it is but wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet, not without confirming the source. As the "match" ended with Weiss impaling the Boarbatusk in the belly, class finally ended and the everyone left with Manami being the last one. She exited the classroom to see Ozpin watching the end of Ruby and Weiss's "talk."

"…I thought you believed in acting as a team," Ruby said.

"Not a team lead by you. I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly I deserve better," Weiss rebutted then turned around and stated, "Ozpin made a mistake."

As Weiss left after she said that, Ozpin walked up to Ruby to guide her with this problem while the Saiyan of Remnant used instant transmission to discreetly catch up to the Ice Queen. Manami surprised the Schnee heiress for the second time when she materialized in front of Weiss, who was now a bit scared realizing that Manami had heard their… conversation.

"I need to talk to you Weiss," Manami announced in a monotonous, yet serious way.

Weiss was now very nervous because when a person says that they need to talk in a serious and singular tone, it's very important and they weren't messing around; it doesn't help when that person is the older sister of someone you yelled at. She gulped and nodded at the new student counselor's request; the latter of which had lead Weiss to a balcony overlooking Beacon's commons area for a more private talk between student and counselor.

"Ah, sunsets," Manami stated as she leaned on the railing then asked, "Beautiful, aren't they? In a calm, peaceful way?"

Weiss was taken aback by her calm question, but looked at the sunset nonetheless; it was moments like these that the heiress never put much thought into, but even she had to admit, it was a nice and peaceful sight to behold. Weiss gave a light smile as she said, "Indeed it is…"

"So, Weiss, why are you so angry at my younger sister?" Manami asked in a calm, professional manner.

Knowing she was possibly on thin ice, she answered honestly yet respectfully, "Ruby's been acting so childish, not just now but also back in the forest yesterday, yet she was chosen to be leader. I believe that Professor Ozpin has made a mistake and that I should have been the leader of Team RWBY."

 _"I knew it… and here I thought I would stop being right all the time,"_ Manami thought then turned to the heiress and said, "Really? Forgive my bluntness Weiss, but from what I've seen from you are nothing but the actions of a spoiled brat."

"Excuse me!?" Weiss's pride and anger was now speaking, "I've studied and train to get where I am and have shown nothing but the exceptional, yet I'm not fit to be leader!?"

"No, you are not, Weiss. Because, one, you are just proving my point by yelling at me out of anger; two, what you displayed back in the classroom was not exceptional skill, but recklessness; three, Ruby gave you advice to help you in that fight, advice that you took but did not thank her for it; four, she was exceptional enough to be moved two years ahead by Professor Ozpin himself; five, she came up with the plan to kill the Nevermore and lead you to victory against it; and finally, six, it has only been a day since initiation, it's too soon to say that a mistake was made," Manami calmly rebutted.

Weiss calmed down a bit after hearing her counselor's points, not by much, but just enough to listen to reason. Manami pinched the bridge of her nose before continuing, "Look Weiss, it is true that Ruby is acting immature right now, and as her sister I plan to correct that very soon, but remember she is two years younger than us. I suggest that you give this team arrangement a bit more time; I believe that it will work out for the better."

The Schnee heiress was now calm enough to ask, "And how do you know this?"

The Saiyan smiled as she answered, "Because I went through the same exact thing 4 years ago."

This info bomb caught Weiss off guard, "What!? How!?"

"Long story short, I was asked to help protect a hidden city when I was 13 and the leader of the team I was on had acted similarly to Ruby when I first met her. I was thinking the same way you are right now, but what was different is that I kept my thoughts to myself and honestly I'm glad I did."

"Why?"

"Because the team arrangement I had worked out so much that all the major threats to the city were eliminated and I made friends and memories that means more to me than any amount of money and jewels ever will."

Manami stepped closer to Weiss and put her left hand on Weiss's shoulder as she said, "Weiss, all I'm saying is you should give her a chance to show that she could be a great leader. While you're at it, use the skills you learned to help and guide her; Ruby may be a prodigy but she still has a lot to learn, and so do you. After all, in order to lead, one must first learn to follow…"

At last, Weiss was beginning to understand; she looked back on her own actions and compared them to Ruby's. While most of her actions seemed childish, Ruby had shown more qualities as a leader in the time of need; Weiss on the other hand had only shown individual skill. She looked up to Manami and sighed, "I'll give her the chance she deserves; I have been nothing but a nuisance and I need to fix that."

Manami smiled as turned to leave, "That's all I ask Weiss."

However, before she could leave, Weiss finally popped the question, "Before you leave, can you tell me what was that you did yesterday against that Geist and what did you mean you protected a city 4 years ago?"

The Saiyan stopped in her tracks, she knew this was coming but now was not the right time to explain. She turned back to Weiss with a sad smile and answered, "What I did yesterday was a story in of itself and your second question goes hand in hand with the first; it would take too long to explain right now and I would prefer explaining to both your team and Team JNPR all at once. Besides I'm not comfortable telling what happened to someone I meet two days ago. Sorry Weiss, but you're going to have to wait a bit longer before you hear my story."

Weiss nodded, seeing her counselor's smile told it all. It was very likely a long story and a taxing one at that, one that is very personal. Besides that, the Schnee heiress had something to do as well. Manami finally left to go to her dorm leaving Weiss alone on the balcony. Later that same night, Manami left her door open just by a tiny crack, but it was enough to for her Saiyan hearing to listen in on Weiss's apology.

"Just know, that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have," Weiss said.

Ruby's Saiyan sister smiled as she shut her own door to prepare for bed and thought, _"Yes you are, Weiss. Yes you are."_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay not much else to say here. Leave a review of what you guys thought and point out anything that that needs improvement; every _constructive_ review helps me build up this story. See guys at the end of the month for another chapter!**

 **Next Chapter: A Leader's Secret! Jaunedice.**


	8. 1-7: Jaunedice

**A/N:** **To the Guest Reviewer who requested me to do a new story (you know who you are and I deleted that review btw) and any reviewer (past, present, or future) who may or may not have an idea for a story, let me just stop you guys right there. I am NOT taking any requests to make a new story. I am a still learning how to be an active fan fiction author. At this stage, I'm can't take any ideas for a new story. Besides, this story and all other future stories that I have in mind is gonna be a very big project on its own and you will eventually find out why its such a large project. I'm sorry but I'll have to pass on it and I apologize to anyone who may have wanted me to take a story request since I'm not taking any for now, though I do feel honored to know that some of you guys would ask me of such a thing; it shows that you like my story enough that you want me to make more.**

 **Recent update log:  
8/31/17 - N/A  
** **8/16/18** **\- minor fixes and opening sequence added.** **  
**

 **Now then on with the story; enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs, plotline, and concepts for the story. The rights of both RWBY and anything Dragon Ball (Z, GT, Super) related, including the music that I suggest listening to, go to their respective owners and so on.**

* * *

 **[Music Start – "This Will be the Day" _RWBY Volume 1 OST_ \- Performed by Casey Lee Williams]**

As the theme starts to build up to the first lyrics, several words appeared in a black background, stating:

 _ **Dragon of Beacon presents**_

Shortly after, the words and the black background faded to show a figure with a red cape and hood on a cliffside with the full moon above the person; their cape billowing in the wind and as it did, the end of their cape had rose petals flying out of it. The next shot revealed the figure to be a girl who was wearing black and red clothing beneath the hood and was kneeling in front of a gravestone.

 **They see you as small and helpless**  
 **They see you as just a child**

As the lyrics began, the girl soon looked up to see that behind the grave was a figure wearing a white hood and cape whose billowing cape was turning into rose petals at the end and another girl with long raven colored hair, wearing a white shirt underneath her simple blue Gi with a matching blue skirt. However it was soon revealed that there was no one underneath the white hood and cape as if there was a ghost while the girl in blue was merely transparent.

 **Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild**

The white hood and cape then faded away into rose petals while the girl in blue simply disappeared, floating past the girl in the red hood who continued to look at where the figures were. The final shot showed that the moon was also turning into rose petals before the screen went white.

 **Prepare for your greatest moment**

On the first "Prepare", the red-hooded girl then dashed across the screen in a blur leaving behind rose petals, which in turn revealed the title of the series.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

 **Prepare for your finest hour**

On the second "prepare", the title faded away to show Weiss, who was currently under a spotlight.

 **The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower**

The scene quickly changed to show Blake on a tree branch somewhere in the Forest of Forever Fall. Moments later she vanished but in her place was a white outline of a mask very familiar to her; once more the scene changed to show Yang looking at an image on her scroll before she looks up in determination. She was then seen revving up her motorcycle, Bumblebee, doing a quick 180 and leaving in hurry as she does a wheelie, leaving behind tire smoke causing the screen to fade to white.

 **We are lightning**

As the next set of lyrics begin, a Nevermore flies over an army of various Grimm before the scene changes again on the lyric "lightning" to reveal Roman Torchwick with a bunch of black suited henchmen behind him before the scene caught fire as it faded away.

 **Straying from the thunder**

We go through the fire to reveal a woman in red dress whose face is hidden by shadows with her Amber eyes clearly visible; she was flanked by four silhouettes. One was a young man, another a young woman, while another was of a taller muscular man, and the last being another young woman with some kind of staff.

 **Miracles of ancient wonder**

The scene changed once more to reveal that the first girl from earlier was Ruby who was currently flanked by Weiss, Blake, and Yang and all of them were surrounded by Grimm while a large sphere of darkness hovered above them.

 **This will be the day we've waited for**

As the first part of the chorus begins, Ruby turned around before she moved to block some kind of attack; the sphere of darkness crashed down from above, causing a powerful shockwave and forcing Weiss, Blake and Yang to dodge and move toward Ruby. The four quickly recovered before the girl in the blue Gi joined them, revealing herself to be Manami Aoi, as she dropped down from above and dashed toward the incoming darkness with the four girls quickly joining her.

 **This will be the day we open up the door**

The scene then changed once again, showing a large statue in the middle of a courtyard which depicts a Huntsman and Huntress with a young man with blonde hair wearing some armor looking up at the statue.

 **I don't wanna hear your absolution**

The young man was soon revealed to be Jaune before a hand was then placed on his shoulder before he looked to his left to see Pyrrha.

 **Hope you're ready for a revolution**

The scene reveals Ren and Nora standing next to him before it changed once again.

 **Welcome to a world of new solutions**  
 **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution**

The next scene started to pan out to reveal Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch on the bow of a transport class airship joined by Manami Aoi who is leaning on the safety rail.

 **In time**

The shot then fades to show a black background with Ruby and her red rose emblem behind her, followed by Weiss brandishing her rapier, Myrtenaster, with her elegant snowflake emblem behind her.

 **Your heart will open minds**

Next was Blake preparing to unsheathe her weapon, Gambol Shroud, with her black flower emblem behind her.

 **A story will be told**

She was quickly followed by Yang and her burning heart emblem, finishing off with Manami opening her eyes as she stops meditating with her emblem of a blue four-star dragon ball behind her.

 **And victory is in a simple soul**

The scene changes one last time to show the entrance of Beacon Academy with Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch in front of the doors; the camera pans outward to Jaune sheepishly scratching his head, Pyrrha with her weapon Miló on her shoulder, Nora being her carefree self with Ren close by. Yang was shown to be standing confidently and winking, Blake on guard with her hand on the handle on Gambol Shroud, and Weiss standing with her hand on Myrtenaster's guard. The final shot is of Ruby twirling Crescent Rose and Manami twirling her sword, R-Blade, before slamming it into the ground fading into a black background; in between the two girls and their weapons was once again the title of the series before completely fading to black.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

 **[Music End]**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Leader's Secret! Jaunedice

* * *

 _Combat Class, Beacon Academy_

It has been a month since Weiss and Ruby's incident on the first day and things were… okay for Manami. On one hand, she noticed Weiss and Ruby were on significantly better terms, on the other hand is the… match in front of her. The combatants were Jaune and Cardin and things aren't going so well for the blonde knight. Jaune charged with an overhead slash Cardin but the latter sidestepped and sent the former flying via an uppercut with his mace causing Jaune to lose his grip on his shield. The leader of JNPR quickly got back up and tried attacking with a two-hand overhead slash but Cardin blocked it easily and began pushing back.

"This is the part where you lose," Cardin taunted.

"Over my dead-" Jaune tried retorting but instead was grunting in pain when he received a knee to the stomach.

Jaune was now lying on the floor with Cardin looming over him, raising his mace for the finishing blow. As Cardin was about to swing, a buzzer went off, signaling the end of the match and the stage lights turned off.

"Cardin, that's enough," Manami announced as the TA.

Cardin backed off knowing that if he pisses her off, she'll annihilate him in seconds, literally; Cardin winced as he remembered what happened last time. During the first day of combat class, he was arrogant enough to challenge Manami to a match along with his whole team. However, he was stupid enough to piss her off… before the match even started. Once the match begun, Cardin and his team's Aura levels were in the red before anyone could even blink. When Cardin looked up at Manami, all he could see were raven haired warrior's scathing teal eyes. He shook off that memory as Professor Goodwitch comments, "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match."

As Jaune started sitting up, he took out his scroll while Glynda constructively criticized him, "Mister Arc, it's been weeks now; please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you to decide when it's appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more… defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"

Cardin was about to say something, but he quickly noticed Manami's onyx eyes flash teal while glaring at him, so he did the smart thing by keeping his mouth shut and silently walked off the stage. Now that class was minutes away from being over, Professor Goodwitch quickly ended with announcements, "Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale so keep practicing!"

At the mention of the Vytal festival, Yang, Weiss, and Ruby were excited and were showing it in their own unique ways; Blake however simply smiled, both at the mention of the festival and her team's antics. Pyrrha, who was next to the three excited ladies, simply just looked at the girls stoically, while Ren was keeping Nora calm.

Glynda continued with the announcement, "Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale."

Right on cue, the bell started ringing to signal the end of class. While everyone was moving to leave, a concerned Pyrrha looked at downtrodden Jaune who was still sitting on stage, looking at his scroll which shows his teams Aura levels along with his which is in the red. Manami also noticed Jaune being so glum; however, she noticed it a week or so earlier and something did not add up. Every time Jaune lost he was very glum about it; more so, his fighting techniques were not even close to a first year's level of skill and yet here he was in Beacon. So, she made a note to investigate once classed were over. But right now, it is lunch time and she is going to be having it with her two favorite teams.

* * *

 _Cafeteria, Beacon Academy _

While everyone was finishing or had finished their lunch, they each began doing their own thing: Blake was reading one of her books, Weiss was filing her nails, Nora decided to tell a story with just about Yang and Ren being the only ones listening.

"So… there we were… in the middle of the night…" Nora starts.

"It was day…" Ren corrects.

"We were surrounded by Ursai…" Nora continues.

"They were Beowolves…" Ren corrects again.

"Dozens of them…" Nora added.

"Two of 'em…" Ren corrects once more.

"But they were no match! And in the end… Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora finished.

Ren sighs, "She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now…"

However, while that was happening, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Manami looked at Jaune with concern.

"Jaune… are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

It took nearly two seconds for Jaune to register his partner's question before responding, "Huh? Oh yeah, why?"

This time Ruby chimed in, "It's just that you seem a little… not okay…"

"Heh, guys, I'm fine… seriously, look!" Jaune answers as he gives a nervous laughter.

Manami simply shook her head as she says her piece, "Not buying it Jaune. We both know you're not okay at all."

Just then the group hears noises at a nearby table; they look over to see Team CRDL mocking a Faunus student; a girl with bunny ears, specifically. However, while its true CRDL looked to be enjoying themselves, Manami quietly noted CRDL's energy signatures were fluctuating a bit as if some were hesitating in their actions, while Jaune looks away once he saw Cardin. Pyrrha then looks back to Jaune and says, "Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school."

To Manami's surprise, Jaune starts defending Cardin's actions, "Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah… he just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes!"

"He's a bully," Ruby insists.

"And seriously Jaune? 'Practical jokes?' What Cardin is doing is getting closer and closer to harassment," Manami adds.

Jaune scoffed, "Oh please… name one time he's bullied me."

Ruby starts the list, "He knocked your books out of your hand in the hallway."

"He activated your shield, making it get stuck at the door and preventing you from getting into class," Pyrrha adds.

"And let's not forget the time he shoved you into an open rocket locker, and sent you flying away from the school," Manami finishes.

"…I didn't land far from the school," Jaune tried to downplay the incident.

"Dude, I was called in because you landed in the most dangerous part of the Emerald Forest, which had dozens upon dozens of Ursa Majors as well as Alpha Beowolves. Count yourself lucky that those rocket lockers are sturdy enough to handle multiple hits from several mature Deathstalkers otherwise... well, let's not go there," Manami deadpans and thought to herself, _"Even Cardin's lucky that he didn't get Jaune killed otherwise he'd be charged with homicide. He got off very lightly with two weeks detention with Professor Goodwitch."_

Jaune paled at that statement and nodded.

Deciding to steer the topic away from a near death experience, Pyrrha consoles her partner by saying, "Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask…"

It was then Nora jumps in on the conversation, "OOH! We'll break his legs!"

Jaune insists as he stands up, "Guys, really, it's fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

Manami raised her eyebrow at Jaune's statement, "Everyone, huh?"

"Sorry, everyone except Manami," Jaune corrects himself.

Suddenly the Rabbit Faunus from before cries, "Ow, that hurts!"

Everyone looked in the Faunus's direction to find Cardin pulling on her left ear. The girl asks, "Please stop."

Right when Cardin was about to say something to his team, he suddenly felt a lot of pressure on his arm, forcing him to let go. He was about to talk smack to whoever was grabbing his arm, until he saw that it was Manami Aoi that was intervening. If looks could kill, Cardin would have died many times over just from Manami's scathing teal eyes and he knew it. Manami rhetorically asks, "You never learn do you, Cardin?"

Weiss, Blake and Team JNPR were surprised as they didn't even notice Manami move while Yang and Ruby just smiled; Weiss, Blake, and JNPR looked back to where Manami was seated before then back to said girl confronting the bully. Cardin simply gulps in fear and mentally smacked himself for doing what he did in front of the one person he fears the most out of the entire school. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how one views this confrontation, Manami did a Vanishing Step, reappearing behind Cardin before delivering a quick chop to the back of his neck and knocking the poor bastard out. Before the bully even hit the floor, Manami grabbed him and then handed the unconscious leader over to his team. She asks the three, "Could you take him to the infirmary for me? I need to calm down for a bit and I don't want to end up hospitalizing Cardin."

They silently nodded immediately and started to head towards the medical facilities but they were stopped when Manami told them, "Oh and by the way you three, I need to see you guys student to counselor so expect a notification on your scrolls soon."

Dove, Russel, and Sky knew the exact reason why she told them that but did not argue. It would've happened eventually so might as well just get it over with. The three nodded at the counselor's request once again then continued to bring their unconscious leader to the infirmary. Now that the problem is dealt with, the Saiyan of Remnant turned to Cardin's point of interest. She asked the Rabbit Faunus, "You okay, Velvet?"

The now-named Velvet was surprised but she responds, "Y-Yes, but h-how did you know my name?"

Manami chuckled, "I'm the new student counselor as well as Beacon's Honorary Huntress; my job gives me limited access to the student files so I can get some insight on the person I'm talking to."  
Velvet was now speechless, she didn't think she'd meet Beacon's most powerful student/faculty member so soon, in fact she was internally scolding herself for not recognizing her. She and her team had seen Manami in action through the live feeds during initiation and she was both intrigued and scared. After a few seconds of stunned silence, Velvet finally says, "I see, well thanks for helping me."

"No problem, besides Huntsmen should be treating others with respect," Manami replies before asking, "If I may, why didn't a second-year student like yourself fight in self-defense?"

The rabbit Faunus frowned at the question but answered, "Faunus are all looked down upon by a majority of Humans; if I fought back, I would have been painted as the attacker, not the victim."

This time Manami was the one that frowned; she knew that the Faunus's situation had gotten worse but she didn't know just how much. She sighed, "I see, well just let me know if you have any troubles, after all, it is in my job description to guide the students, or you could just come talk to me as a friend; either way, my door is always open."

With that, Velvet smiled brightly; she had nothing to fear about Beacon's new student counselor after all. The rabbit Faunus nodded before she moved to leave the cafeteria. Now that the situation was defused, Manami could finally return to her friends… only when she did, she was bombarded by questions, mostly from Nora. It seems everything she did was bound to attract attention.

"How did you move so fast!? We didn't even see you move! Does this mean your faster than Ruby!?" Nora asked.

Suddenly Ren semi-shouted, "Nora, calm down, you're in her personal space!"

Nora blinked before realizing that she was holding Manami by her shoulders. She backed off rubbing the back of her head sheepishly and said, "Sorry."

"It's fine. I kind of dealt with this a lot of times with Tai and Uncle Qrow when they wanted to see how much stronger I've gotten," Manami said then thought, _"I need to keep these guys in the dark a little while longer while longer. I need to see if these six are trustworthy enough to tell them what I really am and where my power comes from, especially Weiss and Blake. Besides it's the truth anyways."_

Nora nodded then Ren adds, "I see, but I'm actually curious about what you did just now."

Manami paused a few seconds before answering,"In the exact order of the questions asked? I'm simply that fast because of intense training; yes, I'm faster than Ruby and normally she would be irritated that someone is faster than her but in my case, she accepts this for reasons that are very personal."

"Personal for her or you?" Weiss asked.

Manami replies, "Personal for my whole family."

Weiss nods at the answer.

"Moving on to the last question, I can't really answer that yet because this is also very personal," Manami sadly answered.

Normally Nora would prod more but she could see subtle signs of fear and anxiety in the student counselor's eyes, something that she knew a little too well when she was younger; sure, Manami hid it well but they were there. She and Ren had experienced a lot ever since that fateful day at Ren's village; it was thanks to that experience that Nora was much more mature than she lets on, so she knows when to prod and when to shut up.

"Any other questions?" Manami asked.

Surprising everyone except Ren, Nora answered, "No more questions from us."

Manami looked at Nora as if she just transformed into an ugly monster. The happy-go-lucky girl of JNPR simply smiled at Manami and gave a subtle wink; it was then Manami understood the gesture and smiled back.

 _"She's much more mature than I thought,"_ Manami thought before, announcing as she takes her leave, "I'll see you guys later!"

The eight watches as she leaves and when she is no longer in sight, Jaune decides to leave as well and says, "I'm off too guys, I'll see you in class."

What they didn't know was that Manami was keeping a watchful eye on Jaune, piecing together the puzzle of why he was below the overall average of the first years…

* * *

 _Later that day…_

In history class, Manami was currently multitasking: for one, she is listening to Dr. Ooblek, not _Professor_ as he constantly reminds his students, who was rapidly dashing around, taking a swig of… whatever he was drinking (Coffee maybe? Something must have him moving and speaking rapidly), and lecturing about the Faunus Rights Revolution. She wrote down notes for the class while that happened; she was also keeping an eye on both Jaune, who was currently napping, and Cardin, who wasn't even paying attention. The latter flicked a paper projectile at Jaune, who was woken up abruptly when Oobleck asked his question, "And who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

"Hey!" Jaune exclaimed when he was hit. The hyperactive doctor rushed over, elated, and put him in the spotlight, "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

Jaune was struggling and everyone could see it; the boy even glanced at Pyrrha who was trying to help but did so poorly. The Saiyan student inwardly sighed but decided to help the poor boy in her own way.

 _"Jaune, don't react or freak out, just look like you're thinking; it's me, Ana. I'm using my telepathy to talk to you; to speak to me telepathically, just think of what you want to say,"_ Manami communicated.

 _"Okay, this is weird, how are you doing this?"_ Jaune asked.

 _"I just told you how, look just repeat what I'm going to say to Oobleck…"_

Dr. Oobleck asked once more, "Well, Mr. Arc?"

Jaune looked up to the doctor and said, "The advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune was Night-Vision. Many Faunus were known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark."

This surprised RWBY, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora; Pyrrha was surprised because while she did try to help him get the answer, she didn't expect him to explain it to that extent whereas the others just knew that Jaune was behind in all aspects according to Beacon standards. But Dr. Oobleck on the other hand…

"Precisely, Mr. Arc! But I will need to see you after class privately," Dr. Oobleck announced.

As if on cue, Cardin snorted out of amusement, but that quickly changed to annoyance when the doctor added, "You can join him as well Mr. Winchester, don't think for a second that I didn't see what you did."

Class continued as planned but while they made sure to take class notes, the others were more focused on how Jaune got the answer and explanation. It made no sense! Jaune didn't study as much as them or to at least Yang's extent (Yang is an A student, but she is barely hanging on to it, like 90.5% average. Her dad would kill her if her GPA was bad, with Ana's help). When class ended, Manami rushed to her room; to teams RWBY and JNPR that surprised them, Manami never rushed out of class before, so that left them very confused.

* * *

Once Manami was back in her dorm room, she quickly pulled out her scroll and sent that notice to the members of Team CRDL, excluding Cardin since she'll see him at a separate time, that she will need to see them on Friday after classes are finished. With that out of the way, Manami got back to the real reason why she rushed to her dorm: solving the puzzle that is Jaune, starting with what she knows already. The boy has above average records according to his transcripts but doesn't show them in any classes, be they combat or non-combat classes. The student counselor decided to look over Jaune's files again, this time much more thoroughly; what she found was shocking. There were subtle discrepancies in the transcripts Jaune sent with the biggest one was about his Aura; for one, his Aura was never activated until he partnered up with Pyrrha, and two, he had ridiculously massive amounts of Aura, much more than the average huntsman. The Transcripts are fake! Jaune couldn't be accepted unless… Ozpin knew they were fake and let him in regardless of authenticity.

"I see you figured it out Ms. Aoi," Someone announced.

The student counselor turned around to see Professor Ozpin with a small grin. He says, "Before you ask, I knew it was a risk accepting him into Beacon but I know potential when I see it and I believe you do as well; after all, weren't you just a young girl attending a combat school before you became the hero of an entire Universe?"

"Guilty as charged Professor," Manami replied, beaming at his statement. Now she knew why he placed Jaune on the High Priority list during initiation; the boy had the potential to become an extraordinary Huntsman, and he wanted to ensure that comes true. Thanks to Manami's training however, she knew Jaune had much more potential than Ozpin realizes; maybe someday she can help bring out all of that potential, but now is not the time.

The Headmaster smiled, knowing that the Saiyan will keep an eye on the boy to ensure that he grows, both as a huntsman-in-training and as a person. As he turns to leave, Ozpin says, "I will leave you to your duties, Ms. Aoi; please do make sure that Mr. Arc does not do something he will regret."

With that, Manami was left alone in her room. Now that she knows Jaune's secret, she decides to look for Jaune so she could talk to him; when used her Ki sense to find him, he wasn't in his room. A few more moments pass and Manami senses Jaune is with Pyrrha… and Cardin is nearby; She quickly opened her window and flew to their location.

It took a minute since she flew without trying to catch people's attention but Manami had arrived above them. She's high enough not to be noticed, close enough for her Saiyan hearing to make sense of what they're saying, and at an angle to see everything; what she saw made her facepalm: Jaune and Pyrrha were talking on the roof above Cardin's dorm room… and the bully himself was sitting on the window-sill with the window wide open. Manami sighed as thought, _"Great… knowing Cardin, he's listening to what they're saying. Let's see where this goes first before I decide what to do."_

She returned her gaze to the two partners and focused on what their conversation.

* * *

Jaune scratched his head as he asked, "You think I need help?"

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant," Pyrrha answered.

"But you just said it," Jaune rebutted.

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon, that speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" Pyrrha reminds him, or so she thinks.

"You're wrong…" Jaune says as he turned away from Pyrrha, facing towards the academy grounds; he sighs before continuing, "I-I don't belong here."

Pyrrha shakes her head and insists, "That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!"

Irritated, knowing what he had done, Jaune turns back to Pyrrha and snaps, "No, I don't!"

This surprised Pyrrha; she had no idea why he would snap like that.

"I wasn't really accepted into beacon," Jaune stated before turning away for the second time.

Pyrrha was now confused, so she asks, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I didn't go to Combat School! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" Jaune heatedly answered before turning back to Pyrrha with a look shame and guilt, "I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied."

"What?" Pyrrha said instinctively, then asked, "But why?"

"'Cause, this is what I've always wanted to be!" Jaune turns back around as he explains, "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough."

Now she knew everything, and she wanted to help him achieve his goal. Placing her hand on her partner's shoulder, Pyrrha insists, "Then let me help you."

"I don't want help!" Jaune shrugs off Pyrrha as he turned back around and snaps once again, "I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

Pyrrha ties to say, "Jaune, I-"

Interrupting his partner, "I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives. Don't you understand!? If I can't do this on my own… then what good am I?"

Seeing what he means, Pyrrha tries to comfort him but Jaune just backs away and says, "Just leave me alone. Okay?"

Pyrrha, now downtrodden, says before walking away, "If that's what you think is best."

Jaune watches as his partner leaves the rooftop; he starts pacing thinking that he's let alone but that thought is crushed when he hears…

"Oh Jaune…"

The poor boy turns around to see the last person he wanted to see, "Cardin!?"

The bully was smirking as he says, "I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room."

Jaune was definitely thinking, _"I screwed up… very, very badly right now."_

"So, you snuck into Beacon, huh?" Cardin continues, "I've got to say Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel."

"Please! Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!" Jaune begged.

"Jaune! Come on! I'd never rat out a friend like that!" Cardin answered as he walked closer to the helpless leader of JNPR.

Jaune was nervous; he doesn't know what to expect from the Winchester bully. He mutters, "Uh, a friend?"

Cardin throws his right arm around Jaune, putting him in a one-armed head-lock and says, "Of course! We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time."

Jaune was choking while all this was said, but was dropped to the floor before Cardin added, "That being said, I really don't have to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, Buddy? …That's what I thought."

Cardin walked back to the edge of the roof to climb back down into his dorm room, but stopped briefly to say, "Don't worry Jaune; your secret's safe with me."

Now Jaune was left on the roof alone, all he could think was, _"What am I gonna do?"_

* * *

Manami sighed, she kind of expected Cardin to blackmail Jaune; good thing Cardin technically has nothing on Jaune to keep him on a leash. However, the two doesn't know that...

 _"Hmm... Jaune doesn't want help yet he needs something to give him a little push,"_ Manami thought then smiled as she continued, _"Seems like Jaune needs this right now; obstacles in life will only serve to make people grow once they overcome it. I'll treat it like a test by keeping an eye on those two for now and just observe; if he needs the extra push, I'll step in around the time of the field trip in the coming weeks."_

With all of that taken care of, she set flew back to her dorm, but two things happened without her knowledge: the first was that Jaune saw her when he looked up to the night sky in exasperation. He thought he saw something human-like flying, but put those thoughts on the back burner for now, as he had one big problem to deal with. The second was that her scroll got hacked by a few of Demigra's spies hiding near Beacon Academy in one of a few blind spots where there were no cameras; they're trying to find useful information that could be used in Demigra's favor. Fortunately for Manami, she had installed a high-end security software thanks to what she learned from Trunks, so they couldn't get much from her scroll. However, what they got was enough as it pertained to information about the field trip to the Forest of Forever Fall. The leader of the small group of spies gave his subordinates an order, "Inform Master Nyx of this field trip; she'll want to know about this…"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, shit... Cardin's got Jaune on a leash and Manami's using this as a test for Jaune; looks like he has to "nut up or shut up" in this case (Digital Cookie to whoever understands the reference). Worse, Demigra will know about the Field Trip... this is gonna turn very bad, very fast. What will happen? Find out next chapter on Dragon Ball RWBYverse. Leave a review of your thoughts and what could be improved or if I made any mistakes that may affect the continuity of this story so I can fix them. See you guys in a month!**

 **Next Chapter: The Tests of Leadership and Power! Forever Fall.**


	9. 1-8: Forever Fall

**A/N: [Insert Mei's Voice] Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! [Normal voice] I know I said "at the end of the month" and really that's when I am supposed to upload this chapter but I was busy this month and that held me back a little bit. So here's what I want you guys to expect when I'm uploading: On schedule, chapters will be uploaded at the end of the month like I said. If I'm late, then expect it uploaded a few days later with a whole week being the most. If I don't upload it within a week, that mean's I'm really busy and I'll have to update you guys as soon as I can and let you guys know what I have planned. To reiterate, on schedule: nothing to worry about. Late: wait a week at most. More than a week late: you may start worrying a bit. And once again, [Insert Pyrrha's voice] I'm sorry [Normal voice] about being late.**

 **Moving on, once again I have equalized Manami's power levels and hopefully it is the last time that happens as a fix and that the next time it will be an update due to Manami becoming stronger. Here's hoping.**

 **Also big chapter this time folks, almost as big as the Players and Pieces chapter. So I hope I did good on the fight scenes as well.**

 **Recent Update log:  
10/6/17 - N/A  
12/10/17 - minor fixes to the fight scene, a few grammar fixes, and inconsistent Super Grimm Power levels  
** **8/16/18** **\- minor fixes and opening sequence added.** **  
**

 **Alright folks, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs, plotline, and concepts for the story. The rights of both RWBY and anything Dragon Ball (Z, GT, Super) related, including the music that I suggest listening to, go to their respective owners and so on.**

* * *

 **[Music Start – "This Will be the Day" _RWBY Volume 1 OST_ \- Performed by Casey Lee Williams]**

As the theme starts to build up to the first lyrics, several words appeared in a black background, stating:

 _ **Dragon of Beacon presents**_

Shortly after, the words and the black background faded to show a figure with a red cape and hood on a cliffside with the full moon above the person; their cape billowing in the wind and as it did, the end of their cape had rose petals flying out of it. The next shot revealed the figure to be a girl who was wearing black and red clothing beneath the hood and was kneeling in front of a gravestone.

 **They see you as small and helpless**  
 **They see you as just a child**

As the lyrics began, the girl soon looked up to see that behind the grave was a figure wearing a white hood and cape whose billowing cape was turning into rose petals at the end and another girl with long raven colored hair, wearing a white shirt underneath her simple blue Gi with a matching blue skirt. However it was soon revealed that there was no one underneath the white hood and cape as if there was a ghost while the girl in blue was merely transparent.

 **Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild**

The white hood and cape then faded away into rose petals while the girl in blue simply disappeared, floating past the girl in the red hood who continued to look at where the figures were. The final shot showed that the moon was also turning into rose petals before the screen went white.

 **Prepare for your greatest moment**

On the first "Prepare", the red-hooded girl then dashed across the screen in a blur leaving behind rose petals, which in turn revealed the title of the series.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

 **Prepare for your finest hour**

On the second "prepare", the title faded away to show Weiss, who was currently under a spotlight.

 **The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower**

The scene quickly changed to show Blake on a tree branch somewhere in the Forest of Forever Fall. Moments later she vanished but in her place was a white outline of a mask very familiar to her; once more the scene changed to show Yang looking at an image on her scroll before she looks up in determination. She was then seen revving up her motorcycle, Bumblebee, doing a quick 180o and leaving in hurry as she does a wheelie, leaving behind tire smoke causing the screen to fade to white.

 **We are lightning**

As the next set of lyrics begin, a Nevermore flies over an army of various Grimm before the scene changes again on the lyric "lightning" to reveal Roman Torchwick with a bunch of black suited henchmen behind him before the scene caught fire as it faded away.

 **Straying from the thunder**

We go through the fire to reveal a woman in red dress whose face is hidden by shadows with her Amber eyes clearly visible; she was flanked by four silhouettes. One was a young man, another a young woman, while another was of a taller muscular man, and the last being another young woman with some kind of staff.

 **Miracles of ancient wonder**

The scene changed once more to reveal that the first girl from earlier was Ruby who was currently flanked by Weiss, Blake, and Yang and all of them were surrounded by Grimm while a large sphere of darkness hovered above them.

 **This will be the day we've waited for**

As the first part of the chorus begins, Ruby turned around before she moved to block some kind of attack; the sphere of darkness crashed down from above, causing a powerful shockwave and forcing Weiss, Blake and Yang to dodge and move toward Ruby. The four quickly recovered before the girl in the blue Gi joined them, revealing herself to be Manami Aoi, as she dropped down from above and dashed toward the incoming darkness with the four girls quickly joining her.

 **This will be the day we open up the door**

The scene then changed once again, showing a large statue in the middle of a courtyard which depicts a Huntsman and Huntress with a young man with blonde hair wearing some armor looking up at the statue.

 **I don't wanna hear your absolution**

The young man was soon revealed to be Jaune before a hand was then placed on his shoulder before he looked to his left to see Pyrrha.

 **Hope you're ready for a revolution**

The scene reveals Ren and Nora standing next to him before it changed once again.

 **Welcome to a world of new solutions**  
 **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution**

The next scene started to pan out to reveal Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch on the bow of a transport class airship joined by Manami Aoi who is leaning on the safety rail.

 **In time**

The shot then fades to show a black background with Ruby and her red rose emblem behind her, followed by Weiss brandishing her rapier, Myrtenaster, with her elegant snowflake emblem behind her.

 **Your heart will open minds**

Next was Blake preparing to unsheathe her weapon, Gambol Shroud, with her black flower emblem behind her.

 **A story will be told**

She was quickly followed by Yang and her burning heart emblem, finishing off with Manami opening her eyes as she stops meditating with her emblem of a blue four-star dragon ball behind her.

 **And victory is in a simple soul**

The scene changes one last time to show the entrance of Beacon Academy with Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch in front of the doors; the camera pans outward to Jaune sheepishly scratching his head, Pyrrha with her weapon Miló on her shoulder, Nora being her carefree self with Ren close by. Yang was shown to be standing confidently and winking, Blake on guard with her hand on the handle on Gambol Shroud, and Weiss standing with her hand on Myrtenaster's guard. The final shot is of Ruby twirling Crescent Rose and Manami twirling her sword, R-Blade, before slamming it into the ground fading into a black background; in between the two girls and their weapons was once again the title of the series before completely fading to black.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

 **[Music End]**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Tests of Leadership and Power! Forever Fall.

* * *

 _Days before the Fieldtrip, Demigra's meditation chambers_

A dark energy swirled around the former demon god as he meditated; this energy boosted his already powerful magics and his Ki to new and powerful heights, however there was a cost. Demigra couldn't access his final form, at least not until he mastered his new power and that would take a few more years, and four had already passed; but what's a few years to someone who had waited 75 million years to make a return, even if it had ended in failure. The dark energy soon dissipated, signaling that he was done with his meditation period; Demigra got up and headed for his quarters. Once there he entered, and upon entering his quarters he noticed that there was a paper note on his bed; he picked it up and saw that it reads…

" _Lord Demigra, while I wished to inform you in person, Lady Salem had called upon me for another task. Therefore, I leave this note to inform you about the…_ alien element's _whereabouts. In three days, it will be in the Forest of Forever Fall. I hope this information pleases you. – Spy Master Nyx"_

If his sadistic smile was any indication, Demigra was pleased indeed. Many thoughts were rushing through his head right now but one was definitely a constant, _"No more games. If you are indeed Manami Aoi, then let's see how much you've changed. If not, then at least another potential threat is eliminated."_

* * *

 _The night before the fieldtrip, Beacon Dormitories_

A few weeks have passed since Cardin "blackmailed" Jaune into doing favors for him; the favors themselves had ranged from school assignments to trivial favors. What the two didn't know was that Manami was subtly observing them, seeing the interaction between the two leaders as a basis for future actions. But that was not all the information she was basing it off of; from what Dove, Sky, Russel told her during their student to counselor meeting, Cardin was the one who's being a jackass but doesn't realize it, thinking that he's hot shit and all that; they just went along with it so they don't piss off their leader. It doesn't make sense; Cardin comes from a line of heroes like Jaune did, so why was acting like this? Was it because of "privilege?" No one cares, especially those that want to kill you. Whatever the case, she decided that once Jaune breaks off Cardin's leash, she is going to discipline the bully so that he acts and carries himself the way a huntsman should. But right now, the Saiyan of Remnant followed Jaune these past few weeks without him noticing, making sure nothing happens to him; currently he had just arrived outside his dorm room and opened it a crack so he could hear what his team is saying.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked while jumping on her bed.

"He's become rather scarce ever since he's been fraternizing with Cardin," Ren added, who is in the midst of working on one of his Stormflower machine pistols.

"That's weird. Doesn't he know that we have a field trip tomorrow?" Nora responds before doing a flip, landing on her bed back first, saying, "We need our rest!"

However, Pyrrha, who was looking out her dorm's window, is getting irritated just listening to this conversation. While, she sees Jaune as a friend, maybe more, it infuriated her to see her partner hanging around the person that bullies others so nonchalantly. So, she aggressively states, "I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing."

To this, Ren and Nora, look at each other not knowing what to say. After a few moments, Nora just sighs, "I guess so…"

After listening in on his team, Jaune closes the door quietly in shame; he thought he was just gonna be alone wallowing in shame when he hears a very familiar voice that no one can miss behind him, "Hey Jaune."

Said knight turns around to see Ruby in her pajamas that consist of a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with pink roses as decoration. She also wears a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes that would remind someone of the Grimm. Before the silence sets in, Ruby then says, "Long time no see! Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh, uh, Nope!" He responds before pulling out his scroll, adding, "Got it!"

The leader of RWBY then asks, "So, where have you been lately?"

Jaune slumps in defeat before telling Ruby, "I messed up."

That got Ruby's full attention as he explains, "I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me and… I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea."

Thinking about what has happened so far, Jaune sits down against his dorm's door and says, "I'm a failure."

"Nope!" Ruby simply says.

"Nope?"

"Nope. You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But what if I'm a failure at being a leader."

"Hmm… nope!" Ruby answered while moving to sit next to her fellow leader.

Jaune simply chuckled lightly as he says, "You know you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

"Nope!"

A light "thunk" was heard when Jaune hit his head against his door; surprisingly his team didn't notice it.

"Jaune, you might've been a failure when you were a kid,"

Jaune sighed as this was likely true.

"…and you might have even been a failure the day we first met,"

The poor boy slumped and sighed even more as this was definitely true.

"…but you can't be one now. You know why?"

"…Uh, because?" he asks.

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do. And if we fail, then, we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second," Ruby says this as she starts to stand up, then continues, "Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you. Have a good night Jaune."

At that last part she returns to her dorm, leaving Jaune to think about what she said. He was still thinking when he heard another familiar voice.

"You know, every single time I see Ruby, I think about how she has matured all this time; I could not be prouder after what I just saw."

Jaune looked up to see Manami offering her hand, to which he took gladly before he asks, "What are you doing up, Ana"

She smiled and said, "Well, I was gonna talk some sense into you, I am the student counselor after all, but Ruby already did my job for me. Though I would have said something a little different."

"Oh."

"Look, Ruby's right; you're a leader. It's not something you take so lightly, Ozpin told her that himself; it's a badge that you _always_ wear. With that badge comes the burden of taking care of your team, not just yourself. Please think about it Jaune," Manami says as she walks to her dorm. Before she enters however, she turns one last time to Jaune and announces, "And if it helps, I not only believe that you _can_ be a great leader, but that you _will_ be. I know for a fact that Ozpin believes so too."

And just like that, Jaune is left alone to digest the info bomb that was dropped on him. He smiled knowing that Ozpin believes in someone like him. Thinking he was ending the day on high note, Jaune turns to his dorm and was about enter when he received a message from the one person he didn't want to hear from that night.

"Hey! It's your buddy, Cardin. I know your probably busy with that dust project I gave you, buuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps."

Jaune winced at that request, Rapier Wasps are much more meaner and nastier than an ordinary wasp, maybe even a hornet. This is gonna hurt if it goes bad.

"…And make sure they have reaaally big stingers. It's important so don't screw this up!"

The poor boy sighed as he closed his scroll before he went off to do Cardin's request. What he failed to realize was that Manami was still awake, keeping an eye on him to make sure nothing severe happens while he is still processing the words of wisdom he received.

* * *

 _The Next Day, the Forest of Forever Fall_

A class of students, led by Professor Goodwitch, was now walking through the forest to their destination. As they walked, Glynda knew the students behind her were gawking at the scenery; while she knew how naïve the students were, she couldn't help but give off a tiny hint of a smile in light of their naivete. It faded quickly however when she announced, "Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. Miss Aoi and I are here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

At that last part, Glynda turned around halting the class. Jaune who was in the far back, bumped into Cardin while trying to balance everything he carried in his arms. Cardin looked back and would have glared at the clumsy blonde knight were it not for the fact that Manami Aoi, who had her weapon, R-Blade, was watching their rear, so he simply made the smart choice and turned to face his front. The Winchester bully's thoughts however betrayed his true feelings, _"Soon Aoi. Payback is coming very soon."_

Unfortunately for him, Manami was reading his thoughts to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid with Jaune; instead she now knows that he intends to get payback today, the only question is "how?" She thought about this while Glynda was explaining the assignment, nearly missing the Professor saying "…We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!"

She watched the group disperse, Cardin forcing Jaune to go along with him and his team specifically as well as the silent exchange between Jaune and Pyrrha. Once everyone was clear, Professor Goodwitch approached Manami asking, "Are you sure it was a good idea to just observe the interaction and nothing more?"

The student counselor looked to her and answered, "Yes, I am sure it is the correct course of action for now; Jaune needs the push if he is to grow as a person and a Huntsman."

The professor simply nods in understanding before she states, "I'm just worried about the boy because he was accepted regardless of his transcripts authenticity or lack there-of. I know of his situation and potential because of you and Ozpin, I just hope that your faith isn't misplaced."

"It's not," Manami answered resolutely then walked off to join teams RWBY and JNPR, minus Jaune. Unbeknownst to them however, the ghostly, silhouette of Demigra was watching them waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

 _A minutes later, on the hill above Teams RWBY and JNPR…_

Jaune and Team CRDL were watching the teams collecting Jars of sap with Manami Aoi supervising them, mostly because she knew they were a likely target as well as herself. The blonde leader was confused so he asked, Cardin, what's going on?"

To which the bully answered seriously, "Payback."

Jaune looked down to see everyone and worriedly asked, "Who?"

"The one wearing the blue, black, and white robes as well as carrying the huge broadsword."

He looked a little to his right and saw "Ana?"

Knowing that's the nickname her friends call her, Cardin answered, "That's her; thinks she's so tough and smart."

He reached behind him to grab a small box… and it was buzzing. Cardin announced, "Alright, boys. Last night, ol' Jaune here managed to round up a box of Rapier Wasps. And we're gonna put them to work."

Jaune nervously laughed while Russel placed his hand on Jaune's back, not knowing the guy secretly did it out of sympathy.

"According to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, this things looove sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two…"

Team CRDL got up and Jaune was pulled up by Cardin who had given him a jar of sap and explains, "…And you're going to do it; you will hit her with the sap, or I'm gonna have a chat with Goodwitch. And you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune hesitated for a bit before getting ready to throw the jar at Manami. He steeled himself in order to do the deed, but he could not bring himself to do it. Ruby and Manami's wise words echoed through his mind; he knew what had to do. He sighed and said, "No."

Cardin frowned and asked coldly, "What?"

"I said, NO!" Jaune announced and threw the jar at Cardin, shattering on his chest piece.

Cardin chuckled darkly, "Ho ho, you've done it now, Jauney boy."

Jaune was in for a lot of pain but it's worth it for his team and his friends.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere nearby…_

While Cardin was beating up Jaune, which eventually led to a confrontation with an Ursa Major, Demigra was combing throughout history for this final test. It took a few minutes but he had settled for clones of five Ursai and an ancient Ursa Major that were resting near an abandoned village in continent of Anima. As usual he gave the five Ursai a significant boost in power each rivaling the power of Frieza and Cooler combined. As for the ancient Ursa Major, Demigra had something planned for it. So, while Demigra empowered the ancient, he sent out the five Ursai just as the Ursa Major that attacked the CRDL earlier fell by Jaune's hand with Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Manami watching…

* * *

 _Back at the clearing on the hill…_

Manami was smiling; Jaune had stood up to Cardin even if he gets beaten up, then he saved the bully from the Ursa Major regardless of his past transgressions. She was proud of her friend for being an example of what a Huntsman should be. Manami watched as Jaune helped up Cardin before the former warned the latter to leave his friends alone; she turned around and was about to follow Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha's example when two things happened: Manami sensed a massive spike of sinister Ki and several roars had been heard by the six of them. She, along with Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha, had turned to face the general direction of the roars. Jaune and Cardin took defensive stances and looked around them, trying to find the sources.

"What was that?" Cardin asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but you need to grab your mace and get ready," Jaune said.

Cardin nodded and quickly reclaimed his mace and returned to Jaune just as fast. Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha drew their weapons and joined the two, making a defensive circle while Manami used her Ki sense to determine where the threats are. All of them were on guard, but everyone, except for Manami wasn't prepared for what happened next. An Ursa materialized out of nowhere and tried taking a swipe at Ruby; time seemed to slow down as everyone turned to see the Ursa's paw get closer to Ruby. In a blur of lightning fast movement Manami delivered a powerful uppercut to the Ursa's jaw following it with a roundhouse kick to knock it back.

"That was a little bit closer than I would've liked," Manami snarked.

"Thanks sis!" said Ruby.

"Anytime Ruby, but I want you and the others to do me a favor," Manami announced while keeping her eyes on the Ursa.

"And that would be?"

"Get back and stay out of the fight."

Everyone yelled, "What!?"

"Are you insane? There's no way we're backing down from this fight," Cardin remarked.

"We aren't leaving you alone!" Jaune added.

"We fight together!" Pyrrha agreed.

Weiss and Ruby would have agreed as well, but they glanced at the Ursa and saw one thing that made them side with Manami. Weiss said, "Guys, I think you should look at the Ursa!"

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Cardin all looked and the former became worried immediately while Cardin was confused. The bully nervously asked, "How is the Ursa generating an Aura?"

"It isn't, not the kind your thinking of," Manami answered then explained, "The kind of aura that it's generating isn't the one that requires a soul, but through the use of one's own energy making them far more powerful than even the most legendary of huntsmen."

Now they were confused, well except for Ruby… sort of. Manami turned back to them and sighed, "Look I'll explain later but I need you guys to do as I say. Now get back, but don't break for it, they'll pick you off if you do."

They nodded and moved back away from the fight while Manami turned back to the Ursa only to find that it was joined by four more Ursai. She dropped into her fighting stance as she thought, _"I have to keep these Super Ursai off of them and focused on me."_

 **[Music Start – "Gallant"** _ **Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 OST**_ **]**

A few moments pass before the Saiyan of Remnant started off with a very literal bang by bursting her power and firing a Ki blast at one of the Ursai before rushing in and rapidly punching and kicking another. The Super Ursa felt the full force of her rush as it was being pushed back before Manami ends the rush with a right hook followed by roundhouse kick and finishes with a right cross, knocking the Super Ursa back. When one of the others tried to blindside her during her rush with a swipe of their claw, she quickly flipped over the attacking Ursa, whilst drawing R-Blade and enhancing it with her Ki, and gave the Ursa an overhead slash, cleaving it in 2, however Manami was not finished; she quickly began slashing the remains into smaller and pieces before giving one last downward-diagonal slash from her right to her left then thrusted her left hand beneath her right arm and vaporized those pieces. Manami sheathed her blade as she thought, _"One down, four to go."_

Sensing an energy attack, she leaped into the air, dodging an Ursa's blast, and responds with a barrage of ki blasts. Unlike Gotenks' Missile Barrage, which homes in on the target, this barrage just keeps going until it hits something; in this case, most of the barrage hit the Super Ursa while the rest hit the ground, exploding on impact. Knowing that it wasn't enough to kill it, Manami used the Vanishing-Step to get closer before backflipping into a kick to send the Ursa into the sky. She was about to finish it off with a Full Power Energy Wave but one of the other Super Ursai interrupted her by trying to slam her through a row of trees… tried but failed. The Ursa's swipe went through an afterimage while the real Manami was already above the Ursa she sent skyward; she raised her arms above her head and in between her palms was a condensed ball of Ki. She sent the attack downward as she shouted…

" **FINISH BUSTER!"**

The concentrated Ki blast flew down until it collided with the Grimm, resulting a large explosion in the sky. It was only moments later that she sensed one Ursa closing in on the Ruby and the others, so she used Instant Transmission to teleport to the Super Ursa; said Ursa was about to attack the five only for Manami to materialize in front of it. The Saiyan sent a Ki-laden fist to the Grimm's face which actually had more than enough force to break its mask and cave its skull in, killing the Grimm. On the other side of the clearing, one of the remaining two Super Ursai opened its mouth and began gathering Ki, this time for a Full Power Energy Wave. Manami knew that if she moved then then the five behind her would die.

"Everyone get back!" Manami ordered.

Ruby and the others did as they were told and moved away from the fight even further but stayed close enough to watch the fight. Once they were away from the blast zone, Manami took up her fighting stance again, preparing to face down the Super Grimm's attack. The Ursa finished gathering Ki first and fired a large beam; the blast almost instantly closed the gap between the Saiyan and the Grimm. Manami, however, was able to catch and hold back the attack; unfortunately, the other Super Ursa fired an energy wave of its own and began to push her back. Meanwhile Ruby and the others were in awe at the display of power for two reasons: 1) how much power Manami has and 2) the fact that she is losing this struggle. However, Manami had this line of thought, _"I'm gonna have to use more power… which means I'm gonna have some explaining to do. Well, knowledge of my power was bound to be out sooner or later. Might as well feed their curiosity a bit."_

"HAAAAAHHHHHH!" Manami roared, exerting more power. The result was a clear white aura surrounding her before she redirected the energy wave into the sky where it wouldn't do any damage. Once that was done, she began to do a series of rapid motions with her arm before having her open palms facing the Ursai with her index fingers and thumbs touching. Manami fired her attack, shouting the name of one of her closest friend's techniques.

" **BURNING ATTACK!"**

A large energy wave raced toward the doomed Grimm; the attack engulfed the two Ursai and vaporized them into nothingness before their own bodies could disintegrate of their own accord.

 **[Music End]**

Once the attack ended, she sighed in relief, thinking that the battle was over, before sensing an even greater spike of Sinister Ki, one that felt vaguely familiar. Manami thought, _"This is very bad… what could that power be? It's on par with Super Perfect Cell!"_

Interrupting her train of thought, Ruby shouted, "Ana, that was awesome!"

"Hell yeah!" Jaune added.

Before anyone else could say anything, Manami shouts back, "It's not over yet! Something else is coming!"

"What else could there be!?" Cardin asked/shouted.

Suddenly, an energy blast came out of nowhere, racing towards Manami; in response, she quickly turned toward it, raised her arms in front of her as well as raised her power just enough to tank the attack. Once it connected, the attack caused an explosion; luckily it was not large enough to do any harm to Ruby and the others, though they still felt the heat and shockwave. When it died out, they saw the pillar of smoke; they all hung their heads in sadness and thought Manami was dead, until they heard this…

"GYYYAAAAHHH!"

Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Cardin looked up to see pillar of smoke clear almost instantly as gusts of wind emanated from the center, forcing them to shield their eyes just enough to keep anything from hitting them but still allowing them to see what's going on. Once the smoke had cleared, they all saw Manami once again engulfed in a clear white aura; they even witnessed the fact that the pebbles around all of them started to float. Ruby was just dumbfounded at her sister's power, while Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Cardin all thought, _"What the hell is going on!? Why is this gust of wind coming from Manami and why are the rocks floating!?"_

* * *

 _Elsewhere in the Forest of Forever Fall…_

Blake, Yang, Nora, and Ren had found Professor Goodwitch keeping an eye on other students; they let her know what was going on with the Ursa and were on their way back to the others when suddenly they heard screaming coming from where the Ursa was, screaming that sounded a lot like Manami. Before they could say anything, they saw multiple rocks started floating in mid-air before getting hit by a gust of wind, forcing them to shield their eyes. It was a few more seconds before the winds finally died down and the rocks dropped to the ground; they were all thinking the same thing, _"What's happening over there?"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Manami…_

When Manami stopped powering up, she sensed the power approach. Out of the forest came another Super Ursa, except this time it was a Major, one that seemed ancient so it's safe to assume that this one was smart; the damn thing had more spikes on its back, more bone armor along its limbs, and a bone jaw to go with its mask. Manami eyed the thing carefully, analyzing it, trying to see if there are any weak points she could exploit just from a glance. There were not many weak points, so she would have to make weak points herself.

 **[Music Start – "Challenger"** _ **Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 OST**_ **]**

Several seconds pass before the Super Ursa Major roared before quickly gathering energy and firing another Ki blast from its mouth, to which Manami responds by sending it into space where it wouldn't do much damage. She then did a Vanishing Step toward the bear-like Grimm, disappearing from normal sight and reappearing right in front of the Ursa. She then raised both her palms in front to the Grimm's armored torso before firing a powerful yellow energy wave that engulfed the Ursa, pushing it back and spewed dirt and dust everywhere; once it settled, the Super Ursa Major was revealed to have minimal damage. Manami internally sighed as she remained on guard, _"This thing's tough, I'll give it that much… let's see what else it can do."_

She rushed in once more and was about to kick the damn thing in to the sky… only for her kick to go through an afterimage. The Ursa reappeared to her right and surprised her with a swipe that sent her back flying through several trees, but quickly recovered by rebounding when she hit the ground, landing back on her feet; she contemplated what to do next afterward. Much like how Krillin sensed Cell's power when Bio-android attacked him and knocked him out, Manami felt a sudden rise in power that matched Majin Vegeta's strength. Once more she sighed internally as she thought, _"Great… now I have no idea what the Super Ursa Major's maximum strength is. I may need to go all out on this one in just my base form. Heh… never thought I would have to use my full strength to pummel something in my home universe."_

With that in mind, Manami flared her aura once more, increasing her power even more, and charged back into the clearing to see the Super Ursa Major was walking toward the five. Using the Vanishing Step, she disappeared before reappearing in between the Ursa and the others; Manami quickly attempted kick it back, this time succeeding, before firing her Galick Gun at the Super Grimm and damaging it. Knowing that it wasn't enough, she rushed in and delivered a hurricane of punches and kicks to the bear-like Grimm's torso. At the end of her rush she back-flipped away from it, landing a few meters away from it, and prepared another one of Vegeta's signature moves by raising her right hand toward the Ursa, palm wide open. A large, blue sphere of Ki formed quickly and once it was formed, Manami fired it as she called out…

 **"BIG BANG ATTACK!"**

The condensed energy sphere raced toward the Super Grimm until it connected, resulting in another explosion, one that was a bit larger, and damaged the Grimm even more as well as spewed dirt and dust everywhere. It was at this same moment that the others had returned with Professor Goodwitch, meaning that they all saw what had happened. Blake, Ren, and Nora were speechless; they just witnessed Manami cause an explosion of that size with such a small attack. Yang and Glynda were surprised for a different reason since they knew about Manami's power; it is one thing to hear about someone's strength, it's another to witness it altogether. As for the five next to Manami, they were thinking something similar.

 **[Music Pause]**

When some of the dust cleared, Manami dropped the barrier before turning to the five and asked, "Are you guys okay?"

Since they were all speechless they simply nodded "yes."

"Good. Now get over to Goodwitch and the others while the dust is still settling, I'll finish this thing off."

The five turned to see that the others had returned with Professor Goodwitch. They nodded to Manami before they joined the group who were watching from a safe distance… well as safe as they could be. Once they were within earshot, Glynda asked, "Are you five alright?"

All except Cardin nodded, the latter of which practically yelled, "What the hell is going on here!? Manami has insane hidden powers and created those gusts of wind as well as made some rocks float just from what looked like her unleashing her power!"

Glynda winced, she knew that Manami's power would come out sooner or later but she was hoping that it would remain a secret for a while. Deciding to take the initiative Professor Goodwitch announced with a glare, "Mr. Winchester, that is private information. Ms. Aoi has already shared it with professor Ozpin and myself; if she decides to disclose this information to others she deems trustworthy, then that is her choice. Until then, I suggest you respect her privacy young man. In the meantime, think on your actions, Mr. Winchester, if- no, _when_ Ms. Aoi defeats this… Grimm, you will be punished for attempting to blackmail another student."

Cardin nodded, one that was filled with genuine shame, and not just of his actions today but also of all his actions toward Jaune. Today he could've lost his life, but instead he lives because of blonde knight; he could have just left him to die, but he decided to risk is life to save the person who made his recent life at Beacon miserable. He glanced at Jaune, who must have known what he was thinking and said, "I know what you're thinking Cardin. 'Why? Why save someone who has been nothing but a total jackass to me?' The answer is simple, isn't that what a Huntsman supposed to do? You know… save lives regardless of the person's race, gender and past transgressions?"

Cardin processed his savior's words before he hung his head in more shame. Little did Jaune know, Blake smiled at his words, silently thanking him for what kind of person he is.

 **[Music Resume]**

Meanwhile, Manami kept her eye on the explosion's epicenter and her Ki senses on the Super Ursa Major; the damn thing had not moved, so what's going on? The Saiyan warrior got her answer when she saw bright red eyes through the dust cloud; once the cloud revealed the Ursa to have scratches on its bone armor, well more scratches than it did before. As the last of the dust settled, the Ancient Ursa's eyes glowed a more sinister shade of red before it released the loudest roar that no one on Remnant had heard before; at the same time, a black aura flared around the Ursa, signifying its increasing power. Manami's eyes widened as she sensed how powerful it's becoming; right now, its power skyrocketed to Super Buu's level and is still rising. She thought, _"How powerful is this Super Grimm? At this rate, I'll have to max out my power, maybe even use_ that _to beat it without going Super Saiyan."_

She soon received her answer as the Ursa finally powered up to its maximum; it was as powerful as her and she is more than ten times stronger than Vegito in his Base form when he faced Buuhan. _"Scratch that,"_ Manami thought, _"I_ will _have to max out my power and use_ that _technique to beat it."_

For one last time, the Ursa began gathering Ki into its mouth for one final attack, all or nothing; at the same time, Manami unleashed all of her power, flaring her aura once more which in turn unleashed even stronger winds than before. This time the spectators not only were shielding their eyes but were also holding on to something that was rooted to the ground such as trees, rocks, or even some of their stronger weapons that they could impale into the ground to keep from being blown away. As for Manami, once she was at her maximum, she threw arms hands to her sides, quickly charging them with Ki, before bringing them in front of her to finish Vegeta's Ultimate Technique, shouting…

 **"FINAL…!"**

Meanwhile, the Ursa finished charging its attack and fired a Full Power Energy Wave to finish the fight. At the same time, she fired her attack whilst shouting…

 **"…FLASH!"**

Both beams raced toward each other before they collided. Unlike before with the fledgling Super Ursai, both were at their max power; the Super Ursai Major however knew its job was to force Manami to show her current limit, so in one last push, it poured the last of its Ki into the attack since it knew that the battle would end in its death anyways. The result was that the Ancient Grimm's beam slowly started to overcome Manami's; she saw this coming and knew that it was time…

 _"It's now or never… I just hope Vegeta's not watching or he would kick my ass for using one of Goku's techniques on top of his own,"_ The Saiyan thought before calling out…

 **"KAIO-KEN!"**

Suddenly instead of her clear white aura flaring, a powerful red aura surrounded her while at the same time her Final Flash grew larger in both size and power and easily overcame the Ursa's attack, almost instantly swallowing the Super Grimm, vaporizing the creature of darkness in mere seconds. The beam itself, thanks to Manami's imput, was curved away from the planet and into space where hopefully it would hit a meteor, asteroid or anything that is uninhabited.

 **[Music End]**

Once the light died down she reached out with her Ki sense to ensure that there were no more threats. No more Super Grimm were in the area, so she could breathe a little easier; however, when she looked at the group behind her, she saw their awestruck faces. Manami knew she had a lot of explaining to do. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

 _Demigra's Meditation Chambers, The Grimmlands_

Demigra was absolutely livid right now; the not only did the test confirm that the Saiyan was indeed Manami Aoi, it had revealed that she was more powerful than when he faced her in the Crack of Time. She was barely 2x as strong as Vegito before, now she is 5x stronger than she was that day. He barely contained his anger when he shouted, "Nyx!"

The spymaster entered and kneeled at edge of the meditation ring, "Yes, my lord?"

"Inform Salem that that there is a complication and that we will have to make a few changes to the plans," Demigra commanded.

Unfortunately, that thought was shot when he heard the door open and another voice announce, "That won't be necessary."

Demigra turned around to find Salem… with a red sphere of condensed Ki in her right palm. The Grimm Queen announced, "Imagine my surprise when I sensed my children that you had empowered dying near Vale, even more so when I instinctively created a sphere of Ki without trying. So, I looked through the memories they have given me when they died and I saw a young girl almost effortlessly take down a Super Geist and now, multiple Super Ursai."

Demigra had no idea what to say… especially when Salem aimed the Sphere of Ki at him; while her Ki control was about the level of an adept, Demigra could sense the power behind it and right now it was about as strong as a Super Saiyan God, so he was in for a world of hurt. She commanded as her eyes started to glow a red hue, "So tell me what was it you wanted to inform me of?"

* * *

 **A/N: Didn't see that coming, did ya? So yeah, Salem is a bit of powerhouse, more so than her canon counterpart and we haven't seen her fight; we just know that she is a powerhouse. She has an ability somewhat like Naruto's Shadow Clones where the original retains the memory of the clone except its with the Grimm and here's my logic for that. We all know that she is the Grimm Queen and that the Grimm, in my opinion, are like the extension of her will. So I took that a little bit further so that she retains the information that the Grimm had collected before they died. So when the Super Grimm were defeated, starting with the horde that was supposed to kill Tai and Qrow, she gained their memory of what defeated them as well as the knowledge for Ki control. That's my logic and the reason why I did this is because it's true Demigra is powerful, but he isn't the only big bad; Salem's also a problem for our heroes. Everyone knows that she is destined to fall by Ruby's hand, we can see that, even my younger siblings can see that. But I don't want Manami to do all the work for her and just one shot the problems, a good story needs challenges; thus Salem gaining a new world of power, so that our heroes will aim to become stronger.**

 **Also you finally got to see Manami use that weapon of hers. As for Cardin... we'll see to his punishment later, since they have bigger things to worry about right now.**

 **So what will happen next, stay tuned to find out on next chapter of Dragon Ball RWBYverse. Review if you have any thoughts you would like to share as long as it is positive or constructive. Meaning a review about nice that you would like to say or a review helps me build up my story such as: pointing out mistakes, inconsistencies, or anything else that might help my story become better. If a review contains nothing like one of those two, and just spouts negativity, it will be deleted, no warnings what so ever after reading this. On that happy note, I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Next Chapter: Blake's Haunted Past! The Stray.**


	10. 1-9: The Stray

**A/N: "Kept you waiting, huh?" - Snake (Metal Gear Series)**

 **Well here we go everyone, the beginning of Volume 1's conclusion. So sorry you all had to wait an extra month for this chapter but setbacks can and _will_ happen in life, all we can do is make the best of it. But enough about that, you guys want to get to the actual chapter so I'll make this Review and Response brief. **

**Chr1sXIII says and asks, "I like this story so far. Question: will Manami achieve Ultra instinct in future chapters, say like Volume 3? If not, it's cool, it's kinda overpowered."**

 **Me: Thanks dude. As for Ultra Instinct, well... I will say this; Ultra instinct will _eventually_ show up but not as early as Volume 3. "How will it show up? When will it appear? Who will achieve it?" For those questions, I have a few ideas in mind for when and how but as for who will achieve it... well that's for me to know and for you readers to find out.**

 **TheHolyBlade says and asks, "I like it. Will Goku and Vegeta make an appearance, or anyone else in the DB universe for that matter?"**

 **Me: Thanks. And this exact chapter and many future chapters will answer that for me.**

 **Bloodwitch Raven asks, "Things are gonna go down hill for Manami, isn't (it)..."**

 **Me: *Laughs Maniacally***

 **Recent Update log:  
11/30/17 - N/A  
** **8/16/18** **\- minor fixes and opening sequence added.** **  
**

 **Now I've kept you guys waiting long enough, go on and enjoy the chapter folks.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs, plotline, and concepts for the story. The rights of both RWBY and anything Dragon Ball (Z, GT, Super) related, including the music that I suggest listening to, go to their respective owners and so on.**

* * *

 **[Music Start – "This Will be the Day" _RWBY Volume 1 OST_ \- Performed by Casey Lee Williams]**

As the theme starts to build up to the first lyrics, several words appeared in a black background, stating:

 _ **Dragon of Beacon presents**_

Shortly after, the words and the black background faded to show a figure with a red cape and hood on a cliffside with the full moon above the person; their cape billowing in the wind and as it did, the end of their cape had rose petals flying out of it. The next shot revealed the figure to be a girl who was wearing black and red clothing beneath the hood and was kneeling in front of a gravestone.

 **They see you as small and helpless**  
 **They see you as just a child**

As the lyrics began, the girl soon looked up to see that behind the grave was a figure wearing a white hood and cape whose billowing cape was turning into rose petals at the end and another girl with long raven colored hair, wearing a white shirt underneath her simple blue Gi with a matching blue skirt. However it was soon revealed that there was no one underneath the white hood and cape as if there was a ghost while the girl in blue was merely transparent.

 **Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild**

The white hood and cape then faded away into rose petals while the girl in blue simply disappeared, floating past the girl in the red hood who continued to look at where the figures were. The final shot showed that the moon was also turning into rose petals before the screen went white.

 **Prepare for your greatest moment**

On the first "Prepare", the red-hooded girl then dashed across the screen in a blur leaving behind rose petals, which in turn revealed the title of the series.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

 **Prepare for your finest hour**

On the second "prepare", the title faded away to show Weiss, who was currently under a spotlight.

 **The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower**

The scene quickly changed to show Blake on a tree branch somewhere in the Forest of Forever Fall. Moments later she vanished but in her place was a white outline of a mask very familiar to her; once more the scene changed to show Yang looking at an image on her scroll before she looks up in determination. She was then seen revving up her motorcycle, Bumblebee, doing a quick 180 and leaving in hurry as she does a wheelie, leaving behind tire smoke causing the screen to fade to white.

 **We are lightning**

As the next set of lyrics begin, a Nevermore flies over an army of various Grimm before the scene changes again on the lyric "lightning" to reveal Roman Torchwick with a bunch of black suited henchmen behind him before the scene caught fire as it faded away.

 **Straying from the thunder**

We go through the fire to reveal a woman in red dress whose face is hidden by shadows with her Amber eyes clearly visible; she was flanked by four silhouettes. One was a young man, another a young woman, while another was of a taller muscular man, and the last being another young woman with some kind of staff.

 **Miracles of ancient wonder**

The scene changed once more to reveal that the first girl from earlier was Ruby who was currently flanked by Weiss, Blake, and Yang and all of them were surrounded by Grimm while a large sphere of darkness hovered above them.

 **This will be the day we've waited for**

As the first part of the chorus begins, Ruby turned around before she moved to block some kind of attack; the sphere of darkness crashed down from above, causing a powerful shockwave and forcing Weiss, Blake and Yang to dodge and move toward Ruby. The four quickly recovered before the girl in the blue Gi joined them, revealing herself to be Manami Aoi, as she dropped down from above and dashed toward the incoming darkness with the four girls quickly joining her.

 **This will be the day we open up the door**

The scene then changed once again, showing a large statue in the middle of a courtyard which depicts a Huntsman and Huntress with a young man with blonde hair wearing some armor looking up at the statue.

 **I don't wanna hear your absolution**

The young man was soon revealed to be Jaune before a hand was then placed on his shoulder before he looked to his left to see Pyrrha.

 **Hope you're ready for a revolution**

The scene reveals Ren and Nora standing next to him before it changed once again.

 **Welcome to a world of new solutions**  
 **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution**

The next scene started to pan out to reveal Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch on the bow of a transport class airship joined by Manami Aoi who is leaning on the safety rail.

 **In time**

The shot then fades to show a black background with Ruby and her red rose emblem behind her, followed by Weiss brandishing her rapier, Myrtenaster, with her elegant snowflake emblem behind her.

 **Your heart will open minds**

Next was Blake preparing to unsheathe her weapon, Gambol Shroud, with her black flower emblem behind her.

 **A story will be told**

She was quickly followed by Yang and her burning heart emblem, finishing off with Manami opening her eyes as she stops meditating with her emblem of a blue four-star dragon ball behind her.

 **And victory is in a simple soul**

The scene changes one last time to show the entrance of Beacon Academy with Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch in front of the doors; the camera pans outward to Jaune sheepishly scratching his head, Pyrrha with her weapon Miló on her shoulder, Nora being her carefree self with Ren close by. Yang was shown to be standing confidently and winking, Blake on guard with her hand on the handle on Gambol Shroud, and Weiss standing with her hand on Myrtenaster's guard. The final shot is of Ruby twirling Crescent Rose and Manami twirling her sword, R-Blade, before slamming it into the ground fading into a black background; in between the two girls and their weapons was once again the title of the series before completely fading to black.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

 **[Music End]**

* * *

 _Headmaster's Office, Beacon Academy, the night of the Forever Fall incident_

The room was silent, as silent as it could be with the gears above the occupants constantly in motion. Ozpin sat in his chair with Glynda by his side while Manami stood to the right of his desk with Teams RWBY and JNPR a few feet away. Weiss, Blake, and JNPR had just finished listening to Manami's story and to say that they are shocked is putting it mildly; Ruby and Yang were also shocked but only because of how powerful their sister truly is. They were all taking a few moments to process this new information, but when they did, Blake calmly said, "So correct me if I'm wrong, you're an alien, a Saiyan to be specific, and you've only found out about it four years ago?"

Manami nodded before Ren continued where Blake left off, "And Saiyans are a warrior race that grows noticeably stronger with each battle they fight?"

Another nod from Manami before Jaune adds in, "And in the past four years, you've been whisked away to save another universe's history, in a literal sense where you actually time traveled?"

Once again, another nod as Weiss says her piece, "And the power that you displayed was not that of your soul, but that of your Ki or life energy?"

Manami sighed as she answered, "Yep that's pretty much the gist of it; I don't expect the six of you to believe me, but how else would you explain everything I've done? From my ability to fly to fighting hand-to-hand with powerful Grimm to firing energy blast from my hands."

Nora spoke up at this, "She does have a point; it's not like we have another explanation or so."

Everyone, with the exception of Ozpin, Manami, and Ren, looked at Nora like she had something growing on her face. The hammer-wielding huntress-in-training looked to her peers and asked, "What?"

Manami spoke up before anyone can say anything to Nora, "Guys, she's actually much more mature than she lets on, I've noticed that the day I stopped Cardin from harassing Velvet; it was when she said that you guys had no more questions, but it was really to let me have some time to myself."

Six members of both teams were about to reply to that when Ren added solemnly, "She's right guys, Nora is much more mature than she shows; I have traveled with her for a long time and if you've seen what we've been through, you would understand her a bit more. But enough about Nora, we're here because of Manami."

Everyone simply nodded at his words, before getting back to the matter at hand.

Manami asked of them, "So, any questions that you would like to ask that aren't already answered?"

Weiss voiced the one question most of them had, "If you're a Saiyan and you get stronger with each battle you fight, then what is the limit of a Saiyan's potential?"

The future warrior winced slightly at the question before giving a light chuckle, saying, "Starting off with the hard questions already huh? Very well, but I warn you it is not an answer to be taken lightly."

"Why?" Blake asked.

Yang answered for her, "Because the potential of a Saiyan is limitless."

Everyone, except Ruby, Manami, Ozpin and Glynda turned to the blonde and shouted, "WHAT!?"

"L-limitless!?" Pyrrha muttered.

Turning back to the Saiyan in question, Ren asked, "You're saying that you just keep growing stronger with nothing stopping you?"

"If I find a way to break my current limits, yes."

Jaune started, "Wait I thought that a Saiyan's power is limitless?"

"Jaune, Yang said that a Saiyan's _potential_ is limitless, not that they had limitless power, there's a difference," Manami corrected him.

Jaune pondered her words for a moment before saying, "I see what you're saying."

Blake then noticed something as she states, "You know I'm surprised that both Ruby and Yang are calm about this, well more than us anyways, I mean I expected the professors to know about this but…"

Ruby then answers, "You guys, Yang and I are Ana's sisters, we've known about her power for a while now, in fact even our family knows about it; but while we've known most of what she told us just now, we didn't know her full strength, she was kinda vague back then."

Manami shook her head as she stated, "Well I didn't want to freak you out at the time Ruby, you did just find out I'm powerful enough to obliterate Remnant with a single Ki blast after all."

Blake, Weiss, and JNPR turned to Manami when she said that; faces full of shock and slight fear. Nora chuckled nervously as she asked, "Y-you're joking… r-right?"

They all saw the Saiyan shake her head stoically. Manami saw this and explained, "Remember my 'Final Flash' technique back against that Ancient Ursa Major? That was me using my full power which had far more power than what is required to destroy Remnant. At minimum I would have to use… well let's just say a very small fraction of a single percent of my power."

Ozpin, Glynda, Yang, and Ruby felt a sense of Déjà vu when they saw the pale faces of Weiss, Blake, and the members of JNPR. Knowing that this is already becoming too much for the six, Manami cast a knowing glance at Ozpin who knew what the silent message was. The Headmaster turned back to his students and said, "I know this was a large amount of information dropped on you tonight so we will give you time to process it, however know that this information is confidential and should not be shared with others unless told otherwise."

The six students nodded at the request in understanding before they were dismissed. Ozpin, Glynda, and Manami watched as they filed into the elevator; when doors had closed and the elevator was sent down, Glynda asked Manami, "Why didn't you tell them about your transformation?"

Manami sighed before she turned to her professor/colleague and answered, "They already had too much information dropped on them, I doubt they could handle my being able to use a transformation that makes me even more powerful. Besides, you already know that Yang and Ruby has knowledge about the Super Saiyan state."

"But they don't know the full extent of the state, do they?" Ozpin asked.

Manami sighed, "No, but I'll tell them, all of them, the true power of a Super Saiyan when it is the right time. Besides there's something that we need to discuss…"

Ozpin and Glynda shared a knowing look, before Ozpin said, "I assume it would be about the Super Grimm attacks?"

Manami nodded before saying, "Yes; there were three instances of attacks all of them near Vale. More so, each time the Super Grimm had grown in power."

Glynda acknowledged this while Ozpin asked one thing, "How much of a power jump?"

Manami grimly stated, "Let's just say that in the first Super Grimm attack I wasn't even trying; now, I'm forced to use 100% of my power and the _special_ technique to boot. What this means is that someone has the knowledge to empower the Grimm the same way the Time Breakers have and by extension, likely has knowledge about the multiverse."

Both the professors grew a bit pale; during a few meetings these past few months, Manami had answered more of their questions giving them more information about the multiverse. When they learned about the fusion of the two strongest Saiyans and how powerful he was in base form, they were frightened at the fusion's power; however, learning exactly how much stronger Manami is made them deathly pale. So, to say that they were worried learning that someone was making the Grimm strong enough to challenge Manami and force her to use the _Kaio-ken_ is the understatement of the century.

"That is troubling indeed," Ozpin said before asking for advice, knowing that this is Manami's territory, "So what is our next move?"

"For now, we wait," The Saiyan answered, "We have no clues to who's responsible; in the mean time I'll be training."

"May I ask what for?" Glynda asked.

The Saiyan answered, "For something that I should've learned a long time ago. If anything pops up, I'll meet with you two again to discuss our next move."

Ozpin and Glynda nodded; with that Manami took take her leave called up the elevator. Once she left, Glynda asked Ozpin, "Should we tell her?"

Oz sighed, "I think we should tell her in the next meeting, if things are going the way I think they are then we will need to change up our strategy; we can't be too careful because if the person Manami described is possibly working with Salem, that means we need to let her in on the secret as soon as possible…"

Glynda acknowledged this request and decided to leave Ozpin to his duties as headmaster. However, Ozpin had one thought, _"I just hope it isn't too late…"_

* * *

 _Salem's Meeting Room, Castle of the Grimm Queen, The Grimmlands_

It had been a few days since Salem confronted Demigra about his activities in Vale. When it happened, Demigra fully explained his actions to Salem without hesitation. To say that she was angry was the understatement of the century and Salem is always calm no matter what happens; normally she would shrug off a threat to her plans, but with someone like Manami Aoi, the person who bested Demigra, her plans have been affected extremely in all aspects and to her that is unacceptable. So here they are, the two deliberating on what will their next move be while their four associates are completing their tasks.

"Now that we're all much calmer than we were a few days ago, tell me what do you suggest we do about this Saiyan?" Salem inquired.

The former demon god thought a bit about where he should begin before he answered, "We continue as planned, but we proceed with extreme caution and with several changes to the plan so that it can survive an encounter with Manami Aoi.

"I see, just what do you have in mind?" The Grimm Queen further questioned.

"Using the Golden Scroll of Space and Time, I'll simply create a clone of deadly warriors from Universe 7 and have them hold off the Saiyan this time around," Demigra answered smugly as he held up said Scroll before banishing his smirk and added, "but to throw Manami Aoi off my trail, I'll have our two newest associates create the clones in my place until otherwise."

Salem eyes narrowed at this and asked, "And who are these associates, Demigra?"

The doors flew opened to reveal two cloaked figures as the former demon god answered, "Them."

Salem's eyes slightly widened as she recognized them due to Demigra's brief description of his history that was given 4 years ago, but her reaction quickly turned into a smirk as she realized what Demigra was thinking. So, she simply asked, "Anything else you would like to add?"

The former demon god shook his head and said, "For now, Nyx will continue monitoring my spy network. The only things that has changed is that she will now answer to both you and me when it comes to matters involving Manami Aoi and that our new associates will meet with Ms. Fall. If we are to succeed, it would be best to warn our allies that we must tread lightly with our next moves because those with Ki control can sense the nature of a person's Ki; this means they can detect threats before they even get close. The first step to our success, however, begins with your training."

Salem raised her brow at that, "Training?"

"Your Ki control is adequate, but a master can suppress, condense, and unleash their power all at once. I will teach you everything I know, but once that is done, you will need to continue to train on your own to keep growing stronger; knowledge is power but it can only take you so far. As you are now, you are already leagues above Manami Aoi, but she will eventually catch up. Your training will slow the closure of the power gap, but it will not stop it due to the Saiyan's genetic advantage. This means we must speed up our progress to take the relics."

Salem nodded before smiling and asked, "When do we begin?"

* * *

Chapter 9: Blake's Haunted Past! The Stray.

* * *

 _Present Day - Friday: Near the Docks, Vale_

It had been a few weeks since Manami revealed what she was to the whole of RWBY and JNPR. She was expecting the others to keep their distance, instead they treated Manami no differently than they had before; they just much more respect for the future warrior. As for CRDL, they were suspended from any extracurricular activities until the break; on top of that, they had two hours detention with Ms. Goodwitch and Manami after school hours for pretty much the remainder of the semester. Over time, they had learned their lesson and gained discipline because of their time with Manami and Glynda; Manami even taught them a few things about martial arts should they ever be disarmed. On her free time however, the Hero of Tokitoki City was training in the gravity chamber of her ship; pushing herself to learn how to transform instinctively and not through rage. For today however, Manami was visiting the docks with Team RWBY, as per Weiss's suggestion. As the team was talking about the Vytal Festival, Manami had been thinking of the Super Grimm attacks, replaying each fight in her head to see if there was anything that could give her a clue to who is responsible with no results whatsoever. Manami was finally brought back to reality when she smelled a familiar scent when they reached the docks and heard Ruby say, "Ugh, they smell like fish!"

"I've heard that the students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative at Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom," Weiss answered though her excited tone was a bit disturbing to Manami and she had no idea why.

Blake then translated to her teammates and Manami, "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

To which Weiss retorts, "You can't prove that!"

Manami shook her head, pinches the bridge of her nose, and says, "We don't have to Weiss, you just gave it away right now by saying that."

"Woah!" the four heard Ruby say, before turning to her seeing that she saw something of interest. When they back tracked to see what she was looking at they saw a shop that was broken into; the left window was shattered and the front doors were busted down. The five got a closer to see what happened and saw two detectives working the case; one was writing down something on his datapad, while the other was inspecting the crime scene. Ruby asked one of them, "What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week," The bearded detective answered as he looked up from his pad before he turned to check his partner, muttering, "This place is turning into a jungle."

Yang sighed, "That's terrible."

"They left all the money again," someone shouted, prompting the others to look towards the conversation; the first detective stated, "Just doesn't make a lick 'o sense. Who needs that much dust?"

His partner asks, "I don't know."

"You thinking the uh, White Fang?" The first detective asked.

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough for this shit," his partner answered.

Multiple things were going through Manami's head after seeing the crime scene and hearing the conversation, but she couldn't get very far in thought when she heard Weiss say, "Hmph. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates."

The Saiyan felt Blake's Ki fluctuate a bit as the raven-haired girl asked, "What's your problem?"

Weiss turned to her and answered, "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus," Blake stated with a bit of passion laced in her tone, albeit subtly.

"Misguided!? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss rebutted.

Blake retorted with slight irritation, "Well then they're very misguided! Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Blakes got a point," Ruby stated, garnering the attention of her team and Manami. Continuing on, "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago… Maybe it was him?"

Manami thought that calmed things down a little, but Weiss then states, "That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

Yang tried to diffuse the building tension by saying, "That's not necessarily true."

"And Weiss, if that was true, what would that make Velvet?" Manami asked.

Weiss was about to say something, but then the five of them heard, "Hey! Stop that Faunus!"

They all ran back to the docks to see that, on a ship, a blonde, blue-eyed monkey Faunus was running away from two sailors. The Faunus was a teenage boy who was wearing two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a black cord with a round pendant bearing a monkey emblem. The boy hopped onto the railing, turned to his pursuers and said jovially, "Thanks for the ride guys!"

He then jumped off onto the docks, ran for a lamppost, jumped up before catching the arm of the lamp with his tail, hanging upside down. The sailors from before jeered at him, yelling, "You no-good stow-away!"

The Faunus in question was peeling a banana, probably one that he stole on the ship, he rebuts, "Hey! A "no-good" stow-away would've been caught. I'm a great stow-away."

Suddenly a rock passes by his head. The Faunus looked down to see two police detectives; the bearded one demanded "Hey! Get down from there this instant."

Unfortunately for the detective, he only received a banana peel to the face. The Monkey Faunus flipped back on top of the lamppost and started laughing mischievously before jumping over the detectives and started running with the cops in pursuit. He eventually passed by Manami and Team RWBY; the latter of which, thanks to her training in Tokitoki and Conton City, noticed the boy wink at Blake, who was a bit surprised. Yang took this opportunity to joke at what happened, "Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition… and there it goes."

Weiss raised a finger and announced, "Quick! We have to observe him!"

Weiss, Ruby, and Yang immediately ran after him, while Blake took a few moments to process what happened before she followed them; Manami took a bit longer, however. The reason is because she was memorizing the feel of the Monkey Faunus's Ki signature so she can keep tabs on him; after all she can sense trouble from miles away, literally. She had a gut feeling that the mischievous monkey would get into many kinds of trouble. Keeping her Ki sense on the Faunus she ran after RWBY; when she caught up she saw that they had stopped chasing the Faunus for two reasons: Weiss ran into someone, causing her to fall, and the mischievous Monkey Faunus had "escaped." Right now, RWBY were kinda weirded out because the person that Weiss ran into was acting… awkward to say the least. Said person was a girl who had short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. The girl still lying down on the floor acting as if she and RWBY were having a normal conversation. Yang then asked her, "Do you want to get up?"

A few seconds passed before the awkward girl answered, "Yes."

She then proceeded to do a *Kip-up, prompting the girls of RWBY to take one step back. The girl finally introduced herself, "My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

The red reaper introduced herself, "Hi Penny, I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss," greets the Schnee heiress

Which was followed by the ninja of the team simply saying, "Blake"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" The Buxom Blonde asked, which earned her an elbow-tap to her side, quickly reminding her to introduce herself, "Oh I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said once more.

"You already said that," Weiss pointed out.

"So, I did!" It was then Ruby asked, "Hey where's Ana?"

"I'm right here," The Saiyan announced walking up to them before introducing herself, "Hey there, I'm Manami, but my friends and family call me Ana."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ana," Penny greeted.

"Well girls, I think we've had enough 'excitement' in Vale today, should we head back?"

"Yep," Yang and Ruby answered, followed by Blake who said, "Sure."

Weiss just nodded before turning back to Penny and stated as she left with everyone, "Well, sorry for running into you."

Ruby waved goodbye and said, "Take care, friend!"

RWBY and Manami walked in silence for a few moments before Yang states, "She was… weird."

To this Manami rhetorically asked, "Aren't we all socially weird in our own ways?"

"Point taken," Yang said.

"Now. Where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss asked no one in particular. The whole group stopped when they saw that someone was in front of them… it was Penny, who asked "What did you call me?"

Currently, a confused Weiss was looking back and forth between where they last saw Penny and where she is now; hell, even Manami was baffled because she didn't even sense Penny move… Manami thought, _"Wait a minute…"_

As Manami tried to sense Penny's Ki signature, Yang stated, "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me."

"No not you," Penny said to Yang before she maneuvered between the girls and walked up to Ruby saying, "You!"

Ruby squeaked, "Me!? I-I don't know, I—what I—um, uh…"

"You called me 'friend.'" Penny filled in before she asked Am I really your friend?"

"Um…" Ruby muttered as she looked to her team to see them signaling "no" while Manami merely shrugged. Ruby looked back at Penny and said, "Yeah sure. Why not?"

When she said that, Manami looked to the subsequent members of RWBY and saw that their eyes were as wide as dinner plates before they face-faulted, their legs twitching in the air ever-so slightly; Manami was pretty sure she heard a gong go off in the background the same time this happened. However, while this was going on, she gave up on trying to sense Penny's Ki. Manami was now on guard, thinking, _"If I can't sense her Ki that would mean… Okay assuming she is, there's only one question: 'Is she friend or foe?'"_

The Saiyan of Remnant was brought out of her thoughts when Penny cheered with delight, "Sen-sational!"

As Weiss, Blake, and Yang, were getting back up, Penny continued on, "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

"Ooh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked her partner.

To which Weiss answered as-a-matter-of-factly, "No, she seems 'far' more coordinated."

"So, Penny, what're you doing in Vale?" Manami asked curiously, hiding her question's true intent.

Penny jovially answered, "I'm here to fight in the tournament."

"Wait… you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked with surprise.

Penny announced as she saluted, "I'm combat ready!"

It was here Manami gave her the benefit of the doubt thinking, _"So she's both friend and foe. Interesting."_

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part," Weiss pointed out.

"Says the girl wearing a dress," Blake snarked.

The Schnee Heiress crossed her arms as she proudly stated, "It's a 'combat skirt.'"

Ruby then sped to her side, crossed her arms, and added, "Yeah!"

Then the two gave each other a low-five before Weiss realized something, saying, "Wait a minute."

Wiess approached Penny and asked as she grabbed the girl's shoulders, "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed… rapscallion?"

As the Ice Queen asked this, Blake's features twisted to show anger. Manami noticed this and thought, _"Oh gods damnit, not again!"_

Confused, Penny asked, "The who?"

Weiss then irritably semi-shouted, "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake exploded, attracting the attention of the Schnee heiress, and goes on to rant, "Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!"

Weiss being Weiss, she remarks, "Oh I'm sorry. Would you like to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as lamppost?"

"Stop it!" Blake demanded.

"Stop what?" Weiss asked with irritation before continuing her argument, "He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang."

 _"Okay that's it!"_ Manami thought as stepped between the Ice Queen and the usually Silent Bookworm, "That's enough! This argument is getting out of hand so allow me to put this to rest."

Manami turned to the Schnee heiress before she pointed out, "Weiss, while you are correct that the Monkey Faunus was breaking the law, that doesn't justify the racist views you are giving. Judging a person based on their race is unfair and you know it; in fact, you are only adding fuel to the fire that is the White Fang. Would you like it if you were judge based on actions that are not your own?"

Blake was smirked when she saw that Weiss slumped her head in defeat, but that smirk quickly dissipated as Manami turned to Blake and added, "And Blake, I know what you're implying right now: yes, the White Fang are very misguided, but that doesn't excuse the casualties that they racked up. I know I can't say much because of… 'my time away from the kingdoms,' but I know that crimes will always be crimes; the raids, the assaults…, the murders, try as you might, there's no way change the nature of the groups actions, no matter how you try to justify it."

Both of Blake and Weiss contemplated the words as Manami said with finality, "Both sides are at fault, I suggest the two of you stop trying to place the blame on one side."

Manami walked away but not before Yang asked, "Where are you going, Ana?"

The Saiyan stopped, and turned to Yang to reveal that her eyes are teal; Ruby also notices the change. Manami says cryptically, "To cool off; after all, when I'm angry, it's as if I 'transform' into someone else."

They all watched as she left, contemplating what she said last. To others they thought it was just an expression, Yang and Ruby however, understood what she meant by that; if she had gotten too angry, Manami would have accidentally transformed into a Super Saiyan and it is topics such as the White Fang and Racism that push the Saiyan this far. Manami saw the history of the Universe 7 Saiyans and how other arrogant pricks saw them as a lesser race, calling them "barbaric monkeys" and other colorful names behind their backs. So, while she does have an understanding for the Faunus are going through, she sees the members of the White Fang as terrorists, well those that have no remorse for their actions anyways; those that are redeemable, Manami would spare them and give them a choice. That's what she told her sisters anyways when they asked about sensitive topics. A few moments passed before Penny asked, "So what are we doing now?"

Yang sighed at how socially awkward this girl is. After a few more moments of silence, Team RWBY decided that they would head home saying goodbye to Penny. As for Manami, she decided to spend time looking for a certain someone…

* * *

 _A few minutes later, Elsewhere in Vale…_

Currently, Manami was floating over a rooftop near the marketplace. Why? Because apparently the Monkey Faunus had stolen, albeit discreetly, a few bananas. Thanks to her heightened hearing, The Saiyan could hear what the boy was muttering to himself, although he was talking as if he was having a normal conversation. The Monkey Faunus said, "Well Sun, not a bad first impression on the locals. Didn't get caught by the cops and met a beautiful kitten along the way, at least that's what I assume she is if she's a Faunus."

Manami took this as a cue to reveal herself to the boy; she quickly descended, landing in a few feet in front of the Monkey Faunus and startled him. The Saiyan quickly announced, "That _kitten_ you're talking about happens to be a friend, choose your next words about her carefully… Sun."

The now named Sun, quickly got to his feet and into a stance one that was both ready to fight or run. He quickly says, "A few questions I gotta ask. One: Who are you? Two: how do you know my name? And three: how did you find me?"

Manami answers stoically, "In that order? My name is Manami Aoi, friends call me Ana and I know your name because you were talking to yourself a bit loudly. As for how I found you, well that's my secret."

Sun didn't drop his guard, not yet, he need to ask her one last question, "Are you here to turn me in?"

A few moments pass as Manami stared at Sun stoically; Sun was about ready to make his move when the Saiyan, sighed before giving him a warm smile and announced, "Nope!"

Sun almost face-faulted right then and there, _almost_. He finally dropped his guard as he asks, "So what are you here for?"

"A favor," Manami answers.

The Monkey Faunus raised an eyebrow at this, "What kind of favor?"

Manami smiled at his question, _"This should make things easier for me should everything go according to plan."_

* * *

 _Beacon Academy Dorms, Later…_

Night has finally settled in as Manami was walking back to her room; unfortunately, though it was muffled, another argument between Weiss and Blake was in progress. Manami thought as she got closer to RWBY's room, _"Oum and Kami preserve me, these two are still at it."_

Thanks to her status as a part time faculty member, she had access to all the student dorm rooms; so, when she reached RWBY's room, she opened it quietly so she can listen without interrupting.

Weiss stated, "I don't understand why this is causing such a problem."

"That is the problem!" Blake retorts.

"You do realize that you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you?" Weiss reminds Blake before adding, "The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."

"There's no such thing as pure evil!" Blake rebutted, to which Manami closed her eyes as she internally cringed at how wrong she is. She herself defeated Demigra, the face of pure evil, when he tried to destroy the Time Nest in order to create his own timeline and saved her friend, Akane, so she could defeat Mira and Towa. Hell, she could even name several instances of pure evil from Universe 7's history, such as Frieza who laughed as he destroyed Planet Vegeta, Cell who absorbed far too many innocents just to achieve "perfection", and Kid Buu who was literally pure evil incarnate. Manami returned to reality when she heard Weiss yell, "I'm a victim!"

Manami up to see Weiss walk to the window as she said, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?"

The Schnee heiress placed her hands on the bookshelf staring into the night, answering, "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War. As in actual bloodshed."

As Manami listened, she had a gut feel as to what Weiss was trying to say. The girl in question continued, "My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of dust… stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood."

Everyone in the room if they were paying attention, would see that Weiss was clenching her fist to the point where one would see white. Manami knows what she means, after all both of them experienced things no child should go through, they just experienced them on different scales, and that is putting it mildly. Ruby tried to comfort her partner but Weiss turned back to Blake and shouted, "No!"

This made Ruby jump a bit and Weiss walked back up to Blake and yelled venomously, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang!? It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And Murderers!"

At this point Blake snapped, not thinking about what she was going to say next, "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

Silence; everyone froze as they processed what Blake had said. The now-revealed Faunus quickly replayed what she had said before; realizing her mistake, she panicked and ran past Manami to who-knows-where. Ruby yelled after her, "Blake! Wait! Come back!"

Everyone quickly looked at Weiss, who had a frown, before they felt like the air had gotten several tens of degrees colder. The remaining three turned to Manami, whose eyes were teal. Manami was angry, almost at her snapping point; so much so that it was taking a lot of her willpower not to transform and take her anger out on Weiss. The Ice Queen saw this and whimpered, "A-Ana? A-Are you o-ok-"

"Don't finish that question when you already know the answer," Manami snapped and Weiss jumped a bit at the counselor's response; all the Schnee heiress could do was listen to the lecture that she was about to receive. Manami continued, "To say that I'm disappointed with you, Weiss, is putting it very mildly. Yes, you did have valid points in your argument, but the way you presented them leaves much to be desired. Now that Blake is revealed to be a Faunus, all I can see in that argument was a fight between two people who were hurt on both sides of your so-called 'war.'"

Weiss tried to justify her actions, "But-!"

"'But' nothing Weiss!" Manami bit back, and continued, "She might have been a member of the White Fang, keyword: _might._ But that doesn't justify you verbally lashing out at Blake like that. Both of you have personal problems between your races but if you can't put aside your personal differences and swallow your pride right now as huntresses-in-training then you might as well drop out of Beacon Academy!"

"What!?" Weiss shouted.

"You heard me! Right now, with what I've seen, Jaune's a better person and huntsman-in-training than you right now; after all, you did hear what he said to Cardin a few weeks ago right?"

Weiss's initial reaction was to huff and cross her arms in pride, but after she thought back to what Jaune said that day in the Forest of Forever Fall, Weiss began to realize her mistakes… mistakes that far too glaring to ignore. And because of them, she had driven one of her teammates away. Manami sighed as she turned to leave, but not before she said one more thing to Weiss, "Think on what has transpired, Weiss, and of how you could have done better."

As Manami took her leave, Ruby asked, "Wait! Where are you going!?"

The Saiyan stopped and answered without looking back, "To find Blake and it would be best if I went alone. Please let Ozpin know of what has happened and that I'm taking care of it, but how long it will take? I'm not sure."

With that, Manami had left RWBY's dorm, quickly locking on to Blake's Ki signature; once she had, Manami noticed that the signature of a certain Mischievous Monkey was also nearby. Manami smiled a bit as something finally went well; she thought, _"Well it looks like things are finally going well. Time to set my plan in motion…"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at a hideout somewhere in Vale…_

Roman Torchwick was pacing in the "office" of his warehouse; the reason being that he received word of reinforcements from an associate of his. As he paced, he wondered who the reinforcements were and when they would arrive. He soon got his answer when the door opened to reveal a new… partner. The man had red eyes as well as deep purple skin and tail with several white, armored carapaces on his arms, shins, chest, shoulders, and head; the carapace on the man's head was adorned with some kind of dark blue gem. Roman looked at the new arrival and asked dryly, "And what, as well as who, are you supposed to be?"

The man chuckled as he introduced himself, "My name is Cooler and what I am is of no importance, just know that I as well as my subordinates are here on the request of our 'mutual friend'…"

* * *

 ***Kip-up: Basically another name for a "pop-up/Chinese Get-up"**

 **A/N: Oh yeah... Cooler's here and he brought back up, whoever they are. However, I will say that Cooler's subordinates are _NOT_ his Armored Squadron, even though I wanted to include them. I didn't include the Armored Squadron because... I haven't played _Dragon Ball_ _Raging Blast 2_ in a while nor have I watched _Cooler's Revenge_ since many years back. So they won't be here in my story for a while, if ever, out of fear that I may end up** **ruining them or messing something up** **.**

 **On a not so high note, I know that I promised to release two chapters at the end of the month but college is the pain train that keeps on chugging, so the last chapter of the Volume 1 arc is delayed. Ugh... I know. I hate it when have to delay it too. Luckily the delay won't be too long, a week at most because ever since I saw the latest Dragon Ball Super episodes, and subsequently listening to a YouTuber's Epic Rock cover of "Ultimate Battle/Ultra Instinct Theme" on an endless loop, I just went into overdrive. So it won't be a very long delay.**

 **That being said, let me know what you guys thought, whether it's a compliment or a constructive criticism; I do take your reviews into consideration. I'll see you guys again in a few days or a week at the latest.**

 **Next chapter: History's Cold Reminder! Black and White.**


	11. 1-10: Black and White

**A/N: WARNING! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER 1-9, DO SO NOW SO YOU'LL BE CAUGHT UP WITH THE STORY. DON'T WORRY I'LL WAIT...**

 **... READ THE CHAPTER? ALRIGHT THEN LETS GET STARTED WITH THE ACTUAL AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

 **As I said in Chapter 5, IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! Alright, I'll be straight with you guys on what really happened behind the delays.**

 **Reasons why it was delayed:**

 **1) God this was easily my biggest chapter by far; nearly 13K words! That warranted a delayed update until last Thursday, the chapter was very large with all its reveals and fights. Note: Yes I said "reveals" which means you will learn something new in this story's development.  
**

 **2) So I said in reason one that it was delayed until Thursday, right? Well it turns out I started to feel sick around Wednesday and got worse overnight. Yeah, that forced me to hold off until now. *Sigh* Like I said before, Life just loves to throw a monkey wrench into my plans.**

 **But enough about that. You guys want to get to the conclusion of the Volume 1 arc! Let me just leave you with a few warnings:**

 **1) As I previously stated in the end of the previous chapter, Cooler's Subordinates AREN'T his Armored Squadron. Reasons why are included in the previous chapter's AN at the end.**

 **2) Weiss will act a little OOC or a bit more closer to her Volume 4+ counter part (you decide).**

 **3) If this chapter seems a bit weird, don't worry about it, I'm constantly looking to update previous chapters with improvements where needed. I just couldn't keep this from you guys any longer.**

 **Recent update log:  
12/25/17 - minor grammar fixes and few minor updates to the Power Level chart  
2/26/18 - minor update to Power Level Chart  
** **8/16/18** **\- minor grammar fixes and a Major Overhaul to the Power Level Chart. No more numbers just a description. (Example: Planet-Level)**

 **Now then, with those in mind, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs, plotline, and concepts for the story. The rights of both RWBY and anything Dragon Ball (Z, GT, Super) related, including the music that I suggest listening to, go to their respective owners and so on.**

* * *

 **[Music Start – "This Will be the Day" _RWBY Volume 1 OST_ \- Performed by Casey Lee Williams]**

As the theme starts to build up to the first lyrics, several words appeared in a black background, stating:

 _ **Dragon of Beacon presents**_

Shortly after, the words and the black background faded to show a figure with a red cape and hood on a cliffside with the full moon above the person; their cape billowing in the wind and as it did, the end of their cape had rose petals flying out of it. The next shot revealed the figure to be a girl who was wearing black and red clothing beneath the hood and was kneeling in front of a gravestone.

 **They see you as small and helpless**  
 **They see you as just a child**

As the lyrics began, the girl soon looked up to see that behind the grave was a figure wearing a white hood and cape whose billowing cape was turning into rose petals at the end and another girl with long raven colored hair, wearing a white shirt underneath her simple blue Gi with a matching blue skirt. However it was soon revealed that there was no one underneath the white hood and cape as if there was a ghost while the girl in blue was merely transparent.

 **Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild**

The white hood and cape then faded away into rose petals while the girl in blue simply disappeared, floating past the girl in the red hood who continued to look at where the figures were. The final shot showed that the moon was also turning into rose petals before the screen went white.

 **Prepare for your greatest moment**

On the first "Prepare", the red-hooded girl then dashed across the screen in a blur leaving behind rose petals, which in turn revealed the title of the series.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

 **Prepare for your finest hour**

On the second "prepare", the title faded away to show Weiss, who was currently under a spotlight.

 **The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower**

The scene quickly changed to show Blake on a tree branch somewhere in the Forest of Forever Fall. Moments later she vanished but in her place was a white outline of a mask very familiar to her; once more the scene changed to show Yang looking at an image on her scroll before she looks up in determination. She was then seen revving up her motorcycle, Bumblebee, doing a quick 180 and leaving in hurry as she does a wheelie, leaving behind tire smoke causing the screen to fade to white.

 **We are lightning**

As the next set of lyrics begin, a Nevermore flies over an army of various Grimm before the scene changes again on the lyric "lightning" to reveal Roman Torchwick with a bunch of black suited henchmen behind him before the scene caught fire as it faded away.

 **Straying from the thunder**

We go through the fire to reveal a woman in red dress whose face is hidden by shadows with her Amber eyes clearly visible; she was flanked by four silhouettes. One was a young man, another a young woman, while another was of a taller muscular man, and the last being another young woman with some kind of staff.

 **Miracles of ancient wonder**

The scene changed once more to reveal that the first girl from earlier was Ruby who was currently flanked by Weiss, Blake, and Yang and all of them were surrounded by Grimm while a large sphere of darkness hovered above them.

 **This will be the day we've waited for**

As the first part of the chorus begins, Ruby turned around before she moved to block some kind of attack; the sphere of darkness crashed down from above, causing a powerful shockwave and forcing Weiss, Blake and Yang to dodge and move toward Ruby. The four quickly recovered before the girl in the blue Gi joined them, revealing herself to be Manami Aoi, as she dropped down from above and dashed toward the incoming darkness with the four girls quickly joining her.

 **This will be the day we open up the door**

The scene then changed once again, showing a large statue in the middle of a courtyard which depicts a Huntsman and Huntress with a young man with blonde hair wearing some armor looking up at the statue.

 **I don't wanna hear your absolution**

The young man was soon revealed to be Jaune before a hand was then placed on his shoulder before he looked to his left to see Pyrrha.

 **Hope you're ready for a revolution**

The scene reveals Ren and Nora standing next to him before it changed once again.

 **Welcome to a world of new solutions**  
 **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution**

The next scene started to pan out to reveal Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch on the bow of a transport class airship joined by Manami Aoi who is leaning on the safety rail.

 **In time**

The shot then fades to show a black background with Ruby and her red rose emblem behind her, followed by Weiss brandishing her rapier, Myrtenaster, with her elegant snowflake emblem behind her.

 **Your heart will open minds**

Next was Blake preparing to unsheathe her weapon, Gambol Shroud, with her black flower emblem behind her.

 **A story will be told**

She was quickly followed by Yang and her burning heart emblem, finishing off with Manami opening her eyes as she stops meditating with her emblem of a blue four-star dragon ball behind her.

 **And victory is in a simple soul**

The scene changes one last time to show the entrance of Beacon Academy with Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch in front of the doors; the camera pans outward to Jaune sheepishly scratching his head, Pyrrha with her weapon Miló on her shoulder, Nora being her carefree self with Ren close by. Yang was shown to be standing confidently and winking, Blake on guard with her hand on the handle on Gambol Shroud, and Weiss standing with her hand on Myrtenaster's guard. The final shot is of Ruby twirling Crescent Rose and Manami twirling her sword, R-Blade, before slamming it into the ground fading into a black background; in between the two girls and their weapons was once again the title of the series before completely fading to black.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

 **[Music End]**

* * *

Chapter 10: History's Cold Reminder! Black and White.

* * *

It's been a day and a half since Blake ran from Beacon Academy and met Sun, properly, for the first time; little did Blake know that the Saiyan of Remnant was keeping her eye on her during her time away from Beacon. Manami shadowed them for a while and kept close whenever they stopped so she could listen in on their conversations. Unfortunately, Blake had done nothing but kept quiet most of the time; right now, they were at a café, drinking tea while Manami was close by on the roof. Blake took a sip of her tea with Sun doing the same before she broke the silence, "So. You wanna know more about me."

Sun exclaimed as he threw his arms up, "Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you've given me nothing but small talk and weird looks."

Blake then went from her neutral expression to an annoyed scowl, to which Sun comments, "Yeah! Like that."

The Saiyan, who was hopeful about learning something about the now revealed Cat Faunus, rolled her eyes at Sun's statement, thinking, _"She's only giving you a weird look because you are being rude and blunt…"_

Blake unknowingly mirrored Manami before asking, "Sun… are you familiar with the White Fang?"

The Monkey Faunus answers, "Of course! I don't think there's a faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me."

Blake took another sip of her tea before she said, "I was… once a member of the White Fang."

Sun was drinking his tea as heard this, so once he processed this info bomb, his eyes widened in shock for a split-second before he started to cough in surprise. When he was done he repeated in shock, "Wait a minute, 'you' were a member of the White Fang?"

Blake began her explanation, "That's right. I was a member for most of my life. You could almost say I was born into it."

 _"Huh, so that's why she was passionate about the White Fang,"_ Manami thought; but as Manami and Sun listened further to Blake's tale, they learned that it was only the tip of the proverbial iceberg. Blake went on to say that even after the Faunus Rights Revolution, faunus everywhere were still met with discrimination and hate. The White Fang in turn, tried to make things better through peaceful solutions via rallies and boycotts, which Blake was a part of. But things got took a dark turn when the Cat Faunus explained that five years ago, one year before Manami disappeared, the leader stepped down and a more violent one took his place. Instead of rallies and boycotts, the new leader launched organized attacks on shops and companies that saw faunus as lesser beings. Because of this faunus were being treated like equals, but only out of fear. This eventually caused Blake to leave and try to make amends for her actions during her time in the White Fang. By the end of Blake's story, Manami had sympathies for Blake, but also held anger at actions of both the humans' actions and those of the faunus. Sun also had sympathies for Blake, but he was more composed, enough to ask Blake, "So… have you told your friends any of this?"

Manami took this as a cue to make her entrance; she hopped off the roof and descended. When she landed near the two, Blake was surprised while Sun smiled lightly; the Saiyan crossed her arms and answered the question for the Cat Faunus, "No, but she really should've before she got herself into this mess…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the otherside of Vale…_

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were walking down a street looking for Blake and Manami. Unfortunately, they were having no luck whatsoever.

"Blaaake! Ana!" Ruby shouted.

Yang followed her leader's example, "Sis!? Blaaake!?"

"Where are you guys!?" Ruby yelled.

"Blake!" Yang shouted one more time. Ruby on the other hand turned to Weiss and complained, "Urgh, Weiss you're not helping."

Weiss, however, was not listening as she was in deep thought, her head hung low; Ruby partner noticed this prompting her to place a hand on the Ice Queen's shoulder while asking, "Hey, Weiss, are you okay?"

The Schnee Heiress looked up at Ruby with eyes full of guilt, answering, "No, I'm not fine Ruby, your sister brought up evidence that I'm a poor huntress-in-training."

"What're you talking about? You're a great huntress-in-training!" Ruby respond.

Weiss was on the verge of tears; with a heavy heart, she counters "Am I Ruby? Because all I've done is spout racism and hatred toward the entire Faunus race, grouped them into one despicable category, and pushed away our teammate who turned out to be a Faunus!"

"Weiss…" Yang said, but couldn't find the words to comfort the poor girl.

The Schnee Heiress continued to vent as tears started dripping down her face, "It's like Manami said, Jaune's a better person and huntsman-in-training than I am. A Huntsman or Huntress should help others regardless of who they are because it is the right thing to do."

Ruby remained silent as listen to what her partner is saying; Weiss, now at her breaking point, shouted "If I can't learn to put aside my differences between me and the Faunus, then how am I supposed to help them and so many others in need!? How can I repair the rift I've created in our team!?"

It was here that Weiss broke down in tears, falling to her knees, showing a side that no one expected to see; Yang then walked up to the heiress, knelt down and hugged her, lending Weiss her shoulder to cry on. She then turned to Ruby and said in a motherly tone, "You go on ahead Ruby, I'll take care of Weiss."

Ruby nodded but still held a concerned look for her partner. As much as she wanted to help, this was Yang's territory; she knew better when it came to comforting people. With a sigh, she walked off to find both Manami and Blake; unfortunately, the results were still fruitless. After a few minutes, Ruby muttered to herself, "For the love of Oum, where are they?"

Just then a familiar voice from behind her asked, "Where are who?"

Ruby shrieked as she jumped, turning around to see who said that; instantly recognizing who it was, she yelled irritably, "Penny! Where did you come from!?"

"Hey Ruby, what are you up to?" the awkward orangette asked.

Ruby sighed, "I'm looking for Blake and my sister, Ana."

To which Penny replies, "Oh you mean the Faunus girl and the Saiyan."

"Yea- Wait…" Ruby replied but realized what Penny just said.

"What?" Penny asked, not realizing her blunder.

"How do you know that Ana is Saiyan? For that matter, how do you know what a Saiyan is?" Ruby questioned seriously.

"Uh… lucky guess?" Penny nervously answered, whilst shrugging before she hiccupped. Ruby raised an eyebrow at this; quickly changing the subject, the orangette asked, "Where's Weiss and Yang?"

To Ruby, this was raising many red flags; she knew that Penny was trying to hide something, but she left it alone, considering she had her own problems right now, and answered "They were helping me look for Blake and Ana, but Weiss needed to vent emotionally, and Yang is lending her shoulder to help."

"I see," Penny said then cheerfully added, "Well don't worry Ruby I won't rest until I find your teammate and sister."

Knowing that Penny will tag along anyways, the young Rose reluctantly agreed; at least she has someone helping in Weiss and Yang's absence…

* * *

 _Elsewhere in Vale…_

Blake, Manami and Sun were walking down a street with Sun having his arms relaxing behind his head; they were in the midst of bringing their earlier discussion to a close. Blake said apologetically, "Sorry I didn't tell you guys that I was a Faunus, it kinda came with the territory that I was an ex-member of the White Fang."

Manami simply smiled and replies, "Hey don't worry about it. I was in your shoes remember? I had a secret of my own and I revealed how dangerous I am. Besides, I've seen cases of people being redeemed from their previous actions, I strongly believe that you can be too."

Blake returned that sentiment with a smile of her own. Unfortunately, that quickly went away as Blake raised an arm to her chin, saying, "Speaking of the White Fang, I still don't believe that they are behind the robberies. They've never needed that much dust before."

Manami thought about that question before asking, "What if they did?"

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"The only way to prove that they aren't the ones stealing Dust is to stakeout the most likely location for a Dust robbery or heist and wait for the perpetrators to strike," Manami answered before asking Sun, "Did you complete the other half of my favor?"

With a mischievous grin, the Monkey Faunus answered, "Yeah, I did. When I stowed-away on that ship, I heard a few of the sailors were talking about a huge Dust shipment coming in from Atlas. I looked at little into that piece of information and confirmed it was scheduled to arrive tonight."

Blake asked him, "How huge is the shipment?"

Sun spread his arms whilst saying, "'Huge'. Big Schnee Company freighter."

Manami nodded and said resolutely, "Then that's where we will go…"

* * *

 _Later, with Yang and Weiss…_

Sometime had passed while Weiss cried her eyes out; Yang had led her to a nearby bench to sit on, so they were a bit more comfortable. Weiss however was still crying, albeit a lot less now; once she calmed down, Yang asked her, "You okay now?"

Weiss wiped her face before sniffling then answering, "I should be alright, but…"

"But what?" Yang asked.

Weiss sighed, "But how can I improve on my attitude and make up for my mistakes?"

After a few moments, Yang just laughed; Weiss raised an eyebrow at this and asked her, "What's so funny?"

Yang laughed a few more seconds before stopping; once she stopped laughing, the Buxom Blonde waved her hands in dismissive manner as she said, "Nothing it's just that you already have improved."

"What?" a confused Weiss asked.

Yang smiled as she explained, "I'll let you on a little secret that Ana taught Ruby and I, one that applies to practically everything you do in life. 'The first step to improving is acknowledging your mistakes; when you do, you've already started improve.' You've admitted your mistakes when you started to break down in tears in front of me and Ruby; so, by my sister's words, you've already started to become a better person."

Weiss was surprised at the blonde's words; she contemplated them for a bit before smiling. Seeing the heiress smile genuinely was a rare sight, but it was a welcome one as Yang thought, _"Ana, you're wiser than I or Ruby would ever be… thank you for teaching me a few things…"_

* * *

 _At the same time…_

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked, walking with Ruby, who sighed, "Yes, Penny."

"But you're mad at her?" The orangette asked.

"No, I'm not; and I don't think anyone is, not anymore anyways," Ruby replied.

"What do you mean?" The awkward girl asked.

"Weiss was irritated about the subject of the White Fang, who Blake defended; their argument revealed that she was not only a Faunus but that she might have been a member of the White Fang. This made Blake run off; Ana went after her but not before she gave Weiss a harsh lecture. I'm guessing that's why Weiss needed to emotionally vent. Anyways Blake has been missing since Friday."

"I see," Penny replied before adding, "I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

That soured Ruby's mood a bit; she looked a bit downcast as she said, "Me too…"

* * *

 _That evening at Vale's Docks…_

Manami and Blake were currently staking out the docks on the roof of a warehouse; the Cat Faunus herself was prone while the Saiyan of Remnant was kneeling. The two watched the docks vigilantly and kept an eye on the now offloaded SDC cargo containers. Then the two heard a voice ask, "Did I miss anything?"

They turned behind them to see Sun carrying something in his arms. Manami answered, "No. The crates were just offloaded; now it's just a whole lot of waiting while they just sit there."

"Cool. I stole you guys some food," Sun said, handing a green apple to whoever would take it, which was nobody. Blake asked Sun with a raised brow, "Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

To which Sun retorts, "Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?"

This earned him a glare from the Cat Faunus followed by a _very light_ punch to the arm from the Saiyan, making Sun drop the rest of the stolen fruit. He rubs his now throbbing arm and said with a pained expression, "Okay, too soon…"

Suddenly the sound of turbines rang in their ears and a gust of wind washed over them, not enough to send them flying, but just enough to cover their eyes and get their attention. The three looked to the source to see that a Bullhead flew in through the clouds and fog above, dropping its landing gear so it may land in the middle of the wide-open docks. Once it landed, the engines began to shut down, the side door flew open and the off ramp extended; a single masked soldier in a black and white uniform with a red insignia emblazoned on the back went down the ramp. The insignia depicted a blood red head of a wolf, baring its fangs with three scratch marks behind it. Unfortunately, Blake recognized the uniform's insignia immediately, uttering, "Oh no."

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

Blake hesitantly answered, "Yes. It's them."

More White Fang soldiers disembarked the Bullhead; the soldier with the rifle must have been one of the officers because he commanded, "Alright. Grab the tow cables."

As this was unfolding before their eyes, Manami asked, "You knew it was them, didn't you? You just didn't want to believe it."

Blake closed her eyes and sighed, "Yeah, I really didn't…"

Just then, a new voice shouted, "Hey! What's the hold up?"

Blake's eyes flew open as she and the others looked to the source of the voice. Another man had exited the Bullhead; he had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. He also held a cane in his right hand, one that had a light gray handle and steel grey finish with red accents. Apparently, he was the leader of this operation since he barked, "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment at the moment, sooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace."

"What the? That's Roman Torchwick!" Manami exclaimed.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like him," Blake added as she stood up and unsheathed Gambol Shroud's gun-tana.

Sun reached out to her and exclaimed, "Hey! What are you doing!?"

But his cries fell on deaf ears as former White Fang member jumped down and ran for the only human in the group. Manami turned to Sun and said in commanding tone, "Sun, wait! Let's see how this plays out first, but be prepared to jump in after her once the fighting starts, I have a bad feeling about this."

"What about you?" Sun asked, reluctantly acquiescing to the Saiyan's request.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye out for any reinforcements after the fighting starts, if anyone shows up, I'll jump in and take care of it."

Meanwhile Blake managed sneak up behind Roman by using the crates to her advantage as cover. She peaked from behind her cover as Roman shouts to a WF soldier carrying a cable, "No you idiot! This isn't a leash!"

Blake made herself known by grabbing Torchwick, holding her blade to his neck. He exclaims, "What the-? Oh, for f-"

Blake quickly interrupts him as she announced, "Nobody move!"

Two nearby WF soldiers drew their weapons; one aimed his rifle at Blake while another pointed his sword toward her. Roman however was still surprisingly calm; he said to Blake, "Woah! Take it easy there little lady."

Two more WF grunts show up, another rifleman and a dual-wielding swordsman. Blake looked around to the men surrounding her before she reached for her bow and threw it off to reveal her cat ears. She addressed her former comrades, "Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?"

This took the WF grunts off guard; they looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Torchwick however, answered for them, "Heh, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked with a hint of venom.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together," Torchwick answered calmly.

Blake tightened her grip on Roman, pressing her gun-tana's blade to his neck with a bit more pressure and demanded, "Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation."

Unfortunately, the sound of turbines filled her ears and gusts of wind enveloped them once more, forcing them to close their eyes for a bit. Torchwick opened them once more as he looked to the skies and smugly retorts, "I wouldn't exactly call it a _little_ operation."

Blake looked up in shock to see two more Bullheads approach the docks from inside the fog and surround them. Unfortunately for her, Torchwick noticed that she was distracted and that was all he needed to give her a nasty surprise; he pulled a secret trigger on his cane and fired a fire dust round at Blake's feet causing an explosion big enough to affect her but leave himself standing.

* * *

 _At the same time…_

The sound of the explosion rang throughout the streets of Downtown Vale, catching the attention of a certain Red Reaper and awkward orangette. They turned around to see the smoke over the buildings, emanating from the docks. Ruby had a bad feeling about what this meant and uttered, "Oh no…"

* * *

 _Back at the Docks…_

Blake was slowly getting up from that surprise attack, however Torchwick wasn't letting her rest; he took aim his gun-cane, appropriately named Melodic Cudgel, and fired another three rounds at Blake. The downed Cat Faunus quickly took notice and did a few combat rolls forward to avoid the shots and resulting explosions. The thieving orangette didn't let up his assault however and fired multiple shots in rapid succession; Blake did two backflips to avoid several rounds and their explosions before jumping off a shadow clone to avoid a direct hit and give herself enough momentum to keep moving and hide behind some cargo containers. As soon as she was out of sight, Roman walked toward her last known location and taunted, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

Roman however felt a banana peel land on his favorite hat; using his free left hand, he quickly removed the peel and looked for the one who tossed it only to look up in shock to see the soles of a certain Monkey Faunus's shoes falling towards him. Sun landed on Roman's face, knocking him on his back, and giving Sun enough room to do roll and flow into several front flips before he lands on his feet and turns back around to face Torchwick, demanding, "Leave her alone."

Sadly, the doors of one of the Bullheads opened to reveal more WF grunts, who jumped down behind Roman who was now back on his feet. Sun looks around to see that he more grunts had arrived and had him surrounded. He turned back to Torchwick who sarcastically comments, "You are not the Brightest Banana in the bunch are you kid?"

The surrounding grunts then charged at Sun, but they soon learned that he was not harmless as they thought. Sun gave a right hook to an approaching grunt, followed by back fist before he saw another soldier trying to slash at him with his sword, prompting him to spin left to avoid it and countered by smacking the guy across the face with his tail. Sun kept up the momentum of his spin, allowing him to roundhouse kick the grunt he countered and another one that tried to attack him from the side; using the last of his momentum he kicked off a WF dual-swordsman behind him and rolled to avoid another one that swung at him. From the momentum of his roll, he pulled out a collapsible staff from underneath the back of his white jacket and fully extended it by swinging it into another grunt that tried a frontal assault and knocked him out. The mischievous monkey then skillfully spun his staff around him, knocking down another two grunts attacking from behind before spinning his staff back around to hit a single grunt to his left not once, not twice, but three times. Sun then spun his staff vertically before slamming it to the ground, creating an aura powered shockwave and knocking down multiple WF attackers. As for the ones that weren't knocked down, the Monkey Faunus started breakdancing and tripped those poor fools up.

Meanwhile, Blake peaked back around her cover to see Sun finishing his breakdance as he popped up and kicked a WF swordsman, making him bend down; the mischievous monkey was not finished however as he backflipped onto the grunt's back, forcing the guy down on the ground before he flip-kicked off of him, sending the guy flying… right over Torchwick who ducked underneath the humanoid projectile. Angered at what he was witnessing, he engaged Sun and fired a single explosive round at him; Sun however, blocked the shot by spinning his staff in front of him, keeping him safe from the small explosion. Once the smoke dissipated, Blake jumped down in front of him and charged at the thieving orangette, proclaiming, "He's mine!"

She leaped at the thief, slashing downward with Gambol Shroud's sheath-cleaver; Roman blocked the attack and swung at her but missed since Blake ducked down. She then popped up with an upward slash, spinning around to block another swing with the gun-tana and flowing into double flip-slash, followed by a lunge right off a shadow clone mid-air, into another lunge by pushing off of another shadow clone, and a repeat of the same move two more times. Unfortunately, Roman blocked the last one and was about to hit Blake, but she back flipped off the last shadow clone to avoid it and moved to block another strike. Roman tried to punch her in the face, but Blake used another shadow clone to take the hit, back flipping once more, and blocked an overhead strike. She the tried to slash him with her cleaver but Roman parried it away; Blake kept momentum by going for an overhead slash which was blocked as well.

Unfortunately, with a quick sleight of hand, Roman jabbed at Blake's right side with Melodic Cudgel's handle, staggering Blake, and was quickly followed by an uppercut with the cane's staff. Not losing any momentum, Torchwick spun into an overhead smash, further staggering Blake, and then finished with another smash. However, Sun jumped in the second Blake was knocked back, starting with a flying kick to push Roman back; once Sun landed he separated his staff into two nunchakus, skillfully twirling the one in his right hand into the thieving orangette. Sadly, the weapon bounced off of Torchwick's Melodic Cudgel, prompting Sun to twist around the nunchaku around and fire the gun component; this was one half of Sun's weapon(s): Ruyi Bang. Roman however, somehow managed to block it at point-blank range; Sun pressed his attack by twirling Ruyi Bang back up into the thief's cane before twirling the sister gun-chaku, Jingu Bang, while firing it at the same time. Roman was skilled however and blocked the weapon while avoiding the shots, but Sun kept his flow going and switched to Ruyi Bang before attacking with both gun-chakus, twirling both of them around and firing their guns. Somehow, Torchwick managed to block all the melee attacks and avoided the shots, but he was left wide open for a lunge from Blake, knocking him back and onto his back.

As Roman slowly stood back up, he noticed a cargo container above his two Faunus attackers; Torchwick knew that his back-up was hiding amongst the containers, waiting for him to execute the back up plan. So, he subtly pressed a small panic button, hidden in his left glove, by squeezing it against his cane and activated a silent signal before he aimed his cane and fired. The explosive round soared until it hit the cables and latches that held the container; Blake and Sun looked up to see it falling on top of them; they were about to jump out of the way, but something was wrong… they couldn't move, not even a single muscle, as if something was keeping them still. Time slowed down as the container continued to fall, awaiting their inevitable deaths; fortunately for them their savior came in the form of a certain Saiyan warrior. Manami flew into the container with a literal Ki-enhanced flying kick, knocking it away from its would-be victims. When Torchwick saw this, he yelled in mix of rage and shock, "WHAT!?"

Manami finally dropped to the ground to check on Blake and Sun; the two were released from their paralysis once the surprise attack failed. She quickly asked, "You guys, okay?"

The two simply nodded, acknowledging that they're fine. Manami then turned to Roman with contempt.

"Where is your back up Roman? I know that they are the cause of my friends' paralysis," Manami venomously asked. The heroine of TokiToki city was not messing around, she knew what happened to Blake and Sun was not normal. But before Roman could even answer five figures in familiar battle armor had shown up; Manami's eyes grew wide as she immediately recognized them.

One of them was very similar in appearance to a human; he was tall and muscular, had shaggy orange hair, beady eyes, and a cleft chin. The man wore a scouter on his left eye, white battle armor, gloves and boots, with a short black jumpsuit underneath. he dropped down into a pose: his right leg was stretched out, putting his weight on his left leg. His right arm was at his stomach as if he's bowing and his left arm was stretched out into the air. The man then shouts his name, "Recoome!"

Next was a tall, bluish-purple skinned alien whose eyes had red irises and were pupil-less. He also has many small spots over his body. The alien was wearing the black variant of the battle armor, black jumpsuit leggings, and white gloves and boots. He dropped into a similar pose to Recoome's but in the opposite direction, shouting out his name, "Burter!"

The third was another alien who was also similar to human. His eyes had black irises, but his skin was bright red and his white hair went down to his hips. He wore the white variant of battle armor, had a black, sleeved jumpsuit but his legs exposed. He also had white gloves and boots as well as a scouter. Like his comrades before him he dropped into a pose, this time he was down with his left knee and right foot planted on the ground and had his arms raised in a V formation with his fingers outstretched and palms face down. He too shouted his name, "Jeice!"

The fourth was a short and round, green alien with four eyes: two humanoid eyes on his face and two larger ones on the side of his head. He was wearing the white battle armor variant with a full body jumpsuit, white gloves and boots; he doesn't have a scouter due to it not fitting his head's structure. He also dropped into a pose similar to Jeice, but his legs had flipped positions. He also shouted his name, "Guldo!"

The last was most likely the leader; He was a tall, purple humanoid alien. The top of his head displays prominent veins, similar to that of a human brain. Two black conical horns protrude from the top sides of his head. He wears a black variant of the Battle Armor that Frieza's forces wear, with lower side guards, black and white wrist bracers. He wears black underwear as his lower body armor. The alien then jumped, turning around, and landing with his legs in an upside-down V formation; he then bent down to make his face visible between the gap of his legs and had his hands next to his head as if he was going to do the jazz hands. He finally shouted his name, "Ginyu!"

Afterwards, they then shouted in quick succession in the exact same order they called their names.

"To-!"

"-ge-!"

"-ther!"

"We!"

"Are!"

They then joined together in one last pose. Ginyu faced forward, crouching down, and spreading his arms back and bent a little bit forward. Guldo was to his right, his right leg out-stretched and his weight on his left; he held his left fist near his face and had his right arm holding his left elbow. Recoome was behind Guldo, his back facing his opponents and doing a classic strong man pose with his right arm in the air and his left making a fist. Burter was next to him, bending forward with his arms outstretched in to the air behind him; his left leg was held in the air and stood perfectly on his right. Finally, Jeice stood in front of Burter, his legs in a similar position to Guldo but going in a different direction; Jeice was bending toward Guldo but his left arm was going straight up into the air and his right leveled with his face. They all shouted the name of their team in unison, "The Ginyu Force!"

When they were done, Blake, Sun and even Torchwick slumped forward, sweat-dropping at what they witnessed; as for Manami, she face-faulted at seeing these idiots do their poses again. The Saiyan was thinking as she recovered from her face-fault, _"Urgh, these idiots again? While their teamwork is admirable along with the fact that they could give me a challenge under the assumption they were given a_ massive _power boost_ , _I could do without the poses"_

Torchwick must have thought similarly because he flailed his arms and shouted, "Are poses and roll calls really necessary!?"

Ginyu chuckled, answering, "Yes, it is. It's our trademark fighting pose that signifies our teamwork."

Once again Torchwick sweat-dropped at the answer, and drawled out, "Rriiight…"

"Is that guy serious?" Blake asked Manami in a deadpan.

The Saiyan sighed, "Unfortunately… yes…"

Jeice suddenly asked, "Captain! How will we decide who fights who?"

Ginyu thought about it, but was then met with a low-powered Ki blast to the face. Once Ginyu recovered everyone turned to the source, seeing Manami with one arm aimed at them as she declared, "Sorry, but none of you five will touch a hair on the Faunus behind me. Besides they aren't on your level, you'll get bored within the first minute of the fight. So how about this: The Ginyu Force versus me, the Saiyan of Remnant!"

That got the attention of Frieza's elite team; Burter smirked, saying, "So you're the Saiyan our boss has heard so much about."

"This will be fun," Recoome remarked.

"We'll show you not to mess with the Ginyu Force!" Guldo shouted.

"You're going to regret saying that as well as attacking our captain," Jeice added.

"Well said team," Ginyu praised.

Blake and Sun were now worried for Manami; while Blake knew just how powerful her Saiyan friend is, she is worried that they might be too much for her. Sun was had the same thoughts but was more worried because he doesn't know much about Manami's strength. The former asked her Saiyan friend, "Are you sure about this?"

Not taking her eyes her eyes off of the Ginyu Force, the hero of TokiToki answered, "Yeah. I know these clowns the best; even though they're idiots, they are too powerful for you guys. No offence, but you guys were nearly taken out by Guldo and he is the weakest of the five; he was the reason you guys couldn't move away from that container."

"Damn," Sun commented.

"Yeah… but listen leave them to me, you take care Torchwick. Oh, and do me a favor take a few steps back." Manami commands.

They both nodded, especially Blake, knowing what was about to happen, doing what they were told and getting ready to attack Torchwick once Manami's fight begins. Said Saiyan kept her eyes on the five before her; after a few moments, Frieza's elite quickly charged their powers to max. The future warrior was a little surprised at their power: Guldo was a third of her max power while Recoome was a little over 65 percent. Burter and Jeice were about the same, being at nearly 70 percent of her power with Captain Ginyu being 90 percent of her full power. They all dropped into their fighting stances, staring down their opponent, waiting to see what move she will make. Manami quickly strategized, _"I gotta take out Guldo and Recoome first. Guldo's psychic abilities will make him troublesome and Recoome's attacks leave him wide open; the less I have to deal with, the better. Ginyu will be next because of the body change technique followed by Jeice and Burter."_

Manami suddenly gave off a guttural roar, flaring her clear white aura and raising her Ki to max from the very start with rocks floating into the air and gusts of strong winds emanating from her charge up, forcing Blake and Sun to hold on to something, anything to keep from being blown away. The Ginyu Force's massively improved scouters suddenly started beeping, seeing The Saiyan's power rising rapidly. They were visibly shocked, seeing the Saiyan's power topple theirs _,_ and they had gained new level of power not too long ago. Manami soon stopped dropping into her fighting stance, this time with a smirk. Recoome was speechless and Burter was shaking as he read Manami's power level out loud, "P-Power level of 520,000,000,000!?"

"What!?" Guldo shouted.

Jeice added, "She's even stronger than the Captain!"

But Ginyu was not worried; he announced to the team, "Even so, she still doesn't stand a chance against us after we use our little… _gift_."

The Ginyu Force calmed down and took out a small capsule and pressed on its button; in a puff of smoke, a fruit similar to that of durian appeared which Manami recognized immediately, _"The Fruit from the Tree of Might!?"_

The elite team ate the fruit and almost immediately the effects took place; they all gained an aura of darkness with their eyes glowing a dark red hue. However the biggest difference was their power; Manami sensed their powers increase dramatically, currently up to three times their base power. She was currently thinking, _"Well I guess its time to step up my game. I'll kill Recoome and Guldo straight out of the gate."_

"Your move Saiyan!" Recoome mocked.

 **[Music Start – "Gallant"** _ **Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 OST**_ **]**

Manami smirked and remarked, "You'll regret saying that! **KAIO-KEN TIMES 3!** "

Once more Manami's aura flared, this time being a powerful red aura; this action caused the Ginyu Force's scouters to beep a few times before breaking. They were surprised; that meant they were dealing with someone in a whole different league. However, they didn't even have time to react as Manami disappeared, materializing behind Guldo before kicking him into high into the air. Guldo was flailing around a few seconds before stopping himself; unfortunately for him, Manami appeared in front of him with her arms above her head, hands together charging Ki. Guldo didn't even last a full fifteen seconds into the fight as Manami fired the Ki blast, calling out…

" **MASENKO!"**

Guldo screamed in horrifying agony as the energy wave vaporized him; his teammates watched in pure shock, seeing that one of their members killed in mere seconds. However, that shock wore off for Recoome as he charged Manami with a Ki-Blast Thrust; the Saiyan merely "side-stepped," so to speak, flying a few feet to her side and dodged the attack. Recoome's attack flew off into space while he himself fumbled around in the air for a few seconds. Not wasting this opportunity, Manami punched him and sent Recoome flying; she quickly followed up by dashing past him and delivered a flying-kick to his face, sending the large Ginyu Force member toward the ground. He recovered mid-air, however, and began charging his Ki into his mouth, to which Manami immediately noticed.

" **ERASER GUN!"** Recoome shouted as he spewed a powerful pinkish-purple energy wave directly at the future warrior; she easily dodged it, leaving behind an afterimage; Manami reappeared in front of Recoome, who tried to punch her, but went through another afterimage. He looked around to see that he was surrounded by multiple afterimages; not knowing which one was the real Manami he decided to use his ultimate technique to finish her off. He begins to charge up, surrounding himself with a pinkish-purple aura, posing as he shouts, **"Recoome… Ultra… Fighting…!"**

He never finished his technique and its call-out as he felt agonizing pain from his stomach; Recoome looked down to see that he was elbowed in the stomach by Manami. To say that he was embarrassed is putting it mildly, remembering that he was defeated in the exact same way many years ago by Goku. He was about to fall to the ground in his unconscious state, but Manami quickly grabbed Recoome's wrist and whirled him around before throwing him further into the sky with with Goku's dragon toss. She brought her hands in front of her and quickly charged Ki between them; Manami fired her Ki blast as she calls out…

" **LIGHT GRENADE!"**

The Ki blast raced toward Recoome's unconscious form until it impacted him, causing a large explosion over the docks.

 **[Music End]**

As Manami's Kaio-ken x3 fades away, everyone on the docks below was utterly speechless. For the Ginyu Force, they were shocked to see the Saiyan kill two of their members with ease, even after the power boost they were given. For Sun, he never thought he'd meet anyone as powerful as Manami, while Blake was not expecting her friend to kill those two; Blake was thinking, _"Ana has a lot more explaining to do."_

With his shock quickly turning into anger, Captain Ginyu announced, "Jeice! Burter! Time to eat the other four fruits we were each given!"

"Right!" the two subordinates acknowledged before following his command. The three then took out four capsules each, all of then revealed to be carrying Fruit from the Tree of Might; they quickly downed the four fruits, causing their power to skyrocket and dwarf Manami's Kaio-ken x3 power up. The hero of TokiToki quickly noticed this surge of power and thought, _"Not good… I'm definitely going to have to ramp up the Kaio-ken to my highest sooner than I thought."_

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to power-up as she heard…

" **CRUSHER BALL!"**

She noticed a large energy ball racing toward her. In response, the Saiyan quickly moved to avoid it, which was exactly what Burter wanted her to do; he appeared right behind her and let loose with rapid-fire kicks. Manami tried to block, but thanks to Burter's new level of power, Manami received more damage than she could block. Worse, Jeice joined in and gave machinegun-like punches to Manami as well; and if that wasn't enough, Ginyu appeared above them, the second they stopped attacking Manami before firing a Ki blast, shouting…

" **MILKY CANNON!"**

The Ki Blast exploded when it impacted against the Future Warrior and sent her back down into the far side of the docks, making a large crater on impact. When Sun and Blake saw this they were in shock, the latter prepared run to her shouting "ANA!"

Blake however pulled him back saying, "Sun no!"

Sun tried to argue, "But-!"

Blake however insisted, "But nothing! There's nothing we can do but go after Torchwick like she told us to. Anything else will achieve nothing; Manami and the people she's facing are in an entirely different league, far superior to all Huntsman. They'll kill you long before you even scratch them."

Sun contemplated her words before nodding. The two faced Torchwick across from them, who was currently engrossed in the spectacle before him until he heard Sun yell, "Hey buddy!"

He turned back to the two Faunus he tried to kill before with contempt. When they had his attention, Blake added, "We're not done with you yet!"

"But I'm done with you two!" he yelled as he charged them.

Meanwhile, Manami was slowly getting up; she had a few cuts and bruises from that attack. Even her 4-star Dragon-ball Gi had seen better days; the top portion of the robe is gone with the right side of the black undershirt ripped off, leaving only the wrist guard. The left side of the undershirt only had a few rips along the sleeve. As for the bottom portion of the robe that went behind her like a tail coat, the left side was completely torn to shreds; the leggings had a few rips and the boots had a few marks. Once she was on her feet she looked up from the crater to see the last three members of the Ginyu Force laughing at her. Burter mocked, "Looks like the Saiyan was nothing but bark after all."

"Yeah, she may have caught us off guard but she still can't hold a candle to us! Eh, Captain?" Jeice added.

"Right you are you two," Ginyu responds before asking, "What do you say to finishing her off?"

"Let's," The red and blue members of the Ginyu Force answered.

Unfortunately for them, Manami was now pissed and going for broke. She charged up, flaring her Kaio-ken aura once more with gale force winds rushing out and rubble around her not only floating into the air, but also disintegrating; the Ginyu Force noticed this and instantly paled, now knowing that the Saiyan was holding back by a lot. She announced, "I'm not done yet! I've still got plenty of tricks up my sleeve!"

 **[Music Start – "Challenger"** _ **Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 OST**_ **]**

The Ginyu Force's apprehension grew when Manami shouted…

 **"KAIO-KEN TIMES 20!"**

Not even a second after she yelled those words, she moved faster than they could react, disappearing then reappearing behind them. She sent all of them flying in directions with a single roundhouse kick. Manami quickly dashed toward Ginyu before hitting him with a barrage of punches and kicks; after throwing the last punch, the Saiyan of Remnant, fired a Ki blast while jumping away, sending Ginyu into the ocean water. She was not finished however as she locked on to Ginyu's Ki and unleashed a barrage of Ki blasts, shouting…

 **"DIE DIE MISSILE BARRAGE!"**

21 Ki blasts raced into the water after the Captain; seconds later, 21 muffled explosions and flashes happened beneath the surface. Manami could still sense Ginyu's Ki, so naturally she was about to give chase; Burter and Jeice however, would not let her continue her assault on their beloved Captain Ginyu. The two appeared above her and fired a monsoon of red and blue Ki blasts; sadly for them, Manami was much more faster and powerful with the Kaio-ken x20. She quickly fired her own monsoon of Ki blasts in Jeice and Burter's general direction to counter their attack with many of her own blasts still left over, but none never touched either of the two. Seeing this, Jeice taunts, "You missed! Can you even aim you stupid monkey!?"

"Who said I was aiming for the both of you!? I was just cutting off any chance of escape!" Manami retorts.

Burter and Jeice looked around to see that the Ki blasts from earlier had stopped mid-air. Knowing what was about to happen next, Burter turns to Jeice and comments, "You jinxed it!"

Before the Red Magma could say anything, Manami willed the Ki blasts to converge on the two, shouting, "Take this! **HELLZONE GRENADE!** "

The Ki blast hit both Jeice and Burter from every direction, heavily damaging them in a large explosion; falling out of the smoke and onto the docks below were the unconscious bodies of Burter and Jeice. But before Manami could attack, Ginyu flew out from the water and fired multiple Ki blasts at Manami followed by a Full Power Energy Wave; the Saiyan of Remnant easily knocked the blasts away from her and the city before blocking the energy wave. When it dissipated, Manami Step-vanished multiple times toward Ginyu before reappearing behind him, kicking him sky high then Instant Transmission above him and slamming him back towards the ground next to Burter and Jeice. She quickly descends, landing on the docks several meters away from them and facing ocean, preparing a powerful wave attack by charging her right hand with Ki, glowing a Cyan hue. Jeice, Burter and Ginyu were slowly getting, noticing what Manami was preparing to finish their fight. They each channeled their remaining Ki into one final wave attack. The Future Warrior noticed this and comments, "Hmph, stubborn as always…"

A few more moments passed before the remaining three fired their energy waves, unleashing a large beam of yellow energy at the Saiyan and the city behind her. Manami answered with her own attack, calling out…

 **"FINAL SHINE ATTACK!"**

An equally large, cyan energy beam collided with the Ginyu force's energy wave. The two beams struggled for dominance for several moments, however, the Ginyu Force's beam slowly began to overtake the Final Shine Attack; Manami smiled, knowing that she was still stronger, and poured even more power into her wave attack. The result was the Final Shine Attack swallowing their attack and the attackers themselves, disintegrating them. Like with the Final Flash, Manami had curved the energy wave into space where it shouldn't do anyone on Remnant harm.

 **[Music End]**

* * *

 _On the other side of Vale…_

Weiss and Yang were going as fast as they could toward the docks. When they saw the smoke coming from the docks they weren't too worried because it could mean anything. But when they heard consecutive explosions, saw energy beams in the sky, and felt a few gusts of wind, they booked it as best as they could because they knew that only one person was capable of those things. They just hoped that Manami and everyone she was protecting were okay.

* * *

 _Back at the docks…_

As her Kaio-ken x20 was fading, Manami commented between heavy breaths, "Good riddance…"

She turned to regroup with Blake and Sun, however, pain was starting to set in a few seconds latter as her muscles started to become very sore, causing her to fall to her knees; the pain, both from Ginyu Force's counter attack and the Kaio-ken x20 did a number on her stamina… after all it had been quite a while since she had used the Kaio-ken at that level. She may have trained in base form many times in the gravity chamber to increase the multiplier with her highest being the x20, but that was before she achieved the Super Saiyan transformation. Because of the ridiculous stamina drain the Kaio-ken has on top of the fact that the Super Saiyan transformations are superior in strength, she just didn't pay attention to the technique as much, which in turn caused her conditioning to the Kaio-ken to deteriorate. That being said, Manami's unconditioned body using an out-of-practice Kaio-ken x20 on top of the damage she received is more than enough to drain her stamina by a lot. Along these lines, she thought, _"Damn, maybe I should have practiced the Kaio-ken so I can get acclimated to ridiculous stamina drain. Too late to back out now, I guess…"_

The Saiyan of Remnant stood back up, albeit struggling with pain, and moved in the direction of Torchwick, Sun and Blake's Ki signatures. However, once she rounded a few more cargo containers, Manami saw that Torchwick was standing over Sun with the muzzle of Melodic Cudgel aimed at the Monkey Faunus. He was about to pull the trigger when everyone heard, "Hey!"

The four then turned in the direction of the voice, seeing Ruby walking toward the edge of a rooftop and spinning Crescent Rose around before stabbing the blade onto the roof's ground. Roman sarcastically greets her, saying, "Oh hey Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Manami however thought, _"Ruby? What is she doing here?"_

However that train of thought was interrupted when she saw Penny with her. Ruby then turned toward her to tell her to stay back and incidentally lets her guard down and Roman seized this opportunity to take a shot at her. Manami tried to move to Ruby, but only winced in pain when her body ached from the battle before. The young Rose turned around to see the shot too late and was sent back via an explosive round to the face; luckily her Aura negated the damage but the feeling of the explosion still hurt. As for Penny, she was now pissed seeing her new friend she walked to the edge, hearing Ruby yell, "Penny wait! Stop!"

However Penny merely smiled as she announced, "Don't worry Ruby! I'm combat-ready!"

Suddenly Penny's backpack opened up to reveal dozens of swords that were floating mid-air. With her swords following her, the orangette took a running start before leaping off the roof into the on-going battle below, sending several blades at the WF grunts and knocking them out; Penny landed between two more grunts then quickly did a few gestures with her arms, causing her blades to attack the grunt to her right to send him flying before coming back to snag the uniform of the grunt to her left, sending him careening into a cargo container and knocking him out. A few WF members tried to get the jump on Penny but said girl willed her blades to spin in front of her like a windmill, hitting the attackers and knocked them back; she quickly followed with a back flip, causing her blades to wrap around her like a bladed wheel and hit another grunt as if she hit him with an uppercut. When she landed on her feet, Penny threw her swords forward in a sawblade formation which plowed through a mob of WF grunts, scattering them through the air like leaves and knocking them out.

"Whoa!" Sun exclaimed as he witnessed this before he looked to the skies to see more Bullheads before running for cover. Good thing he did, because they started firing at Penny, who blocked the oncoming fire with her swords before two more swords flew out of her pack and latched on to the building behind her; the swords apparently were attached to her pack via a thin yet strong string, which pulled her back toward the building. Penny's swords followed her as she willed them to mecha-shift into gun form and placed them into a circular formation, as she herself dropped into a charging stance; she was on her right knee and her arms were outstretched in front of her. A green sphere of energy formed in the front of the guns before Penny pulled her arms back toward her as it shined brightly followed by Penny thrusting her arms forth in a double punch, causing multiple large green energy beams to shoot forward. Those beams sliced through the Bullheads like butter, causing the WF members to jump out before they crashed right into the waters below.

Ruby witnessed all this happen before her very eyes; while not the craziest thing she's seen thanks in part to her older Saiyan sister, the things that Penny is capable of are up there. Speaking of which, a Bullhead was about to try and escape with at least a single SDC cargo container, but Penny latched onto the Bullhead with her wire controlled swords and kept it from getting away. As she watched her newest friend do superhuman feats, Ruby mutters, "Woah. How is she doing that?"

As Penny held it down, the Bullhead increased the engine's power to no avail. Roman saw this and made his way to his own separate Bullhead, something that Manami noticed while doing her best to ignore the pain; meanwhile, Penny, with one last move, pulled the Bullhead down and forced it to crash into a pile of cargo containers. After everything he witnessed tonight, Torchwick comments, "These people just keep getting weirder!"

Torchwick's Bullhead was about to takeoff, but Manami rushed toward it in order to keep it grounded; however, she felt a surge of dark energy before being blasted by an energy wave into another pile of cargo containers. Penny, Sun, Ruby, and Blake all saw this happen and watched the Bullhead make its get away. Once again, Manami struggled to get up because of all the damage she received in her battle with the Ginyu Force. However all five of them heard someone laughing before a voice announced, "So this is the Saiyan that was giving my 'employers' trouble. How… pathetic."

They turned to the voice to see a man with a tail, has purple skin and white armor carapaces floating in mid air and top of that, he was generating on aura of darkness. Of course Manami recognized him and spoke his name, "Cooler!"

The now-named Cooler smirked announcing, "And it seems my reputation precedes me. Sadly while I do want to make you suffer, I always put business first before pleasure; I have a job to do after all… and that's to eliminate all threats to my employers' plans!"

Cooler then fired a powerful Ki blast at the docks, aiming to kill everyone there. Fortunately Manami still had enough strength to fight back as she intercepted the blast and held it back; Cooler smiled smugly, as he threw a much smaller yet still powerful Ki blast causing it to detonate in Manami's face, sending her crashing back onto the docks and creating yet another large crater, spew a large dust cloud around it. Seeing that Made Cooler arrogant saying, "Tch, what at disappointment…"

As Blake, Ruby, Sun, and Penny watched they were shocked. The members of RWBY knew that Manami was strong but to see someone pushing her back was a nightmare. Sun was just utterly speechless, not knowing the gravity of the situation; even Penny had no words after witnessing what just happened. The four of them plus Cooler thought the fight was over when gusts of wind picked up and they heard…

 **"KAIO-KEN TIMES 20!"**

Suddenly a battered and bruised Manami, flaring her Kaio-ken aura once more, materialized in front of Cooler and hit him with a roundhouse kick and sent him flying, whilst chanting…

 **"Ka… Me…"**

Manami didn't give Cooler time to breath as she rushed him and delivered a right uppercut, sending him higher into the sky as she still continued to chant the infamous words…

 **"Ha… Me…"**

Cooler willed himself to stop just in time to look down and see Manami cup her hands to her side and charge a condensed ball of Ki very quickly before she thrusted them forward, firing the signature technique of Son Goku as she shouts…

 **"HAAAAAA!"**

A massive azure energy wave raced into the sky, engulfing a surprised Cooler. Everyone below them shielded their eyes as even more gusts of wind surged around them on top of the bright blue light that emanated from the Future Warrior's Kamehameha Wave which could be seen for miles around. A few moments more and the energy wave dissipated, leaving only a pillar of smoke. Manami smiled, thanking the gods that she still had a supply of healing capsules; while she would prefer using a senzu bean, she doesn't want to rely solely on them, so she keeps a supply of healing capsules on hand. Unfortunately, that smile went away very quickly, as she senses Cooler's power rise rapidly; her fears were apparently sound as the smoke cleared to reveal Cooler in his final form. He grew in muscle mass and size. His white carapace also changed with the breast-plates shoulder pads becoming hoop-like in shape, while the white carapaces on his wrists change drastically, gaining dark-blue sections and procuring blade-like protrusions. The carapace he has on his head also changed, completely encasing his entire head except for his eyes, his mouth being covered behind something reminiscent of a visor, four spikes extend from his cranium and there is a large dark-blue section in the middle of his head.

"Not bad Saiyan trash, but this is where the fight ends," Cooler smugly said. Manami just scowled and charged Cooler once again, but was only met with a barrage of punches and kicks. On the last hit, Manami was sent flying away from him and toward the docks, but Cooler's counter attack is not done; he reappeared behind Manami, slammed her into a different direction before repeating the process two more times. The assault ended with Manami crashing into a nearby warehouse; Cooler materialized above it, gloating, "Any final words monkey?"

Manami realized that the only chance of beating Cooler was to transform; it doesn't matter right now that she's been hiding a few things from her friends and allies, but what does matter is that she works with them to bring down those that brought Cooler and the Ginyu Force here. Manami, as she picked herself up from the rubble, laughed as she retorts, "If you think our fight ends here then you are dead wrong. Emphasis on DEAD!"

The Hero of TokiToki then gave of bellowing roar, charging her power as much as she could; as her power rose, a blinding golden light surrounded her, forcing everyone at the docks to shield their eyes once more…

* * *

 _At the same time, somewhere nearby…_

Weiss and Yang were almost to the docks; they rounded the corner to see their destination in sight, but when they did, they saw the docks in shambles; what's more is that a golden light was emanating from a destroyed warehouse. Weiss turned to Yang with concern and asked, "Do you think Ana's okay?"

Yang wasn't listening however because she knew what that golden light meant, Manami was transforming into a Super Saiyan; this frightened her, because if she transformed that means someone is strong enough to push her sister that far. However Yang was snapped out of her thoughts when Weiss put her hand on her shoulder. Yang said, "Come on! We need to go!"

She then ran to the docks with Weiss not to far behind, hoping that their friends and family were okay…

* * *

 _Back at the docks…_

When the light died to a more tolerable level, everyone looked to see Manami transformed, floating above the rubble of the destroyed warehouse; physically, the only things that changed were her hair and her eyes. Her hair was now golden blonde instead of its usual raven-black and her eyes were now teal. As for her power, well its displayed through a powerful golden aura. Those at the docks were speechless at this revelation; Blake, Penny, and Sun were shocked to see that Manami could transform and on top of that they could feel her power roll off of her in waves. Ruby was in awe seeing her sister do this transformation once more, yet she could not help but feel frightened at how powerful the enemy was considering that Manami was pushed this far. Cooler however was still arrogant, saying, "So you do have the ability to become a Super Saiyan after all, unfortunately for you it won't be enough!"

Cooler charged at Manami again, throwing a punch right at her face; however she simply reached up and caught it without much effort. Manami retorts, "Won't know unless I try, besides I can't let a killer like you run rampant in timeline he doesn't belong!"

 **[Music Start – "Battle of Omega" by Hironobu Kageyama** _ **Dragon Ball Raging Blast OST**_ **]**

Manami then kicked him sky high before she step-vanished and hit him with a hurricane of punches and kick; on the last hit she backflipped away, only to be followed by Cooler who tried to hit her with a tail sweep. The Super Saiyan however easily dodged it, leaving behind an afterimage and flowed into Vegeta's Finish Breaker technique, firing a barrage of Ki Blasts randomly in Cooler's direction. However, Cooler just tanked the attacks before he step-vanished and slammed her away and fired a Full Power Energy Blast Volley with all of blasts homing in on her. Manami however, quickly recovered and knocked all 18 away from her before she created a large ball of Ki; Cooler dashed toward Manami in an attempt to stop her, but she fired the blast at him whilst shouting…

 **"SUPER SPIRIT BALL!"**

Cooler dodged the initial attack, still dashing toward Manami; however Manami redirected the Spirit Ball back at Cooler, knocking him off course and missed his chance to attack. Manami's Spirit Ball assault continued, hitting Cooler multiple times before it exploded on the final hit. From within the smoke however, Cooler fired a Full Power Energy Wave at Manami; unfortunately for the galactic warlord, countered with Ki blast of her own and called out…

 **"BIG BANG ATTACK!"**

The two Ki attacks collided, struggling for dominance before they both exploded in a stalemate; Cooler, however, quickly dashed through the smoke and grabbed Manami by the neck before he gloats, "Most impressive display of power, Saiyan, but I'm still superior in power."

 **[Music Pause]**

And Manami knew that he was right, but that was only because she held back too much in her earlier fights, weakening her and placing her in a corner. Cooler continued to gloat, "My employers for some reason feared you; I do not see why, you are just another monkey after all."

Cooler then tossed her back down to the docks, but before she even had a chance to recover, the warlord fired a beam at Manami keeping her from doing anything; he fired another finger blast at her causing an explosion and made her crashed back down onto the docks. Cooler then gathered a large amount of Ki condensing it into a ball above his right hand before it grew into a massive ball of energy. He announces, "Don't worry about the world, because my masters have plans for it. This blast will only wipe out this city!"

Ruby, Blake, Penny, and Sun were stunned at what Cooler said; Blake yelled out, "Is he really going throught with this!?"

"You mean wiping out an entire city!? I'm pretty sure all insane bad guys would do the same thing!" Sun answered.

"What the hell!?" A voice behind them shouted, they turned around to see both Weiss and Yang. "That monster is going to destroy all of Vale!?"

"We just said that!" Sun remarked.

"Ruby is Manami…?" Yang asked but didn't finished.

Ruby simply pointed to their sister, showing them that Manami was a Super Saiyan; she explains, "That monster up there was strong enough to force her to transform into a Super Saiyan!"

"Super Saiyan!?" Weiss and Blake yelled.

"Guys I think what's happening to Manami is more important," Penny pointed out; they all saw that as Manami stood up she was surrounded by a blue Aura, her soul reacting to this battle. Though the Super Saiyan didn't notice, the spirit of a warrior stood behind her; the man had hair that was reminiscent of a palm tree and he wore an orange gi with a blue undershirt, wrist bands, and boots. With the spirit following her every move, Manami took a final stand, even though Cooler was marginally stronger; she knew that it was do or die, because if she dies here no one will be able to stop Cooler's "masters." Once more, she charged up all the power she has for one more wave attack, cupping her hands to her side and chanting the infamous words…

 **"KA… ME…"**

 **[Music Resume]**

"It's too late for whatever attack you have! It will fail!" Cooler taunts. Manami ignored it however, continuing to concentrate her power into the infamous Turtle School technique…

 **"HA… ME…"**

As he threw the Massive Ki blast at Manami, he shouts, "Out of my sight!"

At the same time, Manami fired the energy wave with the spirit of the warrior disappearing a few moments after, boosting her power as she yells…

 **"HAAAAA!"**

The azure energy wave and the miniature red sun raced toward each other, colliding in a clash that would determine the fate of Vale. Surprised that this was a stalemate, Cooler yelled, "WHAT!?"

As for Manami, she dug deep and poured even more power into the Kamehameha Wave. The result was the azure energy wave punching through the Supernova, causing it to dissipate, and swallowed Cooler moments after; the tyrant screamed in pure agony as he was ripped apart at the molecular level.

 **[Music End]**

When the Kamehameha wave dissipated, Manami fell to her knees before she dropped back to her base form, losing her golden aura as well as her eyes and hair returning to their onyx color. Right now she was battered, beaten, and bloodied from her consecutive fights; exhaustion was finally taking its toll on Manami, so much so that she didn't notice that everyone who witnessed the fight were approaching until she heard, "Ana!"

She looked to see all of Team RWBY along with Sun and Penny looking at her with concern. She gave them a pained smile and chuckled, "I look like hell, don't I?"

Most of them smiled, seeing that their friend and sister will be fine considering that she making a joke out of her condition. Blake and Weiss however had a few concerns, the latter deciding to voice them, "How could you be making a big joke out of this? The city was nearly destroyed! Not only that you received a lot of injuries!"

"But it wasn't, Weiss. Also did you forget that I saved an entire universe before today? And this isn't the worst thing I've been through; there are times where I nearly died during my time in the Time Patrol." Manami rebuts.

Weiss thought about what she said before admitting, "Okay you got me there…"

Manami noticed the way she hesitates and points out, "I take it that's not the only thing you wanted to see?"

The Schnee shook her head and answered, "You're words, although they did hurt, they rang true. I needed to change and after today's events it makes my problems seem a lot more smaller."

She then turned to Blake and said, "Blake, I apologize for everything I've said. It's just that I've my father had a rather… narrow point of view and raised me to be that way; I try to swallow my prideful ways but you can see how that turns out."

Blake smiled and reciprocated the same feeling, "I'm sorry as well, I was also out of line; I just hate it when the Faunus are targeted just because of what they are. I too was also raised in an… unhealthy environment; the founder of the White Fang, my father, wanted peace and equality between our two peoples but circumstances forced him to step down. That's why I care about this subject so much. Why I was hoping that the White Fang wasn't involved."

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder; when she turned to see who it was, she saw Yang smiling, "Well now you have us to help you with this mess."

Ruby then cheered, "Aw yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"

Manami smiled at her sister's antics but also at the fact they're growing up, slowly maturing into the Huntresses they were meant to be. However her smiled disappeared when Weiss announced, "However… there is still one more thing that needs to be taken care of…"

She then turned to Manami and helped her up, something that surprised up everyone, and then pulled one arm over her shoulder as well as wrapping her free arm around the Saiyan's waist before she said sternly, "You will explain what happened to you; from your transformation, to what you were fighting, and then finally who that man was that appeared next to you."

That caught Manami's attention, so she asked, "What man?"

Sun then explained, "When you were charging up that big blast, you were surrounded by blue aura right under your golden one; then a spirit of a man with palm-tree-like hair and an orange gi appeared right next to you."

Manami's eyes lit up in surprise at Sun's description, who then added, "I take it you know who that man is."

Manami nodded then said, "I'm sure you all want to know everything but let's wait until we meet with Ozpin. He does need to be informed of tonight."

Everyone nodded at this knowing that she was right. Ruby then looked around before she asked, "Hey where's Penny?"

They looked to around to see that she's gone, however Manami noticed what looked to be a limo from the corner of her eye and assumed that someone picked her up. The Saiyan of Remnant sighed, knowing that she and everyone with her are in for one hell of a battle… no a war. Manami thought, _"I guess it's time to bring out everyone's potential sooner than I planned. On the plus side, however, I get to see some old friends very soon."_

* * *

 _Headmaster's Office, Beacon Academy_

Ozpin was watching a live feed of what was happening at the docks on his datapad, and even though he wore his usual stoic expression, he was frightened. Time Breakers, as Manami calls them, are here on Remnant and that would mean a whole new war was about to unfold, one that four kingdoms and the villages between had never seen the likes of before. His datapad beeped, indicating he received a message; he pressed the notification and saw it was from Qrow. It read, **"Queen has pawns… and possibly a new ally…"**

Ozpin quickly types and sends his message, **"I know about the ally… our own queen engaged one of their pawns."**

The headmaster just had one thought, _"This war is about commence sooner than I expected."_

* * *

 _Later, somewhere in Vale…_

Roman Torchwick arrived at his base of operations, an abandoned warehouse, that he and some help appropriated it for he and his associate's purposes. He was carrying a single case of Dust, a reminder that his little heist at the docks had not gone according to plan. He placed it onto one of the empty tables nearby before sighing. Suddenly he heard a voice announce, "How very disappointing Roman."

The thief turned around after being startled; he chuckles, "Wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon."

A woman stepped out of the shadows. She had ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She also wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. While it isn't visible to Roman, there is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside. The woman remarks, "We were expecting… more from you."

Roman then adds nervously, "Hey, you were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

"And you will continue to do so," The woman said with authority as she created a fire in the palm of her left hand. She stepped closer to Roman, followed by four more associates. The first was a young man, he is appears to be a pale, well-built young man with gray eyes and hair that is partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. He also wears a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it. Protecting his arms are sets of rerebraces and vambraces. He wears black pants and a pair of combat boots to complete his outfit.

The Second was a young woman; she has medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes. Her attire consisted of an intricate white top and a olive-colored shallow-cut crop top, on the back of which is her personal emblem. This emblem is in the shape of a cut gem, most likely referring to her name. She also wore a three-ring armband on her left arm and a string of beads near the same wrist. She also wears white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she keeps her weapons as well as a single pouch.

The third was a tall, muscular man; he was pale with blue skin and white hair, having a line on both cheeks that goes from the eyes until his jaw. Initially, he wears red clothing that covers all his body. Above it, he wears white armor with the symbol of the Time Breakers at the center of it and a brown strap around his neck. The man also wears cape-like pants covering his legs, leaving only a red pair of shoes to be visible. He also wears grey wristbands.

The fourth was another woman who had long white hair, light blue skin, and purple eyes. The left side of her hair is longer than the other and hangs in front of her chest. She has a golden infinity hair accessory that covers the back and both sides of her head. She wears gold earrings that resemble Potara's, earrings that are usually worn by Supreme Kais. She wears a red and black skin tight body suit that has a v shaped hole around her stomach, and has slits on the bottom half, exposing the bottom of her breasts. She wears a white open leg cape that is jagged at the bottom, and red and black high heels. She also carries a brown staff that has two golden points on each end.

The woman in the red mini-dress, then adds, "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is a little cooperation…"

* * *

 _Time Vault, Age 853, Universe 13_

Trunks was doing his duties as the Lead Time Patroller, keeping his eye on the scrolls of eternity for any major changes to history. After a few more minutes of doing so, he was about to leave to check on Akane; after all she did just tango with Fused Zamasu several days ago and she's still recovering. However that was put on hold as the Time Vault's communicator picked up a signal; Trunks ran back and answered, "Trunks here!"

 _"Hey Trunks, it's been awhile!"_ a familiar voice answered.

"Ana! Yeah, about six months. It's good to hear from you! How have you been?" Trunks replied cheerfully.

 _"To be honest with you, I've been better. And I wish I was contacting you under better circumstances,"_ Manami said.

"Why? What's going on?" The half-Saiyan asked.

 _"The Ginyu Force and Cooler showed up. I fought them but I severely underestimated them and I nearly lost; worse they were given boosts in power that allowed them to challenge me at full power. Even Cooler was strong enough to hold his own when I was a Super Saiyan,"_ Manami answered.

"What!? How is that possible? I've been keeping an eye on the Scrolls of Eternity. Nothing has changed," Trunks stated with worry.

 _"I don't know, but I do know one thing… I need help. 'Time Patrol' help…"_

* * *

 **A/N: (0_0) ...Well that was a whole cluster of info bombs! You guys already know that Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were bound to show up, but you weren't expecting to have some back up. It's a fools bet that you guys probably have an idea on who Demigra sent with them. It is a RWBY x Xenoverse crossover after all. Speaking of Back up... Yes, Trunks will be heading out to Remnant to help Manami, but sadly that won't happen until later, because the next several chapters are going into Volume 1.5 territory. What that mean? An original story arc, and a new character to be introduced! So look forward to that guys and gals. After all Manami hinted what it will involve at the end of the docks scene.**

 **As for a certain scene with Manami's Aura activating... Yes that was her semblance activating. It will grow to be a powerful one but once she masters it, I'll give you its full capabilities. For now here is what Manami's semblance can do as of this chapter.**

 **Semblance: Z-assist - At this stage, Manami's Semblance can only significantly boost her Ki Techniques. The more she trains with it however, the more powerful the boost will be and the more her semblance will evolve to become more powerful.  
**

 **As promised here is a power level chart for chapters involving Major fights starting from the VERY beginning of the Volume 1 Arc for every character. (UPDATE: It's much cleaner now, however it no longer uses numbers due to the fact that the ambiguous number calculations are giving me a headache. Instead just a description of what kind of destruction they are capable of/what kind of damage they can take.)**

* * *

 **Power level chart for the Volume 1 arc's Major chapters  
**

 **Legend  
(+) - at least  
(++) - likely higher**

 ** _Chapter 1-1: Manami's Return!_  
**

 **Large Island Level+**

 **Manami (Extremely Suppressed)**

 **Large Island Level**

 **Super Beowolves and Nevermores (each)**

 **Large Building Level**

 **Qrow (Aura Active)**

 **Taiyang (Aura Active)**

 _ **Chapter 1-5: Players and Pieces**_

 **Planet Level**

 **Manami (Extremely Suppressed)**

 **Super Geist (W/ rock body)**

 **Large Building Level**

 **Yang (W/ semblance)**

 **Jaune (Aura Awakened)**

 **Building Level+**

 **Yang**

 **Nora**

 **Building Level**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Ruby**

 **Small Building Level+**

 **Blake**

 **Ren**

 **Small Building Level**

 **Weiss**

 ** _Chapter 1-8: Forever Fall_**

 **Solar System Level++**

 **Manami (Full Power + Kaioken) /** **Manami (Full Power)**

 **Super Ursa Ancient (Full Power)**

 **Solar System Level+**

 **Manami (Suppressed + Power Up)**

 **Super Ursa Ancient (Suppressed + Power Up)**

 **Solar System Level**

 **Manami (Suppressed)**

 **Super Ursa Ancient (Suppressed)**

 **Multi-Planet Level**

 **Manami (Heavily Suppressed)**

 **Super Ursa (each) (five of them)**

 _ **Chapter 1-10: Black and White**_

 **Multi-Solar System+**

 **Super Saiyan Manami (Full Power)**

 **Super Saiyan Manami (70% Power + Z-assisted Kamehameha)**

 **Cooler (Final Form)**

 **Super Saiyan Manami (70% Power)**

 **Multi-Solar System Level**

 **Manami (Full Power + Kaioken x20)**

 **Manami (85% Power + Kaioken x20)**

 **Cooler**

 **Ginyu (Full Power Villainous mode + 4 Demon-Realm-Enhanced Tree of Might Fruit)**

 **Jeice (Full Power Villainous mode + 4 Demon-Realm-Enhanced Tree of Might Fruit)**

 **Burter (Full Power Villainous mode + 4 Demon-Realm-Enhanced Tree of Might Fruit)**

 **Solar System Level++**

 **Manami (Full Power + Kaioken x3)**

 **Ginyu (Full Power Villainous mode)**

 **Jeice (Full Power Villainous mode)**

 **Burter (Full Power Villainous mode)**

 **Recoome (Full Power Villainous mode)**

 **Guldo (Full Power Villainous mode)**

 **Manami (Full Power)**

 **Ginyu (Full Power)**

 **Jeice (Full Power)**

 **Burter (Full Power)**

 **Recoome (Full Power)**

 **Guldo (Full Power)**

 **Building Level**

 **Roman Torchwick**

 **Sun**

 **Blake**

* * *

 **Well guys, I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you guys thought, leave a positive or constructive review, and I'll see you next chapter/volume in a few weeks!**

 **Next time! Volume 1.5 Chapter 1: Manami's Proposition! The Two-week Training Period begins!**


	12. O1-1: Manami's Proposition

**AN: Well here we are folks! Chapter 1 of a new volume/arc! I've got no complaints this time around so, I'll chalk that up to a Christmas Miracle for me. Anyways, like last time, I know you guys want to get on with the story so, I'll blast through the Review and Response very fast and then I'll leave you guys with a few warnings.**

* * *

 **Reviews and Responses:**

 **Guest 1: Yeah, I also wanted Ginyu to use the Body Change when I was typing out Chapter 1-10; unfortunately, the way I wrote it left no room for it. Besides, I already delayed the chapter enough and I wanted to get it out to you guys as soon as possible. But hey, that doesn't mean I don't have any plans to bring him back for another fight; you never know!**

 **Guest 2: Yep! The Z-assist is Manami's Semblance. Currently it works exactly the way it did in Xenoverse 1, but as the story continues, I will mention how much she's improved on her Semblance off screen. And before any other reviewer asks why, it is because I don't want to overshadow the story with a training montage; that isn't what I am going for. Plot and Character Development are my priorities.**

 **Guest 3: Yeah the Power Levels I gave are high, but they are high within reason in my opinion; I've seen much more ridiculous numbers on other fan fictions, going as high as Quattuordecillion (the 14th "illion number") or even higher. While I will not name them out of respect for other's works and of fear that what I'm saying may be perceived as flaming, but I can guarantee that they are out there, you just need to know where to look.**

 **Great Saiyaman54 (Guest 4):  
** **1) I already confirmed that Ultra Instinct will eventually make an appearance and that I have a few ideas of how it will appear as well as who will obtain it. And by extension, I have confirmed that Manami will eventually gain the god tier transformations as well.**

 **2) I have seen quite a few fan fictions that have gone that kind of route, such as "Remnant's 5th Kingdom" by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight and one of my absolute favorite stories, especially the "Reading" version of it done by Phoenix Champion, Twin Heroes of Remnant by swift56, where *SPOILER ALERT* Salem became engaged with or married to another Big-Bad. While I haven't thought that far ahead yet, it is a possibility, that is all I will say because it isn't set in stone yet. As for Ana, still working that out right now; more info on this to be revealed later...**

 **3) Goku has already made an appearance of a kind in the previous chapter. Not saying anything about Vegeta yet, unless you read the chapter. Piccolo? Still to early for him to appear. Whis and Beerus, I am working out the kinks on that one. Overall, they will all eventually make some kind of an appearance, whether it is a short cameo or they will play an important role for a certain character's development. As for students learning Ki... I will let the chapter answer that one.**

 **Now that I've responded to the reviews that caught my eye. I'll leave you all with a few warnings so you guys can begin.**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT WARNINGS PLEASE READ:**

 **1) There is a fight scene or two in this chapter, but it is not the focus, more like the means for a surprise. So you'll have to forgive me if isn't spectacular.**

 **2) Once again, if anything seems off about the chapter, just don't worry about it, I will be looking to improve it in the near future.**

 **3) Read the entire chapter and the Author's Notes at the end before you review because I may or may not answer some of your questions that you _will_ have.**

 **4) The rates of how fast Teams RWBY and JNPR are learning Ki control is basically a nod to how fast our characters had to learn in Xenoverse 1, in my opinion.**

* * *

 **Recent Update Log:** **  
** **12/25/17 - N/A  
1/26/18 - Fixed a minor plot inconsistency and minor grammar fixes  
** **8/16/18** **\- minor fixes and opening sequence added.** **  
**

 **Now then onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs, plotline, and concepts for the story. The rights of both RWBY and anything Dragon Ball (Z, GT, Super) related, including the music that I suggest listening to, go to their respective owners and so on.**

* * *

 **[Music Start – "Cha La Head Cha La" _Dragon Ball Xenoverse Intro OST._ Performed by FLOW]**

The scene begins with a close up of someone's eye which is closed; below the eye was a line that went down the being's purple skin into a mask like carapace. The being slowly opens their eye to reveal that it was glowing red, more specifically glowing a darker shade of red than usual.

 _ **CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA**_

As the lyrics start, another close up of something was popped up, this time it clearly showed the right side an Alpha Beowolf, surrounded by a dark aura, baring its fangs. At "Head-Cha-La", another close up was shown, this time being an Ursa as it was getting up on its hind legs.

 **Egao urutora zetto de**

What, or rather who, was shown next was Manami who looked like she had been through hell, being shocked at what she was seeing before she calmed down and started to smile.

 **Kyô mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai… _Sparking_!**

In rapid succession, the next few shots were of the exhausted and injured Teams RWBY and JNPR as well as Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch who were watching safely from the cliffside where Beacon's initiation begins before the final shot was of Manami giving off a bellowing roar as she transformed into a Super Saiyan. A second after she transformed, there was a flash of white that slowly faded to reveal the Opening Title.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

The title stayed there for a bit as the instrumental part of the theme was building up to the next set of lyrics; close to the end we see shots of Cooler in his Final Form facing down Manami, the Alpha Beowolf facing down team RWBY, and the Ursa Major facing down team JNPR.

 **Hikaru kumo o tsukinuke _Fly Away (Fly Away)_**

As soon as the next set of lyrics start, Manami is seen in a clash with Cooler, while Team RWBY was seen in combat against the Alpha Beowolf, with Ruby and Blake blitzing the Grimm while Weiss and Yang were blasting away at it with their explosive and burn rounds. JNPR on the other hand was seen battling the Ursa Major, with Jaune blocking its swipe with his shield while Ren pelted it with a burst of machine pistol fire before Pyrrha jumped over Jaune and slashed the Grimm in the face with her sword, staggering it, before she bashed her shield and pushed it back with Nora blasting the Ursa with her grenade launcher.

 **Karadajû ni hirogaru panorama**

Team RWBY was then seen being knocked into nearby trees while the one after that was of Team JNPR slowly getting up with Nora smiling like a Maniac.

 **Kao o kerareta chikyû ga okotte (okotte)**

After that was a scene of Manami raising up her hands to charge up an attack, taking up the familiar pose that Goku used, preparing a Genki-Dama (Spirit Bomb). The next few shots were of Cooler, the Alpha, and the Ursa roaring/howling as they were charging up their power.

 **Kazan o bakuhatsu saseru**

The next two shots were of Yang as her expression showed that she was pissed, showing that her eyes were blood-red, before she gave off her own roar, causing her Aura to give off an explosive outburst and forcing anything fragile to break around her like the broken trees and their branches. Nora, meanwhile was sparking with pink electricity, before she converted her launcher from single-fire mode to multi-fire mode, popping of the front the launcher so all of her grenades can fire at once and aiming it at the Ursa. Lastly Manami saying a few words before she fires the Super Spirit Bomb at Cooler.

 **Toketa kôri no naka ni**

As the next set of lyrics began, Roman Torchwick is shown to be in a Warehouse overseeing an operation with a mysterious woman with glowing amber eyes, dressed in red hidden in the shadows, watching over the "middleman".

 **Kyôryû ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne**

Meanwhile Akane, Trunks, Chronoa and Elder Kai looking through a Scroll of Eternity watching the events unfold before their very eyes before the camera pans up above them to show the shadowy figures of Demigra and Salem flaring their demonic red auras menacingly.

 _ **CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA**_

As the final set of lyrics began, a new scene shows that the sky has darkened before revealing the face of a massive green dragon.

 **Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa**

The next shot were of a group of seven glowing orbs on grassy area; these were the wish granting orbs known as the Dragon Balls. Chronoa, Tokitoki, Elder Kai, Akane, Manami, and Trunks had gathered in the Time Nest in front of Shenron, the eternal wish-granting dragon.

 _ **CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA**_  
 **Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo**

Trunks was then seen making a wish, though his words seemed to be inaudible.

 **Sawagu Genki-Dama... _Sparking_!**

Shenron's eyes began glowing, a sign that the wish was granted, before the final shot showed a light engulfing Manami, who was holding a duffle bag, as she waved goodbye to everyone at the Time Nest just as the song was finishing.

 **[Music End]**

* * *

 _Headmaster's Office, The Night of the Docks Incident_

Once again, the room was quiet enough for the gears of the tower to be heard. Team JNPR was given the run down of what happened at the docks that day by Manami, who was wearing her original gi and scouter considering her 4-star Dragon Ball is ripped up; they only had an idea since they could see the smoke and a massive azure energy beam in the sky. What they were told had surprised them…

"Man, you're ridiculously powerful, you know that Ana? I mean defeating 5 guys on your level before taking down their boss in the same night is kinda insane," Jaune casually states.

"It is indeed an impressive feat," Ren states.

"Impressive? More like Super Awesome!" Nora added cheerfully.

"It does speak volumes of your power and skill," Pyrrha throws in her two cents.

"Guys please, I only did what needed to be done," Manami replied to their praises.

"What needed to be done!? Even though you defeated some of them by knocking them out, you killed them all. The boss, Cooler, I understand since he was willing to wipe out all of Vale, but why did you kill the Ginyu Force?" Blake asked, due to her seeing enough acts murder or at least the attempt of it during her time in the White Fang.

Manami sighed; she expected one of them to notice, especially Blake, but she also knew that her naivete would get her killed. It's good thing she drilled that out of Yang and Ruby when she got back and it looks like she will have to do the same for those who will need the wake up call; the Saiyan then announced resolutely, "Because I was doing my job as a Huntress and a member of the Time Patrol."

"What?" Blake asked, both irritated that she would answer so easily and confused at her answer.

Manami then explains, "Let me ask you this, Blake: If you were faced with one of your old comrades in the White Fang, what would you do?"

"I'd try to redeem them!" Blake shouted heatedly.

"I'm glad you think the same lines as I do, but what if they refuse to change no matter how many chances you gave them?" Manami asked.

Blake remained silent at the question; she truly had no idea how to answer that. Manami learned all she needed from the lack of a response and explains, "There are times when you can try to spare those on the wrong side of the fight, but there are also times when you need to realize they're a lost cause. The Ginyu Force are one such example; they were once the underlings of Cooler's brother, Frieza, who was just as if not more ruthless than his entire family. Frieza considered them one of his elite squads and in the eyes of the tyrant, elite means to have a high power level and no remorse whatsoever; That meant they had a body count so high, they were deemed too dangerous to live. That is my view as a Huntress, which is a moot point, unfortunately."

"What do you mean?" Blake, who was starting to see the world as it really is, asked.

"From my perspective as a member of the Time Patrol, the Ginyu Force was supposed to be dead," Manami explains.

"And who are you to decide who lives or dies?" Weiss then asks.

"The year is Age 853, correct?" Manami asked.

Though confused, every member of both teams nodded; Manami then says, "Most of the Ginyu Force died in Age 762. Captain Ginyu survived until his death by the hands of a Saiyan in Age 779. With their being in a timeline they don't belong, it comes with the disastrous risk of all of space and time collapsing. So the choices were kill the Ginyu Force, die by their hands, or possibly die via the destruction of the Space-Time continuum."

That dissipated any doubts to Manami's character for everyone, the exceptions being Yang and Ruby because they already went through this at Patch, as well as the professors because they met many times during the semester. Yang decided it was time for a change of subject and told them a little bit about Super Saiyan.

"Wait, you have the ability to transform and multiply your strength many times over?" Jaune asked.

"Well I could tell you…" Manami started before she transforms with a little bit of effort, her hair becoming golden blonde, her eyes turning teal, and a golden aura surrounding her; Manami then finishes, "…but it's better if I just show you guys."

To say that JNPR reactions varied is underselling it; Jaune and Pyrrha's jaws dropped, Ren raised his brows at this revelation, and Nora… well, she's just being Nora and said, "Oh my god! that's so awesome!"

"Heck yeah it is! Ana's power is exactly fifty times stronger than in her base form," Ruby adds.

"FIFTY TIMES!?" JNPR yelled with Weiss and Blake joining them considering they had no idea exactly how strong the Super Saiyan form was. Manami sighed knowing that its time. Dropping to base form, she announces, "Yes, and now that everyone knows about the Super Saiyan form, with the exceptions of Ozpin and Glynda because they know everything I'm about to tell you, you guys deserve to know the truth."

This concerned Yang, so she asked, "What truth?"

 _"Here goes nothing…"_ Manami thought before she answered, "The Super Saiyan transformation actually has more powerful levels to it."

"WHAT!?" RWBY and JNPR yelled.

Manami had to cover her ears because of that; she then comments, "Dear Kami, not again…"

Once the ringing in her ears stopped, Manami then goes on to explain what she told Ozpin and Glynda. To say that they were shocked and scared of how powerful Manami can become is putting it mildly. Their worries lessened, not by much however, when she told them that she only achieved the first two levels. Then she told them about a very special trait that all Saiyans have: the Zenkai. When she told them that was how all Saiyans kept getting stronger by leaps and bounds, that stunned them even more, especially when Blake asked, "Wait, does that mean you received this… 'Zenkai Boost' as you call it, when you recovered from your injuries somehow?"

Manami stoically answers, "Yeah, I now even stronger than before."

Everyone was silent when she said this, both in awe and fear of this revelation; Ozpin, however, decides to change the subject and states, "Interesting, but what really caught my attention from my live feeds I had is this…"

He pulls up a recording of Manami's fight against Cooler, showing them all the one moment when the spirit of a warrior assisted her. Ozpin then says, "I believe you know what this means, Miss Aoi."

Manami nodded and explains, "Yeah I do; six months ago, as I was packing my things and preparing to return home, I suspected something because of similar situations that occurred in a few of my fights. Now I'm pretty sure that this was my Semblance."

That caught everyone's attention as Manami continues to explain, "From what I understand, it gives my Ki attacks a significant boost. However, it only boosts the power of certain techniques by summoning the soul of the warrior who is most prominently known for using the technique. As for what the trigger is, I have no clue."

"I see…" Ozpin says, then asks, "Then who was the warrior that assisted you when you used that technique?"

Manami smiled as she says, "He is seen as one of the strongest warriors of the multiverse and one of the most sought-after mentors throughout the Time Patrol. After all he saved his home world and defeated literally-impossible odds many times before. The man is a Saiyan like me; and his name is Son Goku, last name being 'Son'."

"Thank you for enlightening us Miss Aoi," Ozpin says.

"You're welcome professor, but there's one thing that I needed to talk about."

"Oh… would you like me to dismiss the others?" Ozpin asked.

"No… they are a part of the subject anyways," Manami answered; that caught both RWBY's and JNPR's attention.

"Then tell me… what is it that you wish to talk about?" Ozpin asks.

"Well, with the way Cooler and the Ginyu Force showing up and the fact that there are now Super Grimms, we're going to need to up our training regimen," Manami explains.

While Ozpin had an idea of where this was going, Glynda, who kept silent this whole time, asks, "What are you saying?"

Manami then goes on to say, "I'm saying that the only way to have a fighting chance against the Super Grimm and the Time Breakers is to teach a chosen few how to use Ki."

Glynda's eyes widened, knowing the implications of what the Saiyan is saying. Ozpin sighed, "I see, but why only a few?"

"I seriously don't think that we can divide our time and resources to dealing with Time Breakers _and_ a rogue Ki user at the same time, do you?" Manami remarks.

Ozpin thought about it a few more moments before he smiled and answered, "Well when you put it that way, that would be the best way to go about this situation; very well, you have my approval to go forth and train those you deem to be trustworthy. But I have one condition…"

Manami simply nodded and gestured for Oz to continue, "We train a select few teams from each academy once they start to visit. Of course, you will be the one to select them."

Manami nodded, accepting the terms before she smiled and turned to the two teams behind her, announcing, "Pack your bags guys. Because we're headed to Patch for the break…"

* * *

Chapter 1: Manami's Proposition! The Two-Week Training Period Begins!

* * *

 _ **Present Day:**_ _First morning of the training period. Rose-Xiao-Long Homestead, Patch_

It was quiet, the breeze flowing through the trees, the sun slowly creeping up on the horizon; this was the dawn of a new chapter in lives of Teams RWBY and JNPR. The Saiyan of Remnant knew this, so she let them sleep in for a few more moments, watching the sun rise on a beautiful day from the porch of her home; currently she was wearing her blue gi and skirt with a white undershirt, black shorts, boots and fingerless gloves as well as black wrist bands. After a few more moments, Manami then walked to the adjacent housing next to her family's homestead; a simple capsule home. It was a normal two-story house that had three bedrooms: two small rooms and a master bedroom; kitchen and dining rooms; and everything else that you can find in a simple home. This was where Weiss, Blake and JNPR were staying. Fast Forward a few minutes later and everyone was up, even Ruby and Yang who picked up Manami's training habits a few months back. Jaune then asked, "Why are we waking up this early in the morning? It's like six o'clock."

"Yeah, I feel tired," Nora added as she yawned.

Manami answered stoically, "Because, like I said at the headmaster's office, we're going to be upping our training regimen. That means changing your habits when you sleep, eat, and train… starting today."

The second the Saiyan said that, she had everyone's attention for different reasons. Pyrrha, Ren, Blake, and Yang weren't affected by much as they had a healthy lifestyle when it comes to those three things, especially Pyrrha, who trained because of her tournaments, and Yang, because her lifestyle drastically changed thanks to Manami. Nora, Weiss, and Ruby were slightly more affected because while they had a healthy lifestyle in their own way, some of those areas need work for each of them, especially Ruby's eating habits. Jaune however, was the most affected because he's only has a few months of combat training plus an encounter with an Ursa Major while his eating and sleeping habits are average.

"I see your point, but why did you want us to wear these uniforms?" Pyrrha asked, gesturing to simple gis that they were given. The girls were each wearing gi with a skirt and shorts as well as an undershirt, gloves and boots. Yang had a light brown gi, white skirt, and yellow undershirt with black shorts, boots and fingerless gloves; Nora had the same thing except she also had black gi, pink skirt, and white undershirt. Ruby had a red gi and skirt with a black undershirt, shorts, boots and fingerless gloves. Weiss had a white gi, pale blue undershirt and skirt with black shorts, boots and fingerless gloves. Pyrrha had a bronze colored gi, red skirt, as well as a black undershirt, shorts, boots and fingerless gloves. Finally, Blake had a black gi, skirt, boots and fingerless gloves with a white undershirt, and shorts. The boys however were wearing a gi very similar to Goku's. Jaune's gi was goldenrod, a darker shade of yellow, while he also had a black undershirt, wrist bands and boots. Ren had a dark green gi with a white undershirt, wrist bands and boots.

"Because along with the use of Ki control, you will learn martial arts in the case that you are disarmed; not only that, we will eventually learn to integrate it into your weapon fighting styles. Besides, I needed you to wear them so when we get to the conditioning part of our training, you will all be wearing weights like I am right now," Manami explained.

"Wait you're wearing weights right now?" Weiss asked.

Manami simply took off one of her wrist bands and held it off to the side before letting it fall to the ground with a very audible thud; the two team's eyes grew wide as dinner plates, knowing that the wrist band was super heavy to make that loud of a thud. But then Blake asks, "But what does that have to do with wearing these gis?"

Once again, the Future Warrior just shows them; this time, Manami fired a very special Ki blast at Blake, manipulating the undershirt, boots and fingerless gloves to weigh twenty pounds as an example. The Cat Faunus wasn't prepared for the sudden shift in her clothing's weight, making her slump forward a bit before making an effort to right herself up. Looking back up at Manami, she cries out, "What did you do?"

"A little trick I picked up during my active duty as a Time Patroller; while I can't create clothing purely from my Ki like one of my mentors, I can use my Ki to manipulate an object, such as repairing it or making its weight heavier; if you haven't guessed already, you _will_ be wearing weights eventually during training," Manami answered with a smile before returning Blake's gi to their original state. After seeing this, Ren asks the one thing that everyone wanted to know, "So apart from the conditioning, what can we expect from our training?"

"Starting today you will begin to learn to bring out your Ki as well as some basic martial arts. After that, you guys will learn how to fly, followed by aerial combat. Next would be learning how to fire Ki blasts. Once you learn all of that, I will teach you guys advanced skills and techniques that would fit your combat styles," Manami explained, getting everyone excited, but she then adds in a serious tone, "However, I will warn you now… we only have two weeks, so this will be a _very_ steep learning curve; that means you will learn the basics in just a few days: three at least, five at most."

This immediately banished any and all thoughts that this was going to be easy. Seeing as they were silent, Manami then says, "If there are no more questions, we will begin."

* * *

And so, began a difficult and arduous training session. Surprisingly they were all able to bring out their Ki in the form of a small energy ball the first morning, though it did take an extra 30 minutes to an hour for Jaune; they found it to be very similar to Aura manipulation but a bit easier since they're drawing from their life force, not their souls. That same day they were put through two-hours-worth of conditioning with weights since they can now control Ki at its basic state; it did take some trial and effort to find weights they were can lift _and_ move though. That afternoon and some of the night, Manami taught them some basic martial arts; everyone eventually got down the basics with Ren, Blake and Yang learning getting most of it quickly but having some trouble in certain areas.

The next day they started of with some more conditioning; this time however, they had heavier weights making them go the same pace they had the previous day. After two hours of conditioning, they sparred to practice their martial arts skills that they learned from the previous day for an hour. Once they were done, they finally began their flying lessons; this part of their training took several hours, but they went from floating off the ground to flying around leisurely. Next came the hardest part of that day's training: aerial combat. It took them the rest of the day, but they got the basics down. That night however they noticed that they were hungrier and more exhausted than usual, especially Yang and Ruby. They all found out it was because Ki control takes up more energy and thus requires them to eat a bigger meal; luckily, Manami had a capsulized storehouse/automated factory of all kinds of food: premade as well as the individual ingredients such as produce and canned goods. That night however they would learn about their sensei's new eating habits.

Moving on to the next day, they had the same as before: two hours of conditioning and an hours-worth of practice for each of the things they learned the previous days. In the afternoon they moved on to their final basic training: firing a Ki blast. For this part of training they put a few safety precautions, such as swapping out the capsule home for a capsulized Ki Blast Firing Range; the range is made for beginners to learn and practice firing Ki blasts in a safe environment, though its only recommended for beginners because the range cannot handle a high-powered blast such as a Kamehameha Wave. As for the training, it took the rest of the day and a few hours into the night to get the basics of Ki Blasts down.

The fourth day was the same start, conditioning and a few hours of practice of what they previously learned. However, for the rest of the day, they would each learn different fighting styles; Yang would learn from Goku's style of combat and Ruby learning Gohan's style. Weiss, on the other hand, would learn Piccolo's combat style; as for Blake, she would learn the combat styles of Yamcha and Future Trunks. Speaking of which, Jaune and Pyrrha would also learn Future Trunks' combat style however the former would learn Krillin's style of combat at the same time while the latter would follow in the footsteps of Lazuli a.k.a. Android 18. Nora would learn the combat styles of both Vegeta and Gotenks while Ren would learn both the styles of Tien Shinhan and Vegito.

The final day, on the other hand, would prove to be the most interesting. They would learn to fly at high speeds as a warm up; once they finished, they would be sparring with each other. The sparring matches would be held at a remote location on the far side of Patch that Manami set up as a personalized training ground, away from everything so they could have a friendly spar. The training ground was a massive clearing in that a three-way connection between a nearby beach, rocky cliffs, and the forest; the area was perfect for sparring matches. The matches were as followed:

 **Ruby Rose vs. Jaune Arc**

 **Weiss Schnee vs. Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Blake Belladonna vs. Lie Ren**

 **Yang Xiao Long vs. Nora Valkyrie**

The first three matches went well; each grew accustomed to their new abilities as their fights went on. Surprisingly, Jaune won his match with Ruby; while Ruby did have the edge in combat experience, Jaune had a better strategical mind, countering his fellow team leader's attacks with a burst of power. In an equally surprising turn of events, Weiss won her match against Pyrrha as well; like Piccolo, she studied the match between Ruby and Jaune, learning new skills and tactics. When she applied what she learned from the previous match against Pyrrha, Weiss outwitted the Mistral champion's attacks that couldn't be overpowered and overpowered attacks that she could not outwit, much like Piccolo would have; this lead Weiss to her victory. The third surprise was the match between Blake and Ren as it ended in a tie. They matched each other speed for speed, power for power, and technique for technique; so, when they were both too tired to continue, Manami called the match. However, the biggest surprise was the end of Yang and Nora's match…

* * *

 _ **Day 5:**_ _Mid-day. Remote location on Patch, Kingdom of Vale._

Yang and Nora stood a few meters away from each other in the middle of the clearing. They stared each other down as Manami announced, "Alright, last match of the day: Yang vs. Nora! You will spar until one of you yields or you knock out your opponent. Anything goes except kill-shots, and if I see something I deem as dangerous, I _will_ intervene. Understand?"

Both Yang and Nora smiled, nodding in acknowledgement; Manami then commands, "Then take your stances!"

The two then quickly did as they were told, taking up two different fighting stances; Manami smiled as she immediately recognized the two stances. Yang had crouched down slightly, having her left foot take the lead; her left arm is bent upward with this hand seemingly holding up two fingers, while her right arm tucked against her, held in a fist, toward her torso. Nora had a similar stance but there were glaring differences. Like Yang, she was crouched down with her left foot taking the lead, however, that is where the similarities end. Nora was leaning forward a bit, her left hand being held claw-like in front of her face while her right is held in a fist off to her side. If one could see through Manami's eyes, they would see Goku in the place of Yang and Vegeta in Nora's place.

As for the two in their stances, Yang states with a smile, "No matter who wins, let's make this a fun match."

"Oh no doubt about this match being fun, but I will be the one win," Nora remarks smugly.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Yang replied.

 **[Music Start – "Yin Yang"** _ **Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 OST**_ **]**

Seeing that the two are raring to go, Manami shouted a command in language that she learned in the Time Patrol, "*Hajime!"

The two then vanished before reappearing at the center of the clearing where their fists met in the middle, causing a shockwave and kicking up a lot of dust. The both pushed on each other's fists before Nora began her rush against Yang with rapid-fire punches and kicks. Yang of course blocked them before she disappeared, leaving behind an afterimage; she then reappeared a few feet behind Nora and fired off a Full Power Energy Wave at her. Nora crossed her arms in front of her to block it; when the attack impacted, Nora was able to hold it off for a few seconds before it explodes leaving a pillar of smoke. Yang thought that she won, seeing as Nora hadn't emerged from the smoke, but then she sensed her energy behind her. Turning around too late, Yang received a powerful punch that sent her flying into a row of three boulders, crashing through each one Nora then materialized in Yang's path, floating upside down a few feet of the ground before she kicked the blonde bombshell high into the air. Nora once again appeared in Yang's path, this time with her right arm outstretched, preparing to fire a powerful Ki blast; after quickly charging the Ki into a large condensed sphere of Ki, Nora fires it a she shouts…

 **"BIG BANG ATTACK!"**

Nora smiled as the Ki blast raced toward Yang, but she didn't expect what happened next. Yang recovered quickly before she not only knocked away Nora's attack, but also sent it back at her. The bubbly orangette simply dodges it, however, she was met with a punch to the gut followed by a barrage of punches and kicks from Yang; the buxom blonde then ended the rush with front-flip kick, sending Nora back down to the ground, before she gave chase and fired another Full Power Energy Wave. This time the attack hit Nora full force, damaging her further and sent her crashing into the ground, making a large crater on impact and sending dust flying everywhere. Yang then appeared on the ground near the crater, in her stance, waiting for Nora to make another move. However, she was on guard when she heard…

 **"SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!"**

Out of the dust cloud came five ghostly versions of Nora, rushing Yang; the blonde crossed her arms to block but expecting punches to hit, but what she got instead were five point-blank explosions when the ghosts impacted her. Having enough of this annoyance, Yang roared, raising her power level as high as she could. She sensed that Nora was not in the crater but was now near the beach and so, blasted into the sky and towards her opponent's location; sensing Yang's approach, Nora flared her aura and raised her Ki to max before she fired a volley of Ki blasts at Yang. The blonde bombshell knocked a few Ki blasts away and dodged others, leaving behind an afterimage each time; Yang once more appeared in front of Nora before kicking her high into the sky before she cupped her hands to her side preparing the infamous attack as she chants…

 **"KA… ME…"**

Nora righted herself after a few moments flailing around in the air; when she looked down she noticed what Yang was doing and decided to follow suit, bringing her hands behind her with her left palm over her right hand and began charging her own attack as she yells, "Oh, no ya don't!"

Yang didn't respond as she continues concentrating her Ki as she chants…

 **"HA… ME…"**

"I will win this fight! I swear I will break your legs if have to!" Nora shouts.

The two the fired their respective energy waves as they both call out…

 **"HAAAAA!"**

 **"GALICK GUN!"**

The two beams met in the middle as they clashed for dominance; with neither Nora nor Yang wanting to lose, they tried to overpower the other by using a very special technique that they learned from Manami since they were human and could not transform. They both shouted out…

 **"KAIO-KEN!"**

The result was both their energy waves increasing in power while they themselves were surrounded by the signature powerful red aura. The clash could be seen for miles and the surrounding area was being affected just from the exertion of power. Because they were engrossed in their clash, neither of the two fighters even noticed when Manami rushed toward the center of the clash and literally kicked both attacks into space.

 **[Music End]**

Both Yang and Nora powered down when they saw her, noticing she was in her Super Saiyan form; this had Yang worried because she knows that she uses the transformation to make a point. That was proven the case when Manami screamed, "ARE THE TWO OF YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS!? I NEED TO TALK TO BOTH OF YOU! ON THE BEACH, NOW!"

That immediately sent shivers down both of their spines, especially for Yang; not wanting to anger her further, they both complied. Once they were on the beach and seeing how Yang was the one who started initiated the clash, the Super Saiyan started her lecture with her, "Yang while I commend you for thinking outside the box in the first part of the fight, using your full power, the Kaio-ken, and the Kamehameha was stupid; you were going for a kill-shot and could've killed Nora!"

Yang hung her head in shame and Nora felt bad for her, but her sympathy was replaced with fear in an instant when Manami turned to her, adding "The Same goes for you Nora! You could have killed Yang if she wavered and I hadn't stepped in! But what makes it worse is that you could have _destroyed_ _Remnant_!"

That got their attention; seeing their expressions, Manami, after dropping to her base form, explains, "Yes you guys actually have grown that powerful to even my surprise. I've sensed your guys' power levels and you've already reached great heights in power; if I had to give you a number, all eight of you would be in the tens of millions. A power level of about twenty thousand is more than enough to destroy a planet of Remnant's size."

Hearing that made them pale, not realizing until now that they were far more powerful than they expected; Manami calms them by saying, "That is why I'm training you guys, why you guys are doing this sparring session, and why the eight of you have gone through the hell I've put you through; to control this power so help me take on foes that are a threat to Remnant like the ones I've faced at the docks without harming Remnant, because I can't do this alone and the help I've requested from some old friends in the Time Patrol isn't going to be enough either."

Remembering what Manami said about the Time Patrol, Nora asked, "Wait we're going to be receiving some back up?"

The Future Warrior nodded but says, "However, knowing the protocols, we will at best receive one person to help us, but I have no idea who they will send. So, for now the best course is to continue training; speaking of which, your match will continue… NOW!"

Manami vanished, surprising the two and leaving them with another lesson: always be on guard for an impending fight. Nora was the first to recover and fired a quick Ki blast from her finger, to which Yang barely dodged by back-flipping. The two then rushed each other meeting mid-air in a clash, trading punches and kicks, blocking or dodging each other's strikes. Nora then gave a powerful roundhouse kick to Yang's face, knocking her back and setting her up for a barrage of rapid-fire Ki blasts; most impacted Yang while some missed. After taking the hits, Yang recovered and landed feet first on the ground; she quickly looked herself over for any major injuries. She was about to brush off the scratches and bruises she had a minor, but then she noticed a burn in the one place she has an issue of anyone other than her family touching: her hair.

Nora closed in on Yang, but stopped when she noticed that she had a look nearly _everyone_ dreaded. Knowing that the orangette close, Yang then states, "You… singed… my hair…"

The bubbly, happy go lucky girl of Team JNPR nervously chuckled as she says, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Unfortunately, Yang wasn't listening, roaring as her white aura explodes, a sign that her power has risen to higher levels than she previously reached.

 **[Music Start – "Ultra Energy"** _ **Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 OST**_ **]**

Yang step-vanished towards Nora, reappearing behind her and roundhouse kicked her toward the forest area of the clearing, breaking multiple boulders and trees along the way. Nora recovered but was met with a barrage of punches and kicks from Yang; the buxom blonde ended her rush with a point blank Ki blast, further causing Nora to crash into a wall and become stuck in it. Yang was about to end the fight very quickly with a Ki-enhanced punch but just as it was about to hit Nora, the punch was blocked by none other than Manami, who is still in base form even though she was pissed that she had to intervene a second time in the same match in quick succession; the Saiyan was about to scold Yang but she was surprised when she noticed one small detail about her sister's eyes: they were teal instead of their normal lilac hue nor were they blood red since they change due to Yang's semblance, which was not active due to the training's focus on Ki and not Aura.

With this new development in mind, Manami decided to end today's session, but first she needed to knock out Yang considering that she is too angry to listen. The Saiyan then flared her aura, raising her power to overcome Yang's before she sending her flying with a strong uppercut followed by a flying kick. Manami slammed her sister around multiple times through the air before she sent Yang back to the ground; however, she appeared in Yang's path as she did a series of rapid arm movements, charging up her Ki before she fired, shouting…

 **"BURNING ATTACK!"**

The blast collided with Yang, causing a large explosion when it did. As Yang fell out of the cloud of smoke, Manami was already preparing another Ki blast; above the palm of her right hand was a large ball of Ki. The Saiyan fired it at Yang, calling out its name…

 **"SUPER SPIRIT BALL!"**

The attack slammed in to Yang, sending her higher into the air; however, Manami redirected the Ki blast back at Yang, causing it to collide with the blonde bombshell once again. The Future Warrior repeated the process several more times before she commanded the Spirit Ball to crash down on her sister, forcing the buxom blonde back down to the ground; once they did, the Spirit Ball exploded causing great damage to Yang and leaving behind a pillar of smoke. A few moments later, Yang walked a few steps out of the smoke before collapsing in exhaustion; the last thing she saw was Manami and everyone rushing to her.

 **[Music End]**

Manami's looked at her sister and sighed, thinking, _"I'm so sorry I had to do this Yang…"_

* * *

 _Later in the evening at the Rose-Xiao-Long Homestead…_

Everyone except for Manami and Yang was in the living room; the girls were sitting on the chairs and couch, while the both Jaune and Ren leaned on the back of said couch. They were all contemplating what had happened at the training grounds, while the aforementioned sisters were upstairs in the buxom blonde's room; the former of which was taking care the latter. Ever since learning Ki control, they learned how to sense each other's Ki; by doing so, they can gauge their power and locate each other in the world. In the case of the earlier incident, everyone had sensed Yang's power skyrocket beyond what they thought to be was her full power in that moment of anger. When they saw an injured Nora followed by Manami carrying an unconscious _and_ a seriously injured Yang, they assumed that the Saiyan had to have stepped in; however they saw a look of curiosity in Manami's eyes. They would have put further thought into it, but the constant subject of their curiosity finally came down.

"Is Yang gonna be okay?" Ruby worriedly asked.

"She's going to be fine, Ruby," Manami answered with a smile before she adds, "but there something I need to check and in order to do so, I would need this."

The Saiyan of Remnant then held up a vial that contained a lock of hair, blonde hair to be specific. Upon realizing this, Ruby then asks cautiously, "Is that a strand of Yang's hair?"

Her Saiyan sister nods before she adds, "And in order to be through I would also new a fresh strand of your hair Ruby."

"Why?" the younger sibling asks once more.

"For now all you need to know is that I learned a way to test for something while I was doing my duty as a Time Patroller. If my hunch is right, and they usually are, then you'll be in for quite a shock; but in the off chance that I'm wrong, I don't want to get your hopes up, just to crush them in the end," Manami answers.

"Alright, go ahead," Ruby acquiesces before feeling a strand of her hair being cut off, sensing a quick yet tiny burst of Ki at the same time. The older sister smiles once more, placing Ruby's hair strand in another vial before she says, "Thank you, it won't take long!"

They all watched as Manami run out the door and quickly activate a capsule, but they had no idea which one it was. Everyone was confused at what Manami was asking Ruby; Jaune decided to voice everyone's thoughts as he asks, "Anybody else thought that was weird or is it just me?"

"You're not the only one who thinks that," Blake answered.

"What do you think that was about?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"I don't know, I'm just as confused as you guys are," the young Rose answered.

"I've noticed one thing out of all of this," Ren announced, garnering everyone's attention before continuing, "I believe that this stems from whatever happened to Yang at the Training Grounds."

"What are you suggesting, Ren?" Pyrrha asked.

"We all sensed Yang's power skyrocket didn't we? I think it is safe to assume she's investigating why that happened," Ren explained.

"That would make sense but that leaves the question as to why she needed a strand of hair from Yang and Ruby," Weiss adds.

Jaune listened intently to what everyone was saying but noticed one thing: Nora was quiet; that almost never happens. Seeing that the person in question was thinking about something, he asks, "Hey Nora, you okay?"

Nora looked up once she heard her name; she answers, "Yeah, why?"

The blonde knight replies, "It's just that you looked like you had something on your mind."

Nora then says, "I do, but I think it was nothing."

"Nora, you can tell us, you're among friends after all," Ren comforts her.

Nora's smile returned, albeit a small one, before she says, "When I was on the receiving end of Yang's anger earlier, I noticed one thing about her that changed; I thought it was a hallucination because I was scared at the time, but when you guys brought up Manami acting strange, I think she might have seen what I've seen."

"And what would that be?" Weiss asked.

Nora answered, "Yang's eyes weren't their normal lilac color."

"Let me guess. They were red?" Ruby, thinking that it was just a small joke, asked sardonically.

"No… they were teal," Nora corrects.

That got everyone's attention; but before anyone could say anything to Nora, they all heard a voice asking, "My eyes were what now?"

They all turned to see Yang standing at bottom of the stairs. Forgetting about their conversation for a bit, Ruby then runs over to her and hugs her before saying, "I so glad you're okay."

Yang chuckled a bit as she returned the hug, saying "I'm fine, I just wish that Ana didn't toss me around like a ragdoll."

"Well, she kinda had to; you went on a rampage trying to hurt me," Nora remarked with what sounded like a hint of bitterness, but her expression said otherwise.

"Sorry about that," Yang nervously chuckled while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"We've all gotten over it Yang," Pyrrha says but then adds, "however, shouldn't you be resting right now?"

"I'm fine. Ana left me alone to rest but left me a note and Senzu Bean so I can recover," Yang replied offhandedly, but then asks, "But I gotta ask, why did Ana need a lock of my hair?"

"Because I needed to confirm something," the two teams heard someone say.

They all turned to the source and saw Manami leaning on the front door's open frame with her crossed and eyes closed. Opening her eyes, she announced, "I need you all to follow me, but please no questions until I am done explaining, do you all understand?"

They all nodded yes, but were a little bit nervous at what Manami had to show them. The Future Warrior went back outside with the two teams not far behind; as they followed her they saw that in place of their temporary home was a small two-story building, however this one didn't look like a place for living. In fact, this looked like a building that housed some kind of workshop; the two teams saw how right they were when they were ushered in by Manami. The inside was a laboratory that was divided into several areas: entire left half of the building was Engineering , while Chemistry and Biology took up a quarter of the remaining space each. Manami was almost as great with tech as the Briefs were, hence how she was able modify her scouter for the initiation, she has a good grasp on Biology since she had to mix several healing and antidote capsules a few times in an emergency, and dabbled in Chemistry a bit should the need of such knowledge arise. However, as much as Teams RWBY and JNPR were fascinated by the other parts of the lab, the one that they were being brought to was the Biology section. When they got closer, they saw two computer screens on the wall that had an overview of an analysis, more specifically, two analyses; both analyses were for two people and upon further inspection, they saw that one was for Yang and the other was for Ruby.

Seeing the looks on their faces, Manami explains, "As you probably have guessed, these are analyses for both Yang and Ruby's locks of hair; I needed them to check for something in their DNA."

"And what would that be?" Weiss asked.

"Didn't I say 'no questions until I was done explaining?'" Manami remarked in irritation.

"Eep!" Weiss squeaked.

Manami sighed, "Now as I was about say, when I had the computer analyze the hair samples, I was searching for something specific; with how advanced the tech from Capsule Corp became, the process only took 15 seconds at least, a minute at most. The results came quickly and when looked at the results, my hunch was solid as per the usual."

The Saiyan first pulled up the results for Yang; when it popped up, the results had a picture of the buxom blonde and below it the words in bolded green said, **"CELL COMPOSTION FOUND. HUMAN: 87.5%. SAIYAN: 12.5%.** "

This shocked everyone; they just found out that Yang was part Saiyan, one-eighth to be exact. However before they could draw any conclusions, Manami looked towards Yang and went on to explain, "I had a feeling that you were part Saiyan ever since the Training Ground incident, Yang; the sudden power spike when you were angry, that usually happens to a Saiyan. As for your eyes being teal, that's a sign that you are already close to transforming into a Super Saiyan, you just weren't in the right mindset to do so. However, before we go more in depth about the traits of a Saiyan, I need to show that this also affects Ruby."

It took them a moment to realize that she was right; since Yang and Ruby are sisters, Ruby was bound to also be affected. Manami pulled up the results for Ruby. The nearly same thing had been shown but there was only one key difference besides the picture of Ruby. It said in bolded green, **"CELL COMPOSITION FOUND. HUMAN: 93.75%. SAIYAN: 6.25%."**

"Since the two of you are half-sisters, you have a different cellular make-up, Ruby; this makes you half of what Yang is, meaning you are one-sixteenth Saiyan. And before anybody asks, yes it's still possible for someone who is one-sixteenth Saiyan to transform into a Super Saiyan," Manami explains.

She decided that it was best to let that info bomb sink in until they felt were ready to move on. It wasn't that long however, because Yang and Ruby said at the same time, "So how is this going to affect our training?"

Seeing how eager they were made the pure-blooded Saiyan smile before she remarks, "Spoken like true Saiyans, the both of you; to answer your question, not much will be affected. At this stage, we're going to be moving on to next phase of the training: Gravity Training; this is a special type of training where you will be training under increased gravity."

That got their attention; but before anyone could say anything, Manami announces, "But that will be for tomorrow, right now we need to rest; Yang, Ruby, expect a few lessons about being Saiyans in the near future."

Everyone nodded and exited the building in order to prepare to turn in however, while all this happened a new development popped up in Vale; one that would affect all the factions on Remnant.

* * *

 _That same night, Downtown Vale…_

The night was a busy one; businesses of all sorts were full customers and the engines of vehicles, ranging from cars to trucks to a few motorcycles, were revving throughout the city. All in all, it was an average yet peaceful night and yet, it was about to change.

In one of the many alleyways, a stray cat was looking for food and it found one in a small mouse. It was about to pounce when suddenly a loud noise was heard, frightening both the predator and prey; the noise was a weird whirring sound and it sounded from a dark reddish-purple wormhole which was crackling with power. This was an aberration in space and time and something, more specifically _someone,_ fell through, crashing into a few aluminum trashcans in the process. This person is unconscious, probably due to having a lot of strain placed on them when traveling through that portal.

The person was a man with slick back, black hair and he was wearing what looked to be a mostly black and green skin-suit with a green domino mask, green boots and white gloves; what was interesting was that he was glowing green for a few seconds before it faded, taking the suit with it for some reason. In the place of the suit was a black and green jacket, gray t-shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes while the mask was completely gone. On his middle finger was a green ring with an emblem on it; the emblem itself depicted the outline of a circle with a straight line, going from side to side, attached to the top and bottom of it. Whoever this man is, one thing is certain: a lot of things on Remnant were about to change even further…

* * *

 **Translations:**

 ***Hajime! - "Begin!" or "Start!"**

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap! Like last chapter there are a few reveals, so right here and now, I'll confirm what is revealed and I'll answer a few possible questions afterwards.**

* * *

 **Reveals:**

 **1) Yang and Ruby are indeed part Saiyan and both have the possess the potential to become Super Saiyan.**

 **2) A new OC has been introduced, somewhat, and you can probably guess who he is. If you couldn't, well all I'll say is that he is the Green Lantern OC that I was given by a guest a while back, but I have made a few changes to him that I thought would be more appropriate. So yeah that being said, there is a _tiny_ bit of DCU elements in the story but it is greatly overshadowed by both the RWBY and Dragon Ball elements combined, so not much is really affected.**

 **3) The combat styles based on Team RWBY and JNPR's characters and personalities are as follows:**

 **Ruby = Gohan**

 **Weiss = Piccolo**

 **Blake = Yamcha and Future Trunks**

 **Yang = Goku (and by extension, everyone Goku has copied)**

 **Jaune = Krillin and Future Trunks**

 **Nora = Vegeta and Gotenks**

 **Pyrrha = Lazuli/Android 18 and Future Trunks**

 **Ren = Tien Shinhan and Vegito**

* * *

 **Questions you, the reviewers, may have:**

 **1) D-Did you just copy Sivam-Surprise's "Pride of Four" in a way?**

 **Answer: No, I did not. I had already had planned out the reveal Ruby and Yang's Saiyan blood way back in the Summer before Sivam-Surprise published "Pride of Four" earlier this month. All I can say is that great minds think alike.**

 **2) Why introduce a guest's Green Lantern OC? What is the purpose of it?**

 **Answer: Well it's time for me to come clean. You guys remember when I said I couldn't take on story requests because of a massive story project in an earlier AN, right? Well, Dragon Ball RWBYverse is part of that project; Project Linked. As the name may imply, the stories I write _will_ be connected somehow, even if they have no _obvious_ connection. This in turn will open up possibilities for new stories for me to write. That is the aim of the project, to expand my horizons on storytelling and hopefully create a great story line in process. If you want more info, look at my profile as it will sort out the details for this ongoing project.**

* * *

 **Well that about wraps things up. Leave a positive or a constructive review, I am looking at them after all. See you guys in 2018 for the next chapter on Dragon Ball RWBYverse! Happy Holidays everyone!**

 **Next Chapter: A New Warrior Arrives! Who is the Man in Green?**


	13. O1-2: A New Warrior Arrives!

**A/N:** ***SIGH* Well guys all I can say is that this chapter was stressful to write. Not only did I have to change a few things about the OC in order for him to fit into my story, my vision if you will, I needed to do my research so I can get him right. I just hope that I did when wrighting this chapter. Anyways, lets get onto the responses to the reviews and then the warnings.**

* * *

 **Responses:**

 **Green Lantern (Guest): Dude, don't take this the wrong way, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but if you are going to point out something so minor, please create an account and Private Message (PM) me (it is free after all), because after this I will make note of any of your reviews of _minor things_ that I can fix easily, delete your review from the review moderation and fix it immediately; Anything major that you point out, I will fast track your review if you are still going to review as a guest. That being said I corrected that mistake along with this update as proof. **

**TheHolyBlade: I know that I PMed you about that little oversight, but I'll just say it again for those who may or may not have the same mindset as you. When I wrote the previous chapter, I completely overlooked where the chapter before that had left off. I wanted the confrontation to be the when the first chapter of this arc so, if you want to see it, reread the beginning of the previous chapter. I apologize for having you guys do that but hey I make mistakes and I sure as hell do my damnedest to correct them.**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT WARNINGS!**

 **1) This was a challenging chapter for me, so if anything seems off, especially the OC, I'll fix it ASAP.**

 **2) Once again, this chapter has a big reveal so please, hold your reviews until you've read the whole chapter and the AN at the end.**

* * *

 **Recent Update Log:  
1/26/18 - N/A  
** **8/16/18** **\- minor fixes and opening sequence added.** **  
**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs, plotline, and concepts for the story. The rights of both RWBY and anything Dragon Ball (Z, GT, Super) related, including the music that I suggest listening to, go to their respective owners and so on.**

* * *

 **[Music Start – "Cha La Head Cha La" _Dragon Ball Xenoverse Intro OST._ Performed by FLOW]**

The scene begins with a close up of someone's eye which is closed; below the eye was a line that went down the being's purple skin into a mask like carapace. The being slowly opens their eye to reveal that it was glowing red, more specifically glowing a darker shade of red than usual.

 _ **CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA**_

As the lyrics start, another close up of something was popped up, this time it clearly showed the right side an Alpha Beowolf, surrounded by a dark aura, baring its fangs. At "Head-Cha-La", another close up was shown, this time being an Ursa as it was getting up on its hind legs.

 **Egao urutora zetto de**

What, or rather who, was shown next was Manami who looked like she had been through hell, being shocked at what she was seeing before she calmed down and started to smile.

 **Kyô mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai… _Sparking_!**

In rapid succession, the next few shots were of the exhausted and injured Teams RWBY and JNPR as well as Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch who were watching safely from the cliffside where Beacon's initiation begins before the final shot was of Manami giving off a bellowing roar as she transformed into a Super Saiyan. A second after she transformed, there was a flash of white that slowly faded to reveal the Opening Title.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

The title stayed there for a bit as the instrumental part of the theme was building up to the next set of lyrics; close to the end we see shots of Cooler in his Final Form facing down Manami, the Alpha Beowolf facing down team RWBY, and the Ursa Major facing down team JNPR.

 **Hikaru kumo o tsukinuke _Fly Away (Fly Away)_**

As soon as the next set of lyrics start, Manami is seen in a clash with Cooler, while Team RWBY was seen in combat against the Alpha Beowolf, with Ruby and Blake blitzing the Grimm while Weiss and Yang were blasting away at it with their explosive and burn rounds. JNPR on the other hand was seen battling the Ursa Major, with Jaune blocking its swipe with his shield while Ren pelted it with a burst of machine pistol fire before Pyrrha jumped over Jaune and slashed the Grimm in the face with her sword, staggering it, before she bashed her shield and pushed it back with Nora blasting the Ursa with her grenade launcher.

 **Karadajû ni hirogaru panorama**

Team RWBY was then seen being knocked into nearby trees while the one after that was of Team JNPR slowly getting up with Nora smiling like a Maniac.

 **Kao o kerareta chikyû ga okotte (okotte)**

After that was a scene of Manami raising up her hands to charge up an attack, taking up the familiar pose that Goku used, preparing a Genki-Dama (Spirit Bomb). The next few shots were of Cooler, the Alpha, and the Ursa roaring/howling as they were charging up their power.

 **Kazan o bakuhatsu saseru**

The next two shots were of Yang as her expression showed that she was pissed, showing that her eyes were blood-red, before she gave off her own roar, causing her Aura to give off an explosive outburst and forcing anything fragile to break around her like the broken trees and their branches. Nora, meanwhile was sparking with pink electricity, before she converted her launcher from single-fire mode to multi-fire mode, popping of the front the launcher so all of her grenades can fire at once and aiming it at the Ursa. Lastly Manami saying a few words before she fires the Super Spirit Bomb at Cooler.

 **Toketa kôri no naka ni**

As the next set of lyrics began, Roman Torchwick is shown to be in a Warehouse overseeing an operation with a mysterious woman with glowing amber eyes, dressed in red hidden in the shadows, watching over the "middleman".

 **Kyôryû ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne**

Meanwhile Akane, Trunks, Chronoa and Elder Kai looking through a Scroll of Eternity watching the events unfold before their very eyes before the camera pans up above them to show the shadowy figures of Demigra and Salem flaring their demonic red auras menacingly.

 _ **CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA**_

As the final set of lyrics began, a new scene shows that the sky has darkened before revealing the face of a massive green dragon.

 **Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa**

The next shot were of a group of seven glowing orbs on grassy area; these were the wish granting orbs known as the Dragon Balls. Chronoa, Tokitoki, Elder Kai, Akane, Manami, and Trunks had gathered in the Time Nest in front of Shenron, the eternal wish-granting dragon.

 _ **CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA**_  
 **Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo**

Trunks was then seen making a wish, though his words seemed to be inaudible.

 **Sawagu Genki-Dama... _Sparking_!**

Shenron's eyes began glowing, a sign that the wish was granted, before the final shot showed a light engulfing Manami, who was holding a duffle bag, as she waved goodbye to everyone at the Time Nest just as the song was finishing.

 **[Music End]**

* * *

 _Salem's Castle, Grimmlands_

In a newly built training ground, specifically inside an indestructible viewing area, Demigra was overseeing Salem's training in Ki control and its use in combat. To the former Demon God, Salem's training is coming along nicely; within one week, she learned everything he knew about Ki control, although that could be due to the instinctual memories given to her by her fallen children. And now, weeks after her training had begun, the Grimm Queen was going through conditioning due to her wearing weights while fighting some copies of the most dangerous beings to have ever shown their ugly mugs in Universe 7. One her opponents was a galactic tyrant who once attempted to gain immortality, another was a Bio-Android who wanted nothing less than perfection, and the last one was a small, pink being who had the mindset of a demented kid, but was pure evil incarnate. Demigra kept watch of her progress so intently that he never noticed his spymaster approach with a Seer, a Grimm that looked similarly like a jellyfish.

"My lord, forgive my intrusion but our spies have found a new development involving the Saiyan," Nyx announced as she kneeled.

Demigra acknowledged her but kept watching Salem's training as he commanded monotonously, "Report."

"I would my lord but my spies have a Seer with them right now and it is best if you would see for yourself," The Spymaster replied.

The former Demon God turned to look at Nyx who had the Seer next to her approach him; the Grimm then connected with its sibling Seer to show that Manami Aoi was walking into the wilds outside of Vale with someone. Before Demigra could ask, Nyx spoke up, "While we have no information with who the man with the Saiyan is, I do believe this is a perfect opportunity to ambush her, if it pleases you my lord."

"Indeed it does, Nyx," Demigra replies before asking, "And this is happening as we speak?"

"Of course my lord," Nyx answered.

Demigra then turned back around, to see that Salem blasting her opponents into oblivion; he smirked as he said, "Then I have the perfect plan, one that Salem might approve of…"

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Warrior Arrives! Who is the Man in Green?

* * *

 _Earlier: Mid-day, Downtown Vale_

It was just your average day in the Kingdom of Vale. Every single one of its citizens were enjoying their lives, minding their own businesses; nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary… except for one thing. Near the top of a clock tower was a man; the same man who had appeared out of a portal in an alleyway a few days ago and apparently, he was scolding himself…

"Great job, David Greene… you investigate an anomaly in sector 2185 and get sucked through a wormhole! I knew should've listened to my gut since it always seems to know when something bad was about to happen. Oh well, might as well review what I've found over the last few days, so I don't seem out of place with these people."

 _ **Flashback:**_

When he woke up in an alley, David was confused with where he was so looked around the city he found himself in; after wandering around blindly for a few minutes, he asked one of the city's citizens where the nearest library was. With their help he quickly found his destination and soon began his research; what he found was shocking to say the least. During his research, he found the planet's name was Remnant and that its moon was shattered; that alone was enough to worry him. And when he continued his research, he learned that Remnant was inhabited by two races: Humans and Faunus. He ignored the former seeing that he was a human himself, and looked up what a Faunus was; he was surprised that they were nearly the same as humans but had animal/reptilian/insectoid/arachnid/avian/marine-like traits, basic examples being a tail, fin, claws, or ears with some less obvious traits. On top of that, most Faunus had better sight in the dark and enhanced hearing. However he was pissed when he learned that these Faunus were being mistreated just because of their race; bad enough that humanity back home were mistreating each other based on skin color, ethnicity, or religion, but now he was on a world where two races, depending on the scenario, were mistreating each other, going so far as to attack others just because. But his biggest worry was summed up in one name: the Grimm; he didn't learn much do to a lack of knowledge, but he did learn the basics. There were many types of Grimm, but they was described as "Creatures of Darkness" that had the common traits of pitch black fur, feathers, or scales, white bone armor, and red pupil-less eyes. He soon learned why there was a lack of knowledge due to the Grimm disintegrating and all live captures cost too many innocent lives when they broke out of their cages only to die by the hands of the security team and an assigned huntsman.

David would go on to learn many things such as what Dust is and all of their known types, huntsman/huntresses and the academies they learn from as well as the four main kingdoms that Remnant is divided into, and even the upcoming Vytal Festival, but by the time he was done he saw that it was night outside. Taking this opportunity for a quick aerial recon, he left the library and ran into a nearby alley, away from prying eyes; after he made sure he was alone, he began concentrating. As if on cue, his ring began to glow and soon surrounded him in a green light; furthermore, his Green Lantern uniform appeared in place of his clothing with the emblem of his corp. showing on his chest while a green domino mask obscured his dark brown eyes. Once this was done, he took flight and began to see what kind of place Vale was; as David patrolled the city from the skies, he noticed one thing that surprised him: a portion of the docks, specifically the cargo area, was in shambles as if a certain alien he knew had a battle with a certain destructive hulking monster that was out for his blood. He would go on to investigate what caused this… mess.

For the next two days David looked for any leads for the cause of the docks incident and while he did he made an anonymous name for himself for the people of Vale and the nearby surrounding villages. Killing off quite a few very dangerous Grimm and keeping bandits away from the villages while in the city, he stopped multiple assaults on Faunus and several small dust shop robberies. Though he did his best to avoid wanted attention, a few witnesses who barely caught a glimpse of him and saw the aftermath of his actions have coined the moniker: the "Green Guardian." When he heard this it amused him to know that people still combine alliteration and nicknames no matter where he was. Unfortunately in his search for leads, nothing came up; all he found were whispers of energy beams and explosions coming from the docks over one week ago, predating his arrival in Vale. Among those whispers were of a failed White Fang dust raid, a girl clad in blue being the cause. Nothing he found could help in his search, so he decided to grab a few some food; and by grab, he actually stole a few fruits from the market place because he had no money, at least Remnant's form of money anyways.

 _ **Present moment…**_

Sighing at his current predicament, he looked over the Kingdom of Vale from the clocktower and thought, _"What the hell am I going to do after I find out what happened at those docks? I have no idea where I am in the universe and I have no clue as to get back home, let alone knowing where to start my search."_

He looked up to the sky in exasperation, however, he saw something surprised him; what looked like a streak of clear white energy tore through the sky and inside it looked like a person. The person had long and wild black hair and was wearing a luxurious black and blue gi with white accents and from the feminine build, the person was a girl; and her destination is what looked to be some sort of castle in the distance. After witnessing this development, David then had an epiphany, thinking, _"Okay a girl in a blue clothes flying by? With rumors that a girl in blue trumped a White Fang raid? That is can't be a coincidence; could she be part of the reason why there is so much destruction at the docks?"_

Deciding to investigate this new lead, the so-called "Green Guardian" quickly put on his uniform and followed the girl.

* * *

 _At the same time…_

It was the 1st day of the second week of training and everything was going well considering the last two days. Yang, due to the injuries she received from Manami's beat down, had received a Zenkai boost, making her even stronger than before. On day six, everyone began gravity training in Manami's gravity chamber; since they were adept Ki users, Manami started them off with 10x Remnant's gravity, the same level that Goku started with. Every two hours once they got used to the gravity, they would take a five minute break, eat a Senzu Bean, and moved up to the next level in increments of ten. By today, they were starting on 90x Remnant's gravity. However right as they were about to go into 100x Remnant's gravity, when she received a call from Ozpin saying that they need to meet. So after changing into another set of her 4-star dragon ball gi, here she was flying back to Beacon; true she could've used instant transmission, but that would be rude in her opinion and she could be dropping in on business that did not concern her.

As she was about less than a minute away from Beacon, she felt a sudden surge of power; however it wasn't malicious like a Grimm's, Super or not. No, it was much warmer… and it was following her; Manami took a quick peak behind her to try and locate her pursuer. Thanks to her training, she quickly determined her follower was flying, wearing some kind of suit, and was surrounded in a green light; the only question remains, what was their intentions. Deciding to play dumb, she thought, _"Okay, I'll play your game. Let's see what you're up to…"_

Within moments, Manami landed near Beacon tower whilst keeping her senses on her pursuer and acting as if she didn't see anything; upon entering the lobby of the tower, she informed the receptionist that Ozpin needed to see her. The result was the elevator being called down as Manami waited; she then sensed her pursuer's power drop dramatically, but it was still there, although faintly. Subtly looking in the direction of her pursuer's Ki, she noticed a fair-skinned young man with black hair that was slick-back and was wearing a black and green jacket, grey t-shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. She gave off a sly yet subtle smile and thought, _"So that's what you look like up close without that suit of yours, though I wonder how you changed out of it so quickly?"_

A high-pitched ding sounded off, letting Manami know that the elevator arrived; she entered it and pressed the button for the Headmaster's office. As the doors closed she saw the same young man walking out of the door probably going to follow her by flying to the top so he could listen to her conversation with Ozpin. Quickly typing a message on her scroll to the headmaster, she says, **"I've got someone shadowing me. Act as if we don't know he's listening in. I want to determine his intentions."**

 **"Understood,"** the Ozpin replied and just as the message was received, the doors opened up, allowing Manami to enter the office; when she entered she saw that Ozpin was with Professor Goodwitch. As she approached, Ozpin greets, "Miss Aoi, thank you for coming. How is the training going so far?"

"Surprisingly well, Headmaster, I even learned a few new things about my own sisters, but that can wait until later," Manami answers then asks, "What did we need to talk about?"

Ozpin turned to Glynda who nodded and began pulling up a few notable reports for Manami to look over before she explains, "We've received multiple reports in the last three days from the surrounding villages and inside the city; normally, we wouldn't give them any extra thought, but every single one of them mentions had something in common: a man surrounded by a green light."

Ozpin noticed the Saiyan's eyes widen slightly; filing that info for later, he adds, "During the past three days he has killed off dangerous Grimm, stopped assaults on Faunus, and halted small Dust shop robberies. The witnesses who only caught a glimpse of him as well as his actions have taken to calling him the 'Green Guardian'. I would've left him alone if he only did the first two, but the third would impede any further investigations now that it is known that the White Fang, with the help of Torchwick, are the ones stealing Dust."

"So what is my mission?" Manami asked.

Ozpin smiled as he says, "Straight to the point I see; your mission as an honorary huntress is to track this 'Green Guardian' down and determine his intentions. What you do afterwards is up to you."

Manami nodded in acknowledgement and says, "I'll grab my weapon and be on my way."

She turns to leave but not before Ozpin says, "Good luck."

Once she was in the elevator, Manami quickly began typing out a message to Ozpin; it reads, **"This so-called 'Green Guardian' is the one who is shadowing me. I'll play his game and see what he intends to do."**

His reply came very quickly and it reads, **"I see. Please take care with how you approach this situation. And once again, good luck."**

With that, Manami smiled, thinking, _"Okay 'Mr. Guardian', time to see what you hope to accomplish…"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Greene had heard everything that was said as he floated near the glass of the office, but kept hidden, knowing it wasn't sound proof. He had several thoughts on the conversation between the Headmaster and the girl. The first was that this was a school, which surprised him; he felt like he was in a fantasy movie with how it looked. The second made panic slightly, considering that he never realized that he might've impeded several investigations by stopping a few dust shop robberies; he got over it quick, however, since he knew there was nothing he could do since the deed was done. But the third was the most important, because the girl, now revealed to be an honorary huntress, had received a mission to track him down; he knew he could play this to his advantage. He thought, _"I just need to wait for the right time to approach her as a civilian and lure her away from any innocents. I know she's a Huntress and that her duty is to protect others but I have no idea what she's capable of. I just hope I can pull it off…"_

* * *

After grabbing her R-Blade, Manami set off to complete her mission; however, the day became a game of Cat and Mouse for the two, the only question was who was who. Manami visited each of the locations, pretending to not know that the 'Green Guardian' was following her every move; she started her search in the surrounding villages. The Saiyan Huntress asked around for anyone who has at least seen the Green Guardian; those who helped had shown her the last location he was seen, but unfortunately didn't find much more than what was already found. She then went to the last reported locations in the city with the same results. Greene on the other hand was waiting for the perfect opportunity to approach the honorary huntress once she's visited enough locations. He soon received one when Manami decided to take a break at street-side noddle shop known as "A Simple Wok".

* * *

 _Market Area, Kingdom of Vale_

Manami hopped onto one of the chairs, sighing, not because she couldn't find the Green Guardian, but because she could not determine his intentions just from him following her; she needed him to make a move otherwise this mission would not go anywhere. So she decided to think over her options while she had a late lunch. Manami smiled when she saw the who worked the small shop, thinking, _"The Shopkeep hasn't changed at all; still running multiple shops in the city."_

The Shopkeep is an elderly, balding, gray-haired man with wrinkles under his eyes and over his brow; typically, he wears a green shirt with a red apron and gray pants. He approached the Saiyan Huntress and asked, "What can I get you?"

Manami kept her smile and answered, "A bowl of the Udon Special please."

The Shopkeep smiled as he wrote it down and states, "It's been quite some time since anyone ordered that; the last one to order it was a girl that looked just you, that was more than 4 years ago."

"Well then I believe that my visit is 4 years overdue," Manami remarked, keeping her smile.

That statement shocked the Shopkeep, but he simply smiled in acknowledgement and went to the back to put together the meal, leaving Manami alone to her thoughts once more. She was thinking about her next move on her mission when not only she sensed her pursuer's power drop once again but also sensed his approach; that made Manami's night a little better, knowing that she could learn a little more about the Green Guardian. It wasn't very long before the stranger she saw earlier at Beacon Academy sat down at one of the seats. He asked her, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Manami simply shook her head, saying "Not at all, Mr...?"

"David Greene, but my friends call me Greene," the man answered.

"Nice to meet you Greene, my name's Manami" the Saiyan greets before asking, "I've never seen you around Vale before, you visiting?"

"Yeah, you could say that I'm a traveler of sorts," Greene answered.

"Oh, are you a huntsman?" Ana inquired.

"Nah, I more of a nomad. I can fight well enough to protect myself, but I can't fight off a horde of Grimm; I leave that to those who are trained for it," Greene answered once again.

Manami sensed his Ki flutter subtly which meant that he was lying; the man knew how to fight and he was trained well. She could tell that much from his earlier power level alone. She was about to say something about the 'Green Guardian when the Shopkeep came back with her bowl of the Udon Special which had the perfect balance of meats and vegetables and the soup was an original recipe perfect for the Udon noodles. But what's amazing is that the bowl was about twice the size of a wok. When Green saw this his eyes were wide with shock; he asks, "Um, are you sure you can finish that?"

"Yeah why?" she answers, acting so nonchalant about her meal.

"Because isn't that a ridiculously sized portion?" Greene pointed out.

"What are you talking about? This is the shop's _regular_ sized meal," Manami simply states.

That comically dropped Greene's jaw; he expected something similar to this from a movie theater due to them selling larger than normal portions of snacks, but from a small shop…

Manami laughed at his reaction as she states, "Yup, you're definitely new around here."

They went on to have a full conversation over a meal with Manami treating the newcomer by paying for his meal; out of respect for his new associate's decision, Greene ordered a small bowl of the regular for his meal since the regular sized portion was too much for him. She told him a little about herself: being one of three siblings, that they are all learning at Beacon Academy. However while they were huntresses-in-training, she herself was an honorary huntress because of how her skills were that of a full-fledged huntress. That brought them back to Greene; Manami asks, "So what brought you to Vale?"

"I was already on my way here to take in some of the sights, but I'm also short on money, so maybe I could get a job as a security guard for a few weeks until the start of the Vytal Festival, so I can stay in vale comfortably," Greene answered.

"I'm sensing, a 'but' in there somewhere," Manami says.

"Heh, 'but' I'm now also interested in finding this 'Green Guardian' that the locals have been gossiping about," Green said with a light chuckle.

Manami inwardly smiled knowing where Greene was going with this; he wants to catch her off guard at a remote location away from witnesses and innocents. Deciding to play along, she states offhandedly, "Well, good luck with that, not much was found at the areas he was last seen, so far anyways; I should know, I'm the huntress that was assigned to finding this guy."

"Any other locations that you haven't visited yet?" Greene asked.

"Just one, an abandoned village to the north, one of the most recent sightings of the 'Green Guardian'," Manami answered.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I tag along with you? Right?" Greene asked.

"And why should I let you?" The honorary huntress asked before adding, "I don't see a weapon on you and I'm not too keen on letting a civilian come with me."

"Because two heads are better than one. And don't worry about my lack of weaponry, I've got a few tricks up my sleeves that has kept me alive for a while, you just worry about yourself. Also I never said that I was a civilian; I happen to be a freelancer that has done security and escort jobs," Greene answered.

Pretending to be irritated with this development, Manami then states as she left money for both of their meals, "Fine, but don't overextend yourself if we run into trouble."

After Manami thanked the Shopkeep for the meal and promised to visit more often, they left for the northern gates of Vale; unfortunately for them, Demigra's spies were watching and they even had a Seer to send their reports faster. Things were about to go bad during Manami's mission…

* * *

 _Abandoned Village north of Vale_

The journey to the abandoned village was an interesting one; the two had a few run ins with a few small fry Grimm consisting of a few creeps and one or two Beowolves but nothing Manami couldn't handle. When bigger groups showed up however, Greene had disappeared into the forest with some of them in pursuit, but when the fight ended, Greene returned unscathed as if nothing happened. Manami normally would've been suspicious of him, but she already knew that he was the Green Guardian and used his abilities to dispatch the Grimm; regardless, she acted that way to keep him from discovering her ruse. After a brief confrontation they continued on their journey to the village, arriving at dusk…

"So this is the place?" Greene asked.

"Yep, this was last place he was seen, leaving an aftermath of dead Grimm; not surprising considering that I myself had to deal with the same thing several months back," Manami answered.

"And there's no one here, no bandits or anyone else?" Greene asked one last time.

"Nope. Nobody here but us," Manami said, double checking with her Ki senses not bothering to look at Greene; she knew what he was planning to do, but the best way to get answers was play along.

"Good," was all Manami heard him say, before she was surrounded by what appeared to be a green hard-light construct of a cage. Playing along, she shouts in a perfect imitation of shock, "What the hell!?"

She looked around the cage to see that it was being fed energy, which she followed to none other than Greene who's right fist was outstretched towards her; it looked like he was feeding the energy to the construct from his fist but with a closer inspection, she could see that the energy is emanating from the ring on his middle finger. However, the next thing Manami saw surprised her; Greene was enveloped by a green light, starting from the ring. The energy soon washed all over Greene which in turn formed a black and green suit over his body and a green domino mask over his face. As if nothing major happened he smugly says, "Now then I have a few questions that I want to ask you."

Manami kept up her ruse by glaring at the man and asking, "And what would they be?"

"First would be what the hell are you?" Greene asked and adds, "I know you aren't your average human because they don't fly, and don't play off your ability to fly as your Semblance because I saw you flaring an aura during your flight; I know that is not how Aura and Semblances work."

 _"Well he's got me there, he did see me fly after all but why would he assume that I'm not human?"_ Manami thought before turning the tables on him, "And what makes you think that I'm not human? The only other race on Remnant is the Faunus, so why the wild accusation?"

"Because I've seen enough to know that Humans and Faunus aren't alone in this universe, now answer my question," the 'Green Guardian' snapped impatiently.

 _"Geez isn't he impatient… but still, does he really know that aliens do exist? I'm gonna need more information, it's too early to break my ruse."_ Manami thought as she sighed, "I'm a Saiyan; and before you ask, my people are in fact a warrior race. That is all I can say because for all I know my home world could be space dust right now; I do know that how our genetics and biology works but our history is kind of a mystery right now."

It was at that moment that Manami noticed that Greene subtly but visibly winced; she didn't react but she did file his reaction to her answer away for later. Greene then states, "Alright then, maybe you could tell me what happened at the docks. There are rumors floating about that a girl in blue trumped a White Fang raid. Considering that you have the ability to fly, I'd say that you're hiding more of your abilities."

 _"It seems this guy is experienced in piecing together information; he could tell that I'm holding back more of my 'abilities' as he puts it. A little longer and I should have what I need to determine what he is and what his intentions are,"_ Manami thought before appearing to answer reluctantly, "Long story short, I decided to help one of my friends find out who were behind a few robberies at multiple dust shops; the perps turned out to the White Fang. A fight broke out between us and them which unfortunately escalated when they brought in some back up; I stepped in to minimize the damage before it escalated even more and spilled into the city."

"I see but that still leaves the question of what you are capable of; those who are capable of flight usually have other abilities to compliment it," Green states as if he knew it was a fact.

 _"I still need to know what he is capable of if he can make a cage like this and the only way to do that is to fight him; I guess it's time to drop my act,"_ Manami thought before she smirked and announced, "How about instead of telling you, I just show you?"

Greene chuckled at the response, "I don't see how, I'm keeping you in that cage so I can get answers that I need."

What happened next surprised him.

"HYYYYAAAAHHHHH!" Manami suddenly roared as she flared her aura, unleashing some of her power. This shocked Greene because he could feel the ground shaking and see pebbles floating into the air; he knew that he stepped into something that was much bigger if what he was witnessing was anything to go by. However he didn't have time to process what he was seeing before Manami raised her arms high above her, releasing an explosive wave, breaking the cage and spewing dust everywhere; when the dust settled, he could see the Saiyan standing tall with a smug look. Keeping that smug look, she rhetorically asks, "Did you really think that your cage could hold me?"

Greene didn't answer as he was still in shock which quickly turned into a scowl; he quickly fired a strong energy blast from his ring to try and knock her out. Manami simply reached out and blocked it with her right hand, holding it back for a few seconds before deflecting it into the sky. Manami simply announces, "You are going to have to do better than that…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Demigra and Salem were watching from afar, although they were using different methods; Salem was watching via a seer while Demigra was using a projection of himself. They were witnessing the confrontation between the 'Green Guardian' and the Saiyan of Remnant. Through the Seer, the Grimm Queen asked the former Demon God, _"I realize that you are sending a Super Grimm after the Saiyan, but what are you sending exactly?"_

"I'm going to be sending an Ancient Alpha Beowolf to attack her, but I'm going to do something special to it," Demigra answered.

 _"And what is your goal exactly?"_ Salem asked.

"I'll just say if it kills Manami Aoi then it's a win, however I know that she will defeat the Beowolf; the other side of the coin is that even if the Beowolf is defeated you still have something to gain," Demigra answered with a smug look before the two simply watched the fight unfold, waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

* * *

Manami dodged another attack from a construct, more specifically a giant fist; she then shattered it by giving a powerful kick. Greene then created 2 constructs of F22 fighter type aircraft and sent them to crash into her; unfortunately they were easily destroyed when the Saiyan huntress blasted them with 2 separate energy blasts. The Green Lantern then created multiple constructs of cannons and heavy weapons before unleashing a barrage of explosives on her. Unfortunately, Manami blocked all of them with ease by creating a force shield from her Ki before she obliterated the constructs with her own barrage. She then gazed at Greene with a blank look and says, "That all you got?"

Greene growled at her response before he quickly created a 100 ton cube above her and dropped it on the Saiyan just as fast; she noticed this at the last second and raised her arms to keep it from crushing her. The Green Lantern however created a compactor while she was holding the block up; however Manami simply held them all back by using one arm to hold the block up, the other to push against one half of the compactor and one of her legs to hold back the other half. However, the Green Lantern created one last group of constructs: Hi-tech energy cannons that can do damage to tough armor or foes, human or alien; seeing that this is an massive opening, he fired a barrage at Manami for a few seconds, just enough for a cloud of smoke and dust to cover the area. After a few seconds, Greene thought that he finally defeated the huntress with the odds against him; unfortunately that thought was shattered when he saw her slowly walk out of the dust cloud with an intimidating yet nonchalant look on her face before she brushed off her right shoulder, showing that she was not fazed by the onslaught. Greene had no idea what to do next, but sadly for him he wasn't given a choice; Manami covered the distance between him and her in the blink of an eye, staying still in a stance to his right and holding an energy blast close to his stomach. At this point he silently surrendered knowing that he lost this short fight, waiting for the girl to finish it. He looks to see that the girl is smiling as she stands up, dissipating the energy ball in her hand, and announces, "I win."

Shocked at his opponent's actions, Greene simply utters, "W-What?"

"I win our spar," Manami answered.

"That was a spar?" Greene asked.

"Yep!" Manami cheerfully said and adds, "What? Couldn't you tell the difference between someone trying to kill you and someone sparring with you? I mean, the first hint was that I wasn't trying to attack you, I was just shrugging off your attacks. The second hint was that I was taunting you, riling you up to hit me with your strongest attack."

"The way you broke out of my cage did come off as aggressive…" Greene states.

"But I didn't show off any killing intent, you just assumed that I did," Manami retorts.

"What was the point of that anyways?" Greene asked.

"From my act of playing prisoner to our sparring match? It was to determine what kind of person are you and your capabilities as a fighter. From what I could gather your heart is in the right place trying to fit all the pieces together. You were smart enough to follow me considering that I was doing something out of the ordinary and were clever enough to use your civilian clothing to blend in with the background as well as approach me back at the noodle stand. As for your capabilities, they're… interesting to say the least; no technology exists on Remnant that is capable of what your ring can do," Manami pointed out.

 _"Shit she's right. Oh well, in hindsight, that was definitely a bad move on my part,"_ Greene thought.

Manami then adds, "That being said, I believe you are from another universe."

"Yeah I guess s-" Greene answered but stops mid-sentence before he asks, "Did you say another universe?"

"Yeah, your ring was a dead giveaway," Manami explained.

"How do you know that there are multiple universes?" Greene asks.

"Because I've actually traveled to another universe myself," The Saiyan huntress answers but then adds, "look Greene, we could stay here and get nowhere with our conversation or we can take this to the headmaster so we can actually see if we can get you back to your universe or not."

Seeing the logic, Greene nodded. Manami was about to say something but then senses a sudden spike in malicious Ki nearby, one that is much more powerful than the previous spikes but not as much as the Ginyu Force and Cooler, and looks towards the woods with a scowl. Greene noticed this and asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah I am, but you might want to get ready for a fight," Manami answered with a no-nonsense tone.

Greene was about to ask why but when he saw a large Alpha Beowolf, likely an ancient, walk out of the woods, he decided to heed her words. Several seconds of silence passed, no one making a move, before the Beowolf's eyes started glowing an even more sinister shade of red as it howled into the night sky and unleashed an aura of darkness around itself, shaking the ground and showing off some its power. Greene was surprised at this event and asks, "Um I know I haven't been here long but I do know that Grimm aren't able to generate Aura do to their lack of souls, so what is going on?"

"Huh, you've done your homework on the Grimm, impressive; but yes you're correct that the Grimm can't generate Aura, however this is no ordinary Grimm; long story short, this is a Super Grimm," Manami answered without taking her eyes off of said foe.

"'Super Grimm'? Couldn't you come up with a better name?" Greene teased.

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't name them," Manami retorts. She then sensed its power, quickly realizing that its more powerful than her in her base form, but not enough to make her transform. Manami states, "It looks like I'll have to go full power in this fight."

Greene was about to ask before she roared, "HYYYYAAAHHH!"

Manami powered up to her maximum in her base form, flaring her aura and shaking the ground almost as much as the Beowolf did, shocking Greene once more and thought, _"Just how powerful is she?"_

 **[Music Start – "Challenger"** _ **Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 OST**_ **]**

A few seconds pass before the Beowolf fired a blast from its mouth only for the 2 to dodge it by flying into the air. Greene retaliates by firing a high-powered energy blast directly at the Grimm; however it just sits there, tanking the attack. He then charges in with a Great Sword construct, bringing it down to bare on the Beowolf; unfortunately, like with the energy blast, it just sat there and took the slash like it was nothing before backhanding him into a few trees. Manami then fired a barrage of her own energy blasts, engulfing the wolf Grimm in a cluster of explosions and this time it blocked. Knowing that it isn't enough, she then charges into the cloud of dust and smoke, and rushing the ancient alpha with a hurricane of punches and kicks; the Saiyan Huntress then ends the rush by backflipping away and stopping mid-air to prepare a strong Ki blast. She raised her arms above her, quickly charging the blast which began crackling with power; then, once it was finished, she sent it at the Ancient Super Beowolf, shouting…

 **"FINISH BUSTER!"**

The blast quickly found its mark and impacted the Beowolf, causing yet another explosion and kicked up more dust. Sadly, Manami wouldn't get time to rest as the Grimm suddenly appeared above her as if it was leaping at prey; she crossed her arms to block as it slashed at her, pushing the Saiyan of Remnant back a few meters. Greene took this as an opportunity to try and crush the Beowolf creating not one, not two, but three 100 ton blocks; unfortunately for him, it just leapt away from the area the blocks were going to crush as they landed with a very audible, metallic thud. Wolf Grimm then rushed at Greene, who quickly formed the constructs of multiple rocket launchers, missiles, and a few energy cannons before unleashing them on the incoming Ancient Super Beowolf; however, the Super Grimm just leapt out of the path of the incoming projectiles every time the attacks came close which was immediately followed an explosion. The process repeated until the Beowolf was close enough for a powerful swipe; fortunately for him Manami intervened before he could get injured…

 **"KAIO-KEN!"**

The Saiyan Huntress, engulfed in a powerful red aura, slammed into the Beowolf with punch to its jaw, followed by a rush of punches and kicks before she knocked the Super Grimm back. The aura of the Kaio-ken quickly dissipated as Manami turned to Greene and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. But that'll change real fast if we don't do something about this thing," Greene asked.

"Then it's a good thing I've got multiple tricks up my sleeves," Manami retorts knowing that the regular Kaio-ken brought her power close to the Beowolf's power. Manami thought, _"Doubling it should do the trick."_

She then charged up her Ki to its highest before she used it as she proclaimed…

 **"KAIO-KEN TIMES 2!"**

The red aura of the Kaio-ken erupted once again, this time larger than before, signifying that her power has increased even more; this time her power eclipsed that of the Ancient Super Beowolf's. In response, the Super Grimm spewed rapid fire Ki Blasts at Manami who in turn knocked away each one perfectly with her hands as she began to walk towards it; the Wolf Grimm kept the onslaught going but it still had no effect. It wasn't until Manami was within punching distance when Beowolf stopped due to her delivering an uppercut to its lower jaw and staggering the Super Grimm, following up with a roundhouse kick which sent it flying. Manami not only chased after it, but also step-vanished behind it to give the Ancient a rapid fire combo; she then grabbed one of its legs and quickly dropped back down to the ground to slam the poor Grimm into it. She quickly flew back away from the Super Beowolf to charge up Ki Blast in the palm of her right hand; as the Beowolf slowly got up to its feet, Manami fired the Ki Blast as she calls out…

 **"BIG BANG ATTACK!"**

The blue Ki orb raced toward the Grimm, shining brightly in the night; time slowed down as the Super Beowolf turned toward the light only to see the attack at the last second before it impacted against the Grimm, causing a very large explosion, spewing dust everywhere and leaving behind a pillar of smoke. Unfortunately for the two fighters, it all cleared away as the Beowolf howled into the night once more and unleashed a large aura of darkness, showing that it was now using its full power. The Green Lantern watched this in awe before he looks to his ring and thinks, _"Not sure how much power I have remaining but I'm going to use most of what's left to try and damage it and leave some left over so I can call forth my power battery."_

Greene then scowled, turning back to the Grimm, before he flew into the fray once more giving almost everything he has into this one attack; he gave a powerful right hook to the Super Beowolf via a large construct of a fist to stagger it. He then opened up the construct of the fist before slamming down the palm as if he was squishing a large bug; to finish off his attack, he created an obscene amount of Energy Cannons and Missile Launchers, surrounding the Super Grimm in a dome like formation. Not missing a beat, Greene fired the cannons and launchers at the same time, not giving it any room to move; the onslaught that Greene gave ended a few seconds later as the constructs soon faded, as did the green light that surrounded the Green Lantern, leaving behind only a pillar of smoke rising into the night sky, flowing with wind. Manami saw what Greene was did but she still sensed the Grimm's power; deciding to finish what he started, she powers up once again…

" **KAIO-KEN TIMES 3!"**

The red aura that already surrounded Manami flared up even more, showing another power increase; the Saiyan Huntress vanished before reappearing above the pillar of smoke charging up a powerful Ki Blast, which silently signaled Greene to back away, before she sent it into the smoke causing another explosion on top of the Super Grimm before unleashing a rain of Ki blasts down to keep up the assault; Manami kept up the attack but soon widened the area of which she fired. The rain of Ki Blasts soon stopped, allowing the dust to settle a bit and showing the now injured Ancient Super Beowolf; unfortunately, it soon saw that it was surrounded in a dome of Ki Blasts, realizing that it still had no escape. Manami smirked as she shouts, "Take this…!"

The Saiyan huntress then crossed her arms, commanding the Ki blasts to converge on the Beowolf calling out…

" **HELLZONE GRENADE!"**

A massive explosion took place on where the Grimm was, spewing dust everywhere and obscuring their vision.

 **[Music End]**

Manami landed away from where the Beowolf was to rest a bit just as the Kaio-ken faded away along with its burst of power; Greene approached her, asking the Saiyan of Remnant as he eyed the dust cloud, "Did you beat it?"

Manami was about to answer but to double check, she reached out with her Ki senses to determine whether the Super Grimm was defeated or not; she soon found her answer after sensing the Beowolf's dark and sinister Ki still lingering. The Saiyan Huntress sighed, "No, it's still alive."

"What kind of monster is this Super Beowolf?" Greene asked.

"The kind that only a few people can handle after I train them," Manami answered.

Before Greene could ask what she meant, the dust cloud cleared in an instant as the Beowolf once again howled into the night and unleashed an aura of darkness; however something was different about this instance. Manami noticed that the Grimm's power reached its maximum output, so why was it still charging up it's power? Her answer came in the form of a flashing dark purple light; when the light died down, it revealed that the Beowolf had changed.

 **[Music Start – "Open Field Stage"** _ **Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 OST**_ **]**

The mask of the Beowolf now had an attached jaw guard and the red markings were now sickly purple, the arms past the elbow had a bone gauntlet, the torso now also had bone armor covering its upper chest cavity, and its black fur now had several sickly purple streaks over it. Manami looked on in horror as she could sense the massive jump in power; Greene may not power to sense a being's power, but he could tell that they were in trouble just from the transformation the Beowolf went through. The Saiyan huntress thought, _"This just got a whole lot worse for everyone on Remnant…"_

* * *

" _So this was your plan all along?"_ the Grimm Queen asked in amusement.

"Yes, I've been working on this pet project of mine for some time now but I've never had the opportunity to actually use it… until now," Demigra answered sinsterly.

" _And what will this achieve?"_ Salem asked out of curiosity.

"In the off chance Manami Aoi is killed, we gain absolute control over the course of Remnant's history once more, though that is very unlikely; however, even if the Beowolf loses, you gain a new instinctual knowledge, one that will give you an even greater edge over the Saiyan once you master your new powers," the Former Demon God answered with a sinister smug look plastered on his face.

Hearing his answer, Salem gained the same smug look, knowing that she grows more powerful each day and it was only a matter of time before her victory was at hand. The two looked on to watch the fight between the transformed Grimm and the two Guardians of Remnant.

 **[Music End]**

* * *

With her arms crossed in front of her, Manami was pushed back several feet; she blocked an attack perfectly, but her power wasn't strong enough to stand her ground. As she stopped blocking, she quickly realized the gravity of the situation; she needed to beat the transformed Grimm now before their fight spills into the other villages or even worse, Vale. Manami thought, _"Looks like I'm going to have to use the Kaio-ken to my highest multiplier, and while I can go Super Saiyan, I don't want to use it if I don't have to. I'll keep it as a last resort for when things go south."_

"GYYYAAAAGGGHHH!" Manami roared, her voice echoing across the ruined village, as she charged up for another power increase, the red aura of the Kaio-ken erupting in a large burst around her; the Saiyan huntress looked directly at her opponent as she proclaims…

" **KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTY!"**

 **[Music Start – "Gallant"** _ **Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 OST**_ **]**

Gale force winds emanated from Manami and ground beneath her began disintegrate, surprising both the Grimm and Greene, who was hiding away from the battle that was out of his league. A second passed before Manami's rush began, opening up with fierce combo of punches and kicks; then in one swift motion, the Saiyan huntress unsheathed the R-Blade and began slashing the transformed Beowolf before ending the combo with an energy wave. The Grimm, however, tried to strike back with a swipe only for it to go through an afterimage; Manami, with the R-Blade sheathed, appeared over the transformed Wolf Grimm and blasted it with rapid fire Ki blasts in a wide area, swallowing the Beowolf in an explosion. In a split second, the Super Grimm fired a Full Power Energy Wave into the sky, trying to hit the Saiyan only for her to side-step it so to speak and avoid it completely; she then did a series of rapid arm movements before aiming them at the Beowolf and fired a hi-powered Ki Blast, shouting…

 **"BURNING ATTACK!"**

The Grimm was soon engulfed in another explosion, surrounded by another dust cloud, but Manami was not finished as she cupped her hands to her side and began charging up another powerful blast as she quickly chants…

 **"KAMEHAME….!"**

A blue sphere of Ki shined brightly between her palms before she vanished, reappearing in front of the Beowolf inside the dissipating dust cloud as she thrusted her arms forward, firing the infamous technique as she screamed…

 **"HA!"**

The energy wave rose into the night sky and easily swallowed the Grimm; it dissipated a few seconds later leaving only a lingering dust cloud. Unfortunately, the Grimm leapt at Manami to strike her, this time succeeding and knocking her back into several trees, breaking them before landing slamming against a large boulder and stopping. As she slowly picked herself up, the Saiyan of Remnant thought, _"This is bad! If we don't beat it right now, the Kingdom of Vale will be in immediate danger. I have to end this now!"_

Finally standing, Manami looked to see that the Beowolf is preparing a Full Power Energy Wave to finish her off; in response, she threw her arms to her sides to charge up her own attack. What she didn't realize was that once again her Aura had activated, giving her a blue glow underneath the red aura of the Kaio-ken x20; a spirit of a warrior, clad in the battle armor of his race… of Manami's race, appeared doing same exact stance as the Saiyan huntress. They both brought their hands together, arms outstretched in front of them and the bottom of their palms meeting. Then the Beowolf fired its energy wave only for Manami to respond with her own, shouting…

 **"FINAL FLASH!"**

Both energy waves collided, clashing and struggling to gain power. Meanwhile Greene had witnessed all of this with both parts shock and awe; he had witnessed fights between extremely powerful aliens in his home universe but never one as intense as this. He had many questions to ask, like what was that spirit that appeared next to Manami, but that could wait. Right now, he needed to help her; seeing that the Beowolf was too busy with the struggle, he used whatever power the ring had left to open up a personal pocket dimension within the ring and summon the one thing he needed… his power battery. Like the emblem on his ring, the battery was in the shape of a lantern. Greene raised his fist, and by extension his ring, to the battery so it can charge while he himself began reciting the oath of his lantern corp.

" **In brightest day, in blackest night…"**

As he began reciting the oath, a green light once more surrounded David.

" **No evil shall escape my sight…"**

The light that surrounded Greene slowly grew brighter and brighter.

" **Let those who worship evil's might…"**

Suddenly, the light from the lantern began to expand as it grew brighter still.

" **Beware my power…"**

…Until it grew blindingly bright to the point where Manami noticed of her eye; however what surprised her, was that she sensed Greene's power grow more so than what she sensed earlier in the day. When the light died it revealed Greene floating in the air, reeling his fist back in preparation to fire his own energy attack. As he punched forward and fired the strongest energy blast he could, Greene finishes his oath, shouting…

" **GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!"**

The emerald blast slammed into the Grimm, diverting some of its attention away from Manami and moving its right arm to protect itself from another attack; seeing the opening that Greene made, Manami gave everything she had and pushed her Final Flash in that one moment of distraction. The golden energy wave overcame the attack and swallowed the Grimm whole as Manami angled the blast away from Remnant.

 **[Music End]**

As the energy wave faded, Manami was breathing heavily in exhaustion; fortunately thanks to the Zenkai boost she received after the docks incident and a bit of solo training when she could, her body was once again acclimated to the Kaio-ken x20. She soon fell onto her back so she could rest a bit; Greene slowly floated to the ground right next to her. He was about to ask if she was okay, but the Green Lantern received a thumbs up as soon as he got close; Manami then announces, "I'll explain as soon as we get back to Beacon just give me ten minutes. Five so I can rest a bit and another five so I can make a couple of calls."

He simply nodded in respect for her decision, knowing that this isn't the time nor the place for questions. However his curiosity only grew as he waited…

* * *

 _Salem's Castle Meeting Chamber, the Grimmlands_

Demigra smirked at the outcome while Salem was wondering what was the point of that fight. Sensing her curiosity, Demigra announces, "If your wondering what was the point of that fight, part of it was to test to see if I can give them a much more powerful boost in power. The other was to give you an edge in your training fast tracking one aspect of it in the near future."

"And what part of my training would that be, Demigra?" the Grimm Queen inquired.

"All in good time, Salem. All in good time. For now, just know that it will give you an edge against the Saiyan," the former Demon God answered, keeping that smug smile on his face.

"And what of this... 'Green Guardian'?" Salem asked.

"It matters little but... we should keep a close eye on him. After all, even a small threat can still do great damage," Demigra answered before he began chuckling sinisterly as if he could see the deaths of all those who oppose him and his allies in the near future.

 _"Soon, Manami Aoi,"_ Demigra thought, _"Soon I will have my revenge…"_

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah... Things just keep on getting worse and worse for everyone on Remnant. At any rate you guys remember when I answered a possible question of why I keep calling the Super Grimm, well... Super Grimm? This chapter is the reason why. And to summarize, here's the reveal confirmation everyone!**

 **Reveals:**

 **1) Omega Beowolf - When any v** **ersion of a Super Beowolf has the power and ability to do so, they can transform into a terrifying powerhouse that is the Omega Beowolf. The mask of the Beowolf now has an attached jaw guard made of bone and the red markings were now sickly purple, the arms past the elbow had a bone gauntlet, the torso now also had bone armor covering its upper chest cavity, and its black fur now had several sickly purple streaks over it.** **Note: Yes, you, the readers, can expect a similar treatment for all of the Super Grimm.**

 **That's pretty much it for this chapter. I don't really have much to say other than the fact that my college life is about to go into overdrive and that I'm playing Dragon Ball FighterZ and Monster Hunter World during my down time. Don't worry though I'll still be working on this story and possibly a few future stories that I'm cooking up whenever I'm free. What I can guarantee is that I will explain what is going on IRL in the next chapter's AN. Speaking of which I plan on releasing no sooner and no later than 2/26/18. Why? Because not only is the next chapter the climax of this short mid-volume arc, it is the one year anniversary of this story guys, and honestly I didn't expect my story to gain this much traction within one year. I plan on giving you guys a little treat next chapter so stay tuned. Review what you guys and gals thought and I will see you for the anniversary of Dragon Ball RWBYverse.**

 **Next Chapter: The Final Test! Manami vs. Teams RWBY & JNPR!**


	14. O1-3: Manami vs RWBY & JNPR!

**A/N: Well here we are everyone! The first anniversary of this story's release. To be honest I never thought I would actually to get this chapter done but before I explain why I'll let you guys get to reading the chapter so I'll leave you guys with a few of warnings. But before I do, let's discuss RWBY Volume 5. By now, a lot of you, if not all, would have seen the Volume 5 finale; let me make one thing clear now that we've seen it. Post-Volume 5, RWBYverse will become Non-canon; everything afterwards will be nothing but original content. Why? Well I've been waiting for the perfect place to cut away from the canon story and Post-Volume 5 is the best place IMO for RWBYverse; another reason being that there are a few things that I want to explore due to them being ambiguous and anything Volume 6 and beyond would ruin that for my story. So After RWBYverse reaches the finale of Volume 5, it will become Non-canon; there will be elements from future volumes still in this story but that's about it. Now then onto the warnings...**

 **IMPORTANT WARNINGS**

 **1) The point of this chapter is Team RWBY and JNPR's Final Test against Manami but their is also a side plot including Greene that needed to be done but I also didn't want to make a whole other chapter regarding it so it is included in this chapter**

 **2) Please read everything including the Author's Notes at the end before you review because I may or may not answer your question regarding a few big reveals, especially a the treat that I've thrown in there for the Anniversary**

 **3) Like I said in Chapter 1-10, I have released a Power Level Chart due to this chapter being a Volume Finale. Most of the characters listed I'm confident with their PL but Greene's I'm still not sure so expect his to be updated a few times. Feel free to give me suggestions either in your reviews (mostly if you're a guest) or PM me your suggestions**

 **Recent Update Log  
2/26/18 - N/A  
** **8/16/18** **\- minor grammar fixes, major update for the PL chart, and added an open sequence**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs, plotline, and concepts for the story. The rights of both RWBY and anything Dragon Ball (Z, GT, Super) related, including the music that I suggest listening to, go to their respective owners and so on.**

* * *

 **[Music Start – "Cha La Head Cha La" _Dragon Ball Xenoverse Intro OST._ Performed by FLOW]**

The scene begins with a close up of someone's eye which is closed; below the eye was a line that went down the being's purple skin into a mask like carapace. The being slowly opens their eye to reveal that it was glowing red, more specifically glowing a darker shade of red than usual.

 _ **CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA**_

As the lyrics start, another close up of something was popped up, this time it clearly showed the right side an Alpha Beowolf, surrounded by a dark aura, baring its fangs. At "Head-Cha-La", another close up was shown, this time being an Ursa as it was getting up on its hind legs.

 **Egao urutora zetto de**

What, or rather who, was shown next was Manami who looked like she had been through hell, being shocked at what she was seeing before she calmed down and started to smile.

 **Kyô mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai… _Sparking_!**

In rapid succession, the next few shots were of the exhausted and injured Teams RWBY and JNPR as well as Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch who were watching safely from the cliffside where Beacon's initiation begins before the final shot was of Manami giving off a bellowing roar as she transformed into a Super Saiyan. A second after she transformed, there was a flash of white that slowly faded to reveal the Opening Title.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

The title stayed there for a bit as the instrumental part of the theme was building up to the next set of lyrics; close to the end we see shots of Cooler in his Final Form facing down Manami, the Alpha Beowolf facing down team RWBY, and the Ursa Major facing down team JNPR.

 **Hikaru kumo o tsukinuke _Fly Away (Fly Away)_**

As soon as the next set of lyrics start, Manami is seen in a clash with Cooler, while Team RWBY was seen in combat against the Alpha Beowolf, with Ruby and Blake blitzing the Grimm while Weiss and Yang were blasting away at it with their explosive and burn rounds. JNPR on the other hand was seen battling the Ursa Major, with Jaune blocking its swipe with his shield while Ren pelted it with a burst of machine pistol fire before Pyrrha jumped over Jaune and slashed the Grimm in the face with her sword, staggering it, before she bashed her shield and pushed it back with Nora blasting the Ursa with her grenade launcher.

 **Karadajû ni hirogaru panorama**

Team RWBY was then seen being knocked into nearby trees while the one after that was of Team JNPR slowly getting up with Nora smiling like a Maniac.

 **Kao o kerareta chikyû ga okotte (okotte)**

After that was a scene of Manami raising up her hands to charge up an attack, taking up the familiar pose that Goku used, preparing a Genki-Dama (Spirit Bomb). The next few shots were of Cooler, the Alpha, and the Ursa roaring/howling as they were charging up their power.

 **Kazan o bakuhatsu saseru**

The next two shots were of Yang as her expression showed that she was pissed, showing that her eyes were blood-red, before she gave off her own roar, causing her Aura to give off an explosive outburst and forcing anything fragile to break around her like the broken trees and their branches. Nora, meanwhile was sparking with pink electricity, before she converted her launcher from single-fire mode to multi-fire mode, popping of the front the launcher so all of her grenades can fire at once and aiming it at the Ursa. Lastly Manami saying a few words before she fires the Super Spirit Bomb at Cooler.

 **Toketa kôri no naka ni**

As the next set of lyrics began, Roman Torchwick is shown to be in a Warehouse overseeing an operation with a mysterious woman with glowing amber eyes, dressed in red hidden in the shadows, watching over the "middleman".

 **Kyôryû ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne**

Meanwhile Akane, Trunks, Chronoa and Elder Kai looking through a Scroll of Eternity watching the events unfold before their very eyes before the camera pans up above them to show the shadowy figures of Demigra and Salem flaring their demonic red auras menacingly.

 _ **CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA**_

As the final set of lyrics began, a new scene shows that the sky has darkened before revealing the face of a massive green dragon.

 **Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa**

The next shot were of a group of seven glowing orbs on grassy area; these were the wish granting orbs known as the Dragon Balls. Chronoa, Tokitoki, Elder Kai, Akane, Manami, and Trunks had gathered in the Time Nest in front of Shenron, the eternal wish-granting dragon.

 _ **CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA**_  
 **Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo**

Trunks was then seen making a wish, though his words seemed to be inaudible.

 **Sawagu Genki-Dama... _Sparking_!**

Shenron's eyes began glowing, a sign that the wish was granted, before the final shot showed a light engulfing Manami, who was holding a duffle bag, as she waved goodbye to everyone at the Time Nest just as the song was finishing.

 **[Music End]**

* * *

 _The Time Nest, a remote location in Universe 13_

It's been more than a week since Manama had called for assistance; after talking with her, Trunks went to find Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time for the multiverse, and inform her of the situation. It didn't take long since she was cheerfully doing a few chores at her house (hey, she may be a Supreme Kai but she still has to take care of her home); however, her mood dropped considerably when she heard what Trunks had been told. So, she did a bit of digging through the scrolls of eternity and found traces of a mixture of time & demon magic and when she dug further she found that the source of the time magic came from the Golden Scroll of Space and Time; finding this shocking revelation, Chronoa went to a hidden room within the Time Vault which was suppose to be the Golden Scroll's resting place only to find said scroll missing. With the scroll missing, Chronoa called Akane to investigate this while she tried to narrow its location down through the scrolls. Unfortunately during the week, they had no luck in find the location of the scroll. During a search, the Supreme Kai of Time had received a call on the vault's communicator; seeing who was calling, she almost immediately answered.

"Yes?" Chronoa greets.

 _"Hey Chronoa, can you do me a favor?"_ the caller asks.

"Of course I can, Ana. What do you need?" she responds.

 _"Can you see if there is anything on a person named 'David Greene'?"_ Manami asks then adds, _"Apparently he's from another universe and he somehow ended up in mine."_

"Alright I'll see what I can do, but no promises considering that your universe may be in peril due to a missing relic here at the Time Nest," Chronoa replied.

 _"Wait, what relic?"_ Manami asked curiously yet worriedly.

"It's too dangerous to say over the comms, everything will be explained once a patroller and the old man gets there," The Supreme Kai of Time explained.

 _"Alright then, just call me on the comms as soon as possible; in the meantime I have a meeting to attend to with the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, we'll talk later,"_ Manami said before she terminated the connection.

Chronoa sighed afterwards, saying that things were so much simpler when the bad guys didn't have a powerful relic in their hands. She was about to call for a patroller assigned to the multiverse library to cover Manami's request when suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her; looking back she didn't expect to see a woman in a black cloak with the hood nearly obscuring her identity waiting there. Almost immediately, Chronoa recognized her, muttering in shock, "A-Aren't you-!"

The woman simply nods in silence before she pulls out her right hand from underneath the cloak and opens up her hand; a split-second later a file appeared in said hand. The mysterious lady then offered the file to the Supreme Kai of Time, who in turn, cautiously took it. When the she looked closely at the tab of the file, it had said in bold black, **"Greene"**.

When Chronoa looked up in complete shock, the mystery woman immediately says, "This is only the beginning, Chronoa. There is more to come and I will guide you from time to time; for now, read through the file carefully and call Manami Aoi to discuss what you 'have found' as soon as you are done. I will return when the time comes."

The woman then vanished in a similar sense like Instant Transmission except it didn't require a lock on a person's Ki signature, however Chronoa recognized the technique immediately: the Kai Kai technique. Only a handful of people in the multiverse knew that technique and they were either Kais or members of the Time Patrol. Since she was not either of those and she could use that technique, then that confirms the woman's identity. Unfortunately she could not dwell on that right now, so Chronoa began sifting through the file, skimming it over until she noticed one interesting about Greene's file; after reading that information, she began to read his file more thoroughly and do a bit of research. This went on until she was confident in what she had discovered and saw that almost an hour had passed; deciding enough was enough, she made her way back to the time vault to inform Manami of her findings. The Supreme Kai of Time thought, _"This should be an interesting conversation…"_

* * *

 _ **30 minutes earlier:**_ _Beacon Academy_

It was a short journey back to Beacon since both Manami and Greene flew, this time arriving at the landing pads; unlike like last time however, the latter was awestruck at marvel that is Beacon Academy, clearly taking in the sight since now he was free to do so. Manami noticed this, opting to just smile and shake her head in silence before she started walking, calling back, "Come on, I know it's a beautiful sight to behold, but we have a meeting with Professor Ozpin."

After hearing that, the Green Lantern had his suit put away, opting to wear his civilian clothes in public, and began to jog briefly to catch up. On the way to Beacon Tower, Greene noticed that the students that remained were giving him looks but didn't know why; Manami also noticed the looks that Greene had garnered but thanks to her training, she read them like a book: most were of curiosity while some of the girls that passed by smiled at him. She knew those looks, she knew that some of the girls thought that he was handsome; she'd be lying if she said that she didn't think the same. The rest of the walk was in silence with Manami allowing Greene to take in the sights of Beacon; a few minutes later they had arrived at Beacon Tower and had the receptionist call down the elevator. Once it had arrived, Greene had decided to break the silence between them and asks, "So what should I expect from the headmaster?"

Manami gave it a few seconds of thought before she turned to him and answered, "Nothing you should be worried about. Just be yourself, answer his questions as best as you can and as honestly as you can."

Soon the elevator had reached the headmaster's office, opening the doors to let them out and meet with Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch. In the interest of time, Ozpin had asked Greene of who he is and where did he come from while Glynda had asked him of his capabilities; he answered Ozpin that, in Manami's words, he had come from another universe and that he was a Green Lantern, a protector of sorts. In turn, that led to answering Glynda's question when he said that his capabilities stems from his willpower and the Green Lantern Power Ring, which he states is literally capable of anything imaginable, with the emphasis on the two words _anything imaginable_ , ranging construct creation, energy blasts, FTL travel, etc. Once everything was covered, Ozpin then asked, "Do you have any idea of how to get home?"

Before Greene could answer, Manami then says "I would worry about that Professor, I called a friend in the Time Patrol before I brought him here, they're looking into Greene right now to see if they could find his home universe and take him there."

"I see, I take it would be sometime before we would see some results?" Ozpin asked, knowing the answer.

Manami nodded and say "I have no idea when they will get back to me ab-"

 ***BEEP-BEEP***

When Manami heard that, she immediately stopped, knowing that it was coming from a certain capsule. Knowing that only certain people call her on it, she then switches gears and asks, "Uh, sorry about this professor, but do you mind if I answer a call? It's important considering that only gods have called me on it."

Ozpin nods immediately, secretly knowing that it is in everyone's best interest to not provoke a god when they are on good terms with you. The honorary huntress then pulled out a capsule and activated it; the capsule, in a poof of smoke, transforms into a crystal orb floating above a communication base. This was based on the angels' staves, which allowed them to communicate with others and view events from the other side of the universe. Manami then places it on top of Ozpin's desk and press another button which then caused the orb to begin glowing teal before projecting a sphere that allows everyone in the room to see who is calling; in this case it was a short and petite Supreme Kai of a youthful and pretty appearance with pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin. Like most Supreme Kai she wears a pair of Potara earrings and robes similar to the worn by the Supreme Kai on the Sacred World of the Kai, though it has a more casual design and her outfit also sports a pair of high heeled boots. Manami then smiles, knowing who this was, but formally greets as she bowed, "Supreme Kai of Time. To what do I- no, we- owe the pleasure to?"

The Kai simply chuckled before saying, "Ana, you know I don't really care about formalities right?"

Keeping her smile, the Saiyan in question replies, "Oh I know Chronoa, but I'm trying to keep a small air professionalism around my fellow huntsmen and huntresses."

"I see," Chronoa says as Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch come into her view before she gets to the point, "Well I'm calling you because I've found something that may interest you and Greene."

"You found something already?" Manami asked in surprise.

The Kai of Time nodded, displaying a document that she had found as she explains, "This document was given to me by an ally to the Time Patrol, someone who's a reliable source. I assure you that this is 100% authentic."

"Okay why the reassurance?" Manami asked curiously before adding, "You know that I trust you."

Chronoa sighed as she looked towards Greene, "It's because what I'm about to say will shatter Greene's world as he knows it."

That had said person worried; what did she find that would require her to say such a thing? Voicing his thoughts, Greene asks, "What is that you found that would make you say that?"

Not saying a word, the Supreme Kai had the displayed document zoom in on one section of the file; in that section it had 2 small bits of info, info that had shocked everyone in the room, especially Greene. In bold black letters, one part of the section said **Origin/Birth Universe** while another had said **Affiliated Universe(s)**. Under **Origin/Birth Universe** was listed **Universe 13 of Lord Zeno's Multiverse** while **Affiliated Universe(s)** had listed **Earth-16 of the N-52 Multiverse**. In shock, Greene utters, "I-I was born in a completely different universe?"

"Not just any universe, you were born in this universe," Manami added.

"There's more. Greene, not only were you born in Universe 13, you also were born on Remnant," Chronoa revealed.

"I'm native to Remnant?" Greene asked no one in particular, running his hand through his hair, not really sure how he should take this information. Back on Earth-16 he already had a team, a family; one that took him in when he was just an aimless, orphaned nomad. Now he finds out that the universe that he has known his whole life isn't the one he wasn't born in. This time he asks, "Why? Why was I taken from Universe 13 along with my family?"

Chronoa then starts explaining, "To summarize what I read in your file, your mother and father were praying for some kind of miracle to happen when you and your family were trapped by a horde of Grimm; the thing was that a miracle did happen. It came in the form of a mysterious huntress who actually was looking for them; that huntress saved them by using powers that only Gods, Kais, or Angels should possess and opened a portal that led to Earth-16. She told your parents something that would convince them to live in that universe for a while and in turn, she lived with them for a time to help them get accustomed to life on Earth-16, but left as soon as she was sure that they didn't need her help anymore. Interestingly enough, your parents were a retired huntsman and huntress, so they got jobs as police officers to protect others. The rest you could say is history because you probably remember what happened next in your life."

Greene nodded, knowing that she didn't have to explain. He remembered his life with his family up until the tragedy that took his parents away from him, the very same tragedy that made him the youngest Greene Lantern in history at the age of fifteen. He remembered the missions he undertook with his team, his friends… his family. He didn't know what to do with this revelation. Seeing the conflict within him, Chronoa then announces the obvious, "Greene, I know that this is a lot to take in, but now you have a choice: You go back to Earth-16 and go back to what you know and love, I'll take care of getting you home… or, you could stay in Universe 13, learn more about where you were born and your heritage."

Greene only grew more apprehensive about this choice, that he may make the wrong decision. Seeing that Greene is struggling, Chronoa then says, "You don't have to make a decision right now you can think things over, take as much time as you need and you can tell Ana your answer when you feel ready."

Greene nodded, slightly relieved that he didn't have to answer right now. Now that Greene's situation is somewhat resolved for now, they could move on to the more pressing issues. With this in mind, Manami announces, "With that issue out of the way for now, we can move on to a much bigger issue: the Super Grimm."

That grabbed the attention of everyone with Chronoa asking, "What's a 'Super Grimm'?"

"You remember how I told you about the Creatures of Grimm during my early years in the Time Patrol?" Manami asked.

Chronoa nodded prompting the Saiyan to continue, "Well the Super Grimm are the results of the actions of Time Breakers here on Remnant. Basically they are like the historic figures throughout Universe 7's history suddenly growing more powerful in an instant."

Hearing that troubled Chronoa, the Time Breakers were bad enough, but to have them making the Grimm even stronger? That is a nightmare. After that Manami announces, "The thing is after I determined Greene's intentions, we've faced a powerful Ancient Super Beowolf in an abandoned village. I thought that it could easily be dealt with using the Kaio-ken x3, but… it turns out that the Super Grimm are more of a threat than we've originally thought."

"How so Miss Aoi?" Ozpin asked.

"The Beowolf transformed and as you know a transformation, no matter the physical changes, is likely increasing one's power," Manami answered with dread. That claim made the two professors pale, knowing that a Super Grimm with the ability to transform is far more dangerous. The honorary huntress explained what happened in their fight, announcing that it took everything she had with the Kaio-ken x20 as well as Greene's help to kill it. After explaining the situation, Manami turned back to Chronoa and asks, "How soon can we receive help from the Time Patrol?"

Chronoa answers, "At the latest? The end of next week. If that's all, then I will get back to my other duties then."

Manami nodded, as the Supreme Kai of Time terminated the connection; Manami then announced, "Alright then, if there's nothing else, then I'll head back to Patch. After all, I've got two teams to train."

"Speaking of which, how is their training in Ki control?" Glynda asked.

"They're doing fine when I left them; I'll explain everything this coming Saturday. That way you guys can come and see the fruits of their labor when they have their final test," Manami answered, before asking, "Did you ask the headmasters of the other academies to assign their best students for our 'special training' that will allow a select few people to help deal with this threat?"

"That was done last night, now all this is left is to wait for the students to arrive and you may begin training them," Ozpin replied.

Manami nods before turning to Greene, asking, "As for you, you have a few days until then to think things over."

Everyone nodded, seeing that is was a fair plan. Enough time to train teams RWBY and JNPR, preparing them for their final test, and it gives Greene some time to think. However the Super Saiyan of Remnant wonders, _"Will it be enough to deal with the incoming threat though…?"_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Final Test! Manami vs. Teams RWBY & JNPR!

* * *

 _ **Friday Evening**_ _: Patch, Kingdom of Vale_

It has been four days since that night. While Greene was doing some thinking, Manami had returned to Patch to see how the teams were doing in their training; when returned she found that they got finished with x120 Remnant's gravity. Up until Wednesday night, they were doing increased the gravity by ten four times every two hours; they were finished with x200 Remnant's gravity by then. Thursday morning, Manami told them that they were stepping up the training a little the last two days, starting that morning up until the next night; that meant the whole day, Thursday, they finished the day on x250 gravity. Right now they were finishing training under the x300 gravity as the timer went off triggering the auto-shutdown sequence. The eight trainees dropped to the ground in exhaustion, ending up either on their knees or on their back; they all rested a few seconds before they ate their last Senzu bean for the day. It was this moment that Weiss decided to voice their thoughts, "Not that I don't appreciate that you are training us to take down serious threats, but why did we have to train under increased gravity?"

What she didn't realize was that Jaune noticed that when the gravity generator was turned off, he felt much lighter and didn't even feel the weights he has on; Manami did, so she smiled as she answered while watching the blonde, "I think Jaune is about to demonstrate the answer to your question Weiss."

The Schnee heiress turned around to see Jaune take off one of his weighted boots, tossed it up a few times to test its weight, then turn around to the other side of the chamber only to toss his boot at the far wall; what surprised Weiss was when Jaune vanished only to reappear at the far wall and catch his boot within a second. However, it wasn't just Weiss that witnessed this, it was everyone in the gravity chamber; they were all under ten tons for each arm and leg as well as twenty tons when wearing a weighted shirt, so when Jaune threw and caught his own boot in that instance, both teams were very surprised. One by one they began doing the same thing and one by one they realized how much stronger they've gotten. Manami was smiling with pride, seeing what Teams RWBY and JNPR had accomplished. After letting their new power sink in for a few seconds, the Saiyan huntress announced, "Now you all know the benefits of training in such conditions; your speed has significantly grown and so has your strength. I'd like to congratulate you all on getting this far in such a short amount of time; where you are right now, it took me months to get to where you are."

Everyone was shocked that Manami took months to get to their level of power and she was still stronger than them. However they had no time to process as the Saiyan in question continued, "That being said, tomorrow I will personally be testing your powers at the Training Grounds to test your limits, meaning all of you at the same time will be facing me."

The second they heard that was the second the internally screamed while somehow only showing a little bit of nervousness, _"WE'RE SCREWED!"_

"Tonight however, you guys rest & relax, ease your nerves for tomorrow. You guys will need it and as a Saiyan, I don't like facing opponents when they aren't at a hundred percent," Manami said with a smile before adding, "Now go on! Eat, relax and take this time to collect yourself. Who knows? You guys might even push me to my limits in base form."

And with that they all left to have some R&R, knowing they will need every single second of it to relax. By midnight, they were all well fed, and had a good amount of time to relax before getting a good night's rest…

* * *

 _Beacon Academy, Kingdom of Vale, that same night…_

Greene had spent his time contemplating what he should do these past several days; should he return to what he knows best and stay with the family he had found in his friends and family, or should he stay, finding out his heritage and help these people while he is at it? No matter what he decided, he had until tomorrow to come to a conclusion and right now he decided to sleep on it. Little did he know that he would receive an answer in a way he would not expect…

* * *

 _When David began dreaming, he thought it would be another nightmare of his Parents or his friends dying in front of him; instead he found himself in his GL uniform, on a pathway… a long pathway with many twist and turns going on as far as the eye could see and beyond with yellow clouds beneath it as well as a pink sky above him. When he turned around he saw that the path ended in the middle of nowhere, but what caught his eye was that the end looked like a tail. He wondered why tail end of the path lead to nowhere when for some unknown reason he felt the need to look up and when he did he saw a small planet in the sky; he decided to fly up and see what is on the small planet. Not much was found, except a small house, a tree, a road that lead in a circle with a red car on it. At this point he was confused, why would he dream about something like this? He then mutters out loud, "What's going on?"_

 _Suddenly a feminine voice answered, "Isn't it obvious, Dave?"_

 _Greene was nearly frozen in shock; only one person ever called him that and she died when he was fifteen. He turned around slowly to see a woman in her late thirties with her blonde hair in a ponytail and had amber colored eyes, wearing a yellow shirt with the emblem of a dragon over her left breast, a black jacket with its right sleeve ripped off, a black and yellow bracer on her right arm, black fingerless gloves, black pants and boots with yellow accents, and a pair of steel-gray shin guards; she even had a golden halo over her head. The woman then answers with a loving smile, "In a way, you're dreaming."_

 _Greene was speechless; he knew who the woman was but he wasn't expecting to ever see her again. He asked with poorly concealed fear, "Mom?"_

 _The woman nodded immediately, still keeping her smile, before announcing, "Before we talk Dave… look to the tree."_

 _Greene did as his mother asked and saw another person leaning on the tree; it was a man, about the same age as his mother, with black hair in the same exact style as Greene's and had black eyes. He wore a black shirt with the emblem of a lightning bolt on it, a blue trench coat, brown cargo pants, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves; he too had a golden halo over his head. The man smiled as he looked at Greene and announced, "Hello son, we have a lot to talk about…"_

 _And so they went inside the small house, sitting at the dining table to converse about several things: What happened the day they left Universe 13? And why did they hide his heritage? Greene found out that his mother and father were evacuating from a village that they had lived in for a full year. It was three months after his birth when a massive horde of Avian Grimm was approaching the village; Greene's father and several other huntsmen and huntresses were defending the convoy leaving the area. It was a miracle that no one was killed in the evacuation, but then his mother, who was carrying baby Greene at the time, was separated from the group and some of the Grimm began chasing them; his father chased after them, eventually reaching the two but knowing that they would end up trapped. Greene knew a little about this part of the story, that in their time of need an unknown huntress saved them by taking them to Earth-16. What he didn't know was that the huntress told his parents that Greene was destined for greatness and that his time on Earth-16 would be the catalyst to putting him on that road. Which brings them to the second question…_

 _"Why did you two hide my heritage?" Greene asked._

 _His mother sighed, "We had planned on revealing it to you when you turned sixteen, sadly…"_

 _Though his mother didn't finish, he knew what she meant. His father deciding to make light of the situation, announced, "However, we didn't hide everything from you; after all we began training you when you were thirteen, the exact same age when those who want to become huntsman and huntresses go to a combat school for the fundamentals; we even taught you everything possible while still following the principles of Earth-16."_

 _Greene was surprised by this, he knew the self-defense training he received was at a somewhat advanced level but to know that it was on par with Remnant's ordinary combat schools put things in perspective for him and left him silent for a few moments._

" _Speaking of heritage," his mother says, grabbing her son's attention, "'Greene' isn't our real surnames."_

" _Heh, I kinda figured considering that you probably didn't exist in the system," Greene jokes but prompts his mother to continue._

" _On Earth-16 my name is 'Tatsuo Natsuki Greene' but my real name is 'Ryoko Tsukiko'," his mother reveals._

" _And my name was 'Shaun Gale Greene' on Earth-16," his father adds, "but my real name is 'Azure Gale'."_

" _Okay but why tell me this?" Greene asked, confused at what his parents are trying to accomplish._

" _Well I'm sure you've noticed on Remnant, everyone has a color somehow relating to their name?" the now-named Azure asked, to which Greene nods._

" _Well on Remnant, your mother and I named you 'Greene' and agreed that you would take on my surname; simply put, this followed a tradition on Remnant that stands as a symbol that no one would bow to tyrants. However considering that we were living on Earth for some time, we eventually gave you the alias 'David Greene' which allowed you to keep your name," his father revealed._

" _Wow," was all Greene could say. All this time his surname was actually his first name and that it followed a symbolic tradition followed by everyone on Remnant all this time. It made him happy knowing that his heritage was laced into his everyday life. However that happiness soon turned to sadness as his Parents got up; Ryoko would then announce, "Greene, I'm afraid that our time togther is almost up."_

" _Wait, what?" Greene said, surprised at this sudden announcement._

" _There are a few times that the Kais would allow us to commune with you, and this is one of those times," Azure answered and Ryoko then adds before Greene can complain, "But please don't be so glum about this, there_ will _be times when we can talk to you again in your dreams."_

 _Greene simply nodded, knowing that he would see them again one day. Said mother then announces, "There is one gift that I would like to give you before you wake up, but in order for you to receive it, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate."_

 _Greene was confused but did not argue, doing what he was told. He then felt his mother's hand on his on the left of his face and her forehead on his own; he then hears his mother chanting,_ **"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."**

 _Suddenly he felt more energetic, more… alive; however he also noticed that the dream was fading. As the dream fades away, Ryoko then says, "We love you Greene."_

 _Azure then adds, "Know that we are always watching over you and that we are proud of who you've become."_

 _As the dream finally faded away, the last thing he heard from his parents was, "Good luck, my son…"_

* * *

David's eyes flew open. He looked around to see where he was, before he recognized the familiar setting of the temporary dorm given to him by the professors; looking out the window he saw that it was sunrise. He sighed, both in relief and in sadness. He had a reunion with his parents and learned a lot more about his heritage and what it meant for him; unfortunately it had ended before he could learn more. However, he began smiling, now knowing his answer to his predicament; Greene then got up and prepared for the day and in turn, a new adventure…

* * *

 _ **Mid-day:**_ _Training Grounds, Patch, the Kingdom of Vale_

It was now a calm Saturday afternoon, as calm as it could be at the Traning Grounds' hub before the two teams have their final test. This hub was sitting on top of the rocky cliff sector, protected by a shield that can even handle attacks from a Super Saiyan God; the hub held a viewing area, a command center for operating the grounds themselves, a cafeteria w/ a bar for those who are old enough to drink, and a landing pad for Bullheads. Behind it was a man-made cliff that isolated the Training Grounds from the those living on Patch and in between the gap was a canal that was filled with jagged rocks so no boats wander into a dangerous area; as for those who can only enter the grounds on foot, there was a hand print scanner hidden in a fake tree that extends a hidden bridge for those who can't fly. Currently, Manami was prepping the grounds for the two teams final test when the proximity radar notified her of an approaching Bullhead; knowing who was on board, she gave them permission to land and left the command center to meet them at the landing pad. As she exited the building, she could already see that the Bullhead was landing; by the time she reached the landing pad, the Bullhead had powered down and the passengers were let out. One of them noticed Manami's approach and greeted her, "Ah Miss Aoi. How nice of you to meet with us."

"What kind of host would I be if I didn't show you where you would be watching the teams' test?" Manami remarked with a smile.

"A very poor host I would surmise," Glynda announced as she joined them upon exiting the Bullhead.

"Indeed," Manami agreed before she noticed a certain Green Lantern in his civilian clothes and says, "Nice to see you, Greene."

"And you as well," Greene kindly replies.

With the meet and greet out of the way, Manami turned to leave gesturing the three to follow, leading them to the VIP viewing area which doubled as the command center. Said area had comfortable seats which faced glass windows that reached from ceiling to floor so people could see the entire training ground which was covered with hidden ultra-high-speed micro cameras that was connected to the monitors in the viewing area; said cameras were programmed to display wherever the action was on the viewing monitors. By the time everyone was seated and Manami had set up the proper commands to auto start the protective measures as well as the cameras, Teams RWBY and JNPR had flown into the training grounds at the center where the three zones converge. As Manami turned to leave, she announces, "Well guys, I'm off, but before I leave I will say that we will discuss everything we have learned with the two teams when this is over; the exact time however is still up for debate. As for you Greene, I will hear your answer after the fight. I just hope that you all enjoy the spectacle that is about to unfold."

And with that Manami left to meet with the two teams and see where they stand thanks to their two week training.

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR, wearing the Gis they were given, were all stretching and warming up for their fight against Manami. As they did, Jaune decided to ask the obvious, "So is anybody else scared right now or is it just me?"

Blake looked at him blankly as she answers, "I think it's obvious Jaune. We're all scared, but it's why Manami is testing us herself."

Suddenly they hear, "That's right everyone…"

They look to the voice to see that Manami is hovering above them, arms crossed. She announces, "I am doing this to see if you can handle yourselves while utilizing your new powers because after today, I will be showing you guys what we will be up against, aside from what you've already seen."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"Let me ask you this: before the initiation, did you notice any difference to the Grimm?" Manami inquired, knowing that they would realize that the Grimm were changing for some unknown reason. Seeing their faces full of realization, Manami continues, "That is exactly why I put all of you through this training, because what you've known is now useless against an even stronger version of the Grimm you've already faced."

That put things into perspective; to see that their huntress training become worthless against a more powerful enemy has shaken their world. However their resolve was renewed when they remembered that their training awakened a new world of power for them. Noticing the fire in their eyes, Manami then announces, "Now then…"

…Before she suddenly fired two separate energy waves at the two teams only for them to dodge by flying into the air, narrowly avoiding an explosion before they went into their combat stances. Smiling at their reaction, the Saiyan huntress then announces, "Good! You guys have learned your lesson about being prepared to fight at a moment's notice."

She then flew up until she's hovering at their level and got into her fighting stance before announcing, "Now we can begin…"

 **[Music Start – "Nose to Tail"** _ **Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 OST**_ **]**

The Full-Blooded Saiyan then charged the two teams but before anyone could react, Manami vanished; they reached out with their senses to find her. Unfortunately for the leader of JNPR, he got singled out first; the Saiyan blindsided Jaune, knocking away from the rest of his team towards the beach before giving chase to deliver a devastating combo. She first rushed him with rapid-fire punches and kicks before using a simple Kiai to send crashing down into the water; Manami was about to continue her attack but she sensed Pyrrha closing in with a Ki attack. As she turned around she saw a Distructo Disk launched at her; she quickly dodged, leaving behind an afterimage which the saw-like Ki blast "hit." The Saiyan tried to counter with a powerful punch after teleporting above her via instant transmission, but Pyrrha was prepared for that; the Champion of Mistral dodged the initial punch before she grabbed the Saiyan huntress's arm and proceeded to swing her around, ending her counter by tossing Manami high into the sky and fired Trunk's "Heat Dome Attack." Unfortunately for her, Manami countered with her own energy wave; quickly bringing her right hand beneath her left, charging them with Ki before thrusting them toward the incoming attack, firing a violet beam and shouting…

 **"GALLICK GUN!"**

Manami's energy wave easily over came Pyrrha's and caused an explosion when it impacted against the Mistrailian Champion; said champion crashed onto the sandy beach below. Manami would have continued her attack were it not for the fact that Weiss decided to interfere, firing wave after wave of Ki blasts at the Saiyan; however the Saiyan of Remnant either knocked away every single Ki blast that would hit her or dodged the Ki blasts would've grazed her. The Schnee heiress kept firing even though she knew that direct attacks would not work; she knew she would have to surprise Manami to even damage her. Nonetheless, her assault soon ended causing Manami to become a little confused, prompting her to ask, "What's wrong Weiss? Did you get cold feet?"

"Nope! Just preparing something special for you," Weiss answered as she spread her arms out.

After a few seconds Manami looked around in realization to see that she was surrounded by multiple Ki blasts. Apparently Weiss had picked up on one of her tactics and had decided to give the Saiyan a taste of her own medicine. As she crossed her arms and commanded the Ki blast to converge on Manami, Weiss shouted, "Say goodnight! **HELLZONE GRENADE!"**

The Ki blasts quickly slammed into the Saiyan, causing a large explosion on impact. Unfortunately, Manami quickly dashed out of the smoke and kicked Weiss in the face, sending her flying into the forest area of the training grounds; the Saiyan huntress gave chase to the heiress only to be met by a certain Cat Faunus mid-flight. Manami was on the defensive, blocking not just any barrage of punches, but Yamcha's famous "Wolf Fang Fist" before countering by dodging the last punches by leaving behind an afterimage and appearing behind Blake for a counter. Unfortunately, the Cat Faunus did the same before appearing above Manami to hit her with downward flip-kick, sending her down into the forest area. However, she willed herself to stop before she crashed into the trees below her; she quickly did multiple vanishing-steps toward the Cat Faunus before she appeared behind Blake reeling her fist back to prepare a strong punch. Blake then turned around only to feel searing pain flaring up, feeling that she just received a gut punch; before she could even fall however, Manami then linked her hands together and hit the Cat Faunus again with downward smash sending her careening through multiple trees. However before she could even continue, Manami heard to voices shout…

 **"TRI-BEAM!" / "MASENKO-HA!"**

The Saiyan of Remnant turned around only to be met with two energy blasts, causing another explosion on impact and finally sent her crashing into the forest below. One of the two voices shouted, "Alright Ren! We got her!"

"Don't celebrate yet Ruby! I doubt that would be enough to even scratch her!" Ren shouted, keeping his eyes and his senses toward the area Manami crashed. Sure enough, Manami was unscathed by the surprise attack but before she rush her ambushers, she was sensed two more people rushing her; she turned around to block the incoming attacks and in doing so saw that Yang and Nora were attacking her. The Saiyan tried to counter with a punch one of them but the other would step-vanish to utilize the small opening that her counter leaves, causing her to be hit by a strong punch or kick. Deciding to recollect herself, Manami dodges and leaves behind another afterimage, allowing her to place herself away from the two on top of a nearby boulder; as the two looked for her, Manami could only think of how much Yang and Nora's rush reminded her of Goku and Vegeta's rush against a more powerful opponent in a certain tournament that happened ages ago. She smiled at the thought of the historic moment as she thinks before jumping back into action, _"Let's see if their power can give me a challenge."_

 **[Music End]**

* * *

"My word…" Glynda gasped. She expected the two teams to become powerful during the training that Manami put them in but she never expected them to become as powerful as they are now.

"When I let Miss Aoi train teams RWBY and JNPR, I never imagined that she would bring out _this much_ hidden power within less than two weeks," Ozpin stating his surprise while keeping most of his shock hidden.

"Wait wait wait… back up a bit. Did you say _two weeks_!?" Greene exclaimed.

"Indeed…" Ozpin answered.

"How!? No amount of talent can explain how fast they learned all of… _That!_ " Greene pointed out.

"During our meetings, Manami did explain that there are some similarities between Aura and Ki but how its channeled is where the similarities begin and end I'm afraid," Glynda explained.

"Still, I find hard to believe that she could teach this within such a short time," Greene stated.

"Believe us Mr. Greene, we are just as surprised as you are, but we've seen the their capabilities two weeks prior; it seems Miss Aoi knew their potential was much stronger than I ever thought possible, but here we are…" Ozpin said as he turned back to the screen.

"This is insane," Greene muttered.

"Indeed," Ozpin agreed but kept his eyes on the battle, "However, I can surmise that this is only the tip of the iceberg…"

* * *

"HYA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA!" two voices screamed.

Yang and Nora rushed Manami with non-stop attacks, pushing the Saiyan back and keeping her on the defense. Unfortunately, Manami's defense was too strong to get in a solid hit; worse Manami did a step-vanish before she appeared behind Nora to unleash a combo of punches into a roundhouse kick, sending the orangette flying toward the rocky cliffs. The Saiyan of Remnant would've given chase but she was impeded by Yang who fired a barrage of Ki Blasts to draw her attention; however, Manami swatted the blasts away easily. She then taunts her sister, "You do realize that you would have to do a lot better than that right?"

"Oh I know," Yang smugly replied before adding, "I just wanted to get your attention for this!"

"GYYYAAAAGHHHHH!" Yang roared as she began charging her Ki to its maximum, even surprising Manami; her sister's power now rivaled that of Vegito's. While the full blooded Saiyan knew her sister had grown so strong, she hadn't seen nor felt Yang use her full power after she recovered last night; however what Yang did next shocked her even more…

 **[Music Start – "I Burn / I Burn Remix"** _ **RWBY Volume 1 OST**_ **]**

" **KAIO-KEN TIMES THREE!"**

The signature and powerful red aura of the Kaio-Ken flared around Yang, indicating that her power had grown more massive in that instant; the buxom blonde disappeared from sight, putting Manami on the defensive. Manami kept her guard up but unfortunately was surprised by a strong punch to the gut, staggering the Saiyan and leaving her wide open for a multitude of attacks. Yang delivered a hurricane of punches and kicks to start the counter assault on Manami which she eventually flowed into Goku's signature dragon throw, sending her flying towards the rocky cliffs of the Training Grounds; not letting up, the blonde bombshell unleashed a volley of Ki blasts upon her Saiyan sister, exploding on impact and sending her crashing into several boulders. Manami slowly got up from the debris that surrounded her and mutters in slight pain, "That was surprising, it actually hurts."

"So does this!" someone yelled. The Saiyan of Remnant turned around to see Nora rushing in for a Ki-enhanced punch which Manami barely blocked. Unfortunately for her, Nora was prepared; she suddenly powered up to her maximum. While she wasn't as powerful as Yang, thanks in part to the buxom blonde's Saiyan genes, Nora did train as hard as a Saiyan, bringing her strength close to that of Yang's. However it wasn't enough, so she played the same card as Yang.

" **KAIO-KEN TIMES THREE!"**

Nora's power skyrocketed close to Yang's, once again surprising the full blooded Saiyan; suddenly the former twisted around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the latter, sending her crashing through even more boulders. Nora then materialized in Manami's path before going into a flip kick, sending the Saiyan huntress high into the air towards Yang before throwing her hands to her sides to charge them with Ki. Knowing what the hyperactive orangette is thinking, Yang followed suit cupping her hands to her right side and began charging her own attack…

" **KA… ME… HA… ME…!"**

Nora then thrusted her palms forward toward Manami preparing to fire and Yang did the same as they shouted or finished the respective callouts…

" **FINAL FLASH!" / "HAAAAAAAAA!"**

From Nora a massive yellow energy wave raced toward Manami and from Yang an massive azure energy wave. Both impacted the Saiyan that was between the two and caused a massive explosion above the training grounds…

 **[Music End]**

Both Yang and Nora were heaving, slightly winded from the effort to even damage Manami with their assault; the latter, after a little rest, joined the former in the sky. They wondered if it even worked but the two received their answer when the smoke cleared to see that Manami was relatively unscathed; other than a few scratch marks and a few rips in her Gi, she was fine. Smiling that they've come this far in their training, she announced, "Congratulations you guys, based off of what you displayed so far you could easily take down any grunts we come across."

"Wait… just grunts?" asked Nora.

"Yes," Manami answered whilst keeping her smile; she then adds, "Now it's time for the real challenge to begin!"

The Saiyan suddenly began powering up, flaring her aura; during this charge, insane winds emanated from her and parted nearby clouds indicating she was charging up to maximum power. Those without Ki control could only gauge her power from they are seeing, however for Teams RWBY and JNPR they could sense her power increase massively; what's more is that they felt insignificant to her full strength. But then again when did that ever stop anybody from trying to defeat a stronger foe?

"Even if you're using your full power, we will beat you Ana!" Yang proclaimed.

The Saiyan could only chuckle as she retorts, "We shall see…"

"Oh we shall!" A voice behind her announced.

Manami turned around to see two Ki blasts hurtling toward her before she batted them aside as if they were nothing more than a mere annoyance, allowing her to see her attackers. Ruby and Jaune were still in their stances but dropped them as soon as they had her attention. The Saiyan could see the fire in their eyes, their determination burning bright, a sign that they were true warriors. Manami could only smile at the sight before her before Ruby shouts, "We'll show you the results of our training!"

"Every one of us will!" Jaune added with purpose.

At that proclamation she looked around to see that Pyrrha, Blake, Ren, and Weiss had surrounded her. Manami then turned back to the two leaders and asked, "When did you guys gather everyone?"

Ruby smirked at her sister's question…

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

While Yang and Nora were holding off Manami, Ren and Ruby went to gather their teammates. One by one they found the others and once they were together, they formulated a plan to beat Manami.

* * *

 _ **Now…**_

"Hmm… Clever girl…" Manami stated.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Ruby announced before she roared, "HHHAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

At that moment Ruby's power skyrocketed as she went to full power; it wasn't very long before Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, & Ren followed suit. Like Yang and Nora, Manami didn't know their full power at their current state; now she could sense their power range around the Majin Buu Era of power. As she was smiling that they grown this much, the only question her mind now is: can they handle themselves against an even stronger opponent? Time to find out…

 **[Music Start – "Red like Roses Part II"** _ **RWBY Volume 1 OST**_ **]**

"Here it goes!" Manami shouts before she charges Ruby and Jaune; unfortunately for her, they were prepared… all of them were. Ruby gets behind the blonde knight while he prepared a very familiar technique by placing his hands close to the center of his face; Manami realized what the boy was doing but it was too for her…

" **SOLAR FLARE!"**

A bright light emanated from Jaune, so bright that it blinded anyone who gazed upon him; in this case, Manami was temporarily blinded from the technique, leaving her vulnerable to attack. Ruby then step-vanishes toward Manami before she tried to deliver a Ki-enhanced gut punch only for it to go through an afterimage; her older sister then reappeared above her, coming in for a downward smash-kick but then she heard another surprise escape from Yang's lips.

" **KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN!"**

Even though she was blinded thanks to Solar Flare, Manami could still sense everything around her, including attacks; Yang's attack was one she definitely had to block. Turning around she placed her arms in a X formation, blocking the multitude of punches that came near her face; however she was being pushed back due to this block's hasty nature. Deciding to turn things around, Manami dodged Yang's last yet strongest punch and delivered a debilitating gut punch, staggering Yang; the full-blooded Saiyan then hit her with a downward smash, sending her down toward the rocky cliff area. She would have also fired a volley of Ki-blasts as well but was stopped due to the fact a chorus of voices had all roared…

 **"KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN!"**

By now Manami could see again without a problem, so when she opened her eyes to see the other members of RWBY and all of JNPR, she could see that they've actually used the Kaio-Ken to that level; unfortunately she didn't have time to process what she witnessed as Nora was the first to charge in. Delivering a hurricane of punches and kicks, Nora was not going to give the Saiyan huntress room to breathe; to end her rush, the bubbly orangette fired a point blank Ki blast at Manami which quickly grew into a massive fireball sending her directly into the cliff face. Nora however was not finished as she fired wave after wave at Manami, causing a multitude of explosions and kicked up a lot of dust; she then quickly charges up a much stronger blast and once it was complete, Nora fired as she calls out…

 **"BIG BANG ATTACK!"**

The blue orb of condensed Ki raced into the dust cloud only for it to be sent back out toward its user; Nora deflected it into the sky only to turn back around to see a relatively untouched Manami about to hit her in the face with a literal flying kick. However, Nora dodged just in time, leaving behind an afterimage which the Saiyan's boot went through; Manami looked around to see where Nora could've gone only to feel pain as she was kicked in her back by said person and was sent crashing through multiple boulders before recovering and stopping herself mid-flight over the beach sector of the Training Grounds. Unfortunately she did get much time to recover as she saw Pyrrha and Weiss charge in, the former of which was starting their assault.

 **"DESTRUCTO DISK!"**

The Champion of Mistral fired a large volley of the technique, forcing Manami to dodge since even one had enough cutting power to cut up foes that have even greater power than the user. Once the Saiyan had dodged the all the saw-like Ki blasts, she was now clashing against both the Champion and the Heiress, trading punches and kicks with one another; unfortunately for Manami, if she wavers for even a second, either one of the two she's clashing with could capitalize on that one moment of weakness while they had each other to cover their moments of weakness. Their clash went on for a full minute, dashing over the waters of the beach sector; sadly for Manami she had wavered for a split-second allowing Pyrrha and Weiss to break through her defenses and deliver a devastating combo. They started with a flurry of punches and kicks before they step-vanished to Manami's side and hit her with two separate roundhouse kicks, sending her skipping across the surface of the water; they weren't finished however, as Weiss brought her hands in front of her and quickly charged Ki between them while Pyrrha raised her arms above her, quickly charging the blast which began crackling with power. Once their attacks were at full power, they unleashed them calling out…

 **"LIGHT GRENADE!" / "FINISH BUSTER!"**

Both Ki blasts chased after the Saiyan until they hit, causing yet another large explosion and further sent her skipping across the water's surface until she crashed onto the sandy surface of beach. As Manami slowly picked herself up, she actually felt more pain from the assault she already endured. However, luck did not favor her today as she was suddenly getting speed blitzed by two more combatants; the Saiyan of Remnant took a few more hits before she suddenly raised her arms high and released a small yet powerful localized explosion, knocking her two attackers off balance and revealing themselves to be Blake and Ren. However even as they lost their element of surprise, Ren rebounded quickly going in for another rush by first breaking Manami's initial guard then launching her into the air with the use of two hits before rushing above her and sending her crashing back down with a downward smash; however this combo was not over as, Manami was sent straight into Blake's Wolf Fang Fist, receiving multiple blows until she was sent crashing into a near by boulder. Like Pyrrha and Weiss they charged up their Ki attacks but they were using two different techniques; Blake was charging an energy ball above her right hand while Ren charged his Ki directly into his index finger. They fired upon the Saiyan as soon as they were ready and they shouted…

 **"SUPER SPIRIT BALL!" / "DON DON RAY!"**

Ren's attack hit first, sending Manami in to the air once more before Blake's slammed into her; it was only the beginning as Blake commanded her Spirit Ball to hit her again and again. On the last hit, the energy ball exploded and sent Manami flying through a few nearby trees of the forest sector of the Training Grounds; once again she willed herself to stop mid-air before she crashed through a few more. Unfortunately for the third time, she was rushed by another set of fighters, forcing her to block once again, this time from attacks from Ruby and Jaune; once again she tried to counter after a step-vanish but they were prepared. This resulted in another clash to between her and them to see who would gain the upper hand; however this clash was much shorter as Manami dodged one of their attacks, left behind another afterimage before she proceeded to create afterimages all around them. To counter this, Jaune fired a slow energy wave into the sky before bring his arms down to command the energy wave to scatter and hit the afterimages all around them. This forced the real Manami to back away and reveal herself; Ruby capitalized on this opportunity and fired a barrage of Ki blasts at her sister. The Saiyan huntress however dodged or swatted the Ki blasts with ease; however Ruby suddenly stopped and spread her arms out. Manami looked around her to see that she was once again surrounded by Ki blasts but could not do anything about it as her sister commanded them to converge on her calling out…

 **"HELLZONE GRENADE!"**

It wasn't long before they impacted against Manami and caused another large explosion, sending her flying once more through multiple trees until she stopped herself in the middle of a large clearing in the forest, heaving in exhaustion from the relentless assaults; as a sign of what she has been through, Manami's Gi was torn and tattered like it had been when she faced the Ginyu Force. She then looked up to see that everyone minus Yang was hovering over her; however she just smiled at how much they were able to accomplish from this fight. Ruby then asked, "Had enough sis?"

Manami smirked at her sister's attitude, swelling with pride that deep within Ruby was the Spirit of a Saiyan and that she had caught a glimpse of it; the full blooded Saiyan then retorts, "It's over yet unless you finish it Ruby!"

Just then a familiar voice shouted, "Careful what you ask for Ana! **KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTY!"**

Shocked at that proclamation, Manami then turned her head around towards the voice only to see nothing; unfortunately that would be her undoing as she suddenly felt massive pain in her stomach. She looked back to see that she received a gut punch from Yang; the buxom blonde then step-vanished behind Manami and put her in a Full-Nelson to keep her from moving before she yells out, "DO IT!"

Ruby and the others began charging up full-powered attacks each going with a powerful technique of their own. Jaune, Ruby and Blake cupped their hands to their sides and began chanting the infamous words of the Turtle School Technique…

" **KA… ME… HA… ME…!"**

Weiss simply raised both her high hands above her head, her right hand behind her left and charged them with Ki. Pyrrha on the other hand, twisted to her left, bringing her right hand beneath her left when she began charging up her attack. Nora once more spread her arms to her sides and charged them with Ki and Ren followed suit, only he immediately brought them in front of him, cupping them before he brought them to his right side and charged it even more. A few seconds passed before they reached full charge and fired their attacks simultaneously, each shouting their respective callouts.

" **HAAAAA!" / MASENKO-HAAA!" / "GALLICK GUN!" / "FINAL FLASH!" / "FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!"**

 **[Music End]**

All seven beams fused into one massive crackling yellow-azure energy wave racing towards both Manami and Yang; the former closed her eyes and smiled as she acknowledged that they could handle themselves in a fight like this. But as the energy wave drew closer, she then knew what she had to do next; Manami's eyes flew open to reveal that they were teal as she flared her aura and roared, "HHHHAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Her hair became golden-blonde and her aura was a shimmering gold; Yang did her best to hold on to her sister but the sheer power that Manami's transformation exerted alone was too much as the blonde bombshell was literally forced off. The Super Saiyan kept charging her power until it was at her maximum; the second the combined energy wave was within her reach, Manami literally kicked the blast into space where it would not do Remnant harm.

Once the light of the attack faded, teams RWBY and JNPR saw that Manami had transformed; they gritted their teeth, thinking that they were in for another round and dropped to the ground and got into combat stances while Yang got back up got into hers. Manami however simply stood there smiling at them; they had no idea why until she announced, "Alright guys I've seen enough!"

Everyone had raised their eyebrows at this but kept their guard up; however they saw that Manami dropped back to base form and took that as a sign that their fight was over. The Saiyan then continued her announcement, "I can say without a shadow of a doubt that you are all ready to face some of the challenges ahead."

Some of them were about to cheer, but Pyrrha asked, "Only some of the challenges?"

"Yes, some. Not all," Manami replied before she explained, "There will be tougher challenges, one after another. While you can easily over come some of them as you are right now, the rest you will have to train yourselves to overcome; I've got nothing left teach any of you."

"What?" They exclaimed.

"You heard me. I've taught all of you everything you need to know, about to Ki control and the techniques that compliment your combat styles; now it's up to you guys to continue your journey to become stronger in your own ways. My suggestion would be to somehow incorporate your weapons into training with Ki as well as your Aura, your Semblance as well if it is combat oriented. As a matter of fact I'm going to get started on learning more about my Semblance so I can work it into my training since I can already use my weapon to compliment my style," Manami explained further.

They all thought about what they were told; they were now on their own when it comes to training. They were about to start thinking about what to do but Manami once again caught their attention by announcing, "However before you guys go off and start thinking about what's next, I've got one last important thing I need you guys to do."

They were now focusing, preparing for whatever Manami had to throw at them when she said, "I need you all of you take the rest of today as well as tomorrow off."

Their shoulders slumped as soon as they heard this and all of them sweat-dropped at this announcement; Ren was the one to ask, "That's it?"

"No I'm actually serious, you guys need to take a break after all your hard work these past two weeks. Now go! I've got one last thing to do before I join you guys," Manami said as she turned and flew towards the hub.

Teams RWBY and JNPR then looked to each other and decided that it was best that they take their well earned break heading back towards the homestead to rest…

* * *

"What… the… fuck!?" Greene semi-shouted.

"Normally I would reprimand you for such language young man, but right now I actually agree with you," Glynda stated.

"Indeed," Ozpin said before adding, "I never expected that Teams RWBY and JNPR would grow _this_ much in power, let alone powerful enough to push Miss Aoi into transforming into a Super Saiyan."

"Wait, Manami can transform!?" Greene exclaimed.

"Yes I can, Greene," a voice behind him announced prompting everyone to turn to the source, which turned out to be Manami who adds, "Just don't wear that knowledge down."

"You never said that you could transform," Greene stated.

"You never asked," Manami retorts, "But enough about me, everything will be explained tomorrow. I'm here for your answer."

Greene sighed, "Before I answer can I just ask one question?"

"Of course," Manami replied.

"Is it possible if I could visit Earth-16 every once in a while?" he asked.

Manami thought before answering, "I'm not entirely sure but I'll talk to Chronoa about that tomorrow."

Greene then smiles ands announces, "Then I would like to learn more about who I am and my heritage considering that I recently learned my real name."

"Your real name?" Manami inquired.

"Yeah, my name from when I was born on Remnant. It's Greene Gale," Greene answered.

"Did you say 'Gale'?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, why?" David Greene, or Greene Gale, asked.

Ozpin and Glynda gave each other a knowing glance before he turned to the boy, smiling as he said, "Then I believe Glynda and I can help you since we know who your family is considering they were former students at Beacon."

Greene began beaming with excitement about finding out who his family truly was; Manami was happy for him but that was before she looked toward the Training Grounds with a scowl. For some reason she had no idea what it was, but she had a bad feeling about the near future...

Later that night at the Xiao-Long-Rose Homestead, everyone was fast asleep that night, peacefully resting in their beds before the return to Beacon in the Morning. For Manami however she was having a dream the likes of which she never had before…

* * *

 _In her dream, Manami couldn't see anything other than pure darkness with a multiple specks of light within; however, she did hear many voices. Although they were jumbled, she could barely make out what they were saying._

" _You Androids won't win! I won't let you destroy this world!"_

" _Leave my sister alone… if you touch her… if you harm even single hair on her… I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"_

" _I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"_

" _So we meet again, Manami Aoi…"_

" _You? But Akane and Goku killed you!"_

" _PYRRHA!"_

" _Ana talked some sense into me while we were waiting for you to wake up."_

" _Yes Pyrrha, I am Blake Belladonna, but not the one you know."_

" _So you're Pyrrha. It's nice to meet you, my name is Goku!"_

" _Hey guys, it's been a while."_

" _Who are you?"_

" _Call me Aki, one of your sister's best friends in the Time Patrol."_

" _Trunks is here!?"_

" _Why would I arrest the only person who's making sense around here?"_

" _I've gotten even stronger ever since Beacon fell… don't underestimate me."_

" _Don't underestimate me just because I'm the new to the time patrol Fu."_

 _"I understand were you're coming from, Sun. Most of the Saiyans of Universe 7 died because they either didn't believe that Frieza, a galactic tyrant, was going to wipe them off the face of Universe 7 or they believed that would happen but didn't do anything and accepted their fate."_

 _"I'm so proud of the four of you for becoming stronger; you managed to push me enough to make me go Super Saiyan 3."_

 _"You okay sis?"_

 _"No… I'm angry…"_

 _"I'm neither Manami nor Akane! I'm the woman who's going to defeat you!"_

 _"Damn, I didn't think we would be pushed this much. Looks like Super Saiyan 3 isn't enough; we're gonna have to kick things up a notch."_

" _Guys! Something's wrong! I can't sense Ana's nor Aki's Ki!"_

 _"What is that form?"_

" _You think this is my peak strength? That's where you're wrong!"_

" _So we're a team?"_

" _Of course you are, Lin."_

" _Kakarot… KAKAROT!"_

" _Today you face your divine retribution at the hands of… Vegito!"_

 _"Damn it! Ruby's unconscious!"_

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"Ana… is that?"_

 _"It seems Whis and Lord Beerus were right."_

 _"On to the next match! Caulifla and Kale vs…"_

 _"It's the final round! Son Goku and Prince Vegeta vs. Manami Aoi and Akane Ryuunosuke!"_

 _"Time for our final battle."_

 _"I wonder which Mira will win? The creation of the demon Towa? Or the warrior born of the Potara Earrings?"_

 _"The Fight for all the universes and their history begins now!"_

 _"Salem! This ends NOW!"_

 _"Don't think this is the end! We will meet again…"_

* * *

Manami shot up from bed, sweating profusely; she took a quick look to see where she was before realizing that she was in her room. She then glanced at the alarm to see that it was 5:57 a.m.; Manami sighed as she knew that she was not going to get anymore sleep after that dream, she got out of bed to put on her bathrobe, after all it would be indecent of her to walk around the house naked. She went on to do her daily routine once she was ready, but she couldn't help but wonder what was that dream she had last night and why did it feel so real?

* * *

 **Power Level Chart for Volume 1.5**

 **Legend  
** **(+) - "At least."  
** **(++) - "Likely much higher."**

 _ **Chapter 1.5-1**_

 **Solar System Level**

 **SS Manami (Heavily Suppressed)**

 **Planet Level+**

 **Manami (Heavily Suppressed)**

 **Yang (5th day of Training, Enraged)**

 **Yang** **(5th day of Training)**

 **Nora** **(5th day of Training)**

 **Ruby** **(5th day of Training)**

 **Jaune** **(5th day of Training)**

 **Pyrrha** **(5th day of Training)**

 **Blake** **(5th day of Training)**

 **Ren** **(5th day of Training)**

 **Weiss** **(5th day of Training)**

 **Large Building Level**

 **Yang (Aura only)**

 **Nora (Aura only)**

 **Jaune (Aura only)**

 **Building Level+**

 **Pyrrha (Aura only)**

 **Ruby (Aura only)**

 **Building Level**

 **Blake (Aura only)**

 **Ren (Aura only)**

 **Weiss (Aura only)**

 _ **Chapter 1.5** **-2**_

 **Multi-Solar System Level+**

 **Manami (Full Power + Kaioken x20 + Z-assisted Final Flash)**

 **Omega Beowolf**

 **Multi-Solar System Level**

 **Manami (Full Power + Kaioken x20)**

 **Manami (Full Power + Kaioken x20)**

 **Manami (Full Power + Kaioken x3)**

 **Ancient Super Beowolf (Full Power)**

 **Manami (Full Power + Kaioken x2)**

 **Solar System Level++**

 **Manami (Full Power + Kaioken)**

 **Ancient Super Beowolf (Suppressed)**

 **Manami (Full Power)**

 **Greene (Max Charge, Massive Willpower + Green Lantern Oath)**

 **Solar System Level**

 **Greene (Half Charge, Great Willpower)**

 **Multi-Planet Level**

 **Manami (Heavily Suppressed)**

 **Greene (Good Charge, Good Willpower)**

 _ **Chapter 1.5-3**_

 **Multi-Solar System Level+**

 **SS Manami (Full Power)**

 **Multi-Solar System Level**

 **Yang (Full Power + Kaioken x20)**

 **Solar System Level++**

 **Manami (Full Power)**

 **Yang (Full Power + Kaioken x10)**

 **Nora (Full Power + Kaioken x10)**

 **Ruby (Full Power + Kaioken x10)**

 **Jaune (Full Power + Kaioken x10)**

 **Pyrrha (Full Power + Kaioken x10)**

 **Blake (Full Power + Kaioken x10)**

 **Ren (Full Power + Kaioken x10)**

 **Weiss (Full Power + Kaioken x10)**

 **Yang (Full Power + Kaioken x3)**

 **Nora (Full Power + Kaioken x3)**

 **Solar System Level+**

 **Manami (Suppressed)**

 **Yang (Full Power)**

 **Nora (Full Power)**

 **Ruby (Full Power)**

 **Jaune (Full Power)**

 **Pyrrha (Full Power)**

 **Blake (Full Power)**

 **Ren (Full Power)**

 **Weiss (Full Power)**

* * *

 **A/N: Now we can begin the Author's Notes. So I hope you guys liked the chapter, especially the _not so subtle_ preview of SOME of the key events for future chapters; unfortunately I cannot answer any questions about that sequence due to them entering spoiler territory... with the exception of one or two possible questions. Now let's answer them shall we?**

 **Questions**

 **1) "Who the hell is Lin?"**

 **Answer: Lin is the nickname I gave to one of the OCs that I was given by the author crossovermaster1. And before you ask, it is still too early to reveal this OC. As for crossovermaster1, PM me if you wish to know what kind of move set I have given her.**

 **2) "YOU [REDACTED DUE TO PROFANITY]! WHY IS THAT STILL HAPPENING TO [REDACTED DUE TO SPOILERS]!"**

 **Answer: If you've read the dream sequence correctly, you will notice a certain line from Volume 3 of RWBY. Don't hate me, but yes it's still happening but with my own little twist; after all, death is but another journey in the multiverse of Dragon Ball.**

 **Now... time for the bad news, as in the reason I thought I wouldn't be able to get this done. Before you guys get the wrong idea, NO I'M NOT DISCONTINUING THE STORY! STOP THINKING THAT! I'm just letting you guys know that college for me is now taking up a lot of my time, so the Update Schedule will be more sporadic... again. Don't fret people, this is just until further notice; besides I'm still going to be updating, just not on a regular basis. What this also means is that I have more time to work on a few other stories that I've been meaning to look into and work on a few revamps for a select few chapters of RWBYverse. I just hope that my plans pan out during this weird time. Anyways thanks for reading guy! Leave a positive or constructive review of what you guys thought and I hope to see you guys soon for the next chapter. Peace!**

* * *

 **Next Chapter/Volume: The Calm Before the Storm. Best Day Ever!**


	15. 2-1: Best Day Ever! (Not!)

**A/N: HOLY DAMN! THAT TOOK FOREVER! Yes people, I am alive after six months of silence. Like I said before, college is taking priority, so I have no idea when I can return to my regularly scheduled uploads. Also yes I know about the Xenoverse 2 DLC 7 announcements, but right now I'm not focusing on that right now since it is adding more to my list of things to get, (thanks a lot E3). Now then, other than that I haven't got much else to say other than EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER HAS GOT AN UPDATE, MAJOR AND/OR MINOR; go check it out if you like to reread stuff. Now let's get to the warnings and disclaimers.**

 **Warning  
** **This chapter is more narrative heavy, if you expected a big fight scene, then you will have to wait a bit since the last two chapters have better fights and I focused more on the narrative this time around.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs, plotline, and concepts for the story. The rights of both RWBY and anything Dragon Ball (Z, GT, Super) related, including the music that I suggest listening to, go to their respective owners and so on.**

 **Recent Update Log** **  
** **8/16/18** **\- N/A**

 **Now then, of you guys go. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm! Best Day Ever! (Not!)

* * *

 _Downtown city district, Kingdom of Vale_

It was a beautiful day in Vale; the (mostly) peaceful city was bustling, either in preparation for the Vytal Festival or just going about their everyday business. The cars and trucks moving at a steady pace, birds chirping; all in all, just another day in the city. However one particular person's day was looking better after a robbery several months back. This was an old man who was wearing a grey shirt and pants with a red apron and brown shoes was putting up a banner, which reads _"Newly Re-opened!",_ right below his store's sign: _From Dust till Dawn._ Once the banner was up he carefully made his way dow-

 _ ***THUD!***_

The old man was now sitting on the ground looking up at what caused him to fall, which turned out to be a beautiful young woman. She has medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes. Her attire consisted of an intricate white top and a olive-colored shallow-cut crop top, on the back of which is her personal emblem. This emblem is in the shape of a cut gem. She also wore a three-ring armband on her left arm and a string of beads near the same wrist. She also wears white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she keeps her weapons as well as a single pouch.

"Excuse me. Sorry," the young lady said apologetically before she offered her hand to help her elder up as she adds, "I'm not really from around here."

The old man took it and was once again on his feet; the lady then pulls out a note and shows it to him, asking, "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?"

He quickly read the note before happily nods and gave her directions. Merely moments later and the young lady was waving goodbye to the elderly store owner before turning around and passing by a another person hiding behind a corner of a building. Said person appears to be a pale, well-built young man with gray eyes and hair that is partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. He also wears a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it. Protecting his arms are sets of rerebraces and vambraces. He wears black pants and a pair of combat boots to complete his outfit. As the young woman passed him, he stated in a factual tone, "I knew you were lost."

The girl quickly turned around, walked up to him, putting a wallet full of cash in his face and replying, "Mercury! I will seriously pay you to shut up."

The now-named Mercury shakes his head as he quickly says, "That's not your money."

"But it could be yours for five minutes of silence."

The grey haired young man hums in thought before replying, "No deal."

The young woman scowled at his response in annoyance, "Hmph… Fine."

She then pulls all of the lien out of the wallet before tossing it away and turns around to leave for their destination. Mercury chuckles as he follows close behind saying, "Whatever. You want me."

The two walked in complete silence through the city until Mercury broke it as he asks, "So how much farther?"

"A few blocks," the mint-haired girl answered.

"Ugh, this place is so dull," Mercury complained.

"Eh, I kinda like it," the young woman said before adding, "Tall buildings, diverse culture…"

"…And nice, dopey people who are easy to pickpocket," Mercury interrupts in levity.

The girl stops, placing her hands on her hips and deadpans, "That's every city…"

Mercury then quickly turns around and pretends to be a poor man and mock begs, "Oh Emerald! Master Thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!"

The girl, Emerald, was frowning at his joke; she didn't find it funny and decided to continue on to their destination. Mercury simply watched her walk off as he states, "You're no fun today."

He follows her and they continue on in complete silence until they arrived at a book store. As they entered, a young man with slick back, black hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a black and green jacket, gray t-shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes as well as a green ring on his middle finger of his right hand had passed by them, leaving the store with a few books in a bag that he was carrying; Emerald bumped into him "by accident" and quickly apologized before he left the store. However, once he was out of sight she smugly held up a wallet containing a lot of Lien, more than an average person would normally carry; whatever, she wasn't gonna complain about the "gift" she had received. The mint haired thief then approached the checkout stand while Mercury began to peruse the shelves; the former hit the bell on the counter once and not a moment after the ding, a voice called out from the back, "Be right there!"

The two gave each other a quick glance before the double door to the back was opened by a man with black hair and sideburns wearing a black polo shirt, a light grey under shirt, dark grey pants and dark grey boots, who was carrying two large stacks of books. As he entered the main store, he gave the greeting he usually opens up with, "Welcome to _Tukson's Book Trade_! Home to every book under the sun."

The man set the books down on the counter so he could properly do business.

"How may I…" He tried asking but stops upon seeing who the customers were, as if he feared them; he continues, shrugging off his initial shock, "How may I help you?"

Mercury answered as he was looking through the shelves and slamming the book in his right hand closed, "Just browsin'."

Emerald on the other hand asked, "Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of _The Thief and the Butcher_?"

"Yes, we do," the store worker answered almost immediately.

"That's great!" Emerald exclaimed before the worker asked, "Would you… like a copy?"

"No. Just wondering."

Mercury then slammed anther book closed very loudly causing the two at the check out counter to look back at him. The worker however looked between the two with suspicious eyes, wondering what these two were doing. As he was thinking, Emerald then asks, "What about _Violet's Garden_ in paperback?"

"He's got it! Hardback too," Mercury answered for the worker, holding up the very book in question as he begins to skim through it.

Emerald got into a thinking pose putting a finger on her chin as she states, "Ooh, options are nice."

"Eh… no pictures," the grey haired young man opinionated before slamming it closed and tossing it back on the shelf; he turns to the worker and asks, "Hey, do you have any comics?"

"Near the front," the man answered.

"Oh! No, wait!" Emerald once more grabbed the worker's attention before asking, "What about _Third Crusade?_ "

The worker simply hums as the gazes of his customers were now on him; after a few moments of consideration, he finally answers, "I… don't believe we carry that one."

 _ ***SLAM!***_

Once again, Mercury forcefully closes a book as he utters one word of disappointment, "Oh."

"Excuse me, what was this place called again?" Emerald asked politely, although there were hints of antagonism laced within her words.

The man answered, " _Tukson's Book Trade._ "

"And… you're Tukson?" the mint haired young lady asked.

"That's right," the worker replied.

"So then I take it you're the one who came up with the catchphrase?" she asked.

"Yes," Tukson responded.

Mercury then decide to ask a question of his own, "And what was it again?"

Tukson sighed as he recited the store's catchphrase once again, " _Tukson's Book Trade._ Home to every book under the sun."

"Except, the _Third Crusade,_ " Mercury adds with bitterness in his voice.

"It's just a catchphrase," Tukson says calmly.

"It's false advertising!" Mercury heatedly counters.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson," Emerald adds bitterly before continuing her rant, "I hear you're planning on leaving; moving all the way to Vacuo."

As she was talking Mercury was using switches near the front of the store to activate the tints for the windows, blocking the view from the outside and vice versa. Emerald continues, "Your brothers in the White Fang wouldn't be happy to hear that. And neither are we."

By this point, Tukson realized that there was no way out except one, and even then it was very risky. The mint haired young lady then asked, "You know who we are, don't you?"

He answers evenly, "Yes."

"And you know why we're here?"

"Yes."

As Mercury approaches the counter, the mint haired thief smirks as she asks one last question, "So… Are you going to fight back?"

Silence overtook the store for several moments before an answer was given.

"Yes!" Tukson snarled, as he extends his claws and jumps on top of the counter before he pounces; Emerald and Mercury backs up a little bit, but not out of fear. Once Tukson pounced, a tried swiping at Emerald only for her to dodge setting him up to be countered by Mercury; his eyes widened as the young man was about to kick him in the face. However, before Mercury even kicked, the front door swung open and a green beam of light shot past him and "hit" Tukson a second before a shotgun went off…

* * *

 _ **Earlier…**_

Greene was smiling, the Green Lantern of Universe 13 had every right to. In the past 2 years working with a team of his friends on Earth-16, he felt like something was missing; hell, even when he was living with his parents when they were alive, he constantly felt that way. Now after learning so much about his heritage in such a short amount of time, he felt nothing but peace and harmony. Greene wanted to learn more about himself, so when Ozpin offered him to be a honorary huntsman working alongside Manami whilst studying at Beacon, he accepted almost instantly. He was provided the basic necessities for staying at Beacon: a dorm room that is literally across from Manami's, a steady inflow of cash via a trust fund, and a scroll for everyday use. Now there were only two problems left: a change of clothes and school supplies, including textbooks; luckily he already received more than enough Lien for both. As an added bonus, he was given the names of a high quality clothing store and a high quality book store; best part is they had the lowest prices for their high quality line ups. The first stop, _Tukson's Book Trade;_ it took Greene some time but he finally found it. As he entered the store, he was greeted almost instantly by, "Hello and welcome to _Tukson's Book Trade_ : home to every book under the sun. My name is Tukson, how may I help you?"

Greene approached the front desk and handed Tukson a list as he asked, "Do you happen to have any Textbooks on this list in your stock?"

" _The History of Remnant Vol. I & II, The Mysteries of the Grimm, Survival Tactics for Dummies, Best Weapon Practices for Future Huntsmen and Huntresses, _and _The Art of Combat,"_ Tukson read aloud, before looking at Greene and stating, "This is a list of books for those who are attending Beacon Academy."

"Yes it is," Greene said with a smile.

"Isn't late for someone to be joining Beacon?" Tukson asked with curiosity.

"Yes, but I was approved by Ozpin himself; his seal of approval is at the bottom of the list," Greene answered evenly. Tukson looked at the list to see if it was true and sure enough it was; even Ozpin's signature was right next to it for good measure. Tukson smiled and said, "Well it wouldn't be the first time he has done something like this. Wait here, I'll head to the back to see if I still have any copies of the textbooks."

As Tukson went to the back to check for the books, Greene was left to his own devices; he thought about the times he spent with his team on Earth-16 before replaying what had happened during the events of the past week eventually reminiscing the dream he had of his parents. It was after this that he began to wonder what his semblance would be now that he had his Aura unlocked. Sadly his line of thought was cut short as Tukson, who was carrying two small stacks of text books, announced, "You're in luck kid; I have one last copy for each of the books. Let's ring you up."

One short transaction later, they said their farewells and Greene was ready to leave; however he noticed two individuals entering the store. One was a mint haired, dark-skinned beauty who was showing a bit of skin as well as a bit of cleavage; the other was a grey haired, pale skinned young man. The former bumped into him before quickly saying, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's cool, no harm done," Greene smiled as he replied, before he continued on his merry way. He was about a half of a block away when he was about to check the note he was given which contained the name of the shop and its address when he noticed that his wallet was missing. The only reason he knew was because he was the type of person to keep both money and some notes in his wallet. Greene was wonder what happened to it when he remembered that the lady back at the store had bumped into him on the way out; he mutters, "I take what I said, harm, although not physically, has been done."

He quickly retraced his steps back to _Tukson's Book Trade_ , but upon returning he saw that the windows were turning black. Normally, he would have taken that as a sign that the store was closing but there were two reasons why he thought that was not the case: 1) It's only, as a certain dead meme on Earth would say, High Noon; some stores tend to close early in the afternoon but not on the dot. 2) It's only been a several minutes since he left the store and he was robbed at its door, very subtly he might add. With those two reasons in mind, Greene had a hunch something was about to go down. Without thinking of the consequences, activated his ring and placed his purchased textbooks into a pocket dimension to keep them safe and quickly got to the front door. From there he immediately heard a conversation, _"So…_ _Are you going to fight back?"_

 _"…Yes!"_ he heard Tukson snarl.

From there, Greene heard the fight begin, but he wasn't going to let it go too far; in a single instant, his Green Lantern uniform was on in a literal flash as he opened the door and with a thrust of his ring, he created a hard-light shield around Tukson just before the grey haired young man from earlier could kick him. The Green Lantern from Earth-16 was glad he did as he heard the gunshot originate from the would-be, grey haired assassin's boot as well as saw the telltale sight of a muzzle flash, before the spectacle that Greene had put on drew the attention of the attackers to him.

 _"A gun in his greaves? Must be his weapon then…"_ Greene thought as he put Tukson down back behind the counter, before remarking, "That was close, man. You could've killed somebody."

The mint haired assassin suddenly reached behind her back, drawing her twin magnum revolvers and fired multiple shots at the Green Guardian of Remnant. The latter however was quicker and he created another shield this time on himself. The young woman fired several more rounds before stopping to reload; but before she does she shouted, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors floating around about the Green Guardian?" Tukson's savior answered.

"Wait, those rumors were true?" The grey haired assassin asked in shock.

"Yep, but just call me by my real title, Green Lantern or just Lantern for short," Greene answered before he created another construct, this time of a giant hand, grabbing both assassins with it and tossed them through the shop's window. He then turned to Tukson, walked up to check on him and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the man answered, to which Greene replied, "Then stay here I want to know what the hell is going on after dealing with those two."

The would-be victim nodded as his savior, to his surprise, literally flew through the broken window after the assailants. Once outside, Greene saw that they were now on their feet, but once they saw him they attacked; once again the mint haired assassin fired her now reloaded revolvers, forcing the Green Guardian to create a forward shield. Using this distraction the grey haired young man, fired the shotguns in his boots and used the recoil to jump over the shield the Lantern created and attack from behind. Greene however fought back easily using his free hand, blocking every one of the attacker's kicks before he fired an energy pulse from his ring at the woman, slamming her into a wall, knocking her out as well as making her drop something. He then focused to create a construct of a Bo staff and began to twirl it, forcing the attacker to dodge out of the way into the street before he was ever backed into a corner; the grey haired young man then rushed to his accomplice to pick her and escape. Greene however was not going to let them escape; he fired a strong energy blast to once again knock his targets off balance but the would-be assassin was ready. Once the grey haired young man picked his partner up, he jumped high into the air onto a roof top with assistance from his shot-greaves before he fired several more times at the Green Guardian, forcing him to block.

"You aren't getting away that easily," he muttered, as he flew up to the roof that the assassins were on… or at least supposed to be considering that they were no longer in sight to Greene's surprise. He flew through the air looking at the nearby rooftops and alleyways to see where they could've gone for several minutes but could not find a single trace of them. He mutters, "Damn it, I hate it when the bad guys pull a 'ninja vanish'; bad enough that I had a teammate that does it, but its worse when they do it. Whatever I got other things to do."

With that, the Green Lantern flew back to Tukson's to figure out his next move. As he lands, his uniform disappears in a flash of light and was about to go back into the shop, but he noticed something on the ground where the woman he knocked out had landed earlier; when he went to inspect it, he found that it was his missing wallet. As he picked it up he remarks, "At least one good thing came out of this mess."

As he pocketed his wallet and moved to reenter the shop, he can't help but wonder, what was the purpose of attacking a book store owner?

* * *

 _Ozpin's office, Beacon Academy, Kingdom of Vale_

Normally, Ozpin wouldn't be too worried about the future, but this time was different; this time he had another group to be wary of: the Time Breakers. According to Manami, these group of warriors and monsters were essentially very unpredictable as they can pull fighters throughout the history of the multiverse. The first group of Time Breakers that she ever faced were a pair of demons known as Mira and Towa; the former was the muscle of the two and would grow more stronger than the last time he and Manami met while the latter was more cunning which sometimes made her more dangerous than her own creation. Next was another demon, though it would be better to describe him as the Demon God Demigra. This being was on another level when it comes to the Time Breakers; the man plotted revenge for 75 million years when he did not have his way, making even more cunning than Towa and with his status as a demon god he was far more powerful than all of the other warriors Manami had faced, with the exceptions being Beerus the Destroyer and his attendant Whis. Thankfully, all of these time breakers defeated, so the only question is who is the Time Breaker responsible for all of these attacks? Ozpin's thoughts were interrupted when his computer's notifications alerted his to a vistor.

"Come in," he stated indifferently. The doors to his Office opened to reveal none other than Manami Aoi; as she entered the Saiyan of Remnant asked, "You wanted to speak to me professor?"

"Yes, I have two things I would like to talk to you about, if it is alright with you," Ozpin answered.

"That would depend on your question; ask away," she replied.

"The first would be about Mr. Gale; what do you think about him, as a warrior and as a person."

Manami put a finger on her chin as she went into thought for a few seconds before she answered, "As a warrior he's definitely a skilled fighter but he still has a lot to work on. That ring of his is a useful weapon but at the same time, it's a crutch."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at this, asking, "How so?"

"While the ring does give him the advantage of unpredictability, due to the fact he can literally imagine a weapon of his choosing and use it. However due to the same reason, his skill with a _single_ weapon takes a hit; this makes him a 'Jack of All Trades' type of fighter. While his type of skillset can be useful in a fight, it can only take him so far."

"I see," Ozpin said monotonously. He thought about what he could do to mitigate Greene's lack of expertise for an individual weapon, but realized the answer was in front of him, quite literally in fact; he then announces, "I will be placing him in your care along with Ms. Rose."

The Future Warrior of Universe 13 was at first surprised by Ozpin's idea, but after a quick thought about it she saw how it would definitely help Greene. She could do a several sparing sessions with him to figure out his preferred combat style and when he is finished, he could design a weapon to compliment it with Ruby's help. Manami nodded at his request, as she thought, _"Maybe I could also bring out his potential."_

Seeing that he motioned for her to continue, at this Manami states, "Greene as a person, I determined that his heart is in the right place, but something about him makes me feel uncomfortable, I just don't know what yet."

"I see," Ozpin says, "keep an eye on him and keep me appraised of the situation."

The Saiyan nodded before asking, "What was the other thing you wanted to ask me about?"

The headmaster sighed, "Lately I've been thinking of these past few incidents involving the Super Grimm and the Time Breakers. I'm worried about… everything because of the fact they are unpredictable; on top of that they have the power to give you trouble. I'm usually calm but this time I'm even more worried than I should be."

"Well, I'm not surprised, I've dealt with the time breakers for 4 years and I was on edge for good amount of it," Manami said with a smile.

"Then how did you deal with it?"

"By focusing on the here and now. When I wasn't on mission I was relaxing or doing my regular duties. We dealt with the problems when we could, but constantly worrying about it won't help."

The headmaster contemplated her words before he sighed, "I guess you're right."

Manami's smile grew a bit brighter at this, but then she noticed one thing from out the corner of her eye… a person being flung through the sky!

"What the hell!?" she semi-shouted, before rushing to the window and was joined by Ozpin a moment later. She looked to see that up where the person was flung and saw that it was… Yang? She then looked down below trying to figure out why she was flung up into the air as well as reaching out with her senses to see if there are any threats. She sensed nothing but noticed that the cafeteria was a mess inside and saw that food and drinks were flung everywhere. At this the Saiyan of Remnant pinched the bridge of her nose, but her smile betrayed her true feelings.

Manami stated jokingly, "Well it seems, you are needed to preform your more simple duties Oz."

"Indeed," The headmaster replied before asking, "Shall we?"

"You don't even have to ask," she answers.

With that the two exited the office to see what the ruckus is about and knowing Glynda, she is going to be mad. However, while things were… eventful at Beacon Academy, they had no idea that their enemies were active so close to them…

* * *

 _White Fang Warehouse, Vale Industrial district_

Roman Torchwick was in the middle of cataloguing the large inventory of dust, all stolen throughout the City ranging from stores to big depots to shipments at the docks by him and the White Fang. He was… indifferent at the current stock that they had; they would have even more if they weren't stopped a few weeks back by what Cinder and her associates called a "Saiyan", whatever the hell that means. As if on cue, he heard a crash at the entrance of the warehouse; it was if the universe wanted his mood to shift negatively. As he moved toward the entrance, he mutters, "What the hell is it now?"

However he was in shock to find two of his new… associates, Emerald and Mercury, slightly banged up; the former was clutching her head and had a couple of bruises as well as cuts while the latter looked only ruffled a bit save for a cut and a bruise. Their Auras however had already healed most of the negligible damage, unfortunately for Emerald, she would have to see to a medic for her head injury. Roman walked up to them asking, "What the hell happened to you two?"

Normally, Torchwick would have said something snarky, but seeing two of Cinder's lackeys roughed up a bit had him surprised. Mercury let go of Emerald, placing her in the care of a medic that was called by one of the other WF grunts, before answering, "We were out doing a little chore you were supposed to be doing, eliminating a deserter; however before we could even finish the job, the rumored 'Green Guardian' showed up."

"Wait the Guardian's real?" Torchwick asked, clearly shocked.

"Yeah, and his power is unlike anything we've seen! He had the power to create weapons made out of light on the fly, fire energy blasts, and hell even fly! And if you don't believe me, ask Emerald; she'll say the same thing," Mercury states as-a-matter-of-factly.

Torchwick was about to retort with snark, but then they hear, "Interesting…"

All of those present looked to the voice to see Cinder riding one of the lifts down from the walkways above them. Mercury was a little nervous, now that Cinder has joined their conversation; as if she sensed his nervousness, Cinder states, "We will talk later about what I told you and Emerald to do while we are here, for now I want to discuss what you have learned about the 'Green Guardian' in detail."

"For once, we are in agreement then…" Another voice called out. Two more people appeared out of nowhere. One was a tall, muscular man; he was pale with blue skin and white hair, having a line on both cheeks that goes from the eyes until his jaw. Initially, he wears red clothing that covers all his body. Above it, he wears white armor with the symbol of the Time Breakers at the center of it and a brown strap around his neck. The man also wears cape-like pants covering his legs, leaving only a red pair of shoes to be visible. He also wears grey wristbands.

The Other was another woman who had long white hair, light blue skin, and purple eyes. The left side of her hair is longer than the other and hangs in front of her chest. She has a golden infinity hair accessory that covers the back and both sides of her head. She wears gold earrings that resemble Potara's, earrings that are usually worn by Supreme Kais. She wears a red and black skin tight body suit that has a v shaped hole around her stomach, and has slits on the bottom half, exposing the bottom of her breasts. She wears a white open leg cape that is jagged at the bottom, and red and black high heels. She also carries a brown staff that has two golden points on each end.

Turning to address them Cinder states, "Mira, Towa… I had a feeling that you two may have wanted to join this interesting conversation."

"Of course, any information that has the possibility of endangering our… mutual friends' plans is something I wish to know about. We already have the Saiyan, Manami Aoi, on Remnant, forcing us to adjust our plans, it's important to of know any other variables introduced into the equation," The woman, Towa, remarked; Mira on the other hand remained silent, being his usual indifferent self.

"Agreed, considering that we are now moving on to phase 2," Cinder announced.

"What?" Roman uttered.

"You heard me Roman; we are done with collecting Dust. Have the White Fang clear out this Warehouse, after our conversation is over, you will be given the details and coordinates on where to move it. Understood?" Cinder commands.

"Yeah, I got it," Torchwick reponds.

"Good, see me in your office when you are finished," she said with finality, leaving Torchwick alone with Mercury, Mira and Towa following her. After a few moments, Roman called out, "Perry!"

Said WF grunt came running in a few seconds; when he was close enough, "Yeah boss?"

"Spread the word, have this place cleared out while I have a talk with our associates; I'll have coordinates and details to give afterwards," Torchwick commands.

"On it," Perry answered before leaving to give the others the new orders. Torchwick then leaves for his office as he sarcastically mutters, "This just keeps getting better and better…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile in a time rift to a future in ruins…_

A city was in ruins, many buildings were collapsed or destroyed, and the people were in hiding due to the Grimm that now infested the once peaceful and culture rich city of Vale. Right now, a Time Patroller is investigating this rift to find answers as to where the Golden Scroll is, who could've taken it, or at least a lead to someone who knows something; the patroller was none other than Akane Ryuunosuke, the Saiyan clad in red, the hero of Conton City. Currently she was wearing her 4-star Dragon Ball Gi, as well as her scouter for communication purposes. She was currently heading for the source of this rift, which just so happens to be located at the once prestigious Beacon Academy. However, Akane didn't know that… yet.

As she entered the airspace of the Academy, several avian and hybrid-aerial Grimm acted upon their territorial instincts and attacked the intruding entity; sadly for them Akane was far too powerful in her base form alone. As the Grimm closed in on her with their claws/talons Akane dodged at the last possible second leaving only an afterimage for them to go through and crash into each other. As taught by Krillin, she fired an energy wave at the disoriented group only for it to veer upwards above them before the Hero of Conton had it split into multiple blasts and rain death upon the Grimm, eliminating the beasts with great ease. Now that she was more free, she turned toward the ruined academy to get a better look at it; most of the buildings were intact with few destroyed or completely collapsed before she looked to the tower. She was mesmerized by it for some reason; this lead her to wondering where exactly did this rift take her as well as what were those… creatures that she faced earlier. However that would have to wait, she had a job to do after all.

Keying in a few inputs on her scouter, Akane called someone, "Hey partner, I'm closing in on the source of the rift. Can you meet me? I might need back up on this one."

 _"Oh just like you needed help last time?"_ someone responded, a woman.

"Okay, two things: One, I didn't think that the last mission was going to be that easy. Two, when did you get so snarky? Last time I checked, you were usually quiet," Akane remarked.

 _"In that order? We've been training under Whis for the last three months now, who in fact gave us specialized Saiyan training with Goku and Vegeta's help; did you really expect that an army of Meta-Coolers would be a challenge, Aki?"_

 _"Okay she has me there,"_ Akane thought.

 _"Second, we've been working together for those same three months now. I'm usually quiet when we're around other people we don't know,"_ the partner answered.

"Alright, I concede to your points your highness, but we have a job to do so can you meet me near the source of the rift?"

 _"Yeah I'm on my way, give me a minute or two, will ya?"_

With that, the link was terminated as Akane began her walk through the courtyards of the academy whilst keeping her senses about her, making sure she that she was not about to be ambushed. As she made her way toward the academy she noticed one landmark that somehow remained intact; this landmark was a statue. It was a large statue featuring two figures, one a male and the other a younger-looking female, standing on a rock outcropping. They are both dressed in a robe with hoods over their heads. The male has a sword in his right hand, raised in a seemingly triumphant gesture. The younger female has a double-edged battle-ax in her left hand and looks off to the side into the distance. Below the two figures was a werewolf-like creature, the same ones that Akane saw in the city, looking in the same direction as the male figure. As she continued past it to her destination, the gears in her head were turning, putting together the information she gathered so far, but it was not enough. However, the more she info gathered the more she didn't like the answer that this new rift was going to give her.

As she made her way toward source, Akane soon found a crash site of an airship of unknown make, at least to her, though from what she could make of it, the ship was more of a civilian shuttle class. She knew that she would be spending a bit of time investigating it, but one of secondary objectives of her mission stated to investigate and uncover the secrets of this new, unknown rift should there be a chance to; naturally her curiosity got the better of her, with the help of her instincts as a patroller helping a bit, prompting her to investigate the ship. Within a few minutes she scoured the entirety of the ship that she could access but nothing stood out… except one thing; a holoprojector of some kind that had a default recording loaded in its program. While the Hero of Conton was not as adept as Ana or the Briefs when it comes to technology, she at least had the basics down so that she could at the very least recover public and low security information from any technology she should come across if she didn't have a tech savvy partner on mission. As a result, she was able to access the recording embedded into the projector's program, causing it to hum to life, and projecting the image of a beautiful woman in her mid to late thirties, possibly early forties. She was a blonde woman with glasses who had her hair in a bun, wearing a white blouse, black skirt, black-brown stockings, and black boots with brown heels; her stance gave of an air of professionalism that Akane rarely saw in the Time Patrol, seeing as how the woman was standing tall with her hands behind her back. However, it was what she had to say that caught the attention of Saiyan in red.

 _"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"_ the recording of the woman announced.

"Beacon? Why does that sound familiar?" Akane muttered in a mix of confusion and curiosity; she heard that name somewhere before but could not place it.

 _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!"_ the recording continued. To this Akane commented, "I'm sure this academy was prestigious back in its day."

However what the recording said next, stunned her into silence, _"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_

With those final words, the recording ended and the hologram faded, leaving a quiet Akane alone inside a broken ship. Many thoughts were racing through her mind, but the biggest one was, _"No… no, no, no… Please tell me I'm wrong. Please tell me she didn't say 'Huntsman and Huntresses.' Please tell me that I heard her wrong!"_

Fortunately for her, she didn't have time to think as her scouter began beeping, indicating that her partner was calling her. She quickly answered it, "Yeah, partner?"

 _"Aki, I'm near the source of this rift, but… I've found something that you need to see,"_ the woman answered.

"What is it?" Aki asked as her trepidation rose once more.

 _"I can't explain it over communications, it's something that you need to see for yourself,"_ her partner insisted.

The Hero of Conton sighed, "Alright, Lin, give me a minute."

She quickly terminated the line before she began to steel her nerves as she had a feeling to what her partner, Melinda, was talking about; Akane could only hope that she was wrong. After a few more moments, Akane placed her right index and middle fingers on her forehead and finally began locating Melinda's Ki. It only took a few seconds to find her and the second she did, she used Instant Transmission to reach her. Akane now stood in a small room that was similar to the Time Patrol's own dormitories which were given to the new recruits; if it weren't in ruins, the room seemed to have a simple bed on the right, a desk on the left as well as multiple bookshelves. The most notable thing was that the far wall was destroyed, leading into another one of Beacon's courtyards which seemed to have a dark crystal of some kind floating above it. Akane then turned to her right where a woman with a similar hairstyle to Manami's was standing tall at 6'5 and holding a photo. She was wearing a golden battle suit top and boots, crystal battle suit gloves, black battle suit bottoms, and a mostly non-functional green scouter. This was Melinda, a Saiyan from Universe 12.

"Lin," Akane simply says, announcing her presence. Melinda turns around after she registered her partner's presence.

"Aki," Melinda replied.

"What did you find?" Aki asked.

Melinda's expression turned grim as she simply handed the photo to her as well as a few others. The first photo was of her, Manami, Trunks, Chronoa, Tokitoki, Elder Kai, & Goku, even Lord Beerus & Whis during the celebration of the birth of a new history. The Second was of a smiling Manami with a cute little puppy at her feet; next to her a young girl with silver eyes and short black hair that graduated to red at the tips that wore black and red goth-like clothing giving a peace sign as well as a bright smile. A blonde girl with lavender eyes who's hair is similar to Melinda and Manami's hairstyle if not a bit longer and was wearing a tan jacket, a yellow crop top, black mini-shorts, brown knee-high boots, and black fingerless gloves. She had her right arm around Manami's shoulders while her left was raised to the sky all while she was winking and giving a cheeky grin. Crossing his arms next to them was a blonde man who wore brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off and had cuffs that looked mechanical for some reason; for armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm. The last person on the photo was a raven-haired man with red eyes, wearing a red tattered cloak, gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants with black dress shoes, and had a massive sword sheathed on his back. On the back of the photo was a note that said, _"Me and my family: Ruby, Yang, Taiyang, and Qrow."_

The last photo was too faded to make out anything except for Manami and the two girls from the last photo, Ruby and Yang, who were on some kind of fairgrounds with eight others while on the back was another note, this time saying, _"First day of the Vytal Festival Tournament. On the Fairgrounds with my sisters as well as a few friends, both old and new."_

Akane's face contorted into one of sorrow, now knowing where they were. She pocketed the photos before she began to walk toward the destroyed wall looking at the large dark crystal that was floating high above the courtyard. Melinda looked to Akane with worry, calling out to her, "Aki? What's wrong?"

"I know where this rift took us," Akane stated monotonously.

"Where?" Melinda asked, her worry growing.

"We're in Ana's home universe, more specifically her home world of Remnant," Akane stated gravely, shocking Melinda. She continues, "And I have a feeling that this rift did not take us here by coincidence…"

* * *

 **[Music Start – "Time to Say Goodbye"** _ **RWBY Volume 2 OST**_ **]**

 **There's a point where it tips  
There's a point where it breaks  
There's a point where it bends  
And a point we just can't take  
Anymore  
**

As the lyrics begin we fly through the clouds to reveal Beacon Academy as a few words appear on screen.

 _ **Dragon of Beacon presents**_

We now travel through the courtyard of Beacon Academy and along the pathway is a familiar figure with a red hood and cape; the words then disappear and in its place was the ghostly silhouette of a pair of silver eyes opening. The next shot was of the figure's right side with their cape billowing in the wind with the end turning into rose petals, revealing the person to be Ruby.

 **There's a line that we'll cross  
And there's no return  
There's a time and a place  
No bridges left to burn  
Anymore  
**

Soon it is revealed that Weiss, Blake and Yang standing with her and all of them had their eyes closed while, similarly to Ruby, had something emanating from them. Weiss had snowflakes floating off her, Blake was emanating shadow like wisps, and Yang had ember like particles floating away from her. Ruby then opened her eyes to see Beacon Academy dissolve into a white background before a flash of white changed the scene.

 **We can't just wait with lives at stake**

The scene shows Ruby nose-diving through the skies of Remnant as if she fell from orbit. A second or two passes before she flips herself around into spread-eagle position to slow herself down; as she does this, rose petals float around in a tornado-like fashion before the scene flows into the headmaster's office in Beacon as the gears and cogs mesh together above Professor Ozpin.

 **Until they think we're ready**

The scene quickly fades away to gray before the silhouette of Pyrrha fades in as she stands outside of one of the many facilities of Beacon; a hand soon lands on her shoulder before it is revealed to be Jaune standing behind her showing that he supports her. The scene then cuts to reveal the rest of Team JNPR standing with her as well before it cuts to a split-second shot of Team CRDL; then another of Sun and his team, Team SSSN (Sun); the next shot involving Velvet and her team, Team CFVY (Coffee); the next shot being comprised of a many Atlas robotic soldiers, two human soldiers, a high-ranking official, Penny and a few students; and finally a shot of Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, and Peter Port with Manami, Greene, and Trunks.

 **Our enemies are gathering**

The next scene showed Cinder, Torchwick, Mercury, Emerald, Mira and Towa walking through a ruined city that's burning in flames before a shadow dashed across the screen and changed the scene to a snowy forest to show a massive gathering of Grimm, ranging from a Beowolves to Deathstalkers and many more.

 **The storm is growing deadly  
**

Once more the scene changes to show Ruby falling through the clouds as she leaves an air-trail behind her; this time she is joined by the rest of her team as well as the other students of Beacon and exchange students, along with Manami, Greene, and Trunks. Soon they all nose-dived toward the ground and did a three point landing in the streets of Downtown Vale before the final drop cuts the scene.

 **Now it's time to say goodbye**

As the chorus begins, a scene of a sparring match between Pyrrha and team CRDL is shown with the former dodging, blocking, parrying, countering, and attacking in a perfect, deadly dance of guns, blades, and blunt weaponry.

 **To the things we loved**

The scene then cuts to Cinder whose amber eyes glow with power as she observes the Atlas cruisers fly above Beacon from a balcony.

 **And the innocence of youth**

Another change then cuts to Team RWBY, joined by Manami and Trunks, running/dashing to face the Cinder, Torchwick, Mercury, Emerald, Mira and Towa. Mercury dashes in first and jumps into the air before he brings down his Shotgun-Greaves down to clash with Yang.

 **How the time seemed to fly**

After the short clash, Emerald rushes in to slash at Yang with her twin Kamas before the latter does a backflip and trades places with Weiss and the Beacon Arena changes to the one used for Weiss' test in Atlas. They clashed a bit before the scene cuts again to show Torchwick and Blake facing off in the middle of downtown Vale, before the scene cuts to Ruby confronting Cinder near the Beacon landing pad; the latter throws a few fireballs at the former, forcing her to backflip out of the way. The scene changes again as Trunks lands on his feet and dashes toward his opponent clashing with Towa in the forest of Forever Fall before throwing a punch; the scene changes once more to the Emerald Forest to show that Mira caught a punch from Manami before he blasts her back with a strong Ki blast.

 **From our carefree lives  
And the solitude and peace we always knew**

The scene changes one last time as Manami quickly recovers and lands on her feet in a white area surrounded by black fire before Ruby rushes ahead of her; Weiss is then seen running in Ruby's place, followed by Blake in hers, Yang in Blake's place, Trunks in the place of Yang, and finally Manami in Trunks' place. Manami then leaps forward before landing and giving a downward diagonal slash as Trunks fades in, spinning into a horizontal slash, followed by Yang who gives a few punches and ending with an uppercut as Blake then fades in, going from an upward slash to a horizontal followed by Weiss who spins into her pre-rush stance, and ending with Ruby who gives a horizontal slash before the Camera zooms into her left eye and fades to black to show the Title of the series one last time before completely fading to black.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

 **[Music End]**

* * *

 **A/N: Well I hope you guys liked the chapter, I did my best to make it decent including the "opening" sequence. The little scuffle between Emerald, Mercury, and Greene was short but to the point, reason being that in the canon story line where Tukson dies, their confrontation is also short but to the point, no need for drama. As for why, I didn't include the food fight sequence, it remained exactly the same in canon. As for Melinda, crossovermaster1's OC, she is now introduced and I hope that in future chapters, her portrayal is accurate to what the author expects. As always leave your thoughts in the reviews, make sure to keep them constructive or positive, and I'll see you guys next chapter.**

 **Next Chapter: And so it Begins... Welcome to Beacon.**


	16. 2-2: Welcome to Beacon

**AN: Well it's the 2nd Anniversary of this story... Sadly while I wish to do something special I am unable to do so because I am focusing more on college these days. But to make it up to you guys, I have 2 more chapters after this and I will be posting them within the next month. I wish I could do more but this is the best I've got currently.**

 **There you have it a short and sweet Author's Note... at least until the 2nd of the two other chapters that follows this one.**

 **Recent Update List** **  
2/26/19 - N/A  
3/15/19 - minor grammar fixes**

 **Now then, on to the chapter!**

* * *

 **[Music Start – "Time to Say Goodbye"** _ **RWBY Volume 2 OST**_ **]**

 **There's a point where it tips  
There's a point where it breaks  
There's a point where it bends  
And a point we just can't take  
Anymore  
**

As the lyrics begin we fly through the clouds to reveal Beacon Academy as a few words appear on screen.

 _ **Dragon of Beacon presents**_

We now travel through the courtyard of Beacon Academy and along the pathway is a familiar figure with a red hood and cape; the words then disappear and in its place was the ghostly silhouette of a pair of silver eyes opening. The next shot was of the figure's right side with their cape billowing in the wind with the end turning into rose petals, revealing the person to be Ruby.

 **There's a line that we'll cross  
And there's no return  
There's a time and a place  
No bridges left to burn  
Anymore  
**

Soon it is revealed that Weiss, Blake and Yang standing with her and all of them had their eyes closed while, similarly to Ruby, had something emanating from them. Weiss had snowflakes floating off her, Blake was emanating shadow like wisps, and Yang had ember like particles floating away from her. Ruby then opened her eyes to see Beacon Academy dissolve into a white background before a flash of white changed the scene.

 **We can't just wait with lives at stake**

The scene shows Ruby nose-diving through the skies of Remnant as if she fell from orbit. A second or two passes before she flips herself around into spread-eagle position to slow herself down; as she does this, rose petals float around in a tornado-like fashion before the scene flows into the headmaster's office in Beacon as the gears and cogs mesh together above Professor Ozpin.

 **Until they think we're ready**

The scene quickly fades away to gray before the silhouette of Pyrrha fades in as she stands outside of one of the many facilities of Beacon; a hand soon lands on her shoulder before it is revealed to be Jaune standing behind her showing that he supports her. The scene then cuts to reveal the rest of Team JNPR standing with her as well before it cuts to a split-second shot of Team CRDL; then another of Sun and his team, Team SSSN (Sun); the next shot involving Velvet and her team, Team CFVY (Coffee); the next shot being comprised of a many Atlas robotic soldiers, two human soldiers, a high-ranking official, Penny and a few students; and finally a shot of Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, and Peter Port with Manami, Greene, and Trunks.

 **Our enemies are gathering**

The next scene showed Cinder, Torchwick, Mercury, Emerald, Mira and Towa walking through a ruined city that's burning in flames before a shadow dashed across the screen and changed the scene to a snowy forest to show a massive gathering of Grimm, ranging from a Beowolves to Deathstalkers and many more.

 **The storm is growing deadly  
**

Once more the scene changes to show Ruby falling through the clouds as she leaves an air-trail behind her; this time she is joined by the rest of her team as well as the other students of Beacon and exchange students, along with Manami, Greene, and Trunks. Soon they all nose-dived toward the ground and did a three point landing in the streets of Downtown Vale before the final drop cuts the scene.

 **Now it's time to say goodbye**

As the chorus begins, a scene of a sparring match between Pyrrha and team CRDL is shown with the former dodging, blocking, parrying, countering, and attacking in a perfect, deadly dance of guns, blades, and blunt weaponry.

 **To the things we loved**

The scene then cuts to Cinder whose amber eyes glow with power as she observes the Atlas cruisers fly above Beacon from a balcony.

 **And the innocence of youth**

Another change then cuts to Team RWBY, joined by Manami and Trunks, running/dashing to face the Cinder, Torchwick, Mercury, Emerald, Mira and Towa. Mercury dashes in first and jumps into the air before he brings down his Shotgun-Greaves down to clash with Yang.

 **How the time seemed to fly**

After the short clash, Emerald rushes in to slash at Yang with her twin Kamas before the latter does a backflip and trades places with Weiss and the Beacon Arena changes to the one used for Weiss' test in Atlas. They clashed a bit before the scene cuts again to show Torchwick and Blake facing off in the middle of downtown Vale, before the scene cuts to Ruby confronting Cinder near the Beacon landing pad; the latter throws a few fireballs at the former, forcing her to backflip out of the way. The scene changes again as Trunks lands on his feet and dashes toward his opponent clashing with Towa in the forest of Forever Fall before throwing a punch; the scene changes once more to the Emerald Forest to show that Mira caught a punch from Manami before he blasts her back with a strong Ki blast.

 **From our carefree lives  
And the solitude and peace we always knew**

The scene changes one last time as Manami quickly recovers and lands on her feet in a white area surrounded by black fire before Ruby rushes ahead of her; Weiss is then seen running in Ruby's place, followed by Blake in hers, Yang in Blake's place, Trunks in the place of Yang, and finally Manami in Trunks' place. Manami then leaps forward before landing and giving a downward diagonal slash as Trunks fades in, spinning into a horizontal slash, followed by Yang who gives a few punches and ending with an uppercut as Blake then fades in, going from an upward slash to a horizontal followed by Weiss who spins into her pre-rush stance, and ending with Ruby who gives a horizontal slash before the Camera zooms into her left eye and fades to black to show the Title of the series one last time before completely fading to black.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

 **[Music End]**

* * *

Chapter 2: And so it Begins… Welcome to Beacon

* * *

 _Beacon Academy, About a week later…_

Another beautiful day on Remnant, unfortunately for several people it is marred by the sight of Atlesian Battle Cruisers and gunships flying through the air. Said ships were in the vicinity of Beacon Academy; the gunships were currently patrolling the airspace while the cruisers themselves were touching down on the landing pad. All of this could be seen from Ozpins Office, which is high up on a tower that could easily be seen as the tallest building at Beacon; currently it was occupied by three people: Ozpin himself, Glynda Goodwitch, and Manami Aoi. All three of them were in an agreement of sorts.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels," Glynda says in a distasteful tone.

"Tell me about it; from what you've told me, the man just loves being direct and blunt. It's like the word discreet isn't even in his vocabulary if all of this is any indication." Manami added.

"Indeed, James was never one for subtlety when it came to tactics; those ships of his definitely are an eyesore. And running the military and an academy makes him a very busy man Glynda."

Their conversation would have continued if a chirping beep wasn't sounding off; Ozpin looked at his desk to see the holo-message "Access Requested" on his desk. He announces, "Come in."

The elevator doors open to reveal a man in a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. His hair is kept in a clean military cut, which had grey hair the sides, he had grey eyes, and a metal strip above his right eyebrow. This man was General James Ironwood; he enters the office and as soon as he sees the headmaster, he cordially semi-shouts, "Ozpin!"

Ozpin stands at attention, and replies formally "Hello, General."

"Please, drop the formalities," Ironwood asks as both approach one another and shake hands; he continues by stating, "It's been too long."

He turns a bit to see that a certain blonde professor had approached them, "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh, James!" Glynda sarcastically greets as she gives a personable wave then drops all pleasantries as she tells Ozpin, "I'll be outside."

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit," James said casually before noticing Manami who was currently leaning on Ozpin's desk with her arms crossed, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were currently talking with a student, I'll come back later when you are free."

He didn't even get to turn around when Ozpin said, "It's alright James, this is the Honorary Huntress I talked to you about in the last two weeks."

It was this moment, Manami chose to approach the duo knowing where Ozpin was going with this; the headmaster announced, "James, I would like you to meet Manami Aoi: Honorary Huntress of Beacon, Future Warrior of Universe 7, Hero of Tokitoki City and so much more. Ms. Aoi, this is James Ironwood: General of the Atlas Military, Headmaster of the Atlas Huntsman Academy, and holder of two seats on the Atlesian Council."

Manami offered the General a handshake who graciously accepted; as the two shook hands, the Saiyan states with a formal smile, "It's good to meet you General."

"And you as well, Ms. Aoi" James replied. Seeing that introductions are now over, Ozpin then asks as he turned and walked back to his desk, "So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?"

Manami and Ironwood turned to Ozpin and moved closer as Beacon's headmaster takes out a mug and kettle, continuing to speak as he pours coffee into the mug, "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival."

Ozpin offered the cup to Ironwood, who took cup as he answered, "Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year," Ironwood then took out a canteen and poured it into his cup as he continued, "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

Beacon's headmaster took out another mug and poured some coffee, offering it to Manami who silently but politely declined before he sat down behind his desk.

"I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned."

"Well, concern is what brought them here."

Manami did not miss the subtle message within his words as Ozpin responds, "I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult."

Tired of the subtlety of their conversation, Ironwood interjects, "Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men."

Ozpin takes a drink before setting down his mug to answer; he sighed, "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."

Ironwood tries to counter, "But if what Qrow said is true..."

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully," Ozpin says with finality before adding, "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So, I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"General," Manami began, garnering the attentions off both the general and Ozpin wondering what she has to say, "I know you mean well, but you have to keep in mind that every action you take has consequences; I may not know what war you were waging before I came home, but I fought in two short wars to preserve what others have created, which taught me a thing or two. To the people, soldiers are a symbol of war while huntsmen are guardians to the people and guardians are a symbol of hope and peace. So, when you decided to bring these ships, did you take into account of the negative feelings you have stirred up, feelings that the Grimm are attracted to."

Ironwood sighed, "I'm just being cautious."

"As are we," The Saiyan Huntress reminds him, before explaining, "Which is why while you two continue to train the best huntsmen and huntresses you can, I will be training a select few to combat the Time Breakers, or at least the warriors and monsters they send."

"Believe me, I am…" The Atlas Headmaster replied as he turned to take his leave, but not before giving a few parting words, "But ask yourself this: do you honestly believe your students can win a war?"

However, Manami's response was almost instant, "Honestly, I hope they don't have to, but it would be foolish to think so; whoever is allies with the Time Breakers has now been given a new world of assets to hit us with. The select few that I'm going to train will be given the means to fight back."

The Atlesian Headmaster looked back as he states, "You say that as if we are powerless against the Time Breakers."

Manami retorts, "If you read the reports about the Super Grimm and the Docks Incident, then you know why."

"I have, and I think Ozpin, Taiyang, and Qrow may have exaggerated greatly."

"And the videos Ozpin sent?"

"I haven't had the chance to look at them."

"Then I suggest you look at them as soon as you are free, it's important that you look at every piece of information we've sent."

At that Ironwood nodded before he finally leaving. Once he was gone, Manami turned to Ozpin and said, "I should leave as well; I have a class to teach after all, please inform the chosen teams to report to the Combat Class Arena. Oh, and Greene as well considering he needs to know what we are up against."

Ozpin nods before Manami made her way to the elevator; as she did so the Headmaster of Beacon hit the intercom to make the announcement, "Will Greene Gale as well as teams CFVY, CRDL, BRNZ, NDGO, ABRN, SSSN, and FNKI report to the combat classroom immediately, this is a mandatory meeting, no exceptions nor excuses."

* * *

 _Combat Classroom, 30 minutes later…_

In the combat classroom, the four teams were chatting amongst themselves as they wondered the reason as to why they were called to this meeting and what it was about; in the process they each got to know each other a little better. Greene told everyone a little about himself, from how he is a new student at Beacon and the reason why, to how he was made an honorary huntsman, to him being the Green Guardian much to everyone surprise; he even showed off a little bit of his abilities as proof. In return he learned the names of teams and their members.

First was Beacon's team CFVY. Greene had met the Rabbit Faunus, Velvet Scarlatina in the hallways of the academy; the two had a few pleasant conversations before the latter had to leave with her team. Now he had the pleasure of meeting Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, and Yatsuhashi Daichi. Next were the academy's former bullies themselves, team CRDL: Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. He had heard about how they caused trouble before the received a humbling experience two months ago or so; according to Ozpin and Manami, they were now more tolerable and were slowly becoming more disciplined in both attitude and combat skill. Afterwards were the students from Shade Academy. One was team BRNZ: Brawnz Ni, Roy Stallion, Nolan Porfirio, and May Zedong; the other team was NDGO: Nebula Violette, Dew Gayl, Gwen Darcy, Octavia Ember. First impressions: both teams seemed cool enough, though Brawnz seemed like a bit of a muscle head and Dew seemed a bit aloof. Then there were the teams from Haven Academy. Like teams CFVY and CRDL, Greene had already met team SSSN while he was exploring Beacon and they seemed like great guys. ABRN on the other hand, was different; he only met Arslan once or twice in the halls in the past few days and did not meet much. From his formal meeting, he gleaned that while they were a mix of two different worlds, one laid back and the other more disciplined; they were friendly enough however and that was enough for him. Last was team FNKI from Atlas, and his first impression of them was interesting to say the least. Flynt Coal was cool-headed, smooth, and was an all-around nice person. Neon Katt was very talkative, reminding him of a certain speedster from the future back on Earth-16 but not nearly as much and contained a lot more girl talk. Kokai Yogan… was scary at first considering he read that she has a violent tendency or two but she is actually pretty cool to talk to. Ignace Grey was the most disciplined one of the group, but is nice to talk to. All in all, the teams are a nice group with CRDL still a bit iffy.

"Hey since you're pretty much Manami's unofficial partner considering you two are both Honorary Huntsmen thanks to the Headmaster, do you know why we are here?" Sun asked, gaining Greene's attention.

Everyone realized Sun's logic and were now looking at Greene; the Lantern from Earth-16 merely sighed, "I have no idea; besides I don't think you guys should be assuming things. I've only known Ana for about two or three weeks and that includes my time before I became an Honorary Huntsman. Your guys' guesses are as good as mine."

The more mature members simply nodded while those like Sun fiddled around sheepishly, slightly embarrassed by the fact that they were thinking like a five-year-old. Greene on the other hand just continued speaking, "However, I have a hunch as to what this is about."

"Well then newbie, what's your hunch telling ya?" Coco asked.

"I think Cardin knows as well; after all, he and several members of teams RWBY and JNPR experienced an unusual Grimm encounter in the Forest of Forever Fall."

Cardin raised an eyebrow in confusion before the pieces suddenly came together from that memory Greene mentioned, "Wait a minute! One, how do you know about that? Two, you really think that this is about those jacked up Grimm?"

"In that order? I'm now a part time member of Beacon's Faculty when it comes to certain classes, so I have access to certain files. And yes, it's very likely that what this meeting is about."

"What are you guys talking about? The majority of us are visiting students, so care to fill us in?" Arslan butted in.

"Well, we've all seen how the Grimm normally are correct?" Velvet asked; when she saw everyone nod, she continued her thought, "While my team wasn't present for any of these events, we saw an odd Grimm encounter during Beacon's initiation through a video."

"What was so odd about it?" May Zedong asked.

"For one, the Grimm itself was a Geist," The Rabbit Faunus answered, shocking everyone who hasn't experienced or even seen the encounter; everyone knew that a Geist could only be found in rural areas like the countryside, so they were wondering why was there one so close to Beacon. However, their shock only grew when Yatsuhashi added, "There is another thing that made the encounter odd: somehow it was generating an Aura, one that seemed dark and sinister just from the looks."

"That's only the looks though, it's much worse when you are close to a Grimm like that one," Cardin added gaining everyone's attention, "I've actually felt its Black Aura; something about it… it sent shivers down my spine, like it was my worst nightmare come to life and I'm just putting it mildly. What's worse the could also somehow fire some kind of dark energy blast to attack their victims."

"Wait _Black Aura_ and _dark energy blasts_?" Sun asked, getting a nod from the members of CFVY and the leader of CRDL. Flashes of the Docks Incident flew through Sun's mind; the Monkey Faunus of SSSN sighed, "I think were in much bigger trouble than we think guys."

"Why do say that Wukong?" Brawnz inquired.

"Have you guys heard about What happened at the Docks about a month back?" Sun asked; getting a unanimous nod, he adds, "I think it may also be related to these odd Grimm encounters."

"How? There were no Grimm reported at the Docks at the time of the incident," Dew rebuts only for her own team leader, Nebula, to realize what Sun is saying and add, "But there were some spotty reports of humanoid beings with the same Aura and ability to fire energy blasts and then some."

Flynt Coal was a man of many things, being blind is not one of them; he voiced his thought, "There are too many connections with what has been said for them to be pure coincidences. Something is not right here."

"Agreed…" Ignace states with a tone of seriousness. Hell, due to the gravity of this conversation, it has even toned down the high energy that Neon and Kokai are known for. However, everyone was pulled out of their thoughts when they suddenly heard someone clapping. They all looked around to find the source and as they did, the source of the clapping spoke up, "Well done guys, you've figured out the purpose of this meeting."

"Who's there!?" Sage shouted; he, however, received no immediate response. After a good chunk of silence, Kokai shouts, "Show yourself, dude. Even though it's large, you are in a room full of huntsman and huntresses."

"Huntsmen and Huntresses that are in training, but let's not get into technicalities," The voice corrected as the source made itself, or rather herself known… by floating down onto the arena stage. Everyone, with the exception of CFVY, Sun, Cardin, and Greene, were completely dumbfounded by what Manami just did. The Saiyan merely chuckled at their priceless expressions seeing as they had witnessed her do something impossible, before she decided to get this meeting started.

"Alright guys, I know that you are dumbstruck at the fact that I was flying, but we need get this meeting started; besides by the end of this session, you guys will find that my ability to fly is the one of the least interesting things that I can do," Manami announced before she punched in some commands on her scroll; turning on the large screen on the far wall behind her. As it powered up, the Saiyan Huntress began her presentation, "As you all know and discussed, there were multiple unusual occurrences that happened on Remnant within the last six months. Some were never published and kept secret by the Professor Ozpin himself due to all of these happening under his jurisdiction. What you are all about to learn is does not leave this room. Am I clear?"

All she got were a few nods and mumbles as well as a clear "Yes ma'am!" from those she knew that have what she was capable of; her response to this was overkill, but very clear. Manami flared her aura and unleashed a portion of her power, weak enough to ensure something large doesn't go flying but strong enough to give of a pressure in the room that screams _'Try me, I dare you…'_ ; as the Saiyan did so, she asks again, this time with a tone of scary finality, "I asked all of you… Am. I. Clear?"

The response to this was a unanimous chorus of "Yes ma'am!"

"Good, I apologize about my over the top response to your weak one but this matter is so serious to the point where it would cause mass panic, bringing a massive horde of Grimm to our walls, one that might spell disaster; that is something I would rather not happen," Manami announced.

The Saiyan let the group calm down a bit before continuing with the meeting, "Now what I am about to show you is every single incident up until now. Please watch closely and hold your questions until the very end."

And so, began a short viewing of several videos and slides of each incident. The dread that they felt before the meeting had slowly but surely increased. When they were shown the incident in the outskirts of an abandoned village that involved Manami's Uncle and father, both of whom were highly trained huntsmen, they were worried. However, when they were shown what happened the most recent Grimm incident and the Docks Incident, the teams were pale as ghosts. They received a short explanation of what Manami really is and what she is capable of and what she faced in each instance. To say that their minds were blown is an understatement in and of itself. CRDL had their suspicions that Manami had some kind of secret but they never would've guessed something this big; CFVY was similar but they never got a chance to talk with Manami excluding the time she helped Velvet with the then bullies. Sun already knew and he may have let it slip once by accident talking to Neptune, but he never really thought that his best friend and leader wasn't exaggerating. The rest were had no idea what to think. Manami had just opened their minds not only to a whole new world, but to an entire universe. Well more like to an entire multiverse, but a lot of info bombs were dropped on them already; they don't need to know that just yet.

"What the hell did we just get ourselves into?" Octavia of NDGO asked.

Manami sighed, "Trust me, Octavia, this is just the tip of massive iceberg. There's a lot more than what I just told you guys, but I don't want to overwhelm you guys with too much information. What I am covering right now is enough."

"Okay, but why us? Why tell us this… whatever this is? How are we going to take these guys on when they are capable of wiping us out just by glaring at us? Tell us, Little Miss Super Saiyan!" Roy yelled in frustration.

"Because each of you are the best of the best from each of the four academies… and we need people like you because you are the only ones who are fit to receive the training necessary to combat these threats," Manami answered with a knowing smile.

Greene's eyes widened at his unofficial partner's words, realizing the meaning behind them and asked, "Hold on! Are saying what I think you are saying?"

Her smile merely widened at this, confirming his thoughts; he voiced his only thought, "Holy shit…"

"Dude, can you fill us in?" Neptune asked, to which Neon adds, "Yeah, most of us here aren't following what she's saying unlike you."

Greene turned to the other students with a knowing grin, "If you guys can recall the video, then know that most of what you have seen that Ana was capable of, she will pass on to us."

The students from each of the academies were confused at first, but after thinking it through their eyes widened in shock. Anyone wandering close the combat classroom or as far as outside the building that contained it could hear a chorus of students shouting, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Once again, Manami's ears were ringing even though she covered them knowing how they would react; The Saiyan mutters, "Damn it not again."

"We're gonna be learning how to fly, shoot those energy blasts, and move faster than the eye can see?" Nolan, Gwen, and Sage asked/shouted.

The Honorary Huntress answered, "Yes, yes, and that last one is relative to whose eye we're talking about, but that's another conversation all together. Anyways, the point is this training will unleash some of your hidden potential and will allow you to combat this new threat."

With that said, hope was shining within the eyes of the students; they now had a chance to at least stop these new enemies. However, one question popped into a certain fashionista's mind, one that she voiced, "Wait you said 'the best of the best' would receive training, right?"

Manami raised an eyebrow and replied, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"No offence to Team CRDL considering that they have greatly improved ever since the Forever Fall field trip under Professor Goodwitch's as well as your watchful eye, but why are they here instead of teams RWBY and JNPR," Coco explained.

The Saiyan of Universe 13 chuckled in response knowing that specific question would be asked eventually. She merely answered with a smug look, "Why don't you ask the two teams yourself."

Suddenly eight people, each wearing a martial arts gi, appeared above Manami. For some of the students, their shock is because of these eight people who have received the training; for others, theirs were two-fold due to the fact these eight were in fact teams RWBY and JNPR. Manami wished she could take a photo of the student's faces but unfortunately, she decided to keep things mostly professional.

"Are there any other questions?" Manami asked, leaving room for someone to follow up; when no one did, Manami said with finality, "Good, now let us begin…"

* * *

 _Later…_

The training session started of very well as Manami, with the help of Teams RWBY and JNPR, began teaching the basics of Martial Arts to the students, CRDL being the exception due to their time with Manami during their detention last semester; it took about an hour and a half but they got the basics quite well while the ex-bullies got a nice refresher. Afterwards they got to the next important aspect of their Training: Ki Control; the first step was to learn how to call upon their Ki. They were instructed to get into a meditating position, holding their hands close to each other and close to the chest but never touching, and focus on a warm feeling and channel it without forcing it into the space in between their hands. Surprising no one considering the results from Teams RWBY and JNPR during their accelerated training session, everyone had a small orb of Ki hovering in their hands within no more than a half hour. Manami smiled at what the group had been able to accomplish and looked forward to what their potential is like when unleashed in full; sadly, that will have to wait as she took up enough of their time as 3 hours was the most, she was willing to spend to ensure she isn't impacting the student's education at Beacon. Once the session was over, Blake instantly vanished, quite literally, taking some time to relax in peace… or so the others thought.

Blake was actually back in her team's dorm room, thinking about what had occurred during the last semester. Many thoughts were swirling through her head but the three biggest ones kept popping back up: What is the White Fang up to? Why were they working with a human like Torchwick? And why are the Time Breakers helping them? But then they soon turned into one irritating thought. Why is everyone not doing anything about them; they had gained newfound strength and abilities, so why? Unfortunately, she was jarred out of her thoughts as her team entered their room.

"Well that was a nice training session, wasn't it?" Weiss asked.

"Sure, but it was a bit slow for my tastes, it only picked up after we did an extra hour of practice in private," Yang replied.

"Hey they're only starting Yang," Ruby reminded her sister before adding, "Unlike them, our team and Team JNPR had an accelerated and steep learning curve for the two weeks we trained; they only have 3 hours each day and 5 on the weekends to learn everything we know."

As the they conversed, Blake got up to leave but unfortunately for her, Weiss took notice as the Faunus reached for the door and called out, "Stop!"

Blake's hand stopped mere centimeters from the handle, giving the heiress a chance to announce, "Lately, you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody!"

"You do realize who you're talking to right?" Yang pointed out with a hint of sarcasm.

"And I know that it's kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual the past week! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to all of us that you would let us know if something was wrong!" Weiss explains but then flips through the air before she points her finger at her friend as she dramatically asks, "So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?"

The room was silent as everyone saw Weiss balancing precariously on a chair's back rest before she quickly puts it away and returns to stand near Ruby and Yang. Blake sighed as she stepped away from the door, "I just… I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

"Is this about Torchwick?" Ruby asked, worried about her friend.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, the Time Breakers, all of it! We all know something big is happening and we have the power and abilities to stop it; on top of that I have more than enough knowledge about the White Fang, yet here we are twiddling our thumbs and doing nothing! Why!?" Blake snapped.

The trio all looked to each other but were at a loss for words. Normally they could see reasons why they shouldn't but all of those reasons are now weak; Blake was right, they were some of the strongest beings on Remnant, so why not do anything? Their answer came when their door opened as someone announced, "Because of a few things that you seem to have forgotten…"

Everyone looked to see Manami at the door, who then entered and closed the door as she continues her explanation, "First of you may know how the White Fang thinks, but you have no knowledge of the Time Breakers, which leads to my second point. The Time Breakers also have knowledge of Ki Control meaning…?"

"They could hide their Ki Signatures," Weiss realized.

"Which gives the advantage to them," Manami announced. However, upon seeing their look of confusion, she explained as she leans against the wall next to the door, crossing her arms, going into great detail, "Torchwick and the White Fang don't know how to mask their signatures and since I've good chance to study him during the fight at the docks, more specifically his Ki Signature, I know where he is. But since we now know that he is an associate of the Time Breakers, they know that I can sense him and are always on guard; it's very likely they are prepared to ambush me once I either Instant Transmission or fly there."

"Damn it," muttered Blake in disappointment.

"This brings us to my next point, we have no idea who the Time Breakers are and how strong they are. It's likely that these unknowns are even stronger than the last ones my friends in the Time Patrol and I have faced. Remember the warrior's philosophy I told you guys?"

"There's _always_ someone stronger than you…" Ruby started while Yang finished it with, "…Always aim to surpass that strength."

"Exactly," Their Saiyan sister said before explaining, "That's why I am training every single chance I get because there's someone out there who is stronger than me and there's a good chance that they aren't friendly. Like Goku and Vegeta, I wish to become stronger but purely to be able to protect everyone from threats like Cooler, Frieza, and countless others like them."

Ruby and Yang gave a teary smile at Manami's proclamation while Weiss and Blake at first were surprised but quickly turned into a warm smile. The Faunus' mood sadly turned sour once again as she then asks, "But why aren't you doing anything like patrolling Vale?"

"I'd rather leave that to the police," Manami jokes before quickly adding, "Besides, I'm only one person; I need to train a select few to help me personally, I.E. you four and JNPR, and a handful of guardians from each of the four Kingdoms to give the world a fighting chance against this threat."

"Hence the training you are putting CRDL, CFVY, and some visiting students through," Weiss finished.

Manami nods before saying, "That's only part of it however; the main reason is because of the fact the Time Breakers can just pull any warrior they wish out of any timeline and send them after us."

That bit of info silenced Team RWBY before Yang facepalmed, announcing, "Dust dammit! How could we forget about that!"

"What makes it worse is that they could send out a warrior at any given time and place due to their ability teleport to any timeline and location," Manami adds.

"What!?" RWBY shouted.

"Now you know why _my_ specific reasons for doing nothing but training, teaching as well as attending classes to keep up appearances," Manami announced. However, Blake then then says as she gestures to herself and her team, "But that doesn't mean that _we_ can't do anything about it."

"I was hoping you would say that," Manami said with a smile. She then stands tall as she places her arms behind her as she announces with authority, "As the only full-fledged member of the Time Patrol here on Remnant, I hereby deputize you four and charge you with this mission: On Friday, starting 1 hour after class, you four as well as anyone else I send with you will gather information in any way you can about the White Fang; however, the time Breakers do not know that I've been training you and thus don't know what you are capable of, I advise you four to kept it that way unless the situation becomes too dangerous to do so. At the end of the night we will meet at Beacon's landing pad to discuss what we have found. If things go south I'll be ready to help just in case; and before you ask I'll know things have gone south if you guys go full power."

This caused various reactions from the team. Ruby smiled brightly as she gave her sister a salute, Yang gave a shit-eating grin as slammed her right fist into her left palm showing she was raring to go, while Weiss and Blake merely nodded. The Cat Faunus then said, "Thank you, Ana."

Manami raised her right hand as if to say stop and announced, "Don't thank me yet Blake; while this mission is mostly about gathering information, it doesn't mean that it will be easy."

That grabbed the teams attention as the full-blooded Saiyan solemnly continued, "Information about the White Fang or Torchwick isn't going to be easy to find, even if you do find it, coming back with the information is an entirely different matter as it will likely attract the wrong kinds of attention; people will be suspicious at least, hostile at most. That being said, I want you guys to be vigilant when you are out in the field and keep your guard up. I'll leave it to you ladies to come up with a plan."

Manami left their dorm on that note, leaving nothing but gloomy air once she said her piece. It was several moments of silence before it was broken by none other than Yang, "Well that wasn't exactly uplifting."

"But it's the truth, Yang," Blake replied before adding, "This isn't going to be easy, especially if the Time Breakers are involved."

"Well we're just going to have to give it everything we've got to accomplish the mission," Weiss states, before Ruby adds, "If it comes down to it we break our limits if we have to."

At this the team smiled, as Ruby then announces as she raises her arms up in a gesture, "Then let's hatch a plan!"

Yang then points both her index fingers like twin guns at Ruby as she gives a "Yeah!"

Ruby then gasps as she announces her realization, "I left my training weights in the Gravity Chamber!"

"We're doomed," Weiss deadpanned as she facepalmed. Ruby then runs out of the room as she shouts "I'll be right back!"

However, Ruby didn't go very far as she ran into someone in the hallway as an audible thud was heard outside the door, followed by, "Ow!"

Yang went to the door to see a concerned Ruby on top of two people, a grey haired young man and a mint-haired girl, wearing Haven academy uniforms. The Red Reaper notices the situation she is in when she recovered and then says as she gets off the two to help them up, "I'm so sorry! Are you two okay?"

"Yeah we're fine," The girl reassures before adding, "Just please watch where you are going next time."

"Again I'm sorry about that," the young Rose apologized before introducing herself, "I'm Ruby, by the way."

"Hey don't worry about it," The young man said before returning Ruby's gesture, "The name's Mercury and the lady right next to me is Emerald."

"Are you guy's new?" Ruby asks.

"Visiting from Haven actually," a new voice said. Everyone, looked behind the newcomers to see raven-haired young lady, "My name is Cinder, it's nice to meet you Ruby."

Ruby nodded before saying, "Oh you're exchange students here for the festival; your building is just east of here."

Mercury and Emerald nodded in appreciation as they walked past Ruby, followed shortly by Cinder who said, "Thanks, maybe we'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe! Welcome to Beacon" Ruby shouted as the three exchange students left, but failed to notice the malicious smirk on Cinder's face. However, Ruby's eye's were filled with suspicion since used her Ki senses on instinct while talking to them and she did not like what she felt; while not as dark as a Grimm's, Ruby felt malice and darkness from all three of them to different degrees. She turned to Yang, only to see her nod, silently relaying that she felt the same thing. Ruby nodded back before she rushed off to get her training weights, but not before filing away the information for future reference; however, she could not help but think that something big is coming… she just had no idea how right she was…

* * *

 _Time Nest, Universe 13, Age 854_

"Are you sure about this Akane?" Chronoa asked examining at the photos that were given to her.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Answered the Saiyan in red, still frowning from the info she had found in the Time Rift; why wouldn't she, that rift had shown a dark future for one of her friends, one that she considers a sister. Melinda did her best to comfort her friend on the way back to the Time Nest but she could only do so much.

"Damn it!" Trunks muttered clenching his fists in barely contained rage and continues, "After everything we've been through, that _she's_ been through, this is how she is repaid!?"

"Not on our watch!" Chronoa states with venom, venom aimed at the Time Breakers for their actions. "Trunks! Have you and the others found a candidate to head to Remnant?"

Trunks merely nodded, "After careful consideration, against my better judgement, I've place myself as a candidate to go."

The Half-Saiyan from the future steeled his nerves waiting for his superior's expected answer, but it never came; instead she said, "Very well, Trunks."

"Huh?" The lavender haired young man said in confusion.

"Despite your occasional awkwardness, you know how to work with Manami considering she was your partner for more than two years, and you are the most experienced field operative we have when it comes to long term operations," Chronoa announces, "Besides, she's like a sister to you."

Trunks nodded appreciatively, before the older Kai beside her said in his usual exasperated tone, "Just don't do anything rash, I don't think we need a repeat of what happened last time."

The Half-Saiyan winced, knowing what Elder Kai meant as he was referring to another timeline that Trunks had changed in secret, unwilling to let his mentor, Gohan, die. However he was just glad that they allowed that timeline to exist… for the time being.

"Now then, do you have anyone that can handle your job of running the Time Patrol as a temporary Second-in-command?" Elder Kai asked.

"I would suggest putting Blake Belladona and Blizzard as co-leaders, those two from what I have seen, work well together," Trunks announced.

"Ahh our most recent yet promising prospects eh? They have been showing great skill as leaders lately. Very well, I approve," The old man announced.

"Agreed," Chronoa announced before turning to the two full-blooded Saiyans to command, "Akane and Melinda, you two will continue your investigation on the Time Rift, hopefully we can find a lead on where the Golden Scroll is before it's too late."

The two aforementioned Saiyans nodded before they left for the Rift. Leaving the two Kais and Trunks. The Supreme Kai of Time then asks Trunks, "How soon can you leave for Remnant?"

"Friday around noon at the earliest, the evening at the latest," answered the Half Saiyan before adding, "Gonna need to talk to Blake and Bliz about their temporary positions first and show them the ropes, grab the necessary supplies, maybe get some training in before I leave."

"Very well, we'll leave you to it then," Elder Kai states to which Chronoa adds, "I'll send word about the supplies to the shops, they'll have everything ready for you on Friday, so that should give you ample time to train once you talk with our temporary co-leaders. We'll call you if anything new comes up in the meantime."

Trunks nodded before he took his leave, heading towards Conton City's gate, as he did the lavender-haired Saiyan thought, _"Hang in there old friend, Reinforcements are coming soon…"_

* * *

 **AN: Well... things just got interesting.**

 **For one thing I did in fact made room for two OCs to be the two members of FNKI that were never officially shown - Kokai Yogan and Ignace Grey. I do not however own them as I base them off loosely of the creations of a Deviant Art creator named _Omnipotrent._ Now, if you know about them, my version of these two may or may not be different, example being Kokai; she will remain mostly the same with very little changes. Ignace on the other hand might receive significant changes to his weapon and semblance or he may remain the same; most likely I might try and create a new weapon that doesn't make his weapon look like something out of Yu-Gi-Oh - I have nothing against the series as that was my childhood right there, but I want to make something with the same principles as Ignace's current weapon but different. It will completely depend on how they will fit into my story. Luckily for me I don't have to worry about their fight scenes until mid-Volume 3. And like _Omnipotrent,_ I will have them represent the music style they represent - Flynt represents Jazz, Neon represents 8-bit Pop/Techno, Kokai represents Metal, and Ignace will represent classical and funk.**

 **The other thing is something you guys can already guess... Trunks is about to head to Remnant! Oh I'm gonna have so much fun with the upcoming fight scenes!**

 **Also did you guys manage to catch a name drop in the last scene... if your answer is Blake Belladona then you are correct! And before you guys ask, yes that was intentional and as for why... That's for you guys to find out down the line.**

 **On that note, leave a review what you guys thought (refer to my review policy on my profile) and I will see you guys soon.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** **A Mission Executed! ...With a Minor Hiccup.**


	17. 2-3: A Minor Hiccup

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Like I said before I will keep my Author's notes short and sweet until the next chapter. But I will go over any interesting reviews and key moments in the story...**

 **Guest Isa: Oh you have no idea how many juicy ideas I have in store... The dream sequence has some of the ideas I thought of before hand and after I posted it, the list of ideas only grew thanks to the movie, DB Legends, Super Dragon Ball Heroes, and a certain YouTuber that makes dope fight animations that incorporates lore and theories perfectly from the DBS Anime and Manga, DBGT, SDBH, and DBZ (If anyone can guess the YouTuber I am talking about, you are a legend). As for the AU with partial elements of the story... the only elements I will be considering are locations, characters, and lore showcased in the anime; the plot I won't even look at. With how I set up this fan fiction, the events will end up snowballing into an AU after Vol. 5... Its going to take awhile for the snowball to grow, but it will grow none the less...**

 **Recent Update Log:  
** **3/15/19 - N/A**

 **That's all... Now get to reading! I know you people want to!**

* * *

 **[Music Start – "Time to Say Goodbye"** _ **RWBY Volume 2 OST**_ **]**

 **There's a point where it tips  
There's a point where it breaks  
There's a point where it bends  
And a point we just can't take  
Anymore  
**

As the lyrics begin we fly through the clouds to reveal Beacon Academy as a few words appear on screen.

 _ **Dragon of Beacon presents**_

We now travel through the courtyard of Beacon Academy and along the pathway is a familiar figure with a red hood and cape; the words then disappear and in its place was the ghostly silhouette of a pair of silver eyes opening. The next shot was of the figure's right side with their cape billowing in the wind with the end turning into rose petals, revealing the person to be Ruby.

 **There's a line that we'll cross  
And there's no return  
There's a time and a place  
No bridges left to burn  
Anymore  
**

Soon it is revealed that Weiss, Blake and Yang standing with her and all of them had their eyes closed while, similarly to Ruby, had something emanating from them. Weiss had snowflakes floating off her, Blake was emanating shadow like wisps, and Yang had ember like particles floating away from her. Ruby then opened her eyes to see Beacon Academy dissolve into a white background before a flash of white changed the scene.

 **We can't just wait with lives at stake**

The scene shows Ruby nose-diving through the skies of Remnant as if she fell from orbit. A second or two passes before she flips herself around into spread-eagle position to slow herself down; as she does this, rose petals float around in a tornado-like fashion before the scene flows into the headmaster's office in Beacon as the gears and cogs mesh together above Professor Ozpin.

 **Until they think we're ready**

The scene quickly fades away to gray before the silhouette of Pyrrha fades in as she stands outside of one of the many facilities of Beacon; a hand soon lands on her shoulder before it is revealed to be Jaune standing behind her showing that he supports her. The scene then cuts to reveal the rest of Team JNPR standing with her as well before it cuts to a split-second shot of Team CRDL; then another of Sun and his team, Team SSSN (Sun); the next shot involving Velvet and her team, Team CFVY (Coffee); the next shot being comprised of a many Atlas robotic soldiers, two human soldiers, a high-ranking official, Penny and a few students; and finally a shot of Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, and Peter Port with Manami, Greene, and Trunks.

 **Our enemies are gathering**

The next scene showed Cinder, Torchwick, Mercury, Emerald, Mira and Towa walking through a ruined city that's burning in flames before a shadow dashed across the screen and changed the scene to a snowy forest to show a massive gathering of Grimm, ranging from a Beowolves to Deathstalkers and many more.

 **The storm is growing deadly  
**

Once more the scene changes to show Ruby falling through the clouds as she leaves an air-trail behind her; this time she is joined by the rest of her team as well as the other students of Beacon and exchange students, along with Manami, Greene, and Trunks. Soon they all nose-dived toward the ground and did a three point landing in the streets of Downtown Vale before the final drop cuts the scene.

 **Now it's time to say goodbye**

As the chorus begins, a scene of a sparring match between Pyrrha and team CRDL is shown with the former dodging, blocking, parrying, countering, and attacking in a perfect, deadly dance of guns, blades, and blunt weaponry.

 **To the things we loved**

The scene then cuts to Cinder whose amber eyes glow with power as she observes the Atlas cruisers fly above Beacon from a balcony.

 **And the innocence of youth**

Another change then cuts to Team RWBY, joined by Manami and Trunks, running/dashing to face the Cinder, Torchwick, Mercury, Emerald, Mira and Towa. Mercury dashes in first and jumps into the air before he brings down his Shotgun-Greaves down to clash with Yang.

 **How the time seemed to fly**

After the short clash, Emerald rushes in to slash at Yang with her twin Kamas before the latter does a backflip and trades places with Weiss and the Beacon Arena changes to the one used for Weiss' test in Atlas. They clashed a bit before the scene cuts again to show Torchwick and Blake facing off in the middle of downtown Vale, before the scene cuts to Ruby confronting Cinder near the Beacon landing pad; the latter throws a few fireballs at the former, forcing her to backflip out of the way. The scene changes again as Trunks lands on his feet and dashes toward his opponent clashing with Towa in the forest of Forever Fall before throwing a punch; the scene changes once more to the Emerald Forest to show that Mira caught a punch from Manami before he blasts her back with a strong Ki blast.

 **From our carefree lives  
And the solitude and peace we always knew**

The scene changes one last time as Manami quickly recovers and lands on her feet in a white area surrounded by black fire before Ruby rushes ahead of her; Weiss is then seen running in Ruby's place, followed by Blake in hers, Yang in Blake's place, Trunks in the place of Yang, and finally Manami in Trunk's place. Manami then leaps forward before landing and giving a downward diagonal slash as Trunks fades in, spinning into a horizontal slash, followed by Yang who gives a few punches and ending with an uppercut as Blake then fades in, going from an upward slash to a horizontal followed by Weiss who spins into her pre-rush stance, and ending with Ruby who gives a horizontal slash before the Camera zooms into her left eye and fades to black to show the Title of the series one last time before completely fading to black.

 _ **Dragon Ball RWBYverse**_

 **[Music End]**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Mission Executed! With a Minor Hiccup!

* * *

 _Beacon Academy, Kingdom of Vale_

During the past week, our heroes were making progress in their training, while Greene got acclimated to living on Remnant and going to his first classes in Beacon. The Green Lantern's reactions to each of his classes were varied. Combat Class was the easiest to get acclimated to since he had been in many battles along side his old team; the only thing he needs to adjust to is aspect of having an Aura and how it protects them in combat as well as having useful utilities. History was the second easiest as the only things that would make him struggle is the fact that he has a lot to catch up on and the fact that the professor ( _DOCTOR!_ ) was speaking and moving hyperactively. Survival Class and Advanced Weaponry Care were tied: Survival also required him to adapt with the factor of having an Aura and how to conserve it over a long period of time, excluding combat, while AWC threw him for a loop due to the hybrid or "Mecha-shift" weaponry that many students, save for a handful, had with them. The Last one, Grimm Studies, was with none other than Professor Port himself; from what Manami, RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and CFVY told him, he was in for a long class. However, little did they know his time working with a certain _Hardcore Detective lite_ taught him to check a story from all possible angles, and what he got out of it was a lesson in one of many possible ways of dealing with a specific type of Grimm. After talking with Manami about this, she smiled to see that he had reached the same conclusion when her first week of class started.

On the other hand, Manami had gotten everyone of her students through the basics of Ki control and as well as gotten them through some conditioning; on the weekend they'll kick things up a notch and find them fighting styles that suit each of them. Greene, Sun, and Neptune got along with her pretty well considering the former two actually got to work with her in the past at least once and Neptune was a nice person even if he was trying to impress her. The result of Neptune's flirtation was only met with platonic yet friendly jabs due to Manami's Saiyan instincts kicking in when it comes to looking for her significant other; in other words, she is looking for a man that has a certain… strength to him, to put it mildly. Anyways, RWBY and JNPR made some progress in their training as well, incorporating their weapons into their training. However, team RWBY had to cut their training session short to make a plan for their mission especially with the extra hands they're receiving. On one of their planning sessions, they were in the midst of assigning roles when Manami brought them their help for the mission; the extra hands turned out to be Greene, Sun and Neptune. With such perfect timing the roles were set: Ruby & Weiss will make call to the Schnee Dust Company to gather info on missing shipments; Yang & Neptune will head to Vale's underworld to ask some questions from one of Yang's… old friends; Greene will meet up with a contact he has before said contact leaves for Vacuo; while Blake & Sun head to a White Fang meeting.

Now it is Friday and their classes have now ended, allowing the girls to dress in clothing more suited for their mission. For Ruby, her outfit consists of a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large black print of her emblem on the side and matching black tulle underneath. Her stockings and shoes remain the same as her Original outfit, though the boots lack the red trim that decorated the top. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to the shoulder of her left sleeve, and her cloak's hood has been wrapped around her neck in a scarf-like fashion, while the rest hangs down like normal. This is her "Slayer" outfit.

Weiss surprisingly wore something her teammates never expected; while her clothes had the colors the Schnee usually preferred, the clothing she picked were made more for substance rather than extravagance, yet somehow retaining a bit of the latter. She wore a simple, white button up jacket with black accents, a light blue shirt that eventually graduated to white from top to bottom, and a blue scarf with her family's emblem. The biggest surprise was that Weiss was wearing black skin tight pants instead of a skirt; she finished the look with white high heel boots with black accents. This is her "Duality" outfit.

As for Blake, her outfit consists of a white, v-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a black hem and three-quarter sleeves. Her emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt. Attached to the rear of the belt is a black piece of fabric that covers her from hip to hip. Underneath this is a longer, translucent, purple piece of fabric. She also wears black high-heel boots with two straps and buckles and purple undersoles, reaching to mid-calf. She retains the black ribbons on her forearms and her black bow. This is her "Intruder" outfit.

Finally, Yang wore a deep-collared cream vest worn over a low cut black shirt; both are covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, three-quarter sleeves adorned with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs. A black miniskirt is worn under the cream vest. A pair of crooked black belts with gold accents are slung around her hip, with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear section of the lower belt. She wears thigh high stockings attached to her miniskirt by garter-belts on the front and back of each thigh, decorated with four golden studs above her knee and her emblem on the outside of each thigh in gold. She also wears black ankle boots with multiple buckles and white ribbons on the back tied in a bow. Around her neck is a purple pendant set in silver.

As the girls were finishing up their preparations for their little "outing," there was a knock on their door. Since Weiss was already finished with her prep, she took a peek to see who it was, before opening up to reveal their other three helping hands, letting them enter the dorm. Sun still wore his usual clothing.

His friend, Neptune, wore a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar, and a silver reticle across the back. He also sports a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides, as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces. Notable accessories within his attire include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles typically worn on his forehead… As he usually does when not wearing his uniform.

Greene, however, had looked more like a true huntsman-in-training now in his current outfit. He wore a black, sleeveless jacket that had a hood with the Green Lantern Symbol on the back and a dark green shirt underneath, brown cargo pants, and black combat boots. A few notable accessories included black fingerless gloves, a necklace with an emerald (which was a gift from his parents on his fifteenth birthday before their untimely demise), and of course his power ring… for obvious reasons.

"I see you girls are just finishing up," Greene stated.

"Yeah, how did you feel in Professor Port's class?" Blake asked.

"Honestly, I thought it would never end considering he tells stories from his youth," He answered.

The Cat Faunus gave a knowing smile before Ruby jumps off her bunk as she announces, "Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!"

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously," Weiss sarcastically drawls. Yang on the other hand weakly counters, "Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious."

"Right!" Ruby acknowledged before asking, "Everyone remember their roles?"

Weiss answers, "You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem.

Followed by Blake saying, "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If Sun and I can get in, we can hopefully find out what they're planning."

"Try 'will' Blake, I have a feeling that we will find something big tonight," Sun interrupts in good nature.

Yang adds, "I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..."

Followed by Neptune saying, "And hopefully you can get some information peacefully…"

"Meanwhile I will meet up with a contact I have in Vale before he leaves for Vacuo tonight, I might be able to see what he knows about what his brothers and sisters in the Fang are up to," Greene finishes.

Ruby smiled as she says, "Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!"

"And remember guys, be careful; with the Time Breakers out there, we don't know when or where they might show up. If anybody gets into a mess, bug out and take the fight to an isolated location," Greene reminds everyone. The others simply nod before heading their separate ways.

* * *

 _(Ruby and Weiss) Beacon Commons, 15 minutes later…_

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" A certain red reaper gushed as she got closer.

"You should see the one in Atlas!" her partner stated proudly.

"That was the first one, right?" Ruby asked.

"Correct," Weiss said before explaining, "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the _Great War_."

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby mocks her partner before snorting in laughter.

Weiss turns around to scold her childish partner and leader, "Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!"

"I know, but it's so coool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby says before hurriedly pulls out her scroll but fumbles and launched it… right at the feet of a familiar orange haired girl; she picked it up and offers it back to Ruby, "You dropped this."

Ruby was shocked and exclaimed, "Penny?!"

Penny was also surprised but could not make any sound except, "Uuuh..."

The young Rose approached her and asks, "Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!"

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused," Penny said before immediately hiccupping and tossing Ruby's scroll into her hands, followed by her quickly turning away, announcing, "Uh... I've got to go!"

A baffled Weiss then asks, "What was that about?"

Ruby, being the kind young lady she is, decides to run after Penny, but not before telling her partner, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!"

"Wait!" the Schnee heiress called out before sighing in defeat knowing that it would be futile attempt to call back her childish team leader. However, she smiled; she was happy, if not a bit envious of the young Rose with how her life is lived. Giving one last glance at the Ruby's retreating form as she catches up to Penny, she then makes her way toward the CCT.

Ruby on the other hand had to run in order to catch up to the orangette; upon doing so she asks, "Where have you been, Penny? It's been weeks!"

"There seems to be a... misunderstanding," Penny tried to deflect but failed miserably.

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed, before asking, "Penny... Is everything okay?"

Nothing. Not one reaction from the awkward orangette.

"Penny, please stop!" Ruby begged, to which Penny actually listened, reluctantly turning to her friend as the Leader of RWBY continued, "Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! Please... As a friend."

Penny sighed, then glanced to her sides swiftly, she walked over to Ruby's side and whispers in her ear, "It isn't safe to talk here."

Ruby was now confused as she watched Penny look around cautiously, she only had one thought, _"What in Oum's name is going on?"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Weiss walked through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower with unusual amount of tempered pride, avoiding the central terminal and heading straight for the elevator doors. Once she got close the doors opened up, allowing her to enter and closed afterwards. The CCT AI that assists the tower's functions greets the young Schnee, "Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?"

She politely asks, "I'd like to go to the communications room, please."

"Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?" The A.I. asks her. Weiss retrieves her Scroll and places it as directed; once the process was complete, the A.I. states, "Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee."

As the elevator took her to correct floor and room, Weiss' expressions shifts from pleasant to serious; she was not looking forward to a possible talk with her father and is hoping to avoid it. Her thoughts however were interrupted upon the doors opening up to the communications room. When she entered, four symbols are seen on a computer – twin axes and wreaths, the symbol of Vale; three flying swords pointing down, the insignia of Vacuo; a spear and shield inside a fragmented circle, Atlas's coat of arms; and a precise winged shape, the regalia of Mistral. Weiss walks up to the front desk where a holographic secretary appears in the seat. The CCT A.I. greets her, "Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?"

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas."

"Absolutely. If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through."

Weiss smiles and nods, thanking the A.I. before walking over to her assigned cubicle-like computer, passing a few Beacon students in uniform. She sits at her own display, taking a deep, unhappy breath to prepare for the call ahead. The face of a young woman with short, brunette hair appears on the monitor with the Schnee snowflake rotating behind her. She does not realize who she is talking to until she looks up, "Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."

Weiss, like many times before, hid away her discomfort at the mention of her father as well as the regret of not talking to her sister and politely responds, "No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list."

Weiss produces her Scroll and places it into a slot on the keyboard, sending the list to the operator. The operator, subtly grew nervous as she replied, "I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?"

Without missing a beat, Weiss lied without breaking a sweat, "School project."

The operator's nervousness was now starting to show, "Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am.

Weiss assures her, "Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care."

The operator's nervousness was now clear as she responds, "Right... Very well. The data is being transferred to your Scroll now."

"Wonderful! That will be all, then."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?" At this, Weiss' friendly mask dropped, but quickly replaces it, politely responding, "Yes, I'm sure."

The young woman on the other end managed to shake off the last of the nervous air around her as she she politely said, "Well, then... Have a nice day!"

The call is dropped, and so too is Weiss' happy act, seen in the screen's reflection. Sighing she took her scroll back and began inspecting the files as she made her way to the exit to head somewhere private…

* * *

 _Vale, 1 hour later…_

Penny is currently standing alone near a two-story building with patio furniture, listening as the citizens somewhat peaceful city went on about their daily lives. She is looking around nervously when a hand grabs her shoulder, causing her to jump. She turns to see Ruby grinning and smiles in return, before they began walking around the city and catching up on what had happened.

"I wish I could help you, Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men," Penny sadly states.

Ruby frowned at that but moved on to the next best thing she could ask since she separated herself from Weiss, "Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?"

"Oh, no! Nothing like that!" Penny hurriedly replied, derailing any line of thought that went too far.

"Then where did you go?" the young Rose asked.

Penny began explaining, "I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot."

"Believe me, Ana, Yang and I know the feeling," Ruby chuckled then asks "But why not let us know you were okay?"

Penny scowled as she explained, "I... was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really."

"Was your dad that upset?"

"No, it wasn't my father..."

"Let me guess, it's the General isn't it?" a familiar voice asked. The two turned around to see who asked the question, only to find a smirking Greene; Ruby semi-shouts, "What are you doing here, Greene?"

The green-clad huntsman-in-training chortled at her question before rebutting, "I think I should be asking you that Ruby, aren't you supposed to be with Weiss?"

"Well it's just a phone call, one that I had practically had no business being a part of anyways," Ruby retorts.

Greene merely gave her a look that screamed "I told you so!"

"Oh shut your face," Ruby grumbled, "I only placed myself with Weiss because I had nothing to assign myself; I couldn't go with Yang and Neptune because I'm still 'too young' to go to a nightclub - let alone an underground nightclub, I'm not a Faunus so I can't join Blake and Sun, and I would only get in the way of your investigation."

"Alright I get it, Ruby," Greene conceded before noticing Penny tilting her head in confusion and saying, "So you gonna introduce us?"

Ruby was confused for a few seconds before realizing that Penny and Greene never met; she gasped, "Oh right! Penny this is Greene, a friend that the others and met very recently; Greene, this is Penny, she was the girl I told you about that we met around the time of the "Docks Incident."

Greene's eyes widened slightly at the reveal, "So you're Penny."

"Yes I am; it's nice to meet you Greene," Penny greeted.

"Likewise," the Green Guardian replied.

A few moments of awkward silence set in before Ruby asked, "I just remembered, what happened on your part of the job?"

Putting a finger on his chin, he recalled the events of his job, "Well…"

* * *

 _(Flashback) Over an hour earlier…_

 _Greene had just arrived in the city a few minutes ago. He was currently making his way to his informant's shop; the shop in question was none other than_ Tukson's Book Trade. _In other words his informant was Tukson, a panther Faunus who had decided to leave the White Fang due to its change from an organization founded on the goals of peace between Humans and Faunus to an extremist group hellbent on Faunus Superiority. However, someone gave him up and informed the higher ups on what he had planned to do; needless to say that he almost lost his life nearly two weeks ago when two human assassins, a mint-haired girl and a greyish-silver clad young man, appeared at his shop. It was only thanks to Greene that he was still alive and kicking. Now he was a permanent global informant for all of the kingdoms since he worked as a high ranking spy within the White Fang; because of his former rank, quite a few of his loyal subordinates decided to become double agents and work with him to try to save innocent lives before blood could be spilt. A plan that is now about to take off without a hitch since he was under the watchful eye of the local police force; mostly just in case his "old friends" decided to pay a visit._

 _Speaking of which, Greene was now a few meters away from the shop and he noticed two things: a foreclosure sign that showed that the shop is now closed permanently and a man at the door messing with the lock. Upon closer examination, the man in question was Tukson who was simply engaging the locks. Knowing this, Greene casually walked up to him, smiling as he asks, "So you're finally leaving Vale huh?"_

 _Tukson turned to see the man who saved him; he returned his greeting with a smile of his own and replied, "Yeah… As much as I want to stay, it isn't safe for me considering that fact that the White Fang just received reinforcements in the form of two young women and one young man; two of which already tried to off me. The young man is a full-fledged assassin after killing his own father – a father that groomed him into the assassin he is today, the mint-haired girl is a master thief with a "mind-trick" semblance, and the girl radiates both authority and power to the point of the latter seeming supernatural."_

 _"Heh… No wonder you were you were such a high ranking spy in the White Fang, you found information that would normally take many months to uncover in just about two weeks," Greene chuckles._

 _"Flattery will get you nowhere," Tukson jokes as he began walking towards the airport._

 _"It ain't flattery if it's the truth!" The Green Lantern rebuts as he closely followed the spymaster._

 _Tukson chose to not retort at that remark since it was indeed the truth, instead he decided to ask, "So, what brings you to these parts?"_

 _"Information on what the current plans for the Vale chapter of the White Fang," Greene states without missing a step._

 _"I see…" Tukson mutters as he pondered the information he memorized form his agents during the past two weeks, "From what my network has gathered, the White Fang has moving its base of operations from an industrial warehouse in Vale to somewhere in the southeast… likely hidden in the ruins of Mountain Glenn."_

 _Greene frowned upon hearing that; during his two weeks he stayed up until 12 a.m. in order to catch up to his fellow classmates in his studies. Specifically he was most interested was the History of Remnant and did research on the many wars that befell the world, all the achievements that made history, and more recently the tragedies that wounded both Humans and Faunus alike. More specifically he recently learned about the failure of the Mountain Glenn Expansion and how thousands had died when everything went to hell. A moment or two passes before he decided to ask another question, "If that's the case, do you know what kind of firepower they have in their possession?"_

 _"From what the reports entailed, the White Fang has recently acquired quite a few of Atlas's new military project – a mech of somekind."_

 _"That's not good."_

 _"No, it isn't… It seems the White Fang has a few spies within the SDC and the military."_

 _"Damn… I can understand the military, but the SDC? What kind of Faunus are spying on them?"_

 _"Likely a few Chameleon Faunus since their features are more subtle than most Faunus – so much so that they could pass for human."_

 _"Shit… Weiss isn't gonna like that," Greene stated before asking, "Do you know how much of those mechs they've got?"_

 _"Not an exact number no. I can only guess that they've only a handful of them and even then it's still enough to make Atlas and Vale worried."_

 _"That's just fantastic," Greene said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. From then on the two would speculate what plans the White Fang would have; they have a few sound theories but could not yet prove them without further investigation. By the time the two were finished Tukson need to head off on his own to finish a few more errands on his way to the airport, leaving Greene alone in downtown. He silently thanked that his ring records his conversations for review before moving to head back to Beacon. However he noticed a familiar red hood nearby and double checked to see if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him; when he confirmed they weren't, he silently made his way toward her and the person she was talking to and see what was going on._

* * *

 _Present time…_

"…And that's pretty much what happened," Greene said, finishing his story; he then went on to ask, "So what about you Ruby?"

"Um…" was all she uttered before she, Penny, and Greene hear the sound of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" James announced. The clapping of the gathered audience answered him while the drones take a jerky bow. However the General was not finished continuing his presentation, "But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it?"

"Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!" The General announced, directing the audience's attention to the cases, as the doors roll up and reveal six new, bulkier, shinier automatons standing at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down; this was followed by the applause of those watching.

"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary," Ironwood continues as the robots flex and pose as a demonstration gaining some laughter in response. James followed with, "These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch.

The last line draws Ruby's attention as she notices the change in the mood. Penny was now nervous as she didn't want to be seen by any Atlesian authorities as she prods her friend, "Ruby..?"

Greene notices but is more focused on the presentation; the General continued, "So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!"

Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it. Ruby and Greene were speechless but for different reasons; the former thought the suit was an amazing piece of technology due in part to her fascination with weaponry while Greene was surprised with hints of concern due to a few experiences with similar technology. His concern was not eased due to their investigation of the White Fang; in fact it probably increased with this new information .

Ironwood, while not visually there, continued the presentation, "Now, we couldn't have one here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"

Ruby, who's still in awe, exhales, "Whoa..."

A concerned Penny asks, "Ruby? Greene? Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Why?" Greene inquired, turning to the orangette. Unfortunately before she could answer, Penny saw that the two soldiers at the side of the stage noticed her, pointing her out and calling in backup. She backs away before breaking into a dead run, snapping Ruby out of her weapon-awe-induced stupor. Ruby called out, "Penny! Wait! Where are you going?"

"Ruby, I think that's our cue to move," Greene said as he glanced back before running after her.

Ruby turns to look back at the soldiers chasing after her friend, and realizing Penny's situation, swiftly follows them in an attempt to catch up to the two as they run through the winding alley. She took the same right that her friends took, following them; however even though she didn't look back, Ruby could hear one of the soldiers shout, "Down here! She went this way!"

The three run across the street with the soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly runs one over. He manages to brace his hands against the hood, luckily the driver stops the vehicle before any harm could be done, while the other soldier runs along after the trio. Meanwhile as Ruby is still trying to catch up with Greene and Penny, she sees a high stack of crates on a flimsy support; in one swift motion, the Red Reaper unfolds Crescent Rose and cuts the support, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path behind her. She took the next left to see Greene and Penny, now side by side, right ahead of her. Ruby leaps into the air and lands on the alley wall, bouncing off to place her arms around Penny and Greene in the middle of the alleyway.

She whispers, "This way!"

Ruby dashes down another alleyway as fast as she can while using her newfound natural strength to hold on to Penny and Greene, but the strain is too great since she still has not practiced carrying something as big or even bigger than her whilst using her semblance, and they crash to the ground after a short period with Ruby falling all the way into the street while Greene and Penny were still off it. Luckily Ruby's training kicked in and she corrected her body mid-flight, allowing her to land in a three-point landing. Greene and Penny were a bit dazed but were still okay; however their faces contorted into one of horror as they noticed a particular detail. Ruby on the other hand, quickly got up and dusted herself off but she doesn't notice the large truck coming up from behind her until she heard the warning honks too late. Ruby turns around just as she's about to be hit, hearing Greene shout, "Ruby!"

Just when Ruby was about to do a Vanishing-step, Penny pushes her out of the way and holds her palms out. In the split second where the two make contact, the ground beneath Penny cracks and crumbles into pieces, and the From Dust Till Dawn truck is lifted a little ways into the air by the girl's sheer strength. She puts it down, and the shop-keep stares in awe at the crumples in his hood, just like the Huntress who got saved as well as the Green Guardian in disguise. Ruby's eyes widened at the scene, hints of terror and uncertainty within them as she mutters, "Penny…?"

Penny, not realizing the situation, asks the shop-keep, "Are you okay?"

The shop-keep nods, but his features still show fear as he mumbled an audible, "Uh-huh..."

It was this moment that Penny backed away, looking at Ruby's frightened expression, Greene's that was filled with a mix of confusion and another undiscernible emotion, then at the bystanders murmuring to each other in an attempt to understand what just happened. Penny panicked… and in her panic, she ran down another alley, away from the scene of the accident and from the Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumps into Ruby, knocking the poor girl out of her stupor as her friend tries to get away again. The Red Reaper called after her, "Penny! Come back!"

She starts going after Penny, quickly followed by Greene, as the people look at the destruction Penny caused with her bare hands and the soldiers find they lost their target. Penny came to a stop once she gets out of the alleyway, looking around for where to run next. However, before she could do anything, an exasperated Ruby and a wary Greene caught up to her; the former of the two pleaded, "Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!"

Penny was very nervous and it shown with each word, "I-I can't! Everything's fine! _***HICCUP!***_ I-I don't want to talk about it! _***HICCUP!***_ _"_

Ruby on the other hand insisted, "Penny, if you can just tell us what's wrong, we can help you!"

"No! No, no! You wouldn't understand..." Penny snapped.

"Let me try!" Ruby responded; Greene added, "Trust us, after what we've seen and experienced, I'm pretty sure what you're hiding is a much smaller matter."

Penny looked between the two, hesitating on whether or not she should explain; she finally relents, however, as she conceded to Greene's logic. Sadly the desperation had not faded yet as she got up in their faces as she asked them, You're my friends, right? You two promise you're my friends?!"

"I promise," Ruby swore, followed by Greene, "As do I."

Penny was silent for a few moments, before she looked down at her hands as she showed the results of the accident, announcing, "Ruby… Greene… I'm not a real girl."

Ruby and Greene looked at the girl's hands and were in slight shock at what they were seeing. Parts of her palm's skin have ripped away, revealing the gray metal underneath. Penny stares sadly at their faces, now slightly astounded by their friend's secret as all they can simply say is…

"Oh."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another part of Vale…_

The city went about its business as usual; however, while they hid it well, a few people were on edge after what had happened at the docks a few weeks back. Fortunately, it wasn't enough to dampen the city's mood. On a nearby roof of one of the taller buildings; a few birds were perching on the edge, not having a care in the world.

Unfortunately for them, a blinding teal light appeared near them, causing the flock to panic and disperse. Soon the light dispersed to reveal a large, almost egg-shaped pod that had a glass hatch/viewport at the top, four thrusters that had the _Capsule Corp._ logo on them, and five stabilizer legs – two on the side, three at the bottom; the glass hatch opened up, allowing the pilot to exit. The pilot was young man with lavender hair and blue eyes; he wears a black trench coat with a fur-lined collar and an olive green sweater underneath, brown gloves, olive green pants with lighter-colored bandages around his shins and brown colored laced boots. On his back was a sword that he used to kill Frieza and King Cold. This man was none other than Trunks, more specifically Future Trunks of the Time Patrol.

After he exited the pod – a more up-to-date version of the time machine that allowed the user to enter a timeline/universe without changing history – Trunks hit a switch and capsulized the pod before looking at the grand city within the Kingdom of Vale.

 _"So this is the Kingdom of Vale, huh?"_ Trunks thought, _"It's as peaceful as you said, Ana. I just wish that the peace of this world would last longer; after all you've done for us, you definitely deserve it…"_

As he surveyed the city below for a safe place to fly down so he would not attract unwanted attention, he had one determined thought…

 _"Back up has arrived, partner… and we will change your world's future!"_

* * *

 **A/N: OH SHIIIIITTTTTT!**

 **Trunks is now on Remnant folks, but for now he is laying low until an opportunity presents itself to locate his friend and partner...**

 **Tukson on the other hand... I've decided to give him an important supporting role. So while we won't see a lot of him, he will be a recurring character when the plot requires it so... I bet you guys never expected him to be a spy master.**

 **Now, I have one more chapter for you guys, one that I've been excited to get out for awhile but for now I have to hold on to it and make sure that it is as polished as possible. Review what you guys thought as long as it complies to my review policy on my profile and I will see you guys for the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: A Skirmish in Vale! Painting the Town**


	18. IMPORTANT PLACEHOLDER UPDATE V2!

**A/N: I HATE MYSELF RIGHT NOW!**

 **Reason why is that I am really stressed right now and it isn't helping me write and polish the next chapter. "Why am I stressed?" you, the readers, may ask? Eh, the usual suspects: college and my life at home. The first one is obvious, as I have assignments/projects/presentations to finish so there's that. The other is that I am 21 years old and I am the oldest of 4 children so I have the usual responsibilities that come with being the eldest child/sibling - chores, picking up my siblings after school, taking care of them when my parents aren't around, etc.**

 **That and I am not happy with how the chapter is looking right now so I'll likely scrap it and start from scratch. Don't worry I still have the basic idea for the chapter down but I just don't like the feel of this iteration.**

 **Now while I would love to finish up writing the next chapter (and possibly more due to the fact I want to release a special story after the Volume 2 finale chapter, as some of you people may or may not know due to visiting my profile page), as well as flesh out some of a few stories that I have in the works for "Project Linked", due to the reasons stated above, I have no choice but to delay the release further to at least May with June being the latest.**

 **Honestly I hate having to delay something I make and would love to share but its a necessary evil to make sure that I make a good chapter.**

 **Here's hoping that this works out in the end!**

 **Ja ne! (Later!)**


End file.
